


Пока сияет звезда

by Anonymous



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Дни бегут, сменяя друг друга. Тонкие нити судеб свиваются, путаются, теряются в бесконечной круговерти жизни.Для кого-то жизнь - лишь миг, для кого-то - череда столетий и эпох. Но когда две судьбы невидимой нитью связываются воедино, лишь этот миг и будет настоящей жизнью. До той поры, пока сияет звезда...Прямое продолжение истории "Когда прольется свет звезды"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть этого фанфика называется "Когда прольётся свет звезды"  
> Подробнее о жизни одной из второстепенных героинь-эльфиек рассказывается в работе "На далёких дорогах забытых времён"  
> Ответ на вопрос: "Что делали эльфы в землях людей?" можно найти в истории "На руинах королевства Артэдайн"

  
__**Нарбелет (октябрь),  
** 3009 год т.э.  
  
      Громко хрустнув и разбросав в раскалённом очаге сноп ярких искр, почти прогоревшее огромное полено рассыпалось алыми угольками. Дрожащие отсветы прощальных язычков пламени озарили бликами просторную, обшитую светлым деревом комнату с огромным столом в центре, несколькими тяжёлыми стульями с высокой спинкой, лавками и шкафами у стен.  
      За столом в окружении груды свитков, разрозненных записей и книг сидела золотоволосая эллет, сосредоточенно шурша бумагами, изредка поскрипывая пером и не обращая внимания ни на что происходящее. Серебристый светильник на столе рядом с ней разливал ровный свет на страницы рукописей, вычерчивал тенями на стене комнаты идеальный профиль её лица и тонкую руку, подпирающую голову.  
      Снаружи дома прошелестел ветер, тяжело вздохнул в вечерней мгле, мазнул рваными клочьями белёсого тумана по окнам. Но и он не смог развеять задумчивую тишину.  
      Чуть скрипнула старая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж дома, и в залу спустился высокий темноволосый эльда в простой домашней тунике, держащий в руках какие-то записи. Приблизившись к столу, он с лёгкой полуулыбкой взглянул на погрязшую в свитках деву и, не тревожа её раздумий, тихо проследовал к дальней от лестницы стене комнаты, где в проёме между двух больших окон сидела за пяльцами ещё одна эллет.  
      — Что скажешь, ада*? — кивнула она на свою незаконченную работу и вскинула на мужчину выжидающий взгляд ярко-зелёных глаз, мерцающих, словно драгоценные бериллы.  
      — Прекрасно, дорогая, — ответил он, не отрываясь от своих записей.  
      Дева, поджав губы и чуть прищурив глаза, собралась что-то ответить, обиженная явным невниманием собеседника. Но он коснулся рукой её плеча, предупреждая возмущение, и указал пальцем в её работу:  
      — Здесь лучше использовать жёлтый шёлк, золото будет слишком броско. А здесь, — его рука чуть сместилась, — идеальным будет чёрный, а не зелёный.  
      Он отошёл к очагу, оторвавшись, наконец, от своих бумаг, и подкинул дров в затухающие угли. А дева окинула придирчивым взглядом вышивку, задумчиво повертела в руках несколько мотков нитей, едва слышно вздохнула, откинула за спину прядь волос, отливающих в свете очага тёмной медью, и принялась спарывать часть почти готового узора.  
      За стенами дома снова пронёсся тоскливый вздох ветра, заскрипело старое дерево у ворот, раскачиваясь и шелестя чудом держащимися листьями, заухал в его дупле филин. И словно в ответ разнёсся по безлюдной местности далёкий вой.  
      Темноволосый эльда насторожился, прислушиваясь к невнятным звукам ночи, его дочь оторвалась от вышивки, и даже сидящая за столом дева отложила перо, подняла голову и метнула за окно внимательный взгляд.  
      — Эльмирет, ты заперла ворота? — спросила она.  
      — Да, конечно... — не очень уверенно кивнула головой вышивальщица.  
      Темноволосый эльда и золотоволосая дева переглянулись. Отодвинув стул от стола, она поднялась и сделала несколько шагов до окна, вглядываясь в беспросветный туманный сумрак. Обернувшись к присутствующим, сверкнула яркими голубыми глазами:  
      — Я думаю...  
      — Сядь, Мэлле, не нужно, — оборвал её на полуслове мужчина, находясь уже у входной двери.  
      Его расслабленная поступь мгновенно превратилась в пружинистый бесшумный шаг воина, а в руке, словно по волшебству, появился узкий длинный клинок. Приоткрыв дверь, он впустил в дом холодный порыв осеннего ветра, взметнувшего бумаги на столе, и исчез за порогом.  
      Девы разом, как по команде, устремились к окнам. Но туманная мгла надёжно хранила тайны ночи, и лишь вздохи, стоны и далёкий вой слышались сквозь глухую пелену.  
      Тихо приоткрылась неприметная дверь, скрытая за лестницей, и, пригнувшись в проёме, в залу вошла ещё одна золотоволосая красавица с убранными высоко вверх волосами, на ходу вытирающая изящные руки какой-то ветошью.  
      — Нана, — обернулись к ней обе девы, оставив безуспешные попытки рассмотреть что-либо за мутной темнотой окон.  
      Она приблизилась, положила ладони им обоим на плечи и тоже всмотрелась в ночь. И словно в ответ на её взгляд, за окном один за другим вспыхнули яркие светильники, разогнавшие мглу и осветившие просторный двор, обнесённый высокой каменной стеной, конюшню, крепкий сарай и аллею облетевших лип, ведущую к массивным воротам.  
      — Мэллерин, ты напрасно волновалась, — усмехнулась вышивальщица, — я всё заперла. И я уже не ребёнок...  
      — Тише, Мирэ, — остановила её мать, вслушиваясь в происходящее за стеной.  
      Зафыркали в конюшне кони, снова заухал примолкший было филин, а неясный вой и тоскливые стенания ушли куда-то далеко к северу, растаяв в белёсой мгле, наползающей на полуразрушенный тракт из глубины лабиринта безлюдных холмов.  
      Скрипнула дверь, и в дом вернулся темноволосый воин. Оставив меч у двери, он задвинул крепкий запор и приблизился к сгрудившимся у окна женщинам.  
      — Всё в порядке? — встретила его вопросом жена, шагнув навстречу.  
      — Да, Эль, всё в порядке, — он притянул её к себе и обнял за плечи, подводя к окну. — Я зажёг огни. Сегодня уже не дождаться восхода Итиль. Но на некоторое время тракт будет для них безопасен.  
      — Надеюсь, этой ночью они найдут надёжное убежище и не покинут его до рассвета, — пробормотала Эль, сжимая ладонь мужа в своей руке.  
      — Будь спокойна, — темноволосый воин успокаивающе улыбнулся и коснулся губами её виска, — Дарвунн не впервые уводит отряд к плотине.  
      — Никогда моё сердце не будет полностью за них спокойно, — прошептала она, покачав головой.  
      Её муж тихо рассмеялся:  
      — Это потому, что ты сейчас здесь, а не с ними.  
      — Возможно, ты прав, мэлетэн, — усмехнулась она, чувствуя, как понемногу исчезает нахлынувшая тревога за уехавших утром к северу следопытов.  
      — Как продвигается твоя работа? — поинтересовался он, заглядывая в повернувшееся к нему лицо жены и ловя рассеянный взгляд зелёных глаз.  
      — Плохо... — вздохнула она, снова медленно погружаясь в раздумья, из которых её так некстати вытащило знакомое завывание умертвий у Неторного пути.  
      — Ты пойдёшь в мастерскую? — он наблюдал за ней со скрытой надеждой, искал в её глазах ответ. Но она, не отвечая, лишь неопределённо покачала головой, уходя в себя и отворачиваясь.  
      Ему не впервые приходилось видеть этот задумчиво-размытый взгляд, невидяще скользящий по окружающим — так всегда бывало, когда его жена лихорадочно пыталась воплотить бурлящие мысли. И он всегда терпеливо ждал радостного момента, когда она, сияя, выбегала из мастерской, являя семье воплощение своих идей. Но не в этот раз.  
      С того летнего дня, когда она ответила согласием сыновьям владыки Эльронда на его послание, прошло более четырёх месяцев. И всё это время она явно безуспешно пыталась разрешить для себя какие-то вопросы, задавая неожиданные вопросы старшей дочери, сведущей в языках и науках, и просиживая в мастерской ночи напролет. Но решение, очевидно, к ней так и не приходило. Тишина в мастерской иногда сменялась нетерпеливыми шагами, стуками инструментов или шипением тигля, а затем, чаще всего, раздавался звон, удар, и очередной флакон с цветным каменным крошевом добавлялся на полку у камина. Что-то не давало ей покоя, заставляло снова и снова уничтожать почти готовую работу — на первый взгляд простую для мастера её уровня и опыта, но каждый раз вызывающую лишь острое неприятие и страх совершить непоправимую ошибку. «Нельзя... я не должна... это не так...» — шептала она, в очередной раз ломая до тонкого серебристого ободка сверкающую заготовку, которой всё никак не удавалось стать яркой звёздочкой...  
      Взглянув за плечо мужа, Эль скользнула рассеянным взглядом по комнате. Дочери уже давно отошли от окна и привычно хлопотали, собирая стол к ужину. Мэллерин стояла у очага с тарелкой в руках и вопросительно глядела на мать, ожидая её ответа на вопрос супруга — слишком часто в последние недели деве приходилось молча относить тарелку в мастерскую и забирать нетронутой. Эльмирет, позвенев у шкафа посудой, вернулась к освобождённому от бумаг столу с кружками и высоким кувшином молодого вина. Воин молчал, наблюдая за женой.  
      И внезапно она улыбнулась в ответ на его настойчивый взгляд. Сколько можно мучить и себя, и их бесплодными попытками... Запрокинув голову, она привстала на цыпочки, обвила руками шею мужа и коснулась губами его подбородка.  
      — Я не пойду в мастерскую, — она легко ускользнула из его объятий, приблизилась к дочери, приняла из её рук тарелку, оставив на лбу быстрый поцелуй. А затем подошла к столу и поцеловала в щеку младшую. — Я хочу провести этот вечер с вами.  
      Её супруг и дети переглянулись, радуясь внезапному решению, и поспешили к столу, наперебой заговорив о чём-то. Эль улыбнулась, краем уха следя за их болтовнёй и наслаждаясь непревзойдённой готовкой Мэллерин.  
      «Нужно попросить Мэлле спеть. Так давно под этой крышей не звучал её волшебный голос», — подумала она, расслабленно откидываясь на высокую спинку стула и поднося к губам кружку с вином...  
  


* * *

  
  
      Волшебная долина тонула в тумане, поднимающемся от невидимой сейчас реки и заволакивающем ажурные мосты, башни и террасы. Осень ступала по долине, сыпала моросящими дождями с мутных небес и к утру покрывала опустевшие склоны седых гор хрустальной коркой сверкающего инея. Мертвые пожухлые листья шуршали, гонимые ветром по мраморной мозаике арочных переходов, и чуть похрустывали под ногами светловолосой девушки, медленно бредущей по продуваемой открытой террасе.  
      Тонкие пальцы девушки слегка подрагивали, скользя по изящным перилам, повторяя их изгибы и повороты. Мысли размеренно текли, уносясь из стылой осени к пронизанному солнечным светом и теплом утру, а взгляд невидяще плыл по облетевшим лесам, тянущимся до утонувшего в тумане горизонта. И ни холодные капли подтаявшей изморози, срывающиеся с перил под замерзшими пальцами, ни пронзительно завывающий в скалистом ущелье ветер, ни оседающие на растрепавшихся волосах брызги водопадов не в силах были остановить её мерное движение. Десять шагов до поворота, три ступени, поворот у витого столба под куполом очередного пролёта, семь опор между перилами до следующих ступеней, три шага вверх, открытая площадка над въездными воротами. И узкий каменный мостик внизу, уводящий к пологому склону — пустынный и мокрый, как и тянущаяся дальше через лес дорога. Безжизненная и безлюдная...  
      Так и не поймав среди нескончаемых деревьев никакого движения, она отвернулась от засыпающего леса и медленно двинулась по галерее к дому.  
      — Эленья, — остановил её негромкий мелодичный голос.  
      Девушка остановилась и обернулась к открывшейся на террасу двери. Стоящий на пороге золотоволосый эльда с проницательным взглядом отступил чуть в сторону и приглашающе взмахнул рукой:  
      — Зайди ненадолго, владыка Эльронд желает сказать тебе несколько слов.  
      Он протянул к ней руку и приобнял продрогшие плечи, стряхнув второй рукой капли с влажных волос.  
      — Пойдём, малышка, — посторонившись, он пропустил её в дохнувший теплом кабинет, окинул укоризненным взглядом, сжал тёплыми пальцами замёрзшую ладонь и подвёл к креслу у камина.  
      Девушка склонила голову перед стоящим у стола владыкой и покорно села, лишь сейчас осознав, как сильно замёрзла, бесцельно бродя почти всё утро по бесконечным террасам Имладриса.  
      — Эленья, я позвал тебя, чтобы передать это послание, — приблизившись, Эльронд протянул удивлённой девушке скреплённые печатями бумаги. — Прочти, пожалуйста, сейчас. А потом нам нужно будет кое-что обсудить.  
      Отдав девушке письмо, владыка отошёл к своему столу и сел, опершись локтями о столешницу и положив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы. Затем обменялся взглядом с золотоволосым лордом. Чуть пожав плечами в ответ на безмолвный вопрос владыки, тот отошёл к небольшому столику у окна и отвернулся, наполняя вином высокие бокалы.  
      «Ты так уверен, что она пожелает уехать?» — мысль Эльронда легко коснулась сознания лорда. «Абсолютно...» — усмехнулся тот, поворачиваясь и наблюдая за Эленьей с лёгкой полуулыбкой. «Ну что ж, тебе виднее, мой друг. Тебе лучше знать... — Эльронд бросил взгляд на раскрасневшуюся от тепла девушку, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда она закончит чтение, и уронил руки перед собой, сплетя пальцы. — Всё же за это время ты узнал её лучше всех». В ответ на это лорд лишь поднёс к губам вино, пряча усмешку за краем высокого бокала.  
      Наконец, Эленья закончила читать и подняла на владыку изумлённый взгляд.  
      — Лотлориэн? — прошептала она. — Митрандир приглашает меня в Лотлориэн?  
      — И владыки Золотого леса предлагают свою посильную помощь, — отозвался Эльронд, согласно кивая.  
      — Но... сейчас?.. Когда... когда пришло это послание? — запинаясь, выговорила девушка.  
      — Это послание привёз Халдир ещё летом. — Эльронд поднялся из-за стола и прошёлся по кабинету, как всегда любил делать в моменты раздумий. — А теперь я должен тебе кое-что сказать, Эленья. И не стоит думать, что я хотел скрыть что-либо, касающееся тебя, — усмехнулся он, не упустив из внимания её недоверчивый взгляд и запылавшее ещё сильнее лицо. — Я не собирался скрывать от тебя это приглашение, но и торопить события, не получив кое-какие вести, не стал.  
      Замолчав, Эльронд взял со стола бокал вина и протянул девушке.  
      — Скажу сразу, Эленья, я против этой поездки. И ещё летом, когда прибыл посланник Лотлориэна, ни я, ни лорд Глорфиндэль, — он кивнул на лорда, молча наблюдавшего за разговором, — не желали, чтобы ты покидала границы Имладриса.  
      — Почему?  
      — Потому, что я не уверен в твоей готовности встретиться лицом к лицу с миром за пределами долины. Потому что очень хорошо помню то измученное и испуганное создание, что переступило порог этого дома чуть больше года назад. И потому, что я и сейчас ощущаю сковывающий твои мысли и сердце страх.  
      — Зачем же тогда это послание всё же было отдано мне? — в голосе девушки проскользнула горечь, и она быстро поднесла ко рту бокал, чтобы скрыть дрогнувшие губы. — Что изменилось за два месяца?  
      — Затем, что я не желаю больше видеть, как ты изводишь себя тоской и гнетущими мыслями! — воскликнул Эльронд.  
      Немного помолчав, он снова заговорил, старательно подбирая слова:  
      — Послушай, девочка... Послушай, что я хочу тебе сказать. Ты слишком самозабвенно и безоглядно бросаешься к достижению своих целей. — Девушка подняла на владыку растерянный взгляд, а он мягко продолжил, согласно кивнув: — Да, дитя. Слишком. Так было прошлой зимой, когда ты вся ушла в занятия с Митрандиром, так было с твоим обучением у Элладана, так было и с твоими тренировками на клинках... Сейчас же твоё сердце терзают какие-то противоречивые сомнения, разрешить которые способна лишь ты сама, и ты всё глубже погружаешься в них, отворачиваясь от мира и жизни.  
      Эленья вспыхнула, задохнувшись от его слов, разом отразивших все её едва удерживаемые взаперти мысли, и закусила губу.  
      — Мы надеялись, что сможем помочь тебе лучше познать себя и научиться управлять силами своей фэа. И очень многому ты уже научилась. — Эльронд приблизился к девушке, взял её руку, и она тут же ощутила его участие и искренность произносимых слов. С тяжёлым вздохом она наклонила голову и прижалась лбом к его руке. Владыка ласково погладил её потемневшие от влаги волосы и продолжил: — Многому... Но далеко не всему. И мы не вправе, да и не станем, тебе в этом мешать. Владыки Лотлориэна обладают древнейшими знаниями и глубочайшей мудростью. А Зеркало владычицы Галадриэль иногда способно открыть многие тайны. Я попросил помощи владык Лориэна ещё летом, и Халдир привёз мне их согласие.  
      Эленья подняла голову, удивлённо взглянув на владыку Имладриса и стоящего за его спиной Глорфиндэля. Эльронд мягко улыбнулся:  
      — Да, девочка, я догадывался, что ты пожелаешь покинуть мой дом, узнав о возможности прозреть твоё прошлое. А лорд давно был в этом уверен. Поэтому я и не отдал тебе это послание сразу, надеясь всё же получить до осени то, что поможет тебе в дальнейшей жизни. Но так не случилось.  
      — И что же это? — глухо переспросила Эленья.  
      — Ты узнаешь об этом в своё время, — ответил Глорфиндэль, приближаясь. — Сейчас ты должна знать, что если пожелаешь уехать из долины, то это решение нужно принять поскорее, пока не закрылся перевал.  
      — И пока не уехали посланники к эльдар в восточные земли, — согласно кивнул Эльронд, выпуская руку Эленьи и отступая от её кресла назад, к столу.  
      Девушка примолкла, размышляя над услышанным. Ни владыка, ни лорд не мешали ей, в молчании наблюдая, как в широко распахнутых глазах испуганно мечутся разрозненные мысли.  
      — Когда нужно ехать? — наконец спросила Эленья, остановив взгляд на лорде Глорфиндэле.  
      Он шагнул к ней и присел у кресла, взяв руки девушки в свои.  
      — Не нужно ехать, если это не то, чего жаждет твоё сердце, малышка, — проникновенно произнёс он, заглядывая в зелёные глаза.  
      Она замотала головой, даже не пытаясь высказать словами нахлынувшие мысли, зная, что они и без того будут услышаны лордом.  
      — Если же ты решила, то мы уедем сразу после возвращения сыновей владыки с разведчиками.  
      — «Мы»? — удивлённо переспросила Эленья, просияв от радости. — Ты поедешь со мной?  
      — Тебя проводят мои сыновья, — ответил вместо лорда Эльронд. — И побудут в Лориэне до весны.  
      — Я провожу вас до долин Андуина через перевал. А там наши дороги разойдутся. — Глорфиндэль поднялся и протянул руку девушке. — К весне я приеду в Лотлориэн и мы все вместе вернёмся домой.  
      Эленья улыбнулась, принимая его руку и вставая. Словно тяжёлый камень спал с её души — всего несколькими словами владыка и лорд разом разрешили сомнения, что в последние месяцы медленно заволакивали все её помыслы, подобно низким осенним тучам, цепляющимся за зубцы гор. И она не будет совсем одна в чужих землях...  
      — Конечно, не будешь, — негромко рассмеялся Глорфиндэль в ответ на её мысль. — В Лотлориэне будет кому о тебе позаботиться...  
      Уловив в его словах какие-то непонятные нотки, девушка вскинула на лорда внимательный взгляд. Но ничего не смогла прочесть за непроницаемой завесой смеющихся глаз.  
      Поклонившись, она покинула кабинет, так же как и пришла, через террасу. Эльронд и Глорфиндэль дождались её ухода и продолжили негромкую беседу, попутно составляя какой-то документ. Время от времени, делая короткую запись в разложенных на столе бумагах, Глорфиндэль бросал на владыку быстрые взгляды, безошибочно подмечая тяжёлую тень в сердце старого друга. Но как бы не пытался лорд военачальник связать воедино события, слова и открытые мысли Эльронда, причина этих печалей была ему не ясна.  
      Мудро рассудив, что рано или поздно эта тайная грусть откроется сама собой, Глорфиндэль отбросил безответные загадки и полностью сосредоточился на послании, предназначенном владыке Мирквуда.  


  
**Примечания:** *Ада/нана - (синд.) папа/мама (ada/nana)  
эльда/эллет - мужчина/женщина у эльфов (синд.)  
мэлетэн - (синд.) любимый мой (meleth+nin)  
Имена и их сокращения:  
Эль - "звезда" - от полного имени Элириэль, "звезда в короне звезд"  
Мэллерин - "дорогое воспоминание", краткое обращение "Мэлле" от корня "mel" - "милый, дорогой, любимый"  
Эльмирет - "драгоценная звезда", краткое "Мирэ" от "mir" - "драгоценность, сокровице"  



	2. Chapter 2

      Мелкий, холодный, монотонный дождь, вымачивающий к вечеру всю одежду, накрапывал с самого перевала. Вздохнув от безрадостных мыслей, не дающих покоя ещё с лета, Эленья попыталась поплотнее завернуться в плащ и пониже натянуть капюшон. Но упорный ветер снова легко забрался под одежду, скользнул холодным дыханием по затылку, пощекотал влажную щеку. Прощальные лучи заходящего солнца блеснули за Перевалом, что отсюда напоминал глубокий порез на могучем теле спящего великана, и лишь сильнее подкрасили чернотой низкое небо над долинами Андуина. Оглянувшись в последний раз, Эленья уже не смогла различить отряд лорда Глорфиндэля, скрывшийся с глаз за завесой спустившихся в долину осенних сумерек. Коснувшись перед расставанием поцелуем её лба, лорд увёл своих воинов на восток, к броду через синеющую за пожухлым пригорком реку, оставив в памяти Эленьи ласковую улыбку и тёплый взгляд. И мысль: «До встречи весной, малышка. Ничего не бойся, делай, что решила. С тобой моё благословение...»  
      В очередной раз одёрнув полу отсыревшего плаща и подавив зевоту, девушка поёрзала в седле, безуспешно пытаясь сменить положение одеревеневшего от долгой езды тела.  
      — Потерпи немного, скоро мы остановимся на отдых, — произнёс Эльрохир, едущий впереди рядом с братом и приостановившийся подождать отставшую спутницу.  
      Эленья в ответ молча кивнула, досадуя на себя и свою слабость, и разочарованно вздохнула. Ей, не привыкшей к подобным походам, было сложно в этом путешествии, но она и не ждала лёгкого пути, все трудности были ожидаемы. Невыносимой тяжестью для неё была лишь мысль, что сыновья Эльронда отправились в эту поездку из-за неё, едва переступив порог родного дома. И лишь из-за неё вынуждены останавливаться на никому более не нужный отдых, оттягивающий завершение путешествия.  
      Будь её воля, она бы изо всех сил постаралась держаться в седле наравне со своими спутниками, словно не замечающими, как их резвые кони отмеряют мили дорог. И, возможно, попросту свалилась бы от усталости ещё до перевала — сейчас ей это было уже безразлично. Всё лучше, чем видеть нахмуренные брови Эльрохира и его погасший взор, устремлённый на дорогу. Чем замечать молчаливый разговор братьев и ободряющие взгляды, изредка бросаемые на близнеца Элладаном. Чем быть причиной лишних сложностей в их и без того непростой жизни.  
      Однако ни волю, ни такую возможность Эленье никто не давал. Весь путь отряд эльдар проделал размеренным шагом, делая частые остановки. Мили древней, местами обрушившейся дороги убегали вдаль, теряясь за безлюдными склонами серых гор. А Эленье оставалось лишь выполнять указания возглавлявшего отряд лорда и всё сильнее мрачнеть, наблюдая за своими спутниками.  
      И каждый раз, останавливаясь для отдыха, падая без сил с седла в подставленные руки эльдар, проваливаясь в беспробудный сон после почти нетронутого ужина, она винила себя в задержке. И пыталась поймать взгляд серых глаз, испрашивая прощение, и безуспешно искала на невозмутимых лицах следы скрытого недовольства. И едва сдерживала слёзы от неотвязной мысли: «Стоило ли вообще отправляться в этот путь? Что ждёт её под сенью неизвестного леса? И не окажется ли конец пути ещё более мучительным, чем его начало?..»  
      Когда, сразу за перевалом, путешественников накрыли непрекращающиеся моросящие дожди, всё стало ещё хуже. К тому моменту, как отряд Глорфиндэля ушёл к броду, оставив девушку под опекой сыновей владыки на сворачивающей к югу тропке, Эленья вынуждена была скрывать от своих спутников не только тоскливые мысли и усталость, но и начинавшуюся лихорадку.  
      Только не так просто было скрыть что-либо от проницательных Эльрондионов.  
      Сразу после прощания с лордом, сыновья владыки направили коней вдоль реки, сойдя с едва заметной среди полёгших трав тропы. И вскоре, как и сказал Эльрохир, остановились у старой покосившейся избушки, нависающей над невысоким обрывистым берегом. Холодный ветер свистел в щелях стен, сырой земляной пол почти провалился у стены над обрывом, стойкий запах рыбы и водорослей пропитал всё внутри, а сквозь дыру в потолке над очагом закрапывал дождь. Но всё же это было хоть каким-то подобием укрытия на пустынном берегу Великой Реки.  
      И вскоре, согретая теплом огня, Эленья опустилась на сухую постель из покрытой одеялами травы, сонно наблюдая, как братья развешивают вдоль стен мокрые плащи, закрывая путь сквозняку и влаге. Элладан вынул из сумки небольшой мешочек, что-то бросил в кипящий над огнём котелок, и по комнате поплыл, изгоняя промозглую сырость, сладковато-душистый аромат летних трав — словно в старую рыбацкую хибару внезапно вернулось золотое солнце и воздух волшебной долины.  
      Вздохнув, Эленья закрыла глаза и спрятала лицо в расстеленном одеяле.  
      — Погоди, не засыпай, — тотчас же раздался голос Элладана.  
      — Я не хочу есть, — глухо пробормотала девушка, не поворачиваясь. — Я поем завтра перед отъездом.  
      — Мы никуда не поедем завтра, — произнёс Эльрохир совсем рядом. Обхватив Эленью за плечи, он усадил её и легонько похлопал по щеке, заставляя открыть слипающиеся глаза. — Проснись, девочка, вот так... Подожди немного, сейчас отдохнёшь.  
      — Сначала выпей это, — Элладан присел рядом с братом, протягивая девушке чашу с ароматным отваром.  
      Эленья спросонок попыталась взять её в руки, обжигаясь, едва не пролив горячий напиток, но эльда вовремя пришёл на помощь, ловко перехватив и не расплескав ни капли. На лоб девушке легла чья-то прохладная ладонь, разгоняя остатки дремоты. Проснувшись окончательно, она встретила на себе одинаково внимательные взгляды обоих братьев, сидящих рядом.  
      Эльрохир убрал руку с её лба.  
      — Вот так, уже лучше, — усмехнулся он.  
      — Почему мы завтра никуда не едем? — запоздало сообразила Эленья, вспомнив его слова. И вполголоса добавила, досадливо тряхнув головой: — Всё, как в прошлый раз...  
      — Не всё... Пей, Эленья, тебе нужно отдохнуть. — Элладан снова протянул ей чашу, придерживая для верности рукой. — Мало толку, если ты приедешь в таком виде в Лотлориэн.  
      — Завтра будет ливень, и тебе лучше переждать его здесь, а не оказаться при этом посреди равнины, — кивнул Эльрохир, соглашаясь с братом. — Выедем послезавтра.  
      — Я не хочу вас задерживать, — произнесла Эленья, протягивая Элладану наполовину опустошённую чашу.  
      — До конца, — он удержал её руку, заставляя допить всё.  
      — Ты нас не задерживаешь, — ответил Эльрохир, поднимаясь и привычно прислушиваясь к доносящимся снаружи звукам. — Важнее привезти тебя живой и здоровой, чем добраться на день-два раньше.  
      Эленья вернула пустую чашу Элладану. Он отошёл к огню, разливая содержимое булькающего котелка себе и брату. Эльрохир повернулся, собираясь присоединиться к нему.  
      — Эльрохир, — быстро вытянув руку, Эленья ухватила рукав его куртки, заставив остановиться и обернуться. — Прости меня...  
      Удивление промелькнуло на лицах обоих близнецов.  
      — Я... я же вижу, как тебе нежеланна эта поездка... — смешавшись, девушка выпустила его руку и отвернулась. Подтянув к груди колени, она опустила на них голову, пытаясь спрятать горящее и от жара, и от смущения лицо. — Прости... что ты был вынужден из-за меня покинуть дом...  
      Эльрохир снова присел рядом.  
      — Ты очень проницательна, девочка. Но также и очень наивна, — мелькнувшие в голосе эльда насмешливые нотки, заставили девушку поднять голову. В сияющих серых глазах не было и тени недовольства, лишь в самой глубине мелькала затаённая печаль.  
      — Ложись. Ложись и спи, — произнёс Эльрохир. Дождавшись, когда она покорно опустит голову на постель, он подоткнул сбоку одеяло и накрыл её ладонь своей. — И поверь, дитя, моё нежелание этой поездки не имеет к тебе ни малейшего отношения.  
      — Я не дитя, Эльрохир, — отозвалась Эленья, чуть пожав его руку. — И прекрасно понимаю, что не все пути ведут к радости.  
      Эльрохир хмыкнул, дёрнув уголком губ в ироничной усмешке.  
      — Тебе не за что просить прощения, Эленья. Ты не имеешь к этому отношения, — повторил он. — И мне достаточно того, что на этом пути радость будет ждать тебя.  
      — Кто знает, Эльрохир... Кто знает... Чего стоят несколько часов против многих веков ваших бесконечных жизней?  
      Поднявшийся и собравшийся было отойти эльда снова остановился и обернулся:  
      — Иногда все века стоят одного мгновения. Твои сомнения пусты, Эленья.  
      — А твои?  
      — А мои... — он на мгновение запнулся и бросил на Элладана быстрый взгляд. — А мои уже давно пора разрешить. И нам с тобой, брат мой, наверное, стоило уже давно погостить подольше вместе с сестрой у родичей матери.  
      Подойдя к огню, он взял протянутую Элладаном тарелку с ужином и сжал плечо брата, отвечая на дружеское молчаливое рукопожатие.  
      — Легко судить о чужих сомнениях... — невнятно пробормотала засыпающая девушка, то ли вслух, то ли сама себе.  
      — Конечно, — посмеиваясь, негромко отозвался Элладан. — Особенно если знаешь их причину...  
      Проваливаясь в крепкий сон, Эленья уже не смогла ничего ответить, растеряв обрывки бессвязных мыслей среди ломающей тело усталости и нахлынувшего после выпитого отвара тепла.  
      Весь следующий день она спала, изредка просыпаясь и слыша потрескивание костра, бормотание реки за ненадёжной стеной и шуршание капель дождя в старой кровле. Послушно выпивала очередную чашу напитка Элладана и некоторое время лежала, пытаясь прислушиваться к тихому разговору близнецов у огня. Но потом усталость брала своё, и она снова закрывала глаза, под мягкий говор двух музыкальных голосов уплывая в тёплый солнечный день, где пропахший сладким вереском воздух переливался радужными брызгами...  
      К утру следующего дня, как и обещал Эльрохир, дождь закончился, и сыновья Эльронда с Эленьей, почувствовавшей себя вполне здоровой, покинули полуразрушенную хижину у берега реки.  
      Южный ветерок тёплым дыханием разогнал серый туман, застилавший яркую синеву осеннего неба. Неутомимые кони, чуя бескрайний простор вольной равнины, приплясывали и переминались, порываясь пуститься вскачь. Ткнувшись носом в плечо Эленьи, белоснежный Тиннар нетерпеливо зафыркал, подгоняя свою всадницу поскорее усесться в седло.  
      Засмеявшись, девушка потрепала его перевитую лентами заплетённую в косицы гриву и вскинула к ясному небу взгляд. Высоко-высоко, едва различимые с земли, в лазурной синеве кружили чёрные точки могучих птиц, замеченные ею ещё у перевала...  
  


* * *

  
      Граница древнего леса показалась на горизонте ближе к вечеру, издалека напоминая наступающее на равнину продолжение отрога Фануидола, высящегося по правую руку от путешественников. Остановившись на дороге, ведущей вдоль хребта скального выступа, Эленья на мгновение оглянулась назад, на оставшиеся позади бескрайние равнины Андуина. А затем с замиранием сердца взглянула вперёд, где за каменистой долиной, прорезанной множеством ручьёв, виднелась нескончаемая стена деревьев в роскошном осеннем убранстве. Древние, необъятные, несгибаемые стояли они несокрушимым воинством за серой пустошью, поросшей чахлыми кустарниками и низкими кривыми деревцами. По дну долины в направлении гор вилась полуразрушенная старая дорога, отмеченная то высокими тёмными соснами, то поросшими травой курганами, то какими-то руинами. Вдоль дороги искрилась синяя лента реки — сбегая из-за отрога гор, она огибала границу леса и скрывалась за правым краем лесного царства.  
      — Почти прибыли, — остановившись рядом с девушкой, Эльрохир указал на стену леса, — нам туда. И эта дорога здесь уже мало поможет.  
      Элладан окинул придирчивым взглядом пустынную местность и поднял глаза к небу. Сделал неопределённый жест рукой, то ли отдавая приказ, то ли прощаясь, и улыбнулся спутникам:  
      — Если поспешим, ужинать будем со стражами границ.  
      — При большом желании можно уже этой ночью добраться до Ворот и провести остаток ночи под крышей, — Эльрохир вопросительно взглянул на брата, ожидая его решения.  
      Элладан засмеялся:  
      — Думаю, эту ночь мы лучше проведём под открытым небом...  
      — Как скажешь, брат. — Повернув коня, Эльрохир первым сошёл с дороги, направляясь напрямик через горную долину к желтеющей на горизонте полосе леса.  
  
  
      Умытый недавно прошедшим дождём лес мерцал всеми оттенками золота в лучах заходящего солнца, отбрасывая розоватые тени под кроны необъятных деревьев.  
      Пока была возможность различить что-либо в быстро надвигающихся осенних сумерках, Эленья изумлённо разглядывала теряющиеся в вышине изящные серебристые ветви с ажурными листьями, словно вырезанными умелым мастером из драгоценного металла. И не сразу заметила стражей удивительной земли. Одетые в серые одежды, делающие воинов почти невидимыми в лесных тенях, они бесшумно появились на пути отряда из-за огромных, в несколько обхватов, стволов. Лишь когда едущий первым Элладан остановился и учтиво произнёс привычные слова приветствия, девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности и скользнула взглядом по стражам, с волнением и тайным страхом узнавая знакомый голос, отвечающий на приветствие сына Эльронда.  
      Братья спешились и направились к стоящему у дерева светловолосому воину с небольшим светильником в руке, разливающим вокруг ровный серебристый свет.  
      — Мы ждали вас ещё два дня назад, — произнёс он с лёгким упрёком, отвечая на дружеские объятия близнецов. — Ещё день, и владыка отправил бы отряд искать вас на равнинах.  
      — Не стоило волноваться, друг мой, — отозвался Элладан и завернул за огромный ствол, приветствуя ещё кого-то из стражи границ.  
      — Мы немного задержались, погода за перевалом...  
      Окончание фразы Эльрохира Эленья уже не услышала.  
      Едва выпустив из рук поводья, она не успела сделать и движения, как оказалась в крепких объятиях. Капюшон свалился с головы, а по щеке скользнуло горячее дыхание:  
      — Как?..  
      Не в силах выговорить ни слова, она лишь сильнее прижалась к широкой груди и обвила руками талию воина, ощущая жёсткую кожу тяжёлого пояса, холодный металл застёжек, гулкие удары сердца и беспорядочные поцелуи у виска.  
      — Как... как ты здесь оказалась? — чуть отстранившись, он немного ослабил объятия, и Эленья опустилась на ноги, покачнувшись.  
      — Ты сам привёз мне летом приглашение владык, — пробормотала она, не отрываясь от его груди.  
      — Мне ни на миг не верилось, что ты решишься им воспользоваться.  
      — Ты сказал, скоро вернёшься. Два месяца — это совсем не скоро... Потом зима, а ждать весны у меня не было сил...  
      Он взял в ладони её лицо, приподнял и всмотрелся в манящую зелень взволнованных глаз.  
      — По приказу владыки Келеборна я должен был встретить сыновей владыки Эльронда у границ и после этого волен был ехать по своим делам. Тебе не было нужды подвергать себя опасности; через две недели, самое большее, я был бы в Имладрисе.  
      Замолчав, он осторожно погладил её по щекам, словно не веря увиденному и желая на ощупь осмыслить реальность происходящего. Она закрыла глаза и подалась ему навстречу, ощутив лёгкое прикосновение губ к кончику носа.  
      — Замёрзла... дрожишь вся...  
      — Мне не холодно, Халдир, — прошептала она, чувствуя, как от его едва весомых поцелуев обжигающе-горячих губ разом вскипает вся кровь, разнося жар по озябшему телу.  
      — Замёрзла...  
      — Халдир! — звонкий оклик кого-то из невидимых стражей, скрывшихся за деревьями с сыновьями Эльронда, заставил девушку вздрогнуть.  
      Она распахнула глаза и метнула взгляд в сторону растворившихся в лесном сумраке эльдар. И тут же снова зажмурилась, ощутив, как холодная капля затерявшегося в густых кронах дождя упала на лицо. Халдир негромко рассмеялся.  
      — Иду! — отозвался он, не отводя от девушки сияющих глаз.  
      Наклонившись к запрокинутому лицу, он скользнул по её мокрой скуле нежным поцелуем, стирая расплескавшуюся влагу, и прильнул к губам. Эленья прерывисто вздохнула и сильнее сомкнула пальцы на его поясе, ощущая в длящемся бесконечно мгновении вкус дождя, незнакомого ветра чужой земли и пожухлых трав бескрайних равнин.  
      — Ты хотела знать, кто ждёт меня в золотом лесу? — прошептал он в приоткрытые губы и снова накрыл их поцелуем, не давая сказать ни слова, ловя сбившееся дыхание и дрожащее тепло беззвучных ответов. — Пойдём, я покажу тебе... всё тебе покажу...  
      С трудом оторвавшись от желанных губ, он выпустил её лицо и крепко сжал в руке холодную ладошку.  
      — Пойдём...  
      Повернувшись, Халдир направился следом за исчезнувшими среди деревьев воинами, увлекая Эленью с собой на неяркий блик мерцающего впереди света.  
      Всего несколько шагов — и они вышли к поджидающим неподалёку эльдар. Двое незнакомых светловолосых стражей границ устремили на девушку любопытные взгляды.  
      Халдир подвёл Эленью ближе к ним и остановился за её спиной.  
      — Эленья, это мои братья. Орофин, — взмахом руки он указал на стоящего справа стража галадрим, — и Румиль. — Воин со светильником рядом с Эльрохиром приветственно склонил голову в ответ на эти слова.  
      Оба стража — высокие, стройные, светловолосые, как и Халдир, — выжидающе замерли, ожидая дальнейших слов брата. Но его опередил Элладан. Бесшумно шагнув к смущённой и растерянной девушке, он положил руку ей на плечо и кинул на Халдира предостерегающий взгляд:  
      — Эленья. Дочь лорда Глорфиндэля. Прибыла в ваши земли по приглашению владык Лотлориэна.  
      Брови Румиля изумлённо изогнулись, но вслух он ничего не сказал, скрыв удивление за ещё одним вежливым поклоном.  
      — Воины Лотлориэна рады приветствовать леди Эленью в землях своих владык, — торжественно выговорил Орофин и тоже склонил голову, отводя от брата, сжимающего в ладони руку девушки, проницательный взгляд...  
  
  
      Завернувшись в тёплый плащ и спрятавшись под капюшоном с меховой оторочкой, Эленья уснула, едва коснувшись головой расстеленного одеяла. И под ней, и над ней тихо шептало и колыхалось бескрайнее море золота, надёжно защищая от посторонних глаз укрытый высоко в ветвях деревянный настил, куда её отвёл Эльрохир сразу после разделённого со стражами ужина.  
      Сначала, поднимаясь сюда с помощью Эльрохира и настороженно осматриваясь на голом пустом талане, она решила лишь прилечь и дождаться утра, слушая тихий разговор эльдар где-то неподалёку и шелест дождя над головой. Но усталость и пережитые волнения взяли своё, и крепкий сон мгновенно принял её в объятия, даря сладкие воспоминания.  
      Невидимый за закрывающей небо листвой Тилион только начал свой путь по Внешнему Морю, когда к Эленье на талан явился бесшумный гость, придя прямо по ветвям серебристых деревьев. Некоторое время он неподвижно сидел рядом со спящей девушкой, прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию, а затем протянул руку и осторожно убрал с гладкой девичьей щеки под меховой опушкой плаща светлую прядь, выбившуюся из растрепавшейся косы.  
      И снова его лёгкие движения разбудили Эленью, словно ощутившую молчаливое присутствие воина.  
      Открыв глаза, она выглянула из-под капюшона и улыбнулась. А потом резко села, не обращая внимания на сваливающийся с плеч плащ, и потянулась к гостю, обнимая и зарываясь лицом в тёплую шею за высоким воротником его одежд.  
      — Я люблю тебя, Халдир…  
      Прикрыв сияющие глаза, он прижал к себе тёплое со сна тело и попытался удержать спадающий с хрупких плеч плащ, укрывая Эленью полой ещё и своего плаща.  
      — Я знаю, gelir nin,* — шепнул он, целуя округлое ушко. — Знаю… Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу не чувствовать этого?  
      Замершая на его груди девушка глухо проговорила:  
      — Знаешь… Что же ещё тебе известно?  
      — Знаю… знаю, что в твоём сердце всё же поселились сомнения, потому что так и не услышал ответ на свои слова той ночью… — перемежая шёпот беспорядочными поцелуями, он ощутил у своей шеи вздох и крепче сжал объятия, убеждаясь в своей правоте. — Знаю теперь причину неусыпных страхов и тревог последних недель… Пусть и выбрал владыка Имладриса тебе достойных и надёжных провожатых, но моё сердце не напрасно было неспокойно все эти дни. Зачем ты решилась на это? Разве может хоть один страж — будь он хоть великий вестник, хоть сын владыки — защитить от всех страхов и случайностей в дороге? — Эленья виновато промолчала, а воин продолжал: — Знаю, что хочу до конца жизни тонуть в твоём взгляде и слушать твоё дыхание. Знаю, что лишь сейчас нашёл то, чего желал всегда…  
      — Кто я для тебя, Халдир? — едва выговорила Эленья онемевшими губами, вспоминая сказанные Элладаном слова: _«Теперь у него есть только то, что дашь ему ты…»_  
      Он на мгновение напрягся, а затем приподнял подбородок девушки и заглянул в глубокий омут глаз, чей свет был виден ему даже в ночи.  
      — Мои мысли открыты тебе до конца. Я принёс тебе клятвы именем высших сил, хоть так и не дождался той ночью на них ответа… Но для меня это ничего уже не изменит.  
      Он провёл пальцем по губам Эленьи и снова прижал её к себе.  
      — Если это развеет твои сомнения и страхи, прочти ответ в моём сердце. К чему слова? Я сказал это тогда, повторю и сейчас. И всегда… перед всеми силами Арды.  
      Она не отвечала, снова уткнувшись в его шею, щекоча дыханием гладкую кожу и ласково трогая губами мерно бьющуюся жилку.  
      — Niben ithron**, — усмехнулся воин, вспоминая ту ночь, когда горячая волна счастья также разливалась в его груди, а тёплый воздух пах вереском и хвоей. — Только не говори, что ты не слышала или не помнишь моих клятв…  
      Она неопределённо качнула головой. А он чуть отстранился, запустил пальцы в её окончательно распутавшуюся косу и снова склонился к податливым губам, лаская, ощущая ответные ласки и боясь вздохнуть — лишь бы не иссяк поток чувств, льющийся сквозь так долго пустовавшее сердце, только бы не исчез внезапно обретённый золотоволосый дар с бездонными глазами…  
      — Помню, Халдир, помню всё. И всё слышала, — прошептала Эленья, и воин замер, различив в её голосе печальные нотки. — Но не знала тогда, что значат твои слова... Даже не догадывалась, пока не узнала от Элладана, что той ночью ты связал себя со мной нерасторжимыми узами.  
      — Значит, ты всё же сожалеешь об этом? — с горечью произнёс он.  
      — Меньше всего я желала уничтожить твою жизнь...  
      Он снова склонился к её лицу, осыпая поцелуями:  
      — Не говори так...  
      Ощутив мокрые дорожки на её щеках, он поймал губами скатившиеся слезинки и отстранился от Эленьи. Провёл рукой по её лицу:  
      — Не плачь, счастье моё. Не грусти. Ты устала. Давай поговорим об этом после, если пожелаешь. Не сейчас.  
      Эленья опустила голову, не находя слов.  
      — Послушай, Эленья. — Он придвинулся ближе, устроил её на своём плече, обнимая, и заговорил, уткнувшись в макушку: — Утром вы с сыновьями Эльронда выедете к владыкам Лотлориэна. Я вернусь в город через несколько дней и найду тебя. Для меня ты теперь жена, единственная и желанная до самого конца мира. И неизмеримым счастьем было бы жить вместе с тобой. Но если ты не готова ответить на мои клятвы, я буду ждать. Ждать твоих слов. Любых...  
      Она обвила его шею руками и подавила тяжёлый вздох, рвущийся из глубины переполненной болью души. Не этого хотела она в ту ночь, когда сцеловывала слова с его губ, когда хотела принести покой замёрзшей душе, когда искренне верила, что сможет дать ему радость. Она желала бы быть светом... светом, а не проклятием, поглотившим остаток его бесконечных лет. Что будет с его жизнью, когда погаснет её звезда?..  
      — Ничего не будет, — прошептал он, перебирая в пальцах золотистые пряди. — Закрой глаза, gelir nin.  
      Едва девушка послушно смежила веки, как её всецело захватил сон, бросив в крепкие объятия синеглазого воина. Осторожно, боясь потревожить, он опустил её на одеяло, укутал плащом и оставил на губах мимолётный поцелуй. Затем поднялся и бесшумно исчез за золотой шелестящей завесой ночного леса, чтобы спустя несколько минут произнести слова благодарности и встать рядом с темноволосым сероглазым эльда на сторожевом талане у границ безлюдной равнины.

  
**Примечания:**

  
*gelir nin - (синд.) моя радость  
**niben ithron - "синд.) - маленькая волшебница  



	3. Chapter 3

      Сделав последний шаг по казавшейся бесконечной лестнице, вьющейся вокруг необъятного ствола маллорн, Эленья приняла протянутую руку шедшего впереди Элладана и ступила из люка в полу на огромный талан. Золотистый свет, льющийся с высокого потолка зала, мягко играл в серебристых прожилках стен, оттеняя тёплыми бликами серебряную колонну-ствол в центре и полог из живых ветвей, под которым на небольшом возвышении стояли два кресла.  
      При появлении в зале гостей, им навстречу из кресел поднялись владыки, приветствуя, и Эленья с трепетом поклонилась, поражённая величием и ощутимой силой, излучаемой правителями Лотлориэна.  
      В несколько бесшумных шагов владыка спустился с возвышения и приблизился к поднявшимся на талан, раскрыв объятия сыновьям Эльронда. Поприветствовав внуков, он обернулся к девушке:  
      — Добро пожаловать, Эленья, — разнёсся по зале его звучный голос, и девушка подняла голову, встретив приветливый ярко-голубой взгляд хозяина золотого леса. — Проходи, присаживайся. Твоя дорога сюда была, должно быть, нелёгкой. Но сейчас всё позади.  
      Протянув девушке руку, Келеборн приглашающим жестом повёл в сторону расставленных по зале кресел, и растерянная Эленья направилась к ним, успев заметить лёгкий кивок владыки, отпустившего дежурных стражей.  
      Элладан и Эльрохир приблизились к стоящей на возвышении владычице, и она шагнула им навстречу с ласковой улыбкой, принимая в объятия сыновей своей дочери.  
      — Как же мы счастливы видеть вас здесь снова, — произнесла Галадриэль, поочерёдно целуя внуков и легко касаясь их лиц изящной рукой. — Давно вы не приезжали в эти земли. И моё сердце радуется нашей долгожданной встрече.  
      Эльрохир поймал руку владычицы, скользнувшую по его щеке, и поднёс к губам:  
      — Мы тоже счастливы вновь посетить сердце ваших земель, бабушка.  
      Галадриэль проницательно взглянула на него:  
      — Я не буду спрашивать тебя о причине долгого отсутствия в этих лесах, inyo. Но я буду неимоверно счастлива узнать, если на сей раз она исчезнет и не омрачит более твоих мыслей.  
      От её внимания не ушёл быстрый взгляд, которым обменялись братья, и Галадриэль лишь лукаво улыбнулась им, а затем обернулась к сидящей в кресле Эленье.  
      — Добро пожаловать в Лотлориэн, Эленья, дочь Глорфиндэля. Твой отец — мой родич, и мы рады предложить тебе гостеприимство нашего дома.  
      — Я… — смущённая её словами, Эленья встрепенулась, собираясь объяснить истинное родство с лордом, и резко замолчала. К чему объяснения? Плещущиеся в глазах владык мудрость и древние знания без слов являли их осведомлённость. — Я приношу глубокую благодарность за гостеприимство и приглашение посетить эти прекрасные земли.  
      — Добро пожаловать, дитя, — повторила Галадриэль, внимательно глядя на девушку, — надеюсь, что в эту зиму твоё сердце найдёт здесь ответы на свои вопросы.  
      «Что тревожит тебя, дитя? Если пожелаешь, я попытаюсь помочь тебе — по просьбе Митрандира и владыки Эльронда», — осторожная мысль коснулась сознания Эленьи.  
      «Как?» — Эленья вздрогнула и подняла на прекрасную владычицу взволнованный взгляд.  
      Та изящно опустилась в кресло рядом с супругом, успокаивающе улыбнулась девушке и мысленно ответила:  
      «В моих владениях есть то, что иногда может приоткрыть тайны прошлого, настоящего или будущего. Но для этого ты сама должна всем сердцем желать познания».  
      Эленья задумалась, ощутив неясный холодок сомнений и непонятного страха. Сейчас, когда появилась возможность открыть тайны прошлого — именно то, к чему она стремилась всё время с момента, как осознала себя на заснеженной тропе среди серых гор, — она внезапно поняла, что совсем не желание открыть эти тайны позвало её в неблизкий путь по глухим дорогам Средиземья. И что совсем иные сны и раздумья занимают в бессонные ночи. И давно уже в сердце живёт не призрачное прошлое, а робкая надежда на будущее. Но разве есть в её будущем место счастливой улыбке невозмутимого воина с пронзительно-синими глазами? В их будущем…  
      «Не нужно ничего решать сейчас, дитя», — в мысленном прикосновении владычицы отчётливо слышалось сочувствие. Эленья вздохнула и согласно кивнула, прислушиваясь к тихому голосу Элладана, передающего владыке новости из Имладриса.  
      Келеборн на миг отвлёкся от беседы и взглянул на девушку, мягко улыбнувшись при виде её задумчивости и очевидной растерянности.  
      — У тебя ещё будет время, дитя. На всё, — вслух произнесла Галадриэль, протянув руку супругу.  
      Владыка едва заметно пожал тонкие пальцы и поднялся с места, не выпуская ладонь жены. Длинные светлые одежды хозяина Золотого леса сверкнули серебром и ослепительной белизной, когда Келеборн повернулся к Эленье.  
      — Владычица права. У нас ещё будет время и на беседы, и на раздумья, — произнёс он, обращаясь к девушке. — А пока что отдыхай и не тревожься. Тебя проводят к приготовленным комнатам.  
      Он бросил быстрый взгляд на ведущую в зал лестницу, словно собираясь позвать кого-то, но сыновья Эльронда остановили его, поднявшись следом за владыкой со своих мест.  
      Элладан протянул Эленье руку:  
      — Мы сами проводим и всё покажем.  
      Келеборн с некоторым сомнением взглянул сначала на гостью, а затем согласно кивнул внукам:  
      — Возможно, так будет лучше. Если что-то понадобится, обращайтесь к…  
      — …к Келеглим, — смеясь, закончили за него оба близнеца в один голос.  
      Владыка усмехнулся и чуть прищурил глаза, глядя на внуков:  
      — Хоть и не были вы долгое время здесь, но, вижу, ещё не всё забыли из своих былых приключений.  
      — Ничего не забыли, — заверил его Элладан, посмеиваясь и ведя Эленью к выходу.  
      Оглянувшись, девушка поймала пристальный взгляд Галадриэль и ощутила её мимолётную мысль: «Не тревожься. Отдыхай. Обдумай всё, прежде чем решать…»  
      Келеборн, по-прежнему держащий супругу за руку, склонил на прощание голову. Поклонившись в ответ, Эленья начала долгий спуск с талана владык, ощутив навалившуюся усталость и от долгой дороги, и от мысленной беседы с владычицей, и от сомнений и раздумий, лёгших на сердце. Чуть касаясь одной рукой гладкой серебристой коры необъятного дерева, вокруг которого вилась лестница, а другой опираясь на руку Элладана, она спускалась вниз, уговаривая себя отбросить лишние мысли и тут же против воли возвращаясь снова и снова к тому, что не давало покоя с лета. К среброволосому воину, так легко завладевшему помыслами, желаниями и самой судьбой…  
      — Мы будем ждать вас к ужину в саду, — донеслись до неё сказанные вслед слова владыки, — и я надеюсь, что у Келеглим не будет лишних забот из-за вас, мои дорогие мальчики. — В последней фразе Келеборна Эленье послышалась откровенная насмешка, и эта догадка подтвердилась, стоило лишь взглянуть на близнецов.  
      Девушка сжала руку Элладана, обращая на себя внимание:  
      — Келеглим — это кто?  
      — Это одна из домоправителей лориэнских владык, — отозвался вместо брата Эльрохир, заставив Эленью оглянуться.  
      На лице сына Эльронда играло веселье с явной долей смущенья.  
      — И если тебе что-либо потребуется, тебе нужно всего лишь сказать ей об этом.  
      Звонкий смех Элладана заставил Эленью в недоумении перевести на него взгляд.  
      — И на какие приключения и лишние заботы намекал владыка Келеборн?  
      Смех брата подхватил Эльрохир, обычно более сдержанный. Помня хмурый взгляд Эльрондиона всю дорогу сюда и его явное нежелание ехать в эти земли, Эленья остановилась и оглянулась, с молчаливым недоумением ожидая объяснений.  
      — Не обращай внимания, — сквозь смех выговорил Элладан. — Это очень давняя история, из времён нашего детства.  
      Он снова потянул девушку за собой, а Эльрохир за её спиной произнёс:  
      — Келеглим часто покрывала наши детские выходки и шалости, и с её помощью нам всегда казалось, что родичам об этом ничего не ведомо. Её семья жила у пристани, над Андуином, и с того момента, как однажды Элладан свалился с обрыва в реку, она стала нам хорошим другом…  
      — Я потом тебе как-нибудь расскажу эту историю, — оборвал брата Элладан, и Эленья снова услышала за спиной смех его близнеца.  
      Долгий спуск закончился. За очередным витком лестницы открылся непередаваемо-прекрасный вид на белокаменный фонтан. У корней маллорна владык блеснул серебром ручей, вытекающий из фонтана и исчезающий под зелёной, непроницаемой для взгляда, оградой у дальней стороны поляны. Два дежурных стража, стоящие у подножия лестницы, выступили навстречу сыновьям Эльронда.  
      — По распоряжению владыки, все вещи уже доставлены в отведённые покои. Проводить вашу спутницу к её комнатам? — один из стражей, по виду совсем юный, с горящими любопытством глазами, выделяющимися на старательно-невозмутимом лице, взмахнул рукой в направлении сбегающей с холма тропы и замолчал, ожидая ответа близнецов.  
      — Спасибо, Истэрад, не нужно, — на ходу бросил Элладан, увлекая Эленью за собой по указанной тропе. — Мы сами проводим гостью и покажем ей поселение.  
      — Как скажешь, эрниль Эльрондион, — страж отступил в сторону, пропуская мимо себя сына Эльронда с Эленьей, и пожал плечами, чуть звякнув серебристой кольчугой под серым плащом.  
      — Элладан, — приблизившись к стражу, второй близнец махнул рукой вслед удаляющейся паре и указал на себя: — Эльрохир.  
      Истэрад смущённо кивнул и широко распахнул глаза, пытаясь выделить отличия во внешности неразличимых на первый взгляд братьев.  
      Эльрохир усмехнулся юному стражу и ободряюще хлопнул по плечу:  
      — Обещаю, что с завтрашнего дня тебе проще будет различать нас. Я об этом позабочусь.  
      — Это было бы замечательно, эрниль Эльрохир, — отозвался второй страж, русоволосый и сероглазый, наблюдая за растерявшимся напарником со скрытой усмешкой.  
      Ответив широкой улыбкой на его слова, Эльрохир направился следом за братом, скрывшимся за склоном холма. И внезапно услышал:  
      — Стража сменится через четыре дня.  
      Эльрохир на мгновение приостановился, затем обернулся:  
      — Спасибо, Халлаурион. Мне это уже известно.  
      Русоволосый страж вежливо кивнул, а сын владыки Имладриса двинулся дальше, поймав промелькнувшее молчаливое понимание во взгляде старого друга, в своё время делившего с братьями многое…  
  


* * *

  
      Его шаги, привычно-мягкие и бесшумные, конечно же, никак не могли потревожить тишину спустившегося под сень леса вечера. Но трепещущее в ожидании сердце прислушивается не к звукам шагов, а к едва уловимым подрагиваниям такого же взволнованного сердцебиения…  
      Стоящая на ограждённой площадке девушка, несколько минут назад любовавшаяся игрой закатного золота в расстилающемся под ногами море листвы, улыбнулась и обернулась, безошибочно распознав в тенях присутствие желанного гостя.  
      Он сделал несколько быстрых шагов ей навстречу, преодолевая последние ступени ведущей на талан лестницы, и вытянул вперёд руку, осторожно касаясь гладкой щеки, запуская пальцы в золотистые пряди, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, склоняясь к чуть приоткрытым губам. Положив вторую руку на гибкий стан девушки, он притянул её к себе, а его сердце пропустило удар в тот миг, когда чуткий слух уловил лёгкий выдох: «Я не могу без тебя…»  
      — Я здесь… я с тобой…  
      Слова, поцелуи и беззвучные вздохи мешались, сливая воедино мысли и желания двоих. Отступив от лестницы в сторону выходящей на талан двери гостевого дома, девушка потянула его за собой, сомкнув пальцы одной руки на поясе гостя — нарядном, украшенном серебром и изысканной вышивкой и не отягощённом никаким оружием. Обхватив его второй рукой за шею, ощущая под шелковистой тканью нарядной синей туники скрытую мощь тренированных мышц воина, она перешагнула порог полутёмных комнат, неловко захлопнув за собой входную дверь. И растаяла в крепких объятиях, отодвинув далеко-далеко все неприятные мысли, подготавливаемые разговоры и рвущиеся с языка вопросы.  
      Потом… всё потом… Голос разума молчит, когда окружающий мир развеивается пылью, а время застывает, воплощаясь в одном-единственном взгляде — бесконечном, всепонимающем, вечном…  
      Когда следующим днём, далеко за полдень, она открыла глаза, отмахиваясь от настойчивого луча света, заглянувшего в окно, рядом никого не было. И лишь смятая постель отчётливо хранила отпечаток ещё одного тела, подтверждая реальность нереальной ночи. Как и в прошлый раз…  
      Она провела неверной рукой по губам, вспоминая жаркие поцелуи, залилась краской и поднялась, завернувшись в простыню. Проходя мимо зеркала к купальной комнате, что-то показалось ей непривычным в облике, отражённом на мгновение серебристым стеклом. Она резко остановилась и всмотрелась повнимательнее, а затем звонко рассмеялась, вертясь перед зеркалом и осматривая себя со всех сторон.  
      Густые, тяжёлые, непокорные локоны сверкнули в лучах солнца крошечными золотистыми цветами, мастерски вплетёнными в тонкие косы, собравшими волосы от висков к затылку…  
      «Я поговорю с ним… Сегодня же поговорю… Нам многое нужно обсудить, многое выяснить…» — думала она, погружаясь в тёплую воду, но бессвязные мысли разлетались от воспоминаний о пристальном синем взгляде и настойчивых поцелуях.  
  
  
      Но они не поговорили.  
      Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни ещё три дня спустя.  
      У стража непрерывно находились какие-то обязанности, требующие внимания и участия, а она была постоянно занята то новыми знакомствами, то встречами, то осмотром окрестностей. И днём их пути никогда не пересекались. А через неделю прибыл Митрандир, всецело завладев временем и вниманием как владык, так и приглашённой гостьи.  
      Когда приходила ночь, и стоящая у перил гостевого дома девушка ощущала долгожданное желанное присутствие, на разговоры уже не оставалось времени. Сжимая друг друга в объятиях, срывая с губ стоны и вздохи, они ловили секунды близости, стараясь растянуть их в часы. И встречая в одиночестве каждый новый день, она давала себе обещание непременно разъяснить свои сомнения и тревоги. Завтра… послезавтра… нет… именно вот сей же час…  
      Приходила ночь, отправляя в небытие задуманное днём. И всё повторялось сначала…  
      И так длилось почти две недели. Пока однажды ночное ожидание у перил ограды гостевого дома не закончилось ярко-огненным рассветом, пролившим трезвящий свет над золотым морем мэллирн.  
      Он не пришёл…  


  
**Примечания:**

  
inyo - внук, потомок (квен.)  
Имена:  
Истэрад - "знающий тропы" (синд.)  
Келеглим - по сути, имя-шутка, образовано от двух слов с общим смысловым значением. Примерно можно перевести с синдарина, как "быстрая-быстрая", но на нолдорине будет иметь и второе значение - примерно "юркая рыбка".  
Халлаурион -(сид.) от "hall+aur+ion" (высокий, возвышенный + утро + сын) слово hall перекочевало в имя воина от имени отца, Халларэна.  



	4. Chapter 4

      Не отрывая пристального взгляда от прикрытой невысокими зарослями балки, по дну которой журчал мелкий ручеёк, воин в серых одеждах поднял руку и взмахом привлёк внимание спутников. В непривычной и неестественной тишине ночи малейший шорох можно было распознать легко и безошибочно, но никаких звуков не доносилось со стороны облетевших кустов, ненадёжной завесой скрывших узкую низину. Лишь обманчивое спокойствие. И неверные тени, шелохнувшиеся среди почерневших ветвей.  
      Кивком головы подтверждая, что тоже заметил неясное шевеление меж корней наполовину вывороченного дерева, частично перегородившего течение ручья, второй воин вскинул лук и молниеносно выпустил стрелу, пригвоздив крадущуюся тень к поваленному стволу. Безмолвие взорвалось резким воем, и тут же в ответ на него из-за завесы золотой листвы вылетели ещё три стрелы, безошибочно поразив мелькнувшие внизу среди зарослей яркие отблески глаз.  
      Хрустнула где-то внизу сухая ветка, булькнуло что-то у кромки воды, и снова установилась тишина. Один из серых воинов отделился от серебристого ствола маллорн и шагнул к выстрелившему первым лучнику, замершему у края талана и настороженно вглядывающемуся в неподвижные заросли. Дружеское пожатие мягко коснулось плеча лучника, и он обернулся, медленно расслабляя готовое к бою тело. Провёл рукой по лицу, отбросил с головы капюшон, открывая тёмные волосы, и глубоко вздохнул, мгновенно выравнивая сердцебиение.  
      — Хороший выстрел, эрниль Эльрохир, — негромко произнёс неподалёку звонкий женский голос, заставив лучника снова напрячься.  
      Несколько мгновений он ещё рассматривал темноту ложбины под таланом, затем прислушался к пискнувшей неподалёку ночной птахе, опустил свой лук и обернулся:  
      — Спустимся и проверим всё до реки?  
      — Утром, — негромко бросил стоящий за его спиной воин, присаживаясь у края талана и вслушиваясь в оживающую ночь. — Вы не заметили следов к северу от постов? — обратился он к неспешно приблизившейся светловолосой воительнице, облачённой в доспехи и увешанной оружием наравне с мужчинами.  
      — Эти были последними, — произнесла она и остановилась рядом, скрестив на груди руки. — Халдир, вы можете возвращаться. Опасности больше нет.  
      — Утром, — коротко повторил он деве, различая шаги косуль около водопоя, испуганно шарахнувшихся назад в заросли от пришпиленной к дереву туши крупного варга.  
      Ещё двое воинов, выйдя на талан, присоединились к беседующим — Элладан остановился позади брата, а рядом с Халдиром присел Орофин.  
      — Скольких вы нашли? — обратился Эльрохир к деве.  
      — Мы видели следы троих…  
      — А убили уже пятерых, — быстро перебил её Орофин, поднимаясь на ноги и всматриваясь в происходящее внизу у ручья.  
      Дева промолчала. Троих варгов она выслеживала от самой южной границы, и объявились тёмные твари вскоре после прихода Митрандира, пересекшего рубежи Лотлориэна некоторое время назад. Её братья-стражи остались у пограничных постов, а она направилась по следам вглубь леса, встретив сегодня к вечеру сыновей Эльронда и Халдира с Орофином, охотящихся за той же добычей.  
      — С рассветом проверим ложбину у русла и завернём к старому дому Нэледора, — Орофин замолчал и взглянул на спутников. Дождавшись молчаливого кивка брата, снова повернулся к деве: — Возвращайся лучше к братьям, Маллениэль. Осмотрите границу у западного лога. Вдруг их было больше…  
      — Мы видели следы троих, именно там, где прошёл Митрандир… — упрямо повторила дева, но внезапно резко замолчала.  
      — Тогда значит, остальные либо прошли другими тропами, либо расплодились уже где-то здесь, — договорил за неё Эльрохир.  
      Она скользнула по нему задумчивым взглядом и решительно тряхнула головой, приняв решение:  
      — Я пойду с вами до дома Нэледора, а затем вернусь к границе и предупрежу братьев и отца.  
      Губы Эльрохира чуть шевельнулись, словно он собирался что-то возразить, но на плечо ему легла ладонь Элладана, а Орофин одной фразой положил конец всем разговорам:  
      — Отдыхайте, — произнёс он, отворачиваясь от спутников и сосредотачивая внимание на лесных звуках, — я подежурю. Выходим через два часа.  
      Халдир бросил на него благодарный взгляд и без возражений пересел ближе к одной из проходящих через талан ветвей, привалившись спиной к гладкой коре. Прикрыв яркие глаза, он в очередной раз за сегодняшний день попытался в незримом нащупать крошечную серебристую искорку, мерцающую у гостевого дома за защитой городской стены. И снова безуспешно…  
      Уходя сегодня утром на эту так некстати завязавшуюся охоту с братом и сыновьями Эльронда, он не успел сказать ни слова Эленье — лишь чуть коснулся губами подрагивающих ресниц, скрывших от мира сонные видения, и поспешил на вызов владыки, унося на щеке тёплое ощущение её дыхания. Первые же отпечатки следов массивных лап, найденные за стенами Карас Галадона, разом обрушили любые надежды на скорое завершение преследования. До вечера успеть было невозможно. И он на миг сосредоточился, в попытке найти то незабываемое соприкосновение двух фэа, что впервые ощутил несколько месяцев назад в Имладрисе. Но встретил лишь привычное присутствие братьев, родичей, владык, друзей. И ни малейшего следа той, что была средоточием всех помыслов.  
      Он звал её несколько раз в течение этого нескончаемо-долгого дня, с кристальной ясностью внезапно прозревая, что уже несколько дней не ощущал её ответного осанвэ. Даже в те минуты, когда крепко сжимал в объятиях, переступая последнюю ступень ведущей к гостевому дому лестницы. Она была рядом, сияя глазами и осыпая поцелуями, но была далека. И ожидая его появления каждый вечер, старательно скрывала какую-то тень на сердце, закрывая мысли…  
      «Почему? Зачем ты молчишь?..» — вопрошал он пустоту уже в который раз, чувствуя, как холод одиночества снова пробирается в мысли, затмевая недавнее восторженное окрыление.  
      Полыхнувший в небесах огонь рассвета, встреченный дружным хором птиц, рыжей волной прокатился по лесу, смывая тени ночи и развеивая призрачных сумраков в глубине нехоженых чащ. Поднявшись, Халдир отложил до более благоприятных времён тревожащие всю ночь мысли и слегка повёл плечами, разминая отдохнувшие мышцы.  
      Он бросил мимолётный взгляд в направлении невидимого отсюда города с вечнозелёными стенами и шагнул за братом вниз по верёвочной лестнице, чтобы проверить узкую ложбину с говорливым ручьём, где могла притаиться угроза спокойствию их земель.  
      А затем, повинуясь следам, путь эльдар ушёл ещё дальше к югу, где над быстрыми водами Келебрант, стремящимися к великому Андуину, находился полуразрушенный и давно заброшенный дом Нэледора, одного из стражей Золотого леса, навсегда покинувшего эти земли более двух сотен лет назад…  


* * *

  
      Отвернувшись от ослепительно-прекрасного рассвета, Эленья устремила взгляд к лестнице, на которой раздались чьи-то шаги, и замерла в ожидании.  
      Спустя некоторое время, на талан, пыхтя и отдуваясь, вышел Митрандир, вызвав на губах Эленьи сдержанную улыбку.  
      — Доброе утро, девочка, — произнёс он, выпуская из рук подол видавшей виды серой мантии и неспешно приближаясь к стоящей у ограды девушке.  
      — И тебе доброго дня, Митрандир, — ответила она и подвинулась в сторону, приглашая мага присесть на скамью у края талана. — Что привело тебя сюда в такое раннее время?  
      — Решил вот проведать соседку, — усмехнулся старик, присаживаясь на краешек скамьи и преувеличено-аккуратно расправляя на коленях ткань поношенных одежд. — Дай, думаю, зайду. Раз уж ей всё равно не спится...  
      Он развёл руками, словно извиняясь за несвоевременное вторжение, и сверкнул яркими глазами из-под кустистых бровей. Эленья усмехнулась.  
      — Я всегда почему-то думала, что если столь почтенный и почётный гость появляется на пороге, то этому должна быть более важная причина, чем утренняя прогулка по неспящим землям.  
      Маг хитро улыбнулся, снова сверкнув голубизной ясных глаз.  
      — Утренний воздух в этих лесах с давних времён считался целебным. Я тут вышел прогуляться, подышать. И подумал, не захочет ли юная дева составить компанию старику для прогулки? Тяжеловато мне уже бродить по всем этим бесконечным переходам и лестницам, предназначенным для легконогого народа, а не для утомлённого годами старика.  
      Эленья удивлённо хлопнула ресницами в ответ на это весьма спорное заявление и невольно взглянула в сторону лестницы, откуда так и не донеслись знакомые шаги.  
      — Я просто подумал, что чем скучать тут в одиночестве, ты прогуляешься со стариком. Побеседуем спокойно, как в былые времена... Вряд ли раньше вечера найдётся кто-либо, кто скрасит твой день.  
      — Почему? — вырвался вопрос у Эленьи, и она смутилась, заметив усмешку мага. — То есть... Я с радостью сопровожу тебя, Митрандир, куда пожелаешь.  
      — Потому что сыновья Эльронда уехали на охоту со стражами Лотлориэна. И если не вернулись до сей поры, то могут и задержаться, — произнес, как ни в чём не бывало, маг и сделал вид, что не замечает жадного внимания и растерянности девушки, ловившей каждое его слово.  
      — На охоту?  
      — Вчера ещё, — кивнул он, доставая трубку, и вопросительно взглянул на Эленью. Девушка кивнула, маг раскурил трубку и выпустил в воздух колечко ароматного дыма. — Владыка отправил их за стены города ещё вчера на рассвете. Так что... если желаешь, я предлагаю на сегодняшний день составить тебе компанию. Могу поводить по окрестностям, могу рассказать занимательные истории, могу послушать о твоих успехах...  
      — Спасибо, Митрандир, — присев рядом с магом, Эленья с благодарностью пожала его лежащую на коленях руку и тут же поднялась, направившись к дому. — Я быстро, только переоденусь, — кинула она через плечо, исчезая за порогом дома.  
      — Можешь не торопиться, — пробормотал ей вслед Митрандир, затягиваясь трубкой и прикрывая от удовольствия глаза. — У нас впереди весь день...  
  
  
      — И? Что он ответил?.. — с живым интересом переспросила Эленья идущего рядом мага.  
      Он повернул к ней лицо, пряча в седой бороде улыбку.  
      — Что сделает всё возможное, лишь бы я не испортил его эль, лучший в округе.  
      — А ты это можешь?  
      — А то как же... Я же великий волшебник, известный среди всех народов!  
      — Представляю, на что он был бы согласен, если бы ты пригрозил превратить его в какую-нибудь зверушку...  
      Не удержавшись, Митрандир расхохотался в голос и даже остановился, опираясь на свой неизменный посох. Эленья искоса взглянула на него и тоже невольно улыбнулась.  
      — Да, ты права, девочка, — отсмеявшись, старик двинулся дальше, помахивая посохом и отряхивая растущие у дороги кусты, сверкающие хрустальной росой. — Подобная угроза работает безотказно и частенько делает невозможное.  
      — И этому верят?  
      — Многие люди верят лишь тому, чему хотят. Даже если видят обратное.  
      — А во что веришь ты, Митрандир?  
      — А я верю в людей, милая... — Старый маг приостановился под пытливым взором Эленьи, тепло улыбнулся и снова зашагал по дороге. — Особенно, если они способны и видеть, и верить, и понимать.  
      — Митрандир! — окликнула его девушка, пытаясь приловчиться к длинным шагам неутомимого мага. — Митрандир, постой! Давай немного отдохнём, — взмолилась она, поглядывая в сторону небольшой беседки за мостом.  
      Наскоро позавтракав с уходящими в дозор стражами, они бродили уже около трёх часов — сначала вдоль ручья и изгороди, скрывающей за зелёной завесой красоты сада владычицы Галадриэль, затем долго петляли по Карас Галадону, время от времени присаживаясь на скамьи, охватывающие стволы роскошных деревьев. А потом, отвлёкшись от беседы, Эленья неожиданно поняла, что стоит перед высокими воротами города. Дорога вывела их за пределы городских стен, и по правую руку звонко зажурчала вода на дне глубокого рва, опоясывающего весь холм. Они неспешно шли по белым гладким камням, и казалось, что усталость не смеет коснуться никого на этом пути, освещённом ослепительным золотом совсем не по-осеннему тёплого солнца.  
      — Давай отдохнём, — согласился Митрандир. — Но не здесь, а у холма Амрота. Ты не была ещё там?  
      Девушка отрицательно качнула головой. Маг быстро пересёк мост и сошёл с широкой дороги, вьющейся вокруг города и разбегающейся за мостом множеством тропок, теряющихся в зелёных тенях деревьев. С опаской покосившись на незнакомый лес, Эленья здраво рассудила, что с таким спутником вряд ли ей может что-либо угрожать в сердце земель эльдар, и последовала за Митрандиром.  
      Высокий курган, вздымающийся за широкой луговиной к северу от Карас Галадона и увенчанный белым кольцом высоких мэллирн, привлекал взор яркой, свежей зеленью мягкой травы. И брызгами золотых цветов-звёздочек, рассыпанных по крутым склонам, словно крошечные отражения сияющего в ясном небе светила.  
      — Даже не верится, что сейчас почти зима, — Эленья бросила в траву плащ, села и провела рукой по играющему цветами и красками склону рядом с собой. — Зачем ты привёл меня именно сюда?  
      — Здесь живёт сила эльдар, — хитро прищурился старый маг, присаживаясь рядом с девушкой, вытягивая ноги и доставая трубку. — Разве ты не хотела вчера узнать причину сияния и света, разлитого в воздухе?  
      — А мне кажется, что сила этого леса исходит от белого сияния на руке владычицы и живёт в сердцах её воинов, — хмыкнула Эленья, с вызовом глядя на Митрандира.  
      Он затянулся, задумчиво покачал головой, глядя вдаль, и произнёс слова из той книги давно ушедшего мудреца, что читал прошлой зимой для растерянной девушки с широко распахнутыми глазами:  
      — Они связаны навеки с Ардой и будут жить в её пределах, пока будет жива земля, дарующая им силы…  
      — И свет их фэа может стать непреодолимой преградой для сил тьмы, до той поры, пока они смогут противиться искажению… — продолжила Эленья. — Я всё помню, Митрандир. Все твои уроки и все наши разговоры. Но всё же, чего ты ждёшь от меня? Зачем позвал сюда? К чему стремишься, помогая и открывая древние знания? Почему и ты, и владыки эльдар так интересуетесь моей жизнью?  
      — Потому, что я всем сердцем желаю, чтобы ты полюбила этот мир так же, как любим его мы. И чтобы ты знала, что есть силы, готовые без колебаний стереть всё это одной могучей волей. И есть те, кто до последнего мерцания жизни будут противиться этому.  
      — Я знаю это, Митрандир…  
      — И чтобы ты поняла, что борьба эта длится столько, сколько существует Арда.  
      — Я знаю…  
      — А сейчас именно тот момент, когда тьма снова пытается подняться. И малейшая сила, пусть даже самая крошечная и неуловимая, способна склонить весы противостояния в любую сторону…  
      — А тем более, такая как у меня! Неизведанная и непонятная! — выкрикнула в отчаянии девушка и уронила голову на колени, закрыв лицо руками. — Я знаю это всё, Митрандир! И видела! Видела… — закончила она шёпотом, словно испугавшись сказанных слов.  
      — Что ты видела, дитя? — спокойный голос Серого Странника, казалось, развеял душную тёмную пелену, сгущающуюся над ними всё это время.  
      — Я видела тьму. Тьму и ужас. Это первое, что помнит мой разум. И я помню, как пыталась вырваться, укрыться и исчезнуть с их пути, — её голос дрогнул и сорвался, заглушённый хлынувшими неявными образами, сжигаемыми в тёмной, холодной пустоте сознания. — Мне и сейчас иногда снится этот мрак и его ледяное дыхание…  
      — Ты видела того, кто обретается за Дверьми Ночи. Одного из Творцов, величайшего и сильнейшего когда-то, а ныне изгнанного. Но привнесённая им тень уже всегда будет лежать на творении, до конца их общего существования.  
      — Тёмный Вала, — почти беззвучно выдохнула девушка. — Я поняла это, когда Элладан впервые упомянул о воинстве Амана, ступившем на землю Эндорэ…  
      — Я понял это, когда впервые коснулся твоего разума, — мягкий голос Митрандира успокаивал. Протянув руку, он ласково погладил склонённую голову Эленьи, и девушка глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь прогнать воспоминания. — Говорят, что когда приходящая в мир фэа встречает его на своём пути, это навсегда остаётся тенью на живущем. И лишь свет Амана может помочь развеять боль искажения…  
      — Для эльдар, — прошептала Эленья.  
      — Для эльдар, — эхом откликнулся маг.  
      — А эдайн уходят… Их жизнь коротка, и фэа не успевает слишком долго пробыть под тенью. И для них однажды открываются двери других миров, сотворённых Эру для своих детей... Митрандир, мы уже говорили об этом не раз! — всхлипнув, Эленья прикусила кулак, пытаясь сдержать отчаянно забившееся сердце. — Зачем ты сейчас снова возвращаешься к этому?!  
      — Затем, милое дитя, что ты каким-то образом умудрилась нарушить этот порядок. И я боюсь, что твоя фэа слишком привязана к Арде. Настолько сильно, что способна использовать её силу. Настолько, что ты видишь даже то, что обычно скрыто от глаз непосвящённых. И сейчас, приведя тебя сюда, к «источнику силы эльдар», я получил этому лишнее подтверждение и окончательно уверился в своей правоте — ты не только умеешь видеть незримое и сокрытое, но и прозреваешь истинное. Ох, прости, — быстро произнёс маг, глядя на вытянувшееся от изумления лицо девушки, — прости старика за эту маленькую хитрость...  
      Онемев от его признания, Эленья несколько раз лишь открыла и закрыла рот, пытаясь высказать возмущение и не находя слов. Затем резко выдохнула, закрыла лицо руками и сдавленно произнесла:  
      — Знаешь, Митрандир, я часто слышу от Элладана и Эльрохира о своей наивности. Но настолько глупо и нелепо я ещё не чувствовала себя никогда. Ты мог бы просто спросить... — Она убрала руки от лица, откинулась назад и потерялась в бесконечно-синем небе над головой. Помолчав, снова заговорила: — Я понимаю сейчас, зачем ты сделал это. И понимаю твоё... недоверие. — _«Привык всё видеть сам...»_ Слова, сказанные при первом знакомстве мудрым старцем, настойчиво всплывали в её памяти, неожиданно успокаивая и смиряя обиду. — На все твои сомнения и испытания могу сказать только одно — увидев тьму, я больше не хочу её встретить и боюсь... боюсь до безумия... Но скажи, не может ли так случиться, что однажды ей откроется сюда дорога?  
      — Не знаю, девочка, — задумчиво покачал головой маг. — Долгие эпохи прошли с той поры, и никому из живущих не ведомо, какие силы мог собрать за это время Тёмный Враг Мира. Мы храним покой этого мира давно. Но и его ученики не забыли уроки своего господина.  
      Искоса взглянув в сторону Митрандира, Эленья неожиданно фыркнула:  
      — Не знаю, могу ли я считаться после этого, к примеру, твоей ученицей, но преподнесённые уроки запомню.  
      — Очень на это надеюсь, милая, — пробормотал Митрандир, выпуская очередное колечко дыма.  
      Девушка несколько мгновений молчала, сверля мага настойчивым взглядом, а затем встала.  
      — Ты не будешь возражать, если я пройдусь до вершины? Одна. Мне нужно многое обдумать...  
      — Буду, — тут же оборвал он её.  
      Уже направившись по склону вверх, она резко остановилась и медленно обернулась:  
      — Почему?  
      — У тебя нет оружия.  
      Она непроизвольно коснулась рукой пояса, где носила подаренный в Имладрисе клинок, так и оставшийся сегодня висеть в ножнах у входа в гостевой дом.  
      — А зачем оно мне? Здесь, в сердце охраняемой земли.  
      — Стражи эльдар всегда ревностно хранят рубежи своих земель, но иногда и сюда может проникнуть опасность. Особенно вслед за такими гостями, как я... — негромко произнёс Митрандир, но от его слов Эленье показалось, что солнечный свет, разлитый над вершиной зелёного холма, чуть померк.  
      Она безвольно осела на расстеленный плащ.  
      — Сыновья владыки Эльронда уехали на охоту? — всё ещё попыталась уточнить девушка, хотя в глубине её сердца уже явственно поднимался шквал страха.  
      — Да, на охоту, — невозмутимо ответил маг, не глядя на девушку. — Но ты ведь не думаешь, что владыка Келеборн отправил сыновей своей дочери и нескольких лучших стражей охотиться на оленей?  
      — Вопрос с моей глупостью и наивностью мы уже прояснили, — съязвила Эленья, не сдержавшись. — На кого?  
      — Я пришёл сюда из земель, где хватает тёмных тварей, — уклончиво ответил Серый Странник и добавил, видя заметавшийся взгляд девушки: — Не волнуйся, сейчас мы в безопасности. Но всё же до возвращения стражей я не хотел бы отпускать тебя одну далеко.  
      Он чуть повернулся, порылся в висящей на боку сумке и достал небольшой свёрток. В нём оказалось несколько кусков хлеба, сыр и два яблока.  
      — Давай лучше поедим и будем возвращаться. Скоро может начаться дождь.  
      Эленья недоуменно взглянула в чистое небо.  
      — Дождь, дождь, — утвердительно закивал маг в ответ на её сомнения. — Не смотри в небеса. В этих землях всё подвластно воле хозяев...  
  
  
      До ближайшего укрытия добираться пришлось уже почти бегом. Подгоняемые по открытой местности пролившимися с неба струями, сверкающими под по-прежнему сияющим солнцем, они забежали в увитую плющом беседку и устроились за отполированным до блеска столом, слушая лопотание дождя в листьях над головой.  
      Эленья оперлась подбородком на руки и устремила взгляд на зелёный город галадрим, возвышающийся на холме. Митрандир отряхнул одежды, задумчиво покрутил в руках трубку, достал мешочек с табаком и разочарованно вздохнул, заметив, что остатки его запасов успели отсыреть.  
      — А ты высуши его силой своей магии, великий волшебник, — в голосе Эленьи зазвенела насмешка.  
      — А не желаешь ли сама поупражняться? — проворчал он.  
      — Я бы могла и попробовать. Но не обижайся, если курить его будешь прямо со стола и без трубки.  
      — Нет уж, спасибо, дорогая ученица. Как-нибудь в другой раз, и не лонгботтомский сорт. Не скоро мне ещё в Шире доведётся побывать... — маг быстро спрятал трубку и остатки табака, заставив девушку рассмеяться.  
      Вздохнув, он скинул с головы шляпу, лёгким щелчком сбил с неё несколько капель воды, блеснувших на ворсистой ткани, поставил локти на стол напротив Эленьи и мечтательно уставился на дождь за обрамлённым зеленью проёмом входа.  
      — Расскажи, — попросила девушка, наблюдая за ним с интересом, — расскажи о землях, что повидал.  
      — Ты уже не сердишься на меня? — Она в ответ замотала головой и примирительно улыбнулась. — Ну, тогда слушай...  
      Митрандир всегда был прекрасным рассказчиком и слушать его было огромным удовольствием. Связывая воедино разрозненные осколки событий, он ещё прошлой зимой начал вырисовывать перед Эленьей бесконечную картину своих странствий и приключений.  
      Маг заговорил. Мягко и плавно, расписывая всё в таких мельчайших подробностях, что Эленье почти наяву виделась и пыльная дорога со старыми руинами, и светлые берёзовые перелески на холмах, и бурая вода разлившегося половодья у ухоженного садика с низкой оградкой... Когда дело дошло до рассказа о трактире за Брэндивайнским мостом, где к столу часто подавали ячменный эль с запечённой на углях стерлядью в кислом соусе, она не выдержала и облизнулась.  
      Митрандир засмеялся, отвлекшись от рассказа, поднялся и выглянул наружу, где в приутихших струях дождя и спускающихся сумерках стали вспыхивать огоньки на холме за стеной города.  
      — Как было бы чудесно, если бы великий волшебник явил сейчас здесь на столе эту стерлядь, — с ухмылкой поддела его Эленья, напоминая о славе мага, несущейся по землям эдайн.  
      Расхохотавшись, он повернулся к спутнице и подмигнул.  
      — Запас моих чудес на сегодня закончился. Но я точно знаю, что подобная магия сейчас творится на столах галадрим за той стеной, — он кивнул на серебристо-зеленый город. — Только чтобы увидеть её, придётся, возможно, промокнуть.  
      Эленья подошла к выходу, высунула руку из-за листвы и пожала плечами, накидывая на голову капюшон.  
      — Разве что немного.  
      Переглянувшись и обменявшись понимающими усмешками, они покинули гостеприимное убежище, припустив по дороге к городу, поначалу даже пытаясь обходить лужи на белеющих в сумерках камнях дороги. Но вскоре оставили эти старания.  
      До ворот они добрались уже затемно, промокшие, но вполне довольные и проведённым днём, и друг другом.  
  
  
      Едва завидев высокую светловолосую фигуру у площадки гостевого дома, Эленья птицей взлетела по ступеням, несмотря на всю усталость долгого дня. И резко остановилась в двух шагах от обернувшегося воина, растерянно ответив на вежливый поклон.  
      — Рад встрече, Орофин, — произнёс Митрандир, поднявшийся на талан следом за девушкой. — Вы давно вернулись? Почему ты здесь?  
      — За час до заката, — спокойно ответил тот, приветствуя мага, и снова обратил взгляд на Эленью. — Прошу прощения, я лишь хотел убедиться в вашем благополучном возвращении.  
      Склонив голову на прощание, Орофин повернулся, собираясь уходить.  
      — Постой! — голос окликнувшей его Эленьи слегка дрогнул. — Где твой брат?.. Халдир?  
      — Он у себя дома, — чуть помедлив, воин добавил, — если леди Эленья пожелает, я могу проводить.  
      Она сомневалась лишь несколько мгновений, затем молча кивнула.  
      Орофин протянул ей небольшой серебристый светильник и пошёл впереди, показывая дорогу по бесконечным переходам и лестницам, опутавшим жилые мэллирн, подобно кружевным паучьим сетям.  
      Дойдя до небольшого талана, украшенного белыми цветами в расставленных вокруг дома вазонах, страж взмахом руки указал на приоткрытую дверь, пропуская девушку перед собой по узкому переходному мостику между двумя площадками. Она толкнула легко подавшуюся дверь неуверенной рукой, оглянулась и быстро переступила порог. Орофин скользнул взглядом по тёмным провалам окон и, повернувшись, поспешил в свой дом, где ожидала собравшаяся у стола семья.  



	5. Chapter 5

      Осторожные шаги, потревожив молчание казавшегося пустым дома, замерли сразу за порогом. Негромко хлопнула входная дверь, закрывшись и оставляя снаружи чьё-то далёкое пение, звуки музыки, неясный смех и сотни прочих неуловимых голосов, которыми живёт мирная ночь лесного народа. И снова воцарилось безмолвие в тёмном и безжизненном доме.  
      Свет фонарика Эленьи высветил оружейную стойку у входа, две узкие скамьи с ажурными спинками под окнами и две высокие вазы с белыми цветами по обе стороны от двери. Такие же цветы неясно белели размытыми пятнами у ещё двух ведущих в темноту дверей напротив входа. Слабое красноватое мерцание в простенке между ними выдавало погасший очаг, и девушка неуверенно двинулась в ту сторону, оставляя на светлом деревянном полу мокрые следы.  
      — Халдир?.. — негромко позвала она, не решаясь повысить голос в этом царстве тишины и чувствуя всё большую неловкость от своего решения прийти сюда. — Халдир, ты здесь?  
      Остановившись, она сняла мокрый плащ и осторожно положила его на ближайшую к входу скамью, опасаясь разнести дальше по полу лужу, уже накапавшую у порога. Зябко повела плечами и обхватила себя руками — в доме было ненамного теплее, чем снаружи, разве что не гулял вокруг сырых одежд ветер и не срывались на голову тяжёлые капли дождя. Она сбросила промокшие насквозь туфли и медленно пошла босиком вглубь комнаты, осматриваясь в тусклом серебристом свете фонарика.  
      Открытые полки с какими-то безделушками, небольшой полукруглый столик у стены и кованые светильники над ним, светлые балки и панели, украшенные затейливой резьбой, ажурные узоры на дверных и оконных проёмах.  
      Сделав всего несколько шагов, она остановилась, разглядев два кресла у небольшого камина и сидящего в кресле мужчину. Откинув голову на спинку, вытянув ноги и свесив с подлокотника одну руку, он сидел в лениво-расслабленной позе, наблюдая за приближающейся девушкой.  
      — Халдир... — неуверенно произнесла она. — Что с тобой?  
      — Иди сюда, — позвал он вместо ответа, протягивая руку и терпеливо ожидая лёгкого ответного касания прохладной мокрой ладошки приблизившейся гостьи.  
      — Что с тобой? — повторила девушка, с недоумением рассматривая бесстрастное, словно прекрасная маска, лицо и ощущая под пальцами вместо обыденного жара его кожи едва заметное тепло. — Почему здесь так холодно?  
      Он резко выпрямился в кресле, мгновенно сбросив напускную расслабленность, и потянул Эленью на себя, обхватив за талию. Она почти упала ему на колени и ухватилась за кресло свободной рукой, пытаясь удержать равновесие.  
      — Кого мне греть здесь? — невнятно пробормотал он, старательно пряча взгляд, прижимаясь губами к её подбородку, спускаясь поцелуями вдоль подрагивающего горла до ямки у основания шеи и ниже, по неприкрытой тканью нежной коже. — Здесь живут только призраки... А им не нужны... ни свет... ни тепло...  
      Высвободив прижатую объятиями руку, она попыталась отстраниться, упираясь ему в грудь. Он поднял голову, слегка ослабил кольцо рук и прошептал:  
      — Не уходи...  
      Она неуверенно погладила его по щеке, запустила пальцы в серебряный шёлк его волос и всмотрелась в затуманенные, словно глядящие сквозь неё глаза:  
      — Но я же здесь...  
      — Неужели? Тогда поцелуй меня. — Рука, скользящая по его скуле, замерла, и Эленья удивлённо изогнула бровь в ответ на неожиданные слова. Он сильнее сжал объятия, настойчиво шепча: — Поцелуй...  
      Чуть повернувшись и подавшись вперёд, она лишь сейчас заметила стоящую у камина ополовиненную бутылку рядом с почти пустым кубком. Склонившись ниже к его лицу, Эленья мягко и несмело коснулась губами сомкнутых губ, ощущая горький привкус вина и пытаясь уловить ответное движение. Но он не шелохнулся.  
      Она растерянно отстранилась и услышала тихий шёпот:  
      — Нет... Ты не здесь.  
      — Я здесь, с тобой, — прошептала она, проводя рукой по его щеке и снова склоняясь к лицу.  
      И тут же напряжённо застыла, встретив отрешённый взгляд стража.  
      — Ты уже не со мной... Почему?  
      Она отшатнулась, испуганная и его словами, и внезапно пришедшей мыслью, способной объяснить странное поведение и безучастный вид воина. Сердце болезненно сжалось, а руки безвольно упали на плечи Халдира. Он снова притянул девушку к себе, сжимая в объятиях — крепко, до боли, — и выдохнул ей в шею с пугающим упрямством:  
      — Подари мне поцелуй.  
      Эленья с трудом перевела дыхание и попыталась высвободиться. Он тут же отпустил её и откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза. Его рука потянулась к оставленному у каминной решётки кубку и замерла, наткнувшись на ладонь девушки.  
      — С кем ты говоришь сейчас, Халдир?  
      Еле слышные слова заставили его в удивлении открыть глаза. Он поймал её ладонь, переплетая пальцы, и поднёс к губам:  
      — С тобой, моя радость.  
      — Назови моё имя, — сжав его руку, она не удержалась и пошевелила пальцами, с удовольствием касаясь гладкой кожи.  
      — Эленья, счастье моё, я не настолько пьян, чтобы не понимать, кто находится со мной рядом или кого держу в объятиях, — он резко выпрямился, придерживая девушку. — Что с тобой происходит? Что не даёт покоя? Почему ты закрыла от меня мысли и сердце?  
      — Не счастье я для тебя, — прижавшись щекой к его щеке, Эленья обвила руками шею стража и едва выговорила горькие слова.  
      — Позволь уж мне самому об этом судить!  
      Внезапно подхватив девушку на руки, Халдир поднялся с кресла. От неосторожного движения Эленьи, прильнувшей к груди воина, стоящий у камина кубок опрокинулся, выплеснув остатки содержимого на ещё горячие угли. Ярко вспыхнуло и затанцевало пламя, бросая по сторонам беспорядочные чёрные тени.  
      Легко держа на весу свою ношу, мужчина требовательно и властно накрыл губами дрожащие губы девушки и направился к одной из дверей, за которой обнаружился коридор, ведущий к спальне.  
      Ощутив под собой мягкий мех покрывала кровати, Эленья шевельнулась, попытавшись выскользнуть из объятий возлюбленного.  
      — Постой, — умоляюще прошептала она не размыкая, тем не менее, рук на его шее. — Подожди! У меня грязная одежда, мы промокли, когда попали под дождь...  
      — Угумм, — промычал Халдир, стаскивая с неё платье и зубами растягивая шнуровку на вырезе нижней рубашки. — Это сложно не заметить... И твои волосы пахнут дымом...  
      Он запустил пальцы в золотистые пряди и приподнял голову Эленьи, опираясь на одну руку. Нависая над девушкой, попытался перехватить губами лёгкие пальчики, пробежавшиеся по его лицу к вискам, вслепую отводящие за спину пряди рассыпающихся волос. И встретил бездонный взгляд широко распахнутых глаз, силящихся рассмотреть что-либо в тёмной комнате.  
      — Ты всегда будешь моим счастьем, — шепнул он, щекоча дыханием её шею, чуть прикусил мочку уха и поймал поцелуем сорвавшийся с губ вздох. — Всегда, до конца моих дней...  
      Ощутив, наконец, желанный отзвук её незримых прикосновений, воин полностью раскрыл сознание и почувствовал, что попал в плен стремительного течения.  
      — Эленья, что ты...  
      — Ш-ш-ш... тише, Халдир, тише, — выдохнула она, скользя ладонями по его груди и плечам.  
      Он успел лишь сместить вес тела и опуститься на постель рядом с ней, проваливаясь в непривычно глубокий сон, захвативший всецело и без остатка.  
      Она придвинулась ближе, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте безупречные черты дорогого лица, коснулась губами его губ, найдя лёгкое ровное дыхание, и поднялась с постели.  
      Сделав на ощупь несколько неуверенных шагов, Эленья добралась до коридора, в конце которого виднелся слабый отблеск оставленного у кресла светильника, и направилась в уже знакомую комнату, на ходу стаскивая оставшуюся одежду. Заперев входную дверь, она прихватила фонарь, завернулась в найденный у камина плед и пошла бродить по тёмному дому, с любопытством осматриваясь…  
  


* * *

  
      Открыв глаза и встретив за окном едва розовеющую новым рассветом кромку неба, Халдир медленно повернулся к сидящей на постели девушке. Чуть склонив набок голову, она молча наблюдала за ним и, заметив движение, подвинулась ближе и прилегла рядом, подперев подбородок кулачком.  
      — Доброго утра тебе, воин, — произнесла еле слышно, но голос всё же виновато дрогнул.  
      Приподнявшись на локте, Халдир несколько мгновений молчал, рассматривая лицом к лицу смущённую Эленью, затем обхватил её за плечи и снова упал на постель, потянув девушку на себя.  
      — Ты зачем меня усыпила, маленькая колдунья? — Он положил ладонь ей на макушку, взъерошил распущенные волосы, погладил изгиб шеи и заметил, что золотистые пряди слегка влажные. — Ты что, всё ещё не просохла и не согрелась? — встревожился он, приподнимаясь и внезапно замечая, что по дому разливается уютное тепло, а рука, скользнувшая по спине Эленьи, касается сухих одежд.  
      — Согрелась, — поспешила успокоить его девушка, удерживая на месте и опуская голову ему на грудь. — И если заметил, больше не пахну дымом… — Немного помолчав, она пробормотала, не поднимая лица и опасаясь встретиться с настойчивым взглядом стража: — Прости, я не думала, что так выйдет… Я не ожидала, что ты вот так уснёшь. Но нам обоим нужно было отдохнуть и успокоить мысли.  
      — Этому тебя Элладан научил?  
      Голос Халдира звучал ровно, рука мягко обнимала девушку за плечи, пальцы ласково перебирали волосы у её затылка, и Эленья решилась взглянуть на стража.  
      — Нет, Халдир, сын Эльронда не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Этому я научилась у того, кто каждый раз исчезает на рассвете из моих объятий, не говоря ни слова. И чей уход я никогда не слышу.  
      — Прости... — только и выговорил воин, виновато замолчав под укоризненным взглядом.  
      Некоторое время они молча лежали, глядя друг на друга, осторожно делясь мыслями, привыкая к ощущению единения. Наконец, Эленья протянула руку и погладила Халдира по щеке:  
      — Ты всё ещё желаешь получить поцелуй?  
      Он негромко рассмеялся:  
      — Всегда...  
      Потянувшись к его губам, Эленья прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь теплом в кольце ласковых объятий, и услышала тихие слова:  
      — Обещаю, я никогда не сделаю ничего против твоего желания. И не буду исчезать, когда ты спишь. Если ты этого не пожелаешь… Не буду требовать клятв, ответов или обещаний. Только не закрывай от меня своё сердце.  
      Вместо ответа Эленья крепко обняла Халдира, подавив вздох и не желая возвращаться к болезненным раздумьям:  
      — Не говори о клятвах, мэлетэн. Их цена… слишком высока. Ты же должен понимать, что я не могу быть с тобой всегда! Однажды этому придёт конец…  
      Ослабив объятия, она раздражённо отбросила за спину прядь волос и попыталась сесть. Он тоже поднялся, не отпуская девушку:  
      — Подожди, радость моя. Останься… останься здесь. Этот дом слишком давно ждёт свою хозяйку, но я не буду требовать клятв, которые ты не желаешь давать. И нет цены, которую я бы не согласился за это заплатить.  
      Эленья собиралась возразить, беззвучно мотая головой, но при последних словах Халдира замерла и подняла на эльфа растерянный взгляд. Он замолчал и чуть улыбнулся, не требуя немедленного ответа, но осознавая победу и наблюдая за взволнованной девушкой, одетой в его тунику и сидящей на постели с растрёпанными волосами.  
      — Оставайся… — повторил страж, накрывая поцелуем её губы.  
      Спустя несколько минут он отстранился, перевёл дыхание и заглянул ей в лицо, настойчиво испрашивая согласия. Эленья неуверенно улыбнулась:  
      — Знаешь, Халдир, я здесь уже немного побыла хозяйкой, пока ты спал. Ты не сердишься? — Он молча покачал головой, а девушка продолжила: — Я нашла воду, дрова, твою одежду, — она шевельнула рукой, поправляя всё время сползающий с плеча вырез туники явно большего размера, чем требовалось для её худенькой фигурки, и вызвала улыбку в синих глазах воина. — Нашла кухню, печь и даже кладовку. Но кроме вина в твоём доме есть совершенно нечего. — Кивнув на стоящий у кровати кубок, Эленья замолчала, дожидаясь пока Халдир отсмеётся, и потянулась к вину. — Будешь?  
      Он перехватил её руку, прижал к себе и вернул на постель.  
      — Вообще-то ты плохо искала, — с улыбкой выговорил он сквозь поцелуи. — У меня в дорожной сумке есть ещё сухари.  
      Она усмехнулась, обвивая обеими руками его шею.  
      — Про сумку я не догадалась.  
      — А напрасно. Как раз там лежит всё самое полезное.  
      — Ну что ж, раз есть вино и сухари, тогда я спокойна, — изрекла Эленья, снова вызвав у Халдира улыбку.  
      — Если я всё же получу сегодня обещанный поцелуй и хотя бы час времени, то, поверь, голодать тебе не придётся.  
      — Одна лишь просьба, мэлетэн, — выдохнула Эленья до того, как окончательно потерять голову в желанных объятиях. Цепляясь за шею стража, она дождалась его молчаливого внимания и с трудом выговорила, перемежая горькие слова горячими поцелуями. — Вся моя жизнь для тебя — короткий миг. Я буду с тобой, пока хватит моих сил. Но я не желаю, чтобы ты видел мой закат… И ты не будешь удерживать меня, когда я захочу уйти.  
      Он нахмурился, в глубине глаз плеснулось упрямое отчаяние. Эленья с болью заглянула в полыхнувшую мрачную решимость на дне холодных озёр, мысленно проклиная себя за сказанные слова, но с замиранием сердца ожидая ответа.  
      — Обещаю, — глухо выговорил воин, осторожно, словно боясь расколоть хрупкий предмет, касаясь щеки девушки тыльной стороной ладони. — Я готов выполнить твоё условие. Потому что даже миг рядом с тобой — это вечность. Только и ты помни, что я не бессмертный, а моя жизнь не обязательно будет длиться дольше того времени, что отмерил для тебя Илюватар…  
      Зажмурившись, едва удержавшись от слёз, она приподняла голову и нашла губами приоткрытые губы у своей щеки.  
      И до того момента, как уставшая Эленья упала на подушку Халдира, прошло много больше времени, чем один поцелуй…  
  


* * *

  
      Плывущий по комнате восхитительный аромат жаркого заставил Эленью приоткрыть слипающиеся глаза. Судя по высоко стоящему солнцу, с рассвета прошло уже несколько часов, явно недостаточных для хорошего отдыха после двух бессонных ночей и долгой прогулки с неутомимым Митрандиром. Но есть сейчас хотелось намного больше, чем спать, умопомрачительный запах неудержимо манил, и девушка выбралась из постели, направившись на негромкие звуки, доносящиеся со стороны небольшой кухоньки, обнаруженной ночью во время блужданий по дому.  
      Халдир стоял спиной к двери, разливая что-то по кружкам из висящего над огнём котелка. Яркое солнце вычерчивало причудливые тени на светлом дереве пола, чуть покачивались занавеси на приоткрытом окне, и тёплый, словно летний, ветерок разносил по всему дому аппетитный аромат, источаемый глубокой тарелкой на столе.  
      — Неужели ты и в самом деле справился со всем этим за час? — посмеиваясь, Эленья переступила порог кухни, направилась к стражу, но внезапно резко остановилась на полпути: — О-о-ох… — только и смогла выдохнуть она, заметив сбоку от Халдира Орофина. Перекатывая в ладонях кружку, второй страж стоял у стола под окном, незаметный от порога.  
      Обернувшись, Халдир быстро шагнул к девушке, заключая в объятия и давая возможность спрятать заалевшее смущением лицо на своей груди.  
      — Ну что ты, гэллен, всё в порядке… — он ласково погладил распущенные волосы Эленьи и коснулся губами её макушки, скрывая улыбку.  
      — Простите, я не подумала… — с трудом выговорила девушка. При мысли о том, что она вполне могла появиться здесь даже без непрерывно сползающей рубашки Халдира, едва прикрывающей колени, её снова бросило в жар. — Я не буду вам мешать.  
      Она попыталась незаметно отступить и скрыться с глаз стражей, но Халдир лишь крепче прижал её к себе, а его невозмутимый брат покаянно опустил голову, отводя взгляд:  
      — Это мне нужно искать извинений, леди Эленья, за внезапное вторжение. Прошу простить, но мне было нужно передать несколько вестей брату. — Он отставил кружку на стол и поклонился, приложив руку к груди. — Я сейчас уйду…  
      Эленья подняла голову, взглянула в лицо Халдира и мягко коснулась ладонью его груди.  
      — Орофин, прошу, зови меня просто по имени, — произнесла она, выглянув из-за плеча воина. — И не спеши уходить. Этой тарелки явно хватит на всех, и вы сможете обсудить свои вести за завтраком.  
      — Вообще-то скоро уже время обеда, — шепнул Халдир на ухо Эленье, усмехаясь.  
      Орофин лишь вежливо склонил голову, пряча сверкнувшую в глазах улыбку, не желая ещё сильнее смущать девушку. Он пришёл в дом брата, по старой привычке воспользовавшись ещё одним входом через кухню, спеша передать Халдиру вести, что принёс с границ вернувшийся утром Румиль. А новости были не слишком радостные — той ночью, когда они с сыновьями Эльронда выслеживали варгов на южных окраинах леса, стража обнаружила растерзанного оленя и уходящую из леса цепочку следов у северных рубежей. Мысль о том, что одна из тёмных тварей могла незамеченной пересечь границы их земель, не давала покоя. Слишком часто в последние годы стали появляться незваные гости. Слишком часто…  
      Но едва увидев сияющего счастьем брата, Орофин засомневался, стоит ли сейчас делиться своими тревогами — давно уже не доводилось видеть ему такой искренней и светлой радости на лице Халдира, и возвращать на её место ставшую привычной холодную рассудительность не хотелось.  
      Конец всем раздумьям положил Халдир.  
      Шепнув что-то на ухо Эленье, выскользнувшей из его объятий и скрывшейся в коридоре, он повернулся к брату и взял со стола одну из кружек.  
      — Рассказывай, муиндор, что случилось. Не стоит ничего скрывать...  
      Когда Эленья, одевшись в своё просохшее платье и приведя в порядок волосы, вернулась на кухню, двое братьев-стражей сидели за столом друг против друга с одинаково задумчивым видом. Остановившись в дверях, она поначалу пожалела, что помешала их беседе — при её появлении разговор стих, а Орофин приподнялся с места, порываясь уйти. Но Халдир удержал его, коснувшись рукой плеча:  
      — Останься, брат, поешь с нами и отложим пока беседы. Главное, что владыка Келеборн знает об этом. И я не думаю, что он дал бы нам время на спокойные разговоры, будь твои тревоги хоть немного оправданы.  
      Орофин слегка улыбнулся, кивнул, переводя взгляд с брата на Эленью, и опустился на своё место.  
      Сидя рядом с Халдиром, слушая разговоры стражей и наслаждаясь вкуснейшей олениной, Эленья едва дышала, боясь спугнуть переполнявшую сердце радость. Закончив есть, она некоторое время молча наблюдала за братьями, а затем, как хотела сделать уже давно, с самой встречи у границ Лориэна, повернула голову и коснулась лбом плеча Халдира. Он вытянул руку, принимая её в объятия. Орофин мягко улыбнулся.  
      — Мне пора, — произнёс он, отодвигая тарелку. И добавил уже от ведущей на талан двери: — Я попрошу владыку заменить тебя в дозоре следующей недели.  
      — Не нужно, Орофин, — отозвался Халдир. — Если твои тревоги окажутся не напрасны, мой долг быть рядом с вами.  
      — Как пожелаешь. — Пожав плечами, Орофин вышел из дома.  
      Зная характер брата, он не стал настаивать, но не смог удержаться от мысли: «А если они напрасны, то ты, упрямец, потеряешь неделю, которую мог бы провести с женой».  
      «Не волнуйся за меня, брат», — коснулся его сознания привычный отклик.  
      «Если таков твой выбор, Халдир, то будь счастлив, пока есть время», — пожелал воин, отгоняя горькие непрошенные мысли о несчастливой звезде, осветившей когда-то дорогу брата, сворачивающую всё дальше и дальше в тень вечного одиночества.  
      Из дома донёсся шёпот двух голосов, скрипнул сдвинутый стул. Орофин прикрыл за собой входную дверь и поспешил вниз с талана, оставляя за спиной приглушённый смех, невнятный говор и звон бьющейся посуды.  
      Тёплый ветер, шутя и резвясь в поднебесье, прошелестел по верхушкам необъятных деревьев, открывая окошки для льющегося с неба золотого сияния. Голоса птиц звенели над вечно юным лесом. И сложно было даже помыслить, что совсем рядом, за границами зачарованной земли, бродят чёрные тени войны и смерти, злобно косясь, но не смея пересекать запретную черту, хранимую серыми воинами.  
  
      Золотой лес, умытый вчерашним дождём, сверкал драгоценным сиянием, излучая силу, тепло и покой. А за его пределами в права вступала зима, укрывая горные пики пеленой туманов, сыпля снегами на бескрайние поля, превращая реки в скользкие тропы и выгоняя из логовищ хищников, жаждущих крови. Нелёгкие месяцы ждали обитателей холодных северных земель.  
      Умертвия всё чаще покидали древние упокоища, тревожа заброшенные руины и старые, помнящие многое холмы. Глухие, давно покинутые путниками дороги, знавшие расцвет великих королевств, более не были безопасными. И всё чаще путешественники старались обойти стороной былые укрепления арнорских владык — не защиту, а лишения и смерть могли принести они каждому, рискнувшему поискать укрытия. Слишком часто в землях людей стали говорить о поднимающейся за Мглистыми горами тьме, и всё чаще стали мелькать в тавернах и на дорогах хмурые бродяги в поношенных плащах.  
      Слишком часто...


	6. Chapter 6

      Шквал беспорядочных ударов, обрушившись на крепкие окованные железом ворота, сотряс до основания даже старый двухэтажный дом у заброшенной дороги. Встревоженно заржали кони за каменной оградой двора, вспыхнули ярким светом щели ставней, и распахнулась входная дверь дома, явив на пороге высокий мужской силуэт с длинным клинком в руке.  
      Приблизившись к воротам, хозяин резко распахнул створки и неуловимым движением подхватил одного из стоящих снаружи гостей, не позволив упасть на землю. Второй гость — тоже едва держащийся на ногах — с облегчением вздохнул и пробормотал несколько слов благодарности. Поддерживая под руки, они вдвоём втащили во двор едва двигающего ногами мужчину и направились к дому. Ворота захлопнулись, лязгнул массивный запор, зажглись фонари у дороги и у крыльца. Серой неслышной спутницей за хозяином и гостями скользнула гибкая лёгкая тень, проследовав в дом.  
      У порога она остановилась и сбросила покрывающий голову капюшон, делавший её невидимкой в ночных тенях. Сверкнуло яркое золото волос, убранных в тугой узел на затылке. Заложив щеколду запора входной двери и отбросив в сторону лук, она заспешила в центр комнаты, где две девы быстро освобождали массивный широкий стол от остатков ужина.  
      — Эль, подай мою сумку, — негромко произнёс хозяин не оборачиваясь, без слов ощущая присутствие жены за спиной и с помощью гостя укладывая на стол приведённого мужчину. — Сядь Хеледор, тебе лучше тоже отдохнуть, — добавил он, бросив быстрый взгляд на пошатывающегося помощника.  
      Метнувшись к лестнице, несколько секунд спустя Эль снова появилась в зале, подавая супругу лекарскую сумку с травами. Он быстро перебрал содержимое, ссыпав необходимое в глубокую чашу, и передал чашу одной из дев, ожидая, когда та наполнит её кипящей водой. Когда по дому поплыл резкий аромат трав, ещё держащийся на ногах гость позволил себе, наконец, опуститься на скамью и со вздохом уронить голову на сложенные на столе руки.  
      Эль ободряюще похлопала его по плечу, не отрывая взгляда от лежащего на столе человека — молодой, совсем ещё юноша, едва ли видевший и два десятка вёсен, — он был мертвенно-бледен и неподвижен, хотя на теле не виднелось никаких повреждений. Но хуже всего были глаза — два распахнутых застывших провала в бездну ужаса и тьмы. Побелевшие губы его подрагивали, словно шептали что-то, грудь вздымалась короткими рывками, дыхание вырывалось хриплыми вздохами, а из носа сочилась тоненькая струйка крови.  
      — Хеледор, что произошло? — мягко коснувшись плеча гостя, Эль присела рядом, предоставив мужу и дочерям заниматься раненым. — Что с остальными? Где Дарвунн и кто этот юноша?  
      Подняв голову, гость с трудом перевёл дыхание, повернулся к эльфийке и заговорил:  
      — Это двоюродный племянник Тарона. Он взял его с собой впервые, уговорив Дарвунна принять юношу в отряд на эту вылазку. Всё произошло, когда мы уже возвращались.  
      Его голос звучал хрипло, но твёрдо, и Эль удовлетворённо кивнула головой, с одобрением глядя на мужественного следопыта, не раз уже доказывавшего силу духа и выдержку. Поднявшись, она плеснула в кружку подогретого вина и протянула разведчику, ожидая продолжения.  
      Он отпил, снова глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями и заговорил, уверенно и чётко, словно и не проделал только что длинный путь с бессознательным юношей на руках:  
      — Помнишь шайку Шардана, что облюбовала прошлым летом руины в северном Четвуде? — Эльфийка задумчиво кивнула, припоминая разговоры о пропажах скота по окрестным сёлам и перешёптывания горожан в тавернах пригорода Бри. Хеледор продолжил: — Они решились вскрыть один из курганов на полях Форноста.  
      При этих словах Эль изумлённо распахнула глаза и замерла, не донеся до рта кружку. Её супруг обернулся, отвлекшись на мгновение от лежащего на столе раненого.  
      — Безумцы! — раздражённо бросил он сквозь стиснутые зубы, и снова вернулся к юноше.  
      Хеледор лишь согласно кивнул в ответ.  
      — Мы нашли некоторых из них днём на дороге во время патрулирования, в полубезумном состоянии, испуганных и озлобленных. Завидев нас, они утащили добычу в руины, в сорока милях к югу от Плотины Мертвецов. Когда мы поняли, что произошло, было поздно. Ночью явились умертвия, мы вынуждены были уйти в одно из наших укрытий, а утром обнаружили, что Шардан окончательно обезумел и перебил часть своих же людей. Остальные скрылись. Мы вернули разграбленное в курган, но уйти в безопасные места до заката не успели — и я не уверен, что удалось вернуть всё до конца.  
      Прерывая его рассказ, юноша на столе резко дёрнулся и громко застонал, по-прежнему находясь в почти бессознательном состоянии. Хозяин удержал его на месте, положив руку на грудь и зашептав что-то беззвучное одними губами. Одна из дев подула на отвар, охлаждая горячий напиток и передала чашу отцу. Вторая опустила руки на плечи юноше и тихонько запела.  
      При первых же звуках её голоса юноша успокоился, искажённые страхом черты его лица расслабились, и он медленно прикрыл глаза. Глядя на него, Хеледор улыбнулся, словно нежный напев, льющийся по комнате, утишил все волнения.  
      — Давай я подержу его, если нужно, — предложил следопыт, не отрывая взгляда от тонких изящных рук, покоящихся на плечах уснувшего товарища.  
      Дева подняла на него сияющие синие глаза и мягко улыбнулась:  
      — Не стоит, мэллон. Мы сами справимся. Ты лучше продолжай свой рассказ.  
      Хеледор на мгновение смутился. Словно очнувшись от наваждения, вызванного видом мнимой слабости и хрупкости эльфийской девы, он мысленно одёрнул себя — ему ли не знать, что эти же руки могут с лёгкостью управиться и с кузнечным молотом, и со смертоносным клинком. Растерянно моргнув, следопыт снова заговорил:  
      — Закат застал нас на дороге, мы едва успели выбраться с полей, но далеко не ушли, хотя и торопились... Скажу честно, даже я такого не видел ещё — тени, казалось, были повсюду. Мы попытались вырваться, но в этот момент один из павших слишком приблизился к Дерену, — Хеледор кивнул на спящего юношу, — даже я ощутил касание его холода. И он не выдержал.  
      Следопыт вздохнул, словно ища извинений за свои слова и пережитый ужас, отпил тёплого вина и договорил:  
      — Мальчик ринулся не разбирая пути прямо в поле, видимо ему показалось, что там спокойнее. Я попытался его остановить, но догнал уже далеко от дороги.  
      Эльфы переглянулись.  
      — А Тарон и остальные? — осторожно спросила Эль, не веря услышанным словам о том, что кто-то из проверенных многими битвами дунэдайн мог бросить друга и родича наедине с опасностью.  
      — В тот миг, когда мальчик метнулся в сторону, кольцо вокруг нас распалось, и Дарвунн смог увести всех к убежищу. Последнее, что я успел заметить — это бросившийся следом за нами Тарон. — Следопыт немного помолчал и через силу выговорил: — Я не знаю, что с остальными. Мне с Дереном посчастливилось выбраться снова к тракту и добраться сюда.  
      Хозяин дома, всё сильнее хмурившийся по мере рассказа следопыта, обменялся взглядом с женой. Та резко поднялась со своего места, стиснув кулаки, но супруг остановил её порыв, чуть качнув головой:  
      — Я сам. Тебе лучше остаться сегодня здесь на тот случай, если будут ещё гости.  
      Она плотно сомкнула губы, сверкнув глазами, но возражать не стала. Бросив взгляд на дочерей и лежащего на столе юношу, эльфийка повернулась к притихшему Хеледору:  
      — Пойдём, я отведу тебя отдохнуть и принесу поесть. Не волнуйся, с мальчиком всё будет хорошо, — ободряюще добавила она, опуская руку на плечо следопыта.  
      Тот благодарно улыбнулся, нашёл в себе силы подняться на ноги и последовал за хозяйкой к хорошо знакомой лестнице на второй этаж, зная, что найдёт в этом затерянном на пустом тракте доме нехитрый уют, долгожданный отдых и миску горячего супа.  
      У середины лестницы он остановился и на миг коснулся руки эльфийки, обращая на себя её внимание.  
      — Спасибо, Эль. Вы уже не единожды спасаете наши жизни.  
      Её губы дрогнули, словно удерживая рвущийся ответ, а в глазах полыхнула такая горечь, что следопыт невольно стиснул в руке тонкие пальцы, надеясь выразить благодарность и сочувствие.  
      — Не кори себя, — тихо произнёс он. — Не в твоих силах каждый раз быть рядом, и мы прекрасно это знаем. Вы и так многое для нас сделали.  
      Она высвободила руку из его ладони и пожала плечо мужчины, покрытое грязным дорожным плащом.  
      — Значит, недостаточно, мэллон. Мне больно видеть каждый раз, как вы уходите, зная, что одно моё присутствие среди вас может принести немалую пользу.  
      Он устало улыбнулся:  
      — Это наша земля, Эль. И, значит, наша война. И мы все знаем, что либо победим в этой борьбе, либо все владения людей поглотит тьма.  
      — Не только людей, Хеледор, не только... — горько скривилась эльфийка, поворачиваясь спиной к следопыту и продолжая свой путь вверх по лестнице. — В этой войне в одиночку не выстоит ни один народ Арды, сколь бы многочисленным он не был.  
      — Но ваш народ, Эль, давно ищет новый дом в бессмертных землях...  
      Резко остановившись, эльфийка обернулась и окатила гостя тяжёлым взглядом.  
      — Не все, Хеледор. Поверь мне, далеко не все. Для некоторых из нас лишь эта земля способна подарить истинную радость, тепло и счастье. — Она криво усмехнулась и добавила, с жалостью глядя на смутившегося следопыта: — Многие из моего народа, адан, связали свою судьбу с этими землями и не мыслят иного существования.  
      — Даже те, кто может встретить близких на иных берегах? — упрямо стоял на своём Хеледор, выдержав обжигающе-пристальный зелёный взгляд.  
      Эльфийка неожиданно тепло улыбнулась и, протянув руку, ласково погладила гостя по щеке:  
      — Это другая история, мэллонэн. Но среди нас всегда были и есть те, кого не влекут Земли-без-Печали.  
      Легко взбежав по лестнице, она остановилась на верхней площадке и снова повернулась к следопыту:  
      — Не тревожься и не бойся. Вы не одиноки. Взгляни туда. — Хеледор невольно поднял голову, рассматривая потемневшие деревянные балки, а эльфийка едва заметно улыбнулась и махнула рукой в сторону небольшого окошка под потолком, сквозь которое чернело зимнее небо, расцвеченное россыпью холодных звёзд. — Это сияние видим мы, пробуждаясь к жизни с тех давних эпох, когда впервые открыли глаза прародители нашего народа. Этот мир дал нам жизнь. И его благополучие — это и наше существование. Боюсь, что я просто не смогу жить в тех землях, где не восходит моя звезда. Знай, мэллонэн, что вы не одни. Борись за свой народ, слушай своё сердце и следуй за своей надеждой...  
      Последние слова она произнесла, открывая одну из дверей в выходящем от лестницы коридоре. Когда следопыт, ободрённый и воодушевленный её участием, устало переступил порог небольшой гостевой комнаты, Эль тепло улыбнулась ему и скрылась из виду, поспешив вниз за обещанным ужином.  
      Спустя некоторое время с первого этажа донёсся негромкий говор мелодичных голосов, заскрипела старая лестница, кто-то завозился в соседней комнате. Звякнул запор входной двери; пролетевший по дому сквозняк достиг даже гостевой комнаты с неплотно прикрытой дверью, качнул занавеси на окошке, пахнул морозной свежестью сквозь тепло прогретого дома.  
      Но следопыт этого уже не слышал. Опустившись на стул перед принесённым ужином, он уронил голову на скрещенные руки и уснул за столом, так и не добравшись до кровати. Эльфийка, вернувшись забрать посуду, лишь покачала головой, отставила тарелку подальше от спящего и погасила свечи, оставив небольшой светильник на стене рядом с Хеледором. Выходя, она приостановилась у порога и мягко коснулась сознания спящего, проверяя, не тревожат ли чёрные мысли отважного сердца дунадан. Подобные столкновения с призраками прошлого всегда несут опасность смертным...  
      Но изнурённый усталостью и тревогами Хеледор спал спокойно, и ни одна тень не смела затмить чистое сияние его фэа.  
      Прикрыв плотнее дверь гостевой, Эль вернулась в зал, подбросила дров в очаг и приготовилась к томительному ожиданию, чутко слушая доносящиеся от тракта звуки. По дому плыл тихий напев Мэллерин, оставшейся у кровати юного Дерена. Слова нехитрой мелодии вызвали у Элириэль невольную улыбку — её девочка стала истинным менестрелем, с лёгкостью находя пути к сердцам:  
  
Луч солнца коснётся края небес,  
Согреет землю тепло,  
Холод и боль уйдут из сердец,  
Растает древнее зло.  
Храни надежду, мой друг, до конца,  
Ты просто лишь знай и верь —  
За тьмой ночною приходит заря,  
Стирая горечь потерь…  
  
      Даже к тем, что ещё не знают об этом мире ничего…  
      Вздохнув, эльфийка отошла к неприкрытому ставнями окну, глядя на мельтешащие в свете горящих фонарей косые полосы начинающейся метели. И снова обратилась в слух, пытаясь разобрать среди завывания ветра голоса опасностей, скрывающихся среди пустынных холмов, куда только что ушёл темноволосый воитель в надежде достичь горстки отважных следопытов раньше, чем их поглотит расползающаяся от древних могил безжалостная тьма...  
  


* * *

  
  
      — Почему ты снова ничего не сказал, брат?  
      К сидящему над обрывом темноволосому эльда бесшумно подошёл его близнец и присел рядом, устремив взгляд на закатное пламя, отражающееся в быстрой воде. Почти как дома… Только воздух другой, и нет бескрайнего простора с гуляющим по склонам ветром, нет гулких ущелий и вересковых пустошей. Но здесь — на обрыве, под которым струится быстрый поток, омывающий город, и где над головой синеет открытый простор небес — почти как дома…  
      Брат ничего не ответил на вопрос, и даже не повернул голову, привычно ощущая присутствие близнеца рядом и не заботясь о пустых ответах на ненужные вопросы. Он и сам спрашивал себя об этом. Но так и не смог ничего сказать... Каждый раз, когда в поле зрения попадала гибкая воительница с перекинутой через плечо золотой косой, он пытался утихомирить стук заходящегося сердца и выговорить лежащие на губах слова. Но один лишь взгляд на чуть приподнятую надменно бровь и холодную насмешливость, укрывшую маской прекрасное лицо, рождал воспоминания о том море тоски и боли, что однажды ему довелось видеть в яркой бездне её глаз. Это было лишь однажды… И с той поры она больше никогда не давала повода думать, что у кого-либо есть хоть малейшая надежда увидеть чувства на бесстрастном лице с извечной ироничной усмешкой. Так как же найти истинную и живую деву в прекрасной и бездушной статуе, что явилась миру пять сотен лет назад, отвернув безучастное лицо от скрывшегося за горизонтом паруса?  
      Один лишь взгляд — и печать молчания в очередной раз сковывала его уста…  
      — Ты снова так и будешь молча провожать её взором и развлекать поединками? — серые глаза в свете скатывающегося за стену деревьев светила полыхнули золотом, настойчиво сверля спину брата.  
      — Я поговорю с ней на зимнем празднике, Элладан. Обещаю.  
      — Ты собирался сделать это ещё до её отъезда тогда из долины…  
      — На празднике, Элладан! — непререкаемым тоном произнёс Эльрохир, поворачиваясь к брату.  
      — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что она почти никогда не присутствует на них! — Элладан, очевидно, в этот раз не собирался уступать брату.  
      Эльрохир умолк и нахмурился.  
      — Значит, я прогуляюсь до южных границ. В этот раз, брат, я не уеду отсюда, не разрешив до конца все вопросы. Даю слово…  
      — Зимний праздник? — настойчиво переспросил Элладан, наблюдая за братом.  
      — Зимний праздник… — спокойно и твёрдо отозвался тот, отворачиваясь к закату.  
      Они ещё некоторое время молча сидели у обрыва, размышляя каждый о своём, пока потемневшее небо не осветилось первой звездой Эльберет, а серые вечерние сумерки не поползли из притихшего леса. Не сговариваясь поднявшись, они также молча направились к Вратам в город — плечо к плечу, как было всегда, всю их жизнь…  
  
  
      Бесшумно открылась дверь небольшого дома на талане, затерянного почти у самых границ Золотого леса. Отсюда, с высоты, прекрасно просматривался край южных рубежей зачарованной земли. Серебрились в свете Итиль полёгшие травы на бескрайних полях Келебранта за лесом, и вёл несмолкаемую песню поток реки под таланом, спеша слиться с Великим Андуином.  
      Появившаяся в дверях дома дева мягким скользящим шагом тихо пересекла настил и, ни на миг не остановившись, направилась по широкой ветке, словно по тропинке, дальше — туда, где голос воды звучал громче, а в воздухе сильнее чувствовалась влага. Замерев на месте, она вдохнула полной грудью аромат леса и гибко присела, бесстрашно свесив с ветки ноги в бездну под собой. Некоторое время она неподвижно сидела, словно разглядывая что-то в журчащей темноте внизу. А затем подняла вверх голову, ловя сквозь листву проблески звёзд.  
      Бездумно перебирая тонкими пальцами золотую косу у плеча, она сидела почти до рассвета, вперив полный тоски и безжалостной памяти взгляд в ночное небо, уносясь мыслями к мерцающим светлячкам яркой радости над головой…  


  
**Примечания:**

  
мэллон - друг (синд.)  
мэллонэн - мой друг  



	7. Chapter 7

      — Нана, ты слышала?!  
      Сбежавшая вниз по лестнице Эльмирет резко остановилась и замерла, повинуясь взмаху руки Элириэль, которая неподвижно стояла у окна, вглядываясь в ночь и напряжённо прислушиваясь.  
      — Да, дорогая, слышала. Тебе не показалось, — кивнула она дочери, не оборачиваясь и медленно опуская руку. — Надеюсь, это те гости, что мы ждали... Позови сестру и будьте готовы, — добавила она уже от двери, плотно застёгивая у горла покрывший голову капюшон и поправляя пряжки пояса и ремней колчана.  
      Дева кивнула, исчезая на втором этаже, где Мэллерин стерегла сны следопытов, а Эль неслышной тенью слилась с бушующей за порогом дома метелью.  
      Свет фонарей едва пробивался сквозь мглу. Неверные отблески, казалось, метались по двору вслед за неистовым ветром, то сплетаясь в танце с летящим колким снегом, то исчезая во тьме за оградой. Бросив взгляд в сторону конюшни, где фыркали и беспокойно топтались кони, эльфийка быстро взбежала по неприметным выступам на поверхности стены двора, словно по ступеням, к самому верху ограды, остановилась на крошечной площадке около ворот и осторожно выглянула на дорогу.  
      Снег залеплял глаза, мешая разглядеть что-либо дальше тусклого кольца света, окружающего двор. Раздражённо смахнув с лица холодную пелену, Эль повернула голову, подставляя порывам ветра щеку, и выхватила взглядом из тьмы два полуразрушенных столба, когда-то указывающих направление древнего тракта, расколотое молнией дерево напротив ворот, отполированный лёд немногих сохранившихся плит, выбеленные снегом холмы. И яркую вспышку живого огня за ближайшим к дому склоном, пронзившую клубящуюся вокруг дороги белёсую муть.  
      Выпрямившись во весь рост, эльфийка подняла лук и быстро, словно забавляясь и не целясь, сделала несколько выстрелов, ловко поджигая от одного из расставленных на стене светильников пропитанные маслом стрелы.  
      Ночь запылала. Огненные светлячки ослепительными росчерками вспороли тьму и пронеслись до расставленных вдоль дороги целей, безошибочно поражая давно заготовленные жаровни. Белёсая мгла, казалось, съежилась, зашипела, как залитый водой костёр, и отступила, оставляя ярко освещённую дорогу к дому. Со стороны холмов донёсся разочарованный волчий вой, радостный всплеск человеческих голосов, а вскоре показался и небольшой отряд — сгрудившись вокруг пылающего светильника, несколько залепленных снегом воинов упорно пробирались сквозь метель, пытаясь отбиться от следующих по пятам волков.  
      Порыв ветра донёс до эльфийки знакомый голос, и она с облегчением выдохнула — очередная безумная затея мужа увенчалась успехом. Как и многие до этого...  
      Снова вскинув лук, Эль меткими выстрелами сразила несколько серых теней, упрямо преследующих отряд, и криво усмехнулась раздавшимся завываниям — наверняка теперь и эта стая будет осторожничать и обходить окольными тропами одинокий дом у тракта. Серые хищники всегда быстро понимали, где не стоит искать добычи…  
      Внезапно отряд остановился. От плотного кольца тел отделилась одинокая фигура, бросившись куда-то в темноту за спасительный круг света. Зазвучали громкие окрики, но лишь разрозненные слова охрипших резких голосов развеял ветер.  
      Повернувшись к дому, Эль кивнула стоящим у порога дочерям на ворота и снова обратила внимание на тракт.  
      Отряд немного растянулся. Одни из воинов уже почти достигли освещенного жаровнями участка, другие остались на месте. Огонёк фонаря беспорядочно метался из стороны в сторону, оклики не смолкали, и вскоре бросившийся в сторону безумец вернулся к свету, с хохотом пытаясь тащить за собой серую тушу убитого меткой эльфийской стрелой волка.  
      Массивные ворота двора приоткрылись, впуская первых из благополучно добравшихся воинов в безопасную обитель, но невразумительные события на тракте не закончились.  
      Высокий воитель, освещавший путь отряду, что-то прокричал, не глядя сунул фонарь кому-то в руки из стоящих рядом спутников и шагнул за круг света. Склонившись к трясущемуся у края дороги человеку, он оторвал его от туши волка и с силой встряхнул за плечи. Звонкий хохот, раздавшийся в ответ, не заглушило даже завывание ветра. Оттолкнув неудержимо смеющегося человека к остальному отряду, воин выхватил сверкнувший ярким серебром клинок и встал у края дороги.  
      — Быстро!.. сказал!.. — пронеслись над холмами обрывки его команд.  
      Отряд устремился к дому, уводя с собой и безудержно хохочущего сопротивляющегося безумца. Пройдя несколько шагов, один из идущих впереди воинов неожиданно резко остановился, обернулся и коротким ударом кулака утихомирил бесконечный смех. Подхватив безвольно осевшее тело, он закинул его себе на плечо и поспешил к воротам дома, где поджидала хрупкая тоненькая дева, в бушующем безумстве непогоды казавшаяся нереальным порождением стихии. Ветер трепал её волосы, сбросив капюшон и выбеляя тёмные промокшие пряди искрами снега, дрожащие тени метались вокруг развевающихся одежд, но неподвижно-прекрасная статуя не обращала ни на что внимания, встречая входящих во двор и придерживая створку ворот. Напряжённо всматриваясь в освещённую дорогу, она чуть шевелила губами, произнося беззвучные слова, а ослепительное сияние её глаз, казалось, добавляло пылающим в ночи кострам изумрудный отсвет.  
      Свистели стрелы, прочерчивая огненными сполохами чёрные небеса. Свистел в холмах ветер, застилая взоры колючей ледяной пылью. Выла ночь множеством голосов, теряя вдоль древнего тракта быстро остывающие тела хищников, отползая холодной мглой от жара огня. И метель, кружась в неистовом танце, укутывала свежей белизной заалевшую кайму безлюдной дороги...  
      Едва переступив границу безопасного двора, воин с бесчувственным телом на плече неловко споткнулся и упал лицом в снег.  
      Попытавшись выбраться из-под навалившейся тяжести чужого веса он до боли напряг дрожащие мышцы, с отчаянием понимая, что замёрзшее усталое тело отказывается подчиняться рвущемуся к жизни разуму. Собрав остатки сил, воин смог лишь повернуть голову, жадно глотая колючий воздух, и нашёл тёплое прикосновение. Облегчённо вздохнув, он неожиданно успокоился и ощутил долгожданный прилив свободы, послушно следуя за ласковым теплом сквозь холодную тьму.  
      — С возвращением, Дарвунн. В этот раз вы задержались...  
      — Я был... рад вернуться... Мэлле… — попытался выговорить он непослушными губами, всем сердцем с восторгом откликаясь на нежный мелодичный голос.  
      — Пойдём, тебе надо отдохнуть. Успеешь ещё порадоваться, — улыбнулась синеглазая дева, стряхивая с его лица корку налипшего снега.  
      Цепляясь за её руку, он поднялся на крыльцо, а следом внесли в дом так и не очнувшегося спутника.  
      — Кто это? — бросила дева, рассматривая незнакомого темноволосого мужчину с аккуратной бородкой. Тёмно-синий плащ его ярким пятном выделялся среди серых одежд следопытов, а несколько броских драгоценностей, сверкнувших в складках добротных одежд, и вовсе вызывали удивление своей неуместностью.  
      Дарвунн словно не услышал вопрос. Тяжело опустившись на скамью у входа в дом, он попытался сказать деве несколько слов, настойчиво кивая на одного из следопытов, держащего оружие в левой руке. И лишь получив молчаливое прикосновение к плечу, свидетельствующее о том, что услышан и понят, провалился в беспамятство.  
      Ловкие пальцы опустившейся на колени у скамьи эльфийки осторожно расстегнули серебряную звезду на сером плаще, сбросили тяжёлую промокшую ткань, сдвинули ворот одежд и замерли над глубокими ранами от волчьих зубов у плеча и горла следопыта, чудом не прервавшими жизнь бесстрашного воина.  
      — Он закрыл собой этого человека, — кивнул на лежащего на соседней скамье незнакомца один из стоявших рядом с девой мужчин, — когда вожак повёл стаю в атаку.  
      С сожалением покачав головой, дева поднялась с колен и прислушалась к происходящему во дворе:  
      — Отнесите Дарвунна в комнату наверх. Этого... — она на миг запнулась, словно подбирая слова, — гостя... оставьте пока здесь у очага. Тарон, с твоим родичем всё хорошо, он спит сейчас в гостевой.  
      Двое воинов, подхватив командира, направились к лестнице. Следопыт с оружием в левой руке облегчённо выдохнул и устремился назад во двор. За ним поспешили ещё двое остававшихся в зале воинов.  
      — Стой, Тарон, дай взглянуть на твою руку! — крикнула вслед дева, но они уже скрылись за порогом. Вздохнув и отвернувшись от захлопнувшейся двери, она скользнула пытливым взглядом по лежащему на скамье человеку и договорила в пустоту: — Ваша помощь там уже не требуется, дунэдайн...  
      Вскоре, подтверждая её слова, со двора донёсся лязг тяжёлого запора ворот, гомон нескольких голосов, слова приветствий. Заскрипело старое крыльцо — следопыты возвращались в дом, сопровождаемые Эльмирет.  
      Последним вошёл высокий темноволосый эльда-воитель, крепко сжимающий в одной руке длинный сверкающий клинок, а в другой — узкую ладонь золотоволосой лучницы.  
  


* * *

  
      Спустя день Дарвунн, быстро поставленный на ноги искусными в целительстве эльфами, смог уже самостоятельно выйти в нижний зал.  
      И следопыты, и хозяева, собравшиеся за общим столом, радостно встретили его появление. Лишь Элириэль слегка нахмурилась, но всё же приветственно отсалютовала кружкой, кивнув на свободный стул у весело потрескивающего очага.  
      Дарвунн направился к указанному хозяйкой месту, но, пройдя несколько шагов, внезапно остановился при виде неподвижной фигуры, безвольно откинувшей голову на спинку стула по другую сторону очага.  
      — Садись, Дарвунн, — появившаяся рядом Мэллерин подхватила его под руку и усадила у огня, сунув в руки кружку с пряно пахнущим отваром. — Пей, а потом я принесу поесть. Мы все уже закончили трапезу.  
      Следопыт покорно сел, всё ещё ощущая небольшую усталость и головокружение, и снова взглянул на недвижимого человека на соседнем стуле.  
      — Он что, так и не очнулся? — смущённо спросил воин, невольно опустив глаза, чтобы не видеть налившийся синевой след на лице незнакомца.  
      — Не волнуйся, очнулся… — неопределённо бросил хозяин дома, поднимаясь.  
      Обменявшись с женой многозначительным взглядом, он поманил с собой дочерей и вышел во двор, куда незаметно один за другим ушли и следопыты, и где уже раздавался скрип колодезного ворота, стук топора и шарканье лопат, расчищающих заметённый снегом двор.  
      Откинувшись на спинку стула и побарабанив пальцами по гладко выскобленной столешнице, Эль, наконец, нарушила неловкую тишину, повисшую в зале после ухода супруга:  
      — Могу я узнать, Дарвунн, кого ты привёл вчера в этот дом? — холодно произнесла она, кивнув на по-прежнему неподвижного незнакомца и надменно изогнув бровь в ожидании ответа.  
      — Мы подобрали его три дня назад у дороги, — развёл руками следопыт. — Он назвался Кальбером. Когда мы попытались выяснить, что он здесь делал и откуда пришёл, он начал бормотать что-то об огнях в полях, тенях и призраках. Мы так и не смогли выяснить, откуда он родом и где его дом. Возможно, он заблудился в здешних холмах, возможно, ехал навестить кого-то…  
      — Увешанный древними драгоценностями и безоружный?! — насмешливо фыркнула эльфийка, перебивая следопыта. — Должно быть, он гостил на соседней ферме, сбился с дороги на добрую сотню миль и заблудился в могильниках. Открой глаза Дарвунн! Этот адан безумен, а его украшения изготовлены пол эпохи тому назад!  
      — Он что-то говорил? — вскинулся следопыт.  
      — О да, говорил! — эльфийка поднялась, подошла к незнакомцу и всмотрелась в бледное осунувшееся лицо. — Он говорил столь охотно и радостно, что Мэлле пришлось дать ему снотворное, иначе у многих здесь возникло желание повторить твой поступок на дороге. — Протянув руку, эльфийка коснулась подбородка человека, чуть повернув его голову и рассматривая след удара. — Что прикажешь с ним делать? Оставить жить здесь и приставить девочек следить, чтобы он не натащил в дом чего-либо более опасного, чем волчьи туши или сокровища мертвецов?  
      Дарвунн виновато молчал.  
      Эль повернулась к следопыту, сверкнула насмешливым взглядом и процедила сквозь зубы:  
      — Интересно, для каких целей ему волк понадобился?  
      — Тёплые шкурки… мягкие шкурки… Тёплый мех укроет и спрячет… Спрячет от мёртвых глаз… — раздался вдруг дребезжащий голос.  
      Эльфийка и следопыт разом недоуменно уставились на проснувшегося незнакомца. Он быстро забормотал что-то неразборчивое, пошамкал губами и разразился новым приступом звонкого хохота.  
      Хозяйка чуть скривила плотно сомкнутые губы, тщательно скрывая разочарование и недовольство.  
      — Так что будем делать? А, каун Дарвунн?  
      — Мы отвезём его в Бри. Я заплачу приюту и оставлю его там на попечении сиделок. Может быть, со временем удастся узнать что-либо о его семье или о нём самом. Надеюсь, если вернуть на место его украшения, тени отступятся и разум к нему вернётся…  
      При слове «Бри» прислушивающийся к эльфийской речи незнакомец внезапно оживился, радостно закивал головой и ухватил Эль за руку.  
      — Бри, Бри… Кальбер домой… Бри… Добрая госпожа… — залопотал он, пытаясь поцеловать тонкую кисть. — Добрая госпожа поможет…  
      Эльфийка осторожно высвободила руку из цепких пальцев человека и чуть наклонилась, заглядывая в горящие безумием глаза.  
      — Ты из Бри? — спросила она на всеобщем языке, пытаясь проникнуть сквозь туманную пелену чужого сознания.  
      Безуспешно…  
      Некоторое время Элириэль молча сверлила гостя тяжёлым взглядом, затем выпрямилась и с сожалением произнесла на эльфийском, обращаясь к следопыту:  
      — Боюсь, даже Мэллерин ему не сможет помочь. Его разум закрыт и затерян во тьме. — И добавила уже на всеобщем для Кальбера: — Мы постараемся вернуть тебя домой, Кальбер, если ты расстанешься с теми сокровищами, что носишь на себе. Они несут тебе лишь зло…  
      Человек в какой-то задумчивой растерянности забегал взглядом по комнате, а затем уставился на запястье эльфийки, где из-под рукава куртки временами посверкивал серебром браслет, сплошь усыпанный мелкими алыми камнями.  
      — Зачем… Зачем госпоже чужие сокровища? Разве своих у неё мало?.. — невнятно забормотал он, жмурясь и сопя.  
      Резко вытянув руку, он снова уцепился за Элириэль, зашарил дрожащими пальцами в попытке проникнуть под рукава одежд, ощупывая плотно охватывающее руку украшение.  
      Когда его пальцы коснулись браслета, Эль отшатнулась с отвращением на лице и выпрямилась, легко высвобождаясь. Адан захихикал и затрясся.  
      Дарвунн недовольно поморщился.  
      — Прости, Эль, — через силу выговорил он, видя, как запылал взгляд хозяйки в ответ на речи безумца.  
      Скрестив на груди руки и высоко вскинув голову, эльфийка отвернулась и отошла к окну. Некоторое время она молчала, а затем неожиданно спокойно произнесла:  
      — Не стоит просить прощения, мой друг. Каждый отвечает лишь за свои деяния. Ты всё ещё хочешь верить в его несчастья и добродетели и не желаешь видеть простой извечной жадности? Она сгубила многих... очень многих...  
      — Он адан, как и я, — едва слышно произнёс следопыт. — Я не хочу оставить его в беде, даже не попытавшись помочь.  
      Эльфийка обернулась и ядовито выговорила:  
      — Ну что ж, тогда лучше тебе самому разобраться с тем, что он принёс в этот дом. Я не хочу, чтобы по вашим городам поползли слухи об эльфах, грабящих на тракте заблудившихся путников.  
      Следопыт промолчал, явно не желая ещё сильнее раздражать хозяйку, а эльфийка отвернулась и заговорила, словно сама с собой:  
      — Почему?.. откуда идёт эта тяга? Почему только брать? Брать и присваивать... И не желать расстаться даже с малостью, даже себе во благо. Иногда мне кажется, что вы, эдайн, слабы. Слабы и пусты, поэтому и жаждете только взять, заполнить собственную пустоту...  
      Она снова повернула лицо к собеседнику и пристально взглянула на Дарвунна. Следопыт собирался что-то возразить, но, едва встретившись с сиянием зелёных глаз, оборвал себя на полуслове, лишь упрямо сжав губы.  
      — Я часто так думала, мой друг, — тихо произнесла Эль, — очень часто, когда судьба сводила меня с вашим народом. И от всего, что довелось повидать, лишь тени сгущались в моём сердце. Но сейчас многое изменилось. Сейчас я вижу вас, — она неожиданно улыбнулась, и тепло в мелодичном голосе, словно выглянувшее из-за туч ласковое солнце, обогрело воина. — Тебя, Тарона, Хеледора, Хальбарада, Эстеля... И я понимаю, что не все желают лишь брать...  
      Неожиданно и резко она замолчала, затем медленно подняла взгляд поверх головы следопыта и радостно просияла. Дарвунн обернулся, но не обнаружил за спиной ничего, что могло бы вызвать столь внезапную перемену настроения хозяйки.  
      Эльфийка, по-прежнему улыбаясь, быстрым шагом пересекла комнату, чуть коснувшись плеча следопыта.  
      — Прости, мэллон, мне нужно уйти.  
      Отворив незаметную дверь под лестницей, она пригнулась в низком проёме и скрылась, бросив на прощание:  
      — Мы поможем вам присмотреть за трактом на время поездки в Бри твоих воинов. Но вопрос с сокровищами этого адана решай сам.  
      — Спасибо, Эль, — крикнул вслед закрывшейся двери Дарвунн, не вполне уверенный, что хозяйка слышит сейчас что-либо, помимо своих незримых мыслей.  
      Взглянув в покрытое морозными узорами окно, следопыт беззвучно вздохнул и в задумчивости коснулся рукой перевязанных ран. Ещё день-два, и можно будет выступать. Доставить найденного у руин незнакомца в город; остудить пыл юного Дерена и постараться вернуть его к матери, хотя бы ещё на пару лет, пока возмужает дух юноши, не привыкшего к тому, с чем приходится сталкиваться следопытам. Затем отправить нескольких разведчиков к Четвуду, заглянуть в лагерь у Амон Сул за сведениями от Артара и ещё проследить за Сарнским бродом — Эстель всегда особо интересовался безопасностью границ Шира...  
      От размышлений его оторвало бессвязное бормотание, преследовавшее всю дорогу от полей Форноста. «Алые цветочки... белые огни... чёрные метели... спрятаться в тени...» Дарвунн скривился и поднял тяжёлый взгляд на хихикающего безумца. Путешествие до Бри обещало быть сложным и невесёлым...  
      Но он должен. Должен хотя бы попытаться.  
      Что бы там ни говорили эльфы, он соберёт всё своё терпение и постарается вытащить из объятий тьмы очередную жертву. Иначе для чего ещё жить?..

  
**Примечания:** каун - синд. "командир" (также имеет значение "доблестный")  



	8. Chapter 8

      Привстав на цыпочки и дотянувшись до кухонной полки, Эленья аккуратно расставила чистую посуду и обернулась к двери, почувствовав знакомый взгляд.  
      — Я перевешу эти полки немного ниже, и тебе будет удобнее, — произнёс Халдир, приближаясь и забирая из её рук последнюю кружку.  
      Она отложила полотенце и обвила руками его талию в ответ на объятие:  
      — Мне и так удобно... — выдохнула, прижав лицо к его плечу.  
      Он потёрся подбородком о её макушку и бросил быстрый взгляд за окно, где золотой сумрак охотно уступал дорогу ночи, и всё больше ярких светлячков-огней загоралось в густых кронах.  
      — Сразу же по возвращении, — пообещал он, склоняя голову и касаясь губами сначала её виска, потом скулы и щеки.  
      — Я рада, что хоть не сей же час, — усмехнулась она, поворачивая лицо и подставляя для поцелуя губы. — Здесь не помешали бы ещё несколько тарелок вместо тех, что разби...  
      Крепче сжав объятия, Халдир воспользовался приглашением, оборвав недосказанные слова.  
      — Всё... что... пожелаешь... — ответил он в приоткрытые губы, дразня короткими поцелуями.  
      Эленья тихо засмеялась, обняла сильные плечи и сама потянулась за ускользающими ласками, прильнув к груди стража. Он нежно погладил запрокинутое лицо и резко выдохнул, не в силах оторвать взгляда от забурливших золотых искорок в глубине зелёных омутов. Несколько мгновений он наблюдал за тем, как она чуть повела головой, с удовольствием подставляя под лёгкие касания его пальцев щеку, подбородок, шею, скулу, а затем наклонился и, не желая более противиться искушению, тронул губами дрожащую на её губах улыбку.  
      И тотчас же прикрыл глаза, давя вскипевшую в груди щемящую волну желания, нежности и тоски. Впервые ему не хотелось покидать этот дом, впервые мелькнула мысль, что стоило бы прислушаться к словам брата и остаться сейчас в городе, хоть ненадолго...  
      — А ещё было бы неплохо добавить несколько стульев и заменить этот стол на круглый... — услышал он словно сквозь туман и согласно закивал головой, боясь смутить спокойствие Эленьи и сияющую в зелёных глазах радость своими сомнениями и мыслями.  
      — Как скажешь, гэллен, — пробормотал Халдир, прижимая к себе гибкое тело и пряча лицо в золотистых локонах, разметавшихся по плечам девушки. — Всё... всё, что скажешь...  
      — Всё-всё? — переспросила она с улыбкой, подрагивая и ёжась от щекотливого дыхания у своей шеи.  
      — Любое пожелание, — повторил страж не поднимая головы, — только скажи. Всё...  
      — Ты хотел ещё проверить свою сумку, — со смехом напомнила она, безуспешно пытаясь спрятать лицо и шею на его груди от становящихся всё более настойчивыми поцелуев.  
      — Мммм... — с разочарованным стоном оторвавшись от её ушка, он откинул голову назад и шумно перевёл дыхание, возвращаясь к действительности. — Да, сейчас...  
      Коснувшись напоследок лёгким поцелуем её виска, он с сожалением разжал объятия, поймал мимолётное движение пальчиков у своего плеча и поцеловал ладошку:  
      — Это не займёт много времени...  
      Эленья усмехнулась и отступила на шаг, отнимая руку:  
      — Иди, заканчивай свои сборы. Я скоро приду...  
      Она кивнула в сторону очага с кипящим котелком и потянулась за только что водружённой на полку посудой. Он опередил её, сняв с закреплённых под полкой крючков две глиняные кружки и поставив их на стол.  
      — Пусть постоят пока что здесь, до моего возвращения.  
      Она засмеялась и отошла к огню:  
      — Главное — не разбить их, как прочие.  
      — Я постараюсь этой ночью не бить тарелок! — разведя руками и приняв виноватый вид, он отступил с кухни.  
      Но Эленья всё же успела заметить в устремлённом на неё взгляде скрытую тоску, оглянувшись на шутливое восклицание пятящегося к двери стража, чей голос прозвучал преувеличенно весело...  
  
  
      Тихо опустившись в одно из кресел у ещё тлеющего камина и грея руки о кружку, Эленья листала прихваченный с полки фолиант, почти сплошь состоящий из изображений замысловатых узоров с небрежно сделанными пометками, и искоса наблюдала за Халдиром. Обойдя комнату по кругу и в очередной раз без видимой причины передвинув дорожный мешок, он остановился у входа и снова взял с оружейной стойки свой меч, проверяя заточку и разглядывая несуществующие пятна на сверкающей стали.  
      Когда он вернул на место своё оружие и в который раз достал клинок Эленьи, осматривая его не менее придирчиво, чем предыдущий, она не утерпела.  
      — Халдир, что ты хочешь найти там после четвёртой проверки? К тому же я ни разу не брала его в руки с тех пор, как поставила здесь, — кивнув в сторону завешанной оружием стены у входной двери, она перевела выжидающий взгляд на стража.  
      Оставив оружие в покое, он приблизился к Эленье и опустился на пол у её кресла, забирая книгу и отставляя подальше в сторону недопитый напиток.  
      — Ну что с тобой, Халдир? — протянув руку, она ласково коснулась его лица, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза и угадать причину так явно снедающей воина тревоги.  
      — Впервые я ухожу с таким тяжёлым сердцем. Прости меня, мэлль... — вымученно выговорил Халдир, сильнее прижимая к своей щеке её ладонь. Уронив голову ей на колени и обвив рукой талию, он подался вперёд, пряча лицо в складках сминающейся юбки, а жар его поцелуев Эленья чувствовала даже через ткань платья. — Я очень не хочу оставлять тебя сейчас одну, но просить владыку...  
      — Халдир! — воскликнула Эленья, останавливая сбивчивые речи стража. — Я знаю всё это! Это твой долг, твоя жизнь, и я ни за что не желаю стать тебе помехой. Ни в чём...  
      — Не говори так! — глухо пробормотал он с нотками отчаяния в голосе, стискивая объятия.  
      — Халдир, послушай, — успокаивающе заговорила Эленья, высвобождая прижатую к коленям руку и кладя её на затылок воина. — Если это всё, что тревожит твоё сердце, то оставь свои волнения. Я не одна здесь. Лорд Глорфиндэль был прав, когда сказал мне это перед отъездом, — она усмехнулась, вспоминая свои несостоявшиеся страхи и всепонимающий взгляд золотоволосого воителя. — Эльрохир ещё два дня назад грозился проверить, как часто я роняю клинок на тренировке. Келеглим наверняка сможет найти мне занятие среди множества забот перед праздником; а книгу, что дал мне Митрандир, я даже ещё не открывала. Не говоря уже о том, что я так и не решила, что сказать владыкам на их предложение помощи...  
      Ласково перебирая мягкое серебро волос, поглаживая напряжённые плечи и шею стража и негромко рассказывая о своих планах на долгую предстоящую неделю, она невольно улыбнулась, ощутив, как отпускает Халдира гложущая мысли тревога. Эленья прекрасно знала, что ожидание его возвращения будет тягостным. Но ни на миг не желала бы переложить ещё и свой груз тоски на его сердце...  
      Обняв стража, она повторила:  
      — Не тревожься обо мне, мэлетэн. Я найду себе занятие и буду очень ждать твоего возвращения...  
      Он поднял голову и, хмурясь, с сожалением произнёс:  
      — Плохой из меня супруг получается. Я даже не подумал, что тебе нужно для этого праздника...  
      Эленья нежно погладила его по щеке, накрыла ладошкой губы, не давая договорить, и произнесла с улыбкой:  
      — Самый лучший... Мне ничего не нужно, никаких праздников. Я не хочу никуда идти.  
      — Хочешь, — усмехнулся страж, трогая губами прижатую к лицу ладонь. — Я прекрасно помню, как сияли твои глаза тем вечером, когда ты появилась на пороге Каминного зала с лордом Глорфиндэлем...  
      Эленья смутилась, вспомнив и казавшийся невообразимо далёким тёплый вечер, и роскошный наряд, и свой восторг от увиденного в зеркале отражения, и безудержную радость, бушевавшую в душе под множеством взглядов...  
      — К тому же, ты гостья владык и дочь военачальника Имладриса, — продолжил Халдир. — Было бы не слишком вежливо не явиться на этот праздник. И... неужели тебе самой не любопытно?  
      Она не отвечала, молча любуясь воином и радуясь тому, как тени печалей тают и растворяются в глубине его сияющего взора, а на губах блуждает едва уловимая улыбка.  
      — Когда вернусь, я позабочусь обо всём, моя радость. Только скажи, чего ты хочешь?  
      — Тогда ты узнаешь о моих желаниях после возвращения, — шепнула она.  
      — Я найду тебя в этом доме? — тихо спросил он, глядя ей прямо в глаза и старательно скрывая грусть.  
      — Конечно, Халдир... Откуда такие мысли?  
      Потянувшись, он припал к её губам долгим поцелуем, а она лишь сильнее обняла его, отвечая на ласки и накрепко заперев все прочие волнения в самом дальнем уголке сердца...  
  


* * *

  
      Застонав и уронив на постель осколок зеркала, мужчина опустился на колени у кровати, с силой сжав край стола. Ноги не держали его, боль пеленой застилала глаза, а дрожащие от слабости руки не могли справиться с окровавленной повязкой, присохшей к плечу и шее.  
      Скрипнула за спиной дверь, и раньше, чем он смог превозмочь боль и обернуться, его подхватили под руки и усадили на кровать.  
      — И что дальше? К чему это? — произнёс мелодичный голос, а из тумана его сознания выплыло прекрасное лицо в ореоле золотых волос. — Ты ещё слишком слаб, Дарвунн.  
      — Я надеялся, что мы сможем уехать через день-два, — вымученно улыбнулся он, глядя в синие, как море, глаза.  
      — Через неделю, не раньше, — непререкаемо произнесла дева.  
      И тут же одним уверенным движением, почти не доставившим боли по сравнению со всеми предыдущими безуспешными попытками следопыта, сорвала старую повязку и приложила к подживающим ранам целебный отвар.  
      — Посиди здесь, я сейчас вернусь, — ласково произнесла она, взяв его руку и прижав к повреждённому плечу. И бесшумно ушла до того, как следопыт сумел до конца вернуться к реальности.  
      Вскоре она возвратилась, осторожно и быстро смазала его раны и ловко наложила свежие повязки.  
      — Неделя, Дарвунн. Иначе раны воспалятся и будет только хуже, хотя что я тебе рассказываю... Да и погода, надеюсь, к тому времени устоится, а метели закончатся. Ты слышишь меня? — мягко произнесла она, всматриваясь в лицо молчаливого следопыта, не сводившего с неё немигающего взора.  
      — Мэлле… — прошептал он вместо ответа и повернул голову, прижавшись губами к лежащей на плече руке эльфийки.  
      Она замерла и напряглась, но рука на его плече не дрогнула, всё также даря тепло сквозь влажную от пота и примочек ткань рубашки. Он сидел неподвижно, словно изваяние, боясь шелохнуться и утратить реальность этого мига, а его сердце пылало жарким огнём и тянулось к покоящейся на плече ладони. Подняв подрагивающую руку, он осторожно коснулся нежной кожи и попытался сомкнуть пальцы на тонком запястье.  
      — У тебя жар, Дарвунн, — спокойный и как всегда приветливый голос разрушил его надежды. — Ложись, я принесу тебе питьё.  
      По его щеке мазнуло тёплое прикосновение, исчезая за пределы досягаемости.  
      Он поднял голову и встретил то, чего боялся больше всего на свете — внимательный и сочувствующий взгляд синих глаз. Невыразимо прекрасных, но бесконечно далёких, чужих и холодных, без малейшей искры того огня, которым горело его сердце…  
      — Спасибо, Мэллерин, — хрипло произнёс он, превозмогая и телесную, и сердечную боль, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями и с горькой радостью благословляя свой жар, оправдывающий пылающее лицо.  
      — Ложись, — повторила она, покидая комнату, — ложись и постарайся уснуть. До ужина ещё есть время. А мы пока что приготовим тебе чистую одежду.  
      Он попытался ответить улыбкой, старательно отводя глаза, но исказившую его лицо гримасу Мэллерин уже не видела, переступив порог гостевой комнаты.  
      Поджидавшая в коридоре Эльмирет шагнула к сестре, забирая у неё из рук перевязочную ткань, склянку с целебным отваром и плошку мази.  
      — Давай, я уберу это, — негромко сказала она. — А потом принесу ему одежду, если хочешь.  
      Мэллерин взглянула на сестру, читая молчаливое сочувствие, и разжала стиснутые на склянке пальцы.  
      — Спасибо, Мирэ.  
      Младшая лишь кивнула в ответ, уходя.  
      Мэллерин спустилась вниз и быстро пересекла общую залу. Открыв скрипучую дверь, она скрылась в полутёмном узком коридоре, соединявшем дом и конюшню. Летом этот переход почти никогда не использовали, но в такие зимы как нынешняя, когда просторный двор не успевали расчищать от последствий бесконечных снегопадов, он был незаменим.  
      Пройдя коридор почти до середины, эльфийка остановилась у небольшого окошка и только сейчас позволила себе резко вздохнуть. Прижав ладони к замёрзшему стеклу, она стиснула кулаки, сцарапывая наледь и не замечая рассыпающегося под пальцами холодного крошева.  
      Она простояла так до той поры, пока стекло не заискрилось золотистыми бликами, отражая вспыхнувшие во дворе фонари, а в конюшне не раздался голос отца, окликавшего её по имени. Отняв от окна ладони, она взглянула на оставшиеся в морозных узорах проталины и перевела дыхание, гася мятущиеся в глазах огни, возвращая на лицо привычную спокойную улыбку. И направилась в дом, отозвавшись отцу. Опустив руку в карман, она погладила и сжала в кулаке всегда хранимую там вещицу — кожаную лобную повязку, искусно расшитую серебристо-синими гербовыми узорами, найденную прошлым летом в гостевой комнате после отъезда двух неразличимых, лишь на первый взгляд, гостей…  
  
  
      Когда Мэллерин вошла в общую залу, почти все обитатели дома уже собрались за столом, не хватало лишь Элириэль. Хозяйка пришла последней, выйдя из своей мастерской и с рассеянной улыбкой присев на свободное место во главе стола. Весь ужин она просидела молча, не принимая участия в разговорах, вяло ковыряя в тарелке и не отнимая левой ладони от столешницы. Казалось, что она вообще не замечала ни присутствующих, ни громкого смеха, ни бросаемых на неё взглядов.  
      Ужин подошёл к концу, дунэдайн стали подниматься со своих мест. Хозяин тоже встал, подошёл к стулу жены и наклонился над её плечом.  
      — Ты ничего не хочешь сказать, Эль? — негромко произнёс он ей на ухо.  
      Эльфийка чуть дрогнула, выходя из своей задумчивости, и лучезарно улыбнулась. Повернув голову к супругу, она мимолётно коснулась его щеки и произнесла:  
      — Сказать? Не уверена… Но показать могу.  
      Поднявшись во весь рост, она передвинула левую руку к центру стола и отняла её от поверхности.  
      Тихий восторженный вздох, словно порыв ветра, пролетел по комнате, и воцарилась гулкая тишина. Элириэль с гордым и ликующим видом окинула взглядом присутствующих, наслаждаясь их изумлением — на гладкой деревянной поверхности ослепительно сияла серебристая звезда. Тонкие лучи, усыпанные прозрачными камнями, переливались и мерцали в неверном свете свечей, а шлейф тянущихся от них крошечных искорок, словно звёздная дорога, отбрасывал по сторонам радужные блики.  
      Завороженные удивительным зрелищем, все невольно сгрудились ближе к столу, пытаясь получше рассмотреть невероятную работу. Протянув руку, Эльмирет потянулась к украшению и замерла в нескольких дюймах от него, остановленная словами матери:  
      — Осторожнее, дорогая. Это сделано не для тебя…  
      — Я вижу, нана, — прошептала дева, шевеля чутко подрагивающими пальцами над серебристым сиянием, словно тянущимся к ней от подвески. — Невероятно…  
      Элириэль довольно улыбнулась:  
      — Всё вероятно, милая. Всё так и есть…  
      — Для кого же это чудо? — подал голос кто-то из дунэдайн. — Неужели на продажу?  
      — О, нет! — засмеялась Эль. — Конечно же нет! У этой звезды уже есть хозяин. Осталось дело за малым — передать её в нужные руки…  
      — И кому? — поинтересовался Дарвунн.  
      — В Имладрис. Лорду Глорфиндэлю. Для его дочери…  
      — Разве у него есть дети? — изумлённо выпалил Дарвунн и смолк под взглядами эльфов.  
      — Есть, — коротко ответил хозяин.  
      Не желая влезать в расспросы неразговорчивых эльдар, никогда не делившихся своими тайнами или делами, Дарвунн замолчал и продолжил любоваться прекрасным творением — нечасто эдайн доводилось видеть великолепные работы эльфийских мастеров. Да и самих мастеров оставалось всё меньше и меньше в этих землях…  
      — Это же серебро? — робко и неуверенно спросил юный Дерен. Он, сын кузнеца, единственный из присутствующих немного разбирался в металлах; но столь чистого и яркого сияния ему ещё никогда не доводилось видеть.  
      — Конечно, — кивнула головой Элириэль. — Истинное серебро. Самое истинное…*  
      При этих словах новый вздох прокатился по комнате, и эдайн, с восторгом глядя то на мастерицу, то на украшение, спешили запечатлеть в памяти мельчайшие детали представшего их взорам чуда.  
      — Нам нужно будет уехать, Дарвунн, — буднично заговорил эльда-хозяин, приобнимая супругу сзади за плечи.  
      Следопыт согласно кивнул.  
      — Мы отправимся в путь после вашего возвращения из Бри, — подхватила Эль.  
      — А до того момента присмотрим за дорогой и полями, — закончил её супруг.  
      — И надеюсь, вы поможете здесь девочкам в наше отсутствие, — Эль кивнула на дочерей и подняла голову вверх, со счастливой улыбкой встретив взгляд супруга.  
      Дарвунн снова молча согласился.  
      И никто из присутствующих не обратил внимания на неподвижно сидящего у огня Кальбера, что с лёгким прищуром неотрывно следил за сверкающим на столе сокровищем из-под нахмуренных бровей.  
  


* * *

  
      Ночь подходила к концу, разливая неяркий свет затянутых дымкой звёзд и тонкого полукруга Итиль по укрытой туманом равнине. Мутные тени валунов у реки светлели, а белокаменный мост над говорливым водопадом всё отчётливее выступал из редеющей темноты.  
      Стражи пограничных таланов как раз передавали посты явившимся на смену отрядам, когда притихший лес огласил тревожный сигнал. И в тот же миг Румиль тоже заметил выступающих из-за камней врагов. Крадущиеся тени мягко отделились от валунов, с поразительной скоростью бросившись к границам леса.  
      Выстрелы Халдира и Орофина поразили точно выбранные цели, но тени не остановились, по-прежнему сокращая расстояние до границ. Стрелы летели со всех сторожевых постов, но ощутимого вреда не приносили, пока не раздался резкий вой.  
      — Варги… — прошипел Орофин.  
      — И наездники, — закончил Халдир.  
      Пришедшие на смену стражи покинули талан, спустившись вниз, чтобы не мешать стрелкам, и заняли посты у дороги, готовясь перехватить добравшихся до полосы леса врагов. Румиль присоединился к ним с молчаливого согласия братьев, неотрывно следящих за всё новыми и новыми серыми тенями, выползающими на равнину со стороны старой дороги наугрим.  
      — Что скажешь теперь, Халдир, о моих тревогах? — с невесёлой усмешкой поинтересовался Орофин, наблюдая за взвывшим и забившимся на равнине подраненным варгом, придавившим своего седока.  
      — Скажу, что твои тревоги были не напрасны, — Халдир выпустил ещё одну стрелу и вскинул вверх руку, подавая сигнал Румилю.  
      В тот же миг залп стрел встретил всех, кто успел добраться до казавшейся спасительной границы леса, проскочив под сторожевыми таланами на ловких и быстрых тварях.  
      — Не жалеешь теперь, что пытался отговорить меня от этого дежурства? — искоса глянув на Орофина, Халдир усмехнулся.  
      Орофин не успел ответить. Грянул новый сигнал, и у белого моста над Нимроделью замелькали серые тени.  
      Братья разом ринулись вниз с талана туда, где уже звенели клинки схлестнувшихся с захватчиками стражей.  
  
      Увернувшись от нацеленного в грудь удара, Орофин отбил выпад кривого орочьего ятагана и успел заметить, как сверкающее лезвие меча брата вошло в горло воющей твари.  
      — Осторожно! — крикнул бьющийся рядом Халдир, пригибаясь под занесённый топор. Рывком высвободив оружие, он отбил чей-то удар и с разворота одним махом снёс голову очередному орку.  
      Румиль мощным ударом сшиб одного из подбирающихся справа всадников и, вскрыв горло его варгу, добил наездника.  
      — Орофин, крум*! — крикнул он, уходя от удара и пытаясь пробиться к братьям. Но его помощь уже не потребовалась — Халдир и Орофин слаженно оттеснили орков к обрыву реки, и лишь тяжёлые шлепки грузных туш да плеск обвалившейся со склона земли отметили место падения захватчиков.  
      Бой затихал. Стражи успешно добивали немногих добравшихся до моста врагов — особо яростных или особо глупых, не пожелавших оставить бесплодную попытку прорвать защитный рубеж.  
      Остановившись у моста, Халдир окинул взглядом опустевшую дорогу и повернулся к Орофину.  
      — Так что, муиндор, не жалеешь? — повторил он вопрос, на который так и не успел получить ответа.  
      — Нет! — резко выкрикнул Орофин, рванувшись вперёд, но не в силах уже успеть.  
      Прилетевшая с другой стороны моста стрела вошла точно в сочленение доспеха. Дёрнувшись и развернувшись от удара, Халдир упал в объятия брата, по-прежнему крепко сжимая меч…

  
**Примечания:**

  
мэлль - милая, дорогая  
*crum - лево (синд.)  
муиндор - дорогой брат (синд.)  
*истинным серебром эльфы называли митрил  



	9. Chapter 9

      Проснувшись внезапно, словно от резкого болезненного удара, Эленья вскочила на постели, непонимающе осматриваясь по сторонам. Утро ещё даже не собиралось заниматься над молчаливым лесом — не алела рассветная полоса небосклона, не звучали утренние трели птиц. Лишь чуть нашёптывал монотонный дождик, умывая золото крон, и тихо вздыхал ветер, баюкая сонливую тишину.  
      Девушка сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, потёрла лицо, пытаясь унять пульсирующую в висках боль и понять причину нежданного пробуждения. Пальцы коснулись чего-то тёплого и липкого. Эленья вздрогнула, по взмокшей спине пробежал холодок страха.  
      Преодолевая нахлынувшее головокружение, она осторожно спустила ноги на пол и медленно поднялась, придерживаясь одной рукой за изголовье кровати. Нашла в полутьме стоящую рядом свечу, зажгла огонь. И испуганно уставилась на перепачканные кровью руки и испятнанную алым подушку.  
      Давно с ней не случалось подобного. С прошлой зимы...  
      Но тогда приходил владыка Эльронд, осторожно касался пылающего лба и мгновенно гасил бушующий пожар боли. А лорд Глорфиндэль, укоризненно глядя на Митрандира, настойчиво твердил: «Оставь это. На сегодня достаточно...» и выпроваживал её из комнатки рядом с библиотекой, где всегда теплился камин и высились на столе горки пожелтевших свитков. Потом появлялась Эллотмериль, совала в руки кубок со сладким розовым отваром и уводила на присыпанную снегом террасу, где они сидели до той поры, пока неугомонная эллет не решала, что бледные щеки Эленьи обрели достаточно приемлемый оттенок, и не отпускала её отдыхать...  
      Цепляясь за мебель, девушка добралась до окна, чуть приоткрыла створку и тяжело осела на стул, жадно глотая ртом влажный сладкий воздух. Откинула голову на высокую спинку, сжала пальцами переносицу и переждала, пока уляжется очередной приступ боли, лихорадочно пытаясь найти причину внезапного недомогания. Но не нашла — в последние месяцы она ни разу не прибегала к тем силам, что так упорно пыталась обуздать прошлой зимой. И причина всего случившегося оставалась где-то в глубине ночных сновидений за закрытыми дверьми пробудившегося разума.  
      Ветерок холодил влажную кожу, остужал горячий лоб, щекотал голые ступни. Эленья поднялась и неверной походкой вышла из спальни, дрожа и пошатываясь. Лишь плеснув в лицо холодной водой, отмыв кровь, сменив сорочку и завернувшись в полюбившийся плед, она почувствовала себя лучше. Тихо присела на краешек кресла у погасшего очага и попыталась осторожно проделать то, что делала каждый вечер с момента отъезда стража — найти тёплую знакомую искорку его фэа у границ Золотого леса.  
      Уже проваливаясь в холодную темноту, она успела судорожно сжать кулаки в отчаянной попытке удержать сознание и с нарастающим ужасом всем существом ощутила безжизненную пустоту, вытеснившую любые доводы рассудка...  
      Эленья очнулась от резанувшего глаза света. Зажмурилась, несколько раз моргнула, привыкая к яркому утру за окном, и недоверчиво покосилась на прыгающую по подоконнику пташку, не понимая, как столь маленькое создание способно издавать настолько оглушительные звуки. Неуверенно пошевелившись, девушка попыталась повернуться и тут же скривилась от боли, разлившейся по телу — падая, она ударилась плечом о кресло, а онемение от долгой неподвижности довершило мучения. Поднявшись на ноги и снова взглянув на порскнувшую подальше гостью, она внезапно поняла, что настойчивый стук доносится совсем не от окна, а от входной двери.  
      Пошатываясь, но всё же с каждым шагом возвращая контроль над непослушным телом, Эленья добралась до входа и открыла дверь, отступив на шаг вглубь комнаты.  
      Стоящая снаружи русоволосая эллет тихо ахнула и быстро переступила порог дома.  
      — Что с тобой? — испуганно спросила она, протягивая руку, отводя от щеки девушки прядь волос и рассматривая бледное осунувшееся лицо. — Что произошло?  
      Её пальцы коснулись лба Эленьи, и та отдёрнула голову. Затем сама подняла руку, осторожно ощупала болезненно пульсирующий висок и молча ужаснулась.  
      — Я ударилась о кресло... — пробормотала она невнятно, не убирая руки от распухшего лба, — и, кажется, о камин...  
      От пробежавшегося по дому сквозняка она вздрогнула и запоздало вспомнила про валяющийся у кресла плед.  
      — Иди сюда, сядь, — тут же властно скомандовала эллет, подталкивая Эленью к скамье.  
      — Не надо, Келеглим, — слабо попыталась запротестовать Эленья. — Со мной всё в порядке...  
      Но спустя несколько минут уже безропотно глотала горький напиток из удерживаемой перед лицом кружки.  
      — Не представляю, как ты умудрилась, — качала головой гостья, внимательно всматриваясь строгим серебристо-серым взглядом в лиловый кровоподтёк на лбу Эленьи. — И главное, где?! Дома! Вчера же ещё всё в порядке было. Халдир нас убьёт...  
      При этих словах Эленье показалось, что притихшая было боль снова обрушилась со всей яростью, грозя поглотить мир. Она неожиданно-громко всхлипнула и уткнулась в кружку, пытаясь скрыться от всевидящих очей Келеглим.  
      Эльфийка немного помедлила, затем осторожно коснулась плеча ссутулившейся Эленьи и отобрала из её трясущихся рук посуду.  
      — Ты можешь объяснить, что случилось? — тихо спросила она.  
      — Я н-н-не слышу... не слышу... н-н-ничего... — заикаясь и глотая слова выдавила Эленья, закрыв лицо руками. — Ничего...  
      Келеглим несколько мгновений недоверчиво смотрела на сдавленно всхлипывающую девушку, затем чуть пожала её плечо и бесшумно скрылась в глубине дома. Вскоре она вернулась, села рядом на скамью и, не говоря ни слова, силой умыла Эленью принесённой водой.  
      Девушка вздрогнула, когда холодные струйки стекли за шиворот, и слабо запротестовала, но эльфийка была непреклонна.  
      — Вот так, тише... тише, успокойся... — негромко приговаривая, она приложила мокрый платок к разбитому лбу, и через некоторое время Эленья утихла и слабо шевельнулась, пытаясь высвободиться.  
      Келеглим отпустила её и поднялась.  
      — Тебе нужно переодеться, — мягко сказала эллет.  
      Эленья безучастно кивнула, не поднимая головы и боясь взглянуть на гостью, ставшую внезапной свидетельницей её слабости.  
      — Пойдём, — стояла на своём Келеглим, — я провожу тебя к целителям...  
      — Не нужно, — остановила её Эленья, поднимаясь. — Не нужно меня никуда вести. Я хочу поговорить с владычицей. Это возможно?  
      Келеглим кивнула.  
      — Владыки послали меня пригласить тебя к завтраку. Но пока я разбудила тебя, время ушло... Сейчас владычица, должно быть, в своём саду или в мастерской. Я передам...  
      — Я пойду с тобой, — не дослушав, Эленья поспешила в комнаты, путаясь в длинном подоле сорочки и цепляясь кружевом за многочисленные кованые завитки скамьи.  
      Келеглим, не сказав более ни слова, отцепила надорванные кружева и проследовала за девушкой в спальню, не сводя с неё глаз.  
  


* * *

  
      Старый дом у дороги воссиял яркими огнями задолго до рассвета.  
      Хлопали двери, скрипели половицы под тяжёлыми шагами обитателей, весело трещал огонь в очаге. Вкусно пахло свежесваренной похлёбкой, и время от времени переливчатым колокольчиком звенел девичий смех в ответ на оживлённый говор низких мужских голосов.  
      Следопыты и хозяева собрались к завтраку рано, едва забрезжили алые отсветы зари над белоснежными холмами. А к тому моменту когда ослепительное морозное солнце заглянуло в окна общей залы, все уже толпились во дворе. Дунэдайн покидали гостеприимную обитель, их снова ждала дорога. Кто-то уходил назад к пустынным полям Форноста, кто-то к немногочисленным фермам, разбросанным на запад от Арчета. Кальбера сопровождали в Бри четверо следопытов во главе с Дарвунном, твёрдо вознамерившимся на обратном пути отправить к родичам и Дерена, несмотря на настойчивые просьбы юноши.  
      Открылась дверь конюшни, и во двор вышли хозяева, тоже в тёплой дорожной одежде, ведя в поводу коней. Подойдя к Хеледору, эльда-воитель вложил в руки озадаченного следопыта поводья гнедого скакуна, а Элириэль ослепительно улыбнулась:  
      — Ну что, мой друг? Прокатимся?  
      Хеледор встрепенулся. Ему, единственному из отряда, предстоял самый долгий путь по бездорожью — сначала к развалинам Амон Сул, затем через пустоши и холмы покинутого Кардолана к Сарнскому броду. Не скоро он вернётся к обжитым землям и уюту тёплого очага... Тем сильнее вспыхнула в его сердце благодарность и радость при нежданном предложении хозяев, с которыми, как он знал не понаслышке, любая дорога становилась словно стократ легче.  
      Вскочив на спину могучего белоснежного жеребца, приплясывающего рядом с хозяйкой, эльфийка звонко засмеялась, глядя на растерявшегося следопыта.  
      — Чего ждём, друзья? Пусть ночью над вашей дорогой ярко светят звёзды, а тень не осмелится ступить на неё, — произнесла она прощальную фразу и взмахнула рукой, гарцуя на нетерпеливом коне.  
      Оглушительно свистнула — так, что со старого дерева за дорогой взвилась воробьиная стая — и одним махом перелетела через наметённые у открытых ворот сугробы, одобрительно похлопав жеребца по шее.  
      — Встретимся на Йоль, дунэдайн! Двери этого дома с радостью распахнутся перед вами! — выкрикнула Элириэль, сверкая улыбкой и серебристым мехом одежд.  
      Исчезая со смехом, подобно игривому призраку, в облаке взметнувшейся снежной пыли, она поймала себя на мысли, что в последние годы всё чаще и чаще стала отмерять течение лет праздниками эдайн...  
  
      Мэллерин и Эльмирет проводили последнего из дунэдайн, заперли ворота и переглянулись, стоя на пороге — тишина, повисшая над старым домом после ухода мужчин, казалась оглушающей.  
      — Что теперь, тэль? — спросила младшая, со вздохом оглядывая опустевший двор.  
      Старшая чуть улыбнулась и протянула:  
      — Ну… у нас есть несколько возможностей…  
      — Даже не начинай эти разговоры, — тут же раздражённо отмахнулась Эльмирет. — Я не поеду отсюда никуда! Я сказала это отцу и матери, говорила и тебе. Моё место отныне рядом с вами. Я не вернусь в Мирквуд… — Резко замолчав, она отвернулась от проницательного взгляда сестры.  
      Мэллерин покачала головой:  
      — Я не имела в виду возвращение в дом деда, Мирэ. Ты сама озвучила эти мысли. Ты думаешь, я не вижу, что не даёт тебе покоя всё это время?  
      Эльмирет вспыхнула, губы её дрогнули и сжались в тонкую линию. Сверкнув глазами, она отчётливо выговорила:  
      — Мэлле, я тоже вижу многое, но не вмешиваюсь в твои мысли и раздумья по поводу появляющихся здесь гостей. — Помедлив и с некоторым сожалением глядя на сестру, она всё же договорила: — Надеюсь, ты сделаешь правильный выбор…  
      — Эльмирет, нет нужды говорить со мной об этом. Мне жаль Дарвунна… — не договорив, она махнула рукой, оборвала объяснения и направилась мимо сестры в дом.  
      Её остановили оброненные вскользь насмешливые слова:  
      — Эрниль — это не всегда правильный выбор…  
      — Не тебе говорить о выборе, Эльмирет, — жёстко отрезала Мэллерин, обернувшись и окатив сестру ледяным взглядом. — Ты свой, как утверждаешь, сделала! Вот только с тех пор я не вижу особой радости и счастья в твоём сердце. Только глупое упрямство…  
      Толкнув дверь, Мэллерин собралась уйти, но сестра неожиданно поймала её руку и прижалась к плечу, быстро и сбивчиво заговорив:  
      — Не сердись на меня Мэлле, умоляю… Я не хотела, чтобы ради меня ты покидала Линдон. Возвращайся домой, если желаешь, но я не могу поехать с тобой. Тот дом мне чужой. Дом деда тоже не стал родным. И нигде нет мне покоя. Здесь же я могу быть полезна и хотя бы кому-то нужна… А мать и отец не желают ничего видеть… Прости, я сама знаю, что говорю иногда обидные слова. Прости…  
      — Эльмирет, муинтэль, мир вон нибен*. Ты нужна всем нам, — Мэллерин остановилась и погладила сестру по склонённой голове. — И я не сержусь, родная. Я люблю тебя… все мы тебя любим.  
      Эльмирет прерывисто вздохнула в ответ на детское прозвище, и Мэллерин обняла её.  
      — Отец и мать видят лишь то, что ты желаешь им показать, — негромко заговорила старшая дева, поглаживая мягкие тёмные пряди, рассыпавшиеся по плечам сестры, и задумчиво усмехаясь своим мыслям. — Или делают вид… Уже давно они не считают тебя беспомощной малышкой, как любишь ты упрекать всех. Иначе они попросту увезли бы тебя в одну из обителей эльдар и не стали бы звать меня сюда.  
      — Они и хотели… — пробормотала Эльмирет, не поднимая головы. — Когда прошлым летом приезжали сыновья владыки Эльронда с вестями.  
      — Но ведь не увезли…  
      Эльмирет подняла голову и взглянула на сестру сияющими, словно драгоценные камни, глазами:  
      — Мэлле, я так рада, что у меня есть ты. Не слушай мои глупости и не сердись. Я просто очень хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива.  
      Прикрыв глаза, Мэллерин крепко прижала Эльмирет к себе:  
      — Я тоже желаю видеть тебя счастливой, тэль. Но ты почему-то упрямо бежишь от своей судьбы…  
      — Если бы знать наверняка, что я нужна там, весь обратный путь стал бы для меня просто прогулкой.  
      — Почему же ты не выяснишь всё до конца?  
      — А если у меня не станет даже надежды?  
      Мэллерин вздохнула и не нашлась с ответом. Лишь мягко коснулась растревоженной фэа сестры тёплым сочувствием — это всегда удавалось ей лучше всего.  
      Эльмирет ещё раз крепко сжала объятия и отпустила сестру, выпрямляясь.  
      — Так какие возможности ты обещала мне показать, чтобы скоротать дни до Йоля? — спросила она со смущением в голосе, пытаясь вернуть беззаботный вид.  
      — У нас достаточно времени до их возвращения, чтобы прибраться здесь к празднику и украсить дом…  
      Эльмирет лукаво улыбнулась:  
      — Предлагаешь прогуляться в сторону Четвуда?  
      — Ну, в здешних холмах хвойных зарослей я не припомню…  
      — Кони застоялись за время метелей…  
      — Значит самое время дать им размяться!  
      Перебивая друг друга и посмеиваясь, сёстры ненадолго вошли в дом, привычно быстро собрав всегда готовое к бою оружие и нехитрые припасы в дорогу.  
      И вскоре по заснеженным полям летели ещё два быстроногих скакуна, неся изящных всадниц напрямик по бездорожью к чернеющему вдалеке лесу.  
_________________________________________________________  
* Эльмирет, моя дорогая сестра, наше маленькое сокровище  
  


* * *

  
      Тихо прошелестев, зелёная изгородь сомкнулась за спиной вошедшей в сад Эленьи. Южный склон холма нежился в солнечных лучах, тянулся к открытому небу сочно-зелёными ветвями, а голоса птиц перекликались с говором стекающего в сад источника.  
      Но Эленья, спеша за Келеглим вниз по вьющейся вдоль склона холма лестнице, видела лишь высокую фигуру владычицы, поджидающую их в сплетении вечнозелёного лабиринта у одного из поворотов извилистого ручья.  
      — Спасибо, Келеглим, — негромко произнесла Галадриэль и окинула гостей пронзительным взглядом, заставив сердце Эленьи неровно трепыхнуться.  
      Отвечая на приветствие спустившихся в низину сада гостей, леди Золотого леса чуть повела бровью, и эльфийка, поклонившись, бесшумно ушла. Её путь отметило лишь лёгкое покачивание ветвей вдоль зелёной лестницы на южном склоне.  
      Оставшаяся наедине с владычицей Эленья прерывисто вздохнула, пытаясь собрать воедино заметавшиеся мысли, и в страхе подняла на Галадриэль взгляд, опасаясь найти безжалостный ответ в спокойном сияющем взгляде.  
      — Келеглим сказала, что ты желаешь встречи. — Прекрасная леди вытянула руку, осторожно коснулась подбородка девушки, приподнимая её голову, а затем мягко подхватила гостью под руку, уводя к укрытой за кустом скамье. — Пойдём, присядем.  
      Усадив Эленью на узкую скамью, Галадриэль присела рядом на край и снова приподняла голову девушки, всматриваясь в лицо.  
      — Что случилось, милая?  
      — Я ищу помощи… — почти беззвучно шевельнула губами Эленья, чувствуя разливающееся от руки владычицы тепло. Боль медленно отступала, но мысли лишь сильнее мешались, спутывая воедино страхи, надежды, доводы и желания — не давая сказать ни слова, не позволяя довести до конца ни единой фразы.  
      Тряхнув головой, девушка попыталась снова заговорить, но Галадриэль остановила её:  
      — Я помогу, дитя, помогу во всём. Что ты желаешь узнать?  
      — Я не слышу его. Почему?.. — с трудом выговорила Эленья.  
      Владычица несколько мгновений настороженно и удивлённо смотрела на готовую разрыдаться девушку, а затем ласково улыбнулась:  
      — Это не всегда в нашей власти. И не всегда возможно. К тому же, вы не так давно обрели друг друга. — Она провела пальцем по щеке Эленьи, успокаивая, и добавила: — К сожалению, иногда всё, что нам остаётся — это лишь ждать.  
      Закрыв глаза, Эленья судорожно сжала пальцы на скамье, безуспешно пытаясь совладать с собой.  
      — Подожди, Эленья... Просто подожди до вечера, — в бархатисто-низком голосе явственно слышалось сочувствие, — мы не получали ещё никаких вестей с границ. И не в моей власти помочь тебе сейчас в этом. — Немного помолчав, владычица добавила: — Но я могла бы попытаться показать тебе желаемое.  
      Эленья подняла голову, заслышав что-то странное в тихих словах.  
      — И что я могу увидеть? — спросила она.  
      — Я не знаю, милая. Прошлое, настоящее, будущее... То, что однажды было или будет. Увидеть можно любую из множества нитей судьбы. Но вот какую выберешь ты? И что останется потом на гобелене Вайрэ? Это не ведомо никому...  
      Эленья наклонилась вперёд и уронила голову на руки, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
      — Я и так это знаю, — глухо произнесла она. — И сейчас меня уже совершенно не заботит то, что осталось на гобелене до той ночи, когда меня нашли три воина. Но и без магии этого леса я знаю и вижу... вижу, что не следовало пытаться смешать судьбы и дороги двух народов. Мой путь будет коротким. А его... Я не желаю... просто не желаю это видеть... А иное меня не интересует.  
      Пытаясь подавить рвущиеся из груди рыдания, девушка прикусила кулак. Тёплая ладонь невесомо опустилась на её плечо.  
      — Эленья, — ласково позвала Галадриэль и повторила, словно прислушиваясь к звучанию, — Эленья... Мой мальчик выбрал тебе прекрасное имя... — Помолчав и тихо поглаживая склонённую золотоволосую голову, продолжила: — Ты не можешь знать всего, как нельзя всего увидеть. Однажды я хотела и пыталась... пыталась найти нити подобного сплетения.  
      Не поднимая головы, Эленья напряглась, обращаясь в слух.  
      — Говорят, что эльдар предвидят чаще горестные и тяжкие события, — медленно заговорила владычица, — чем счастливые и радостные. И, наверное, это правда. Мы скорбим до конца своих дней по тем, кого утратили и стараемся избегать таких утрат. Но не можем знать всего...  
      Придвинувшись ближе к Эленье, она коснулась её руки, отводя от лица:  
      — Я хочу рассказать тебе одну историю. А ты просто послушай...  
      Давным-давно, среди зелёных холмов и весёлых ручьёв молодой эльда встретил юную аданет, прекрасную, как заря нового мира. И в них обоих было столько силы и жизни, что между ними вспыхнуло пламя любви — неугасимой и яростной. Они тянулись друг к другу со всей жаждой и страстью пылких сердец, но между ними стояло одно препятствие, казавшееся непреодолимым — дар Илуватара народу эдайн. И тогда, после долгих и мучительных раздумий, юноша простился с аданет, отведя свою судьбу от её. После того прощания они не виделись больше ни разу. Но оба до конца своих дней жили мыслями друг о друге и никто из них не выбрал себе нового спутника.  
      Они покинули этот мир почти одновременно — он пал в бою, она ушла следом, будучи уже умудрённой годами и убелённой сединами. И никто более не видел эльда, отказавшего снова вступить в мир, где не ждала его любовь... — Взглянув на взволнованную Эленью, жадно ловившую каждое слово, Галадриэль чуть улыбнулась и протянула девушке золотистый цветок-звёздочку — один из множества, покрывавших склоны холма. — Я когда-то очень желала узнать, что сталось с тем юношей. И попыталась узнать его судьбу...  
      — И что же? — дрогнувшим голосом спросила Эленья умолкнувшую владычицу.  
      — И я увидела многое... Даже то, чего никогда не было. Я видела этого юношу и в цветущих полях над синим озером, и за пиршественным столом с его прекрасной аданет, и на поле боя в окружении могучих сыновей. И это не могло быть будущим — увиденные в видениях земли давно покоятся на дне моря, а сыновья-воины были лишь наполовину эльдар...  
      Широко распахнув глаза, девушка встрепенулась, понимая туманные речи, а Галадриэль грустно улыбнулась и согласно кивнула головой, легко читая мысли изумлённой гостьи.  
      — Да, милая, он выбрал лишь одну из множества нитей, готовых для вплетения в его гобелен. И да, этот юноша был мне близок... Это был мой брат, — тихо произнесла она, упреждая любые вопросы. И повторила: — Мы не можем знать и предвидеть всё, а выбираем лишь единожды...  
      Эленья молчала, теребя стебелёк цветка. Молчала и владычица, искоса наблюдая за утонувшей в раздумьях гостьей. Наконец, она накрыла ладонью холодные пальцы девушки и чуть пожала, успокаивая дрожь.  
      — Послушай, Эленья, не кори себя. Совсем недавно я говорила это Арвен, когда она пришла сюда, желая увидеть свою судьбу. Скажу теперь и тебе. Я всегда могу попытаться показать тебе желаемое — прошлое ли, будущее ли. Но прольёт ли это свет на твой путь?..  
      — Мне не важно прошлое, леди Галадриэль, — негромко, но твёрдо произнесла Эленья, не отрывая взгляда от яркой золотистой серединки сладко пахнущего цветка. — И я не желаю жить видениями возможного будущего. Но...  
      — Эленья, — остановила её Галадриэль, — достаточно. Ты слышала мои слова. Выбор, подобный вашему, делают всегда двое. Вы сделали...  
      Владычица поднялась со скамьи и остановилась рядом с девушкой, возвышаясь над ней во весь рост. Протянула руку, ожидая ответного жеста. Эленья непонимающе смотрела на неё.  
      — Пойдём, — позвала хозяйка Лориэна, — я отведу тебя к целителю. — И с улыбкой добавила, глядя на поникший в пальцах Эленьи цветок: — Не поступай так же со своей жизнью, дочь Бар-эн-Лотглор, особенно если решаешься разделить её с кем-то.  
      Протянув руку, она коснулась золотистой звёздочки, и смятый стебелёк выпрямился, а нежные лепестки раскрылись сильнее, потянувшись к серебристому сиянию на пальце владычицы.  
      — Не всегда и не всё можно так исправить, — негромко произнесла белая леди, пристально глядя на задумчивую Эленью. — Помни об этом, эленья вэндэ...**  
      Выводя девушку из сада, Галадриэль не произнесла больше ни слова, отстранённо наблюдая за тем, как тени беспокойных мыслей сменяют друг друга в сердце задумчивой гостьи, но не вмешиваясь в её раздумья.  
      Прощаясь у дома целителя, владычица мягко коснулась её поникшего плеча и бледной щеки.  
      — Я сразу же сообщу тебе любые новости, Эленья. Ступай. И помни, что я по-прежнему готова открыть тебе многое. Особенно из того, что видела сама, — она лукаво улыбнулась, отворачиваясь от девушки.  
      Хозяйка Лориэна успела скрыться за необъятным стволом маллорн, когда Эленья осознала смысл последней оброненной фразы.  
      — Что же это?.. Что было в видении? — одними губами шевельнула девушка.  
      — Ничего, Эленья, всего лишь рассвет... Рассвет новой эпохи... — долетел мысленный ответ, словно наяву вырисовывая лёгкий прищур ярких глаз и сверкнувшую белизной улыбку.  
  
      И это видение не покидало Эленью до самого вечера, когда, вернувшись в тихий и пустой дом, она пыталась занять себя любыми делами до конца бесконечно тянущегося дня.  
      День уплывал. Сумерки поднимались из глубины леса. С южных границ вернулись сменившиеся стражи.  
      Вестей не было...  
___________________________  
** звёздная дева (квен.)

  
**Примечания:**

  
тэль - (синд.) сестра  
Вайрэ - одна из валиэ, супруга Намо. Она создаёт полотна, запечатлевающие всё, что происходит во времени с живущими.  
аданет - женщина народа эдайн, человек.  
Бар-эн-Лотглор - (синд.) Дом Золотого цветка - один из домов эльфийских лордов, хранителей врат Гондолина, предводителем которого был в 1 эпоху Глорфиндэль.  



	10. Chapter 10

      Игривый ночной ветерок потревожил лозы вьюнка за окном и легко заглянул в кабинет. Ровный свет серебристых фонарей, отразившись в золоте трепещущей листвы за окном, заиграл бликами на лицах хмурого владыки и стоящих перед ним стражников, не смеющих нарушить висящую в кабинете тишину ни словом, ни жестом, ни вздохом.  
      Придержав рукой вспорхнувший со стола край расстеленной карты, владыка неспешно передвинул изящную чернильницу, лишив возможности даже ветер резвиться в его покоях, и поднял на неподвижных воинов тяжёлый взгляд.  
      — Почему вы сразу не прислали гонца с этими известиями?  
      Его голос звучал негромко, но в напряжённом молчании притихшего кабинета был подобен разразившейся над головой грозе.  
      Светловолосый страж, глядя прямо перед собой, заговорил:  
      — Владыка, мы уничтожили всех, кто попытался проникнуть...  
      — Я не спрашиваю вас о том, удалось ли уцелеть кому-либо из нападающих, Телумар, — ледяной взгляд окатил воина, и он тотчас же умолк, не договорив. — Я хочу знать, почему обо всём, что случилось на северных рубежах, мне сообщили лишь сейчас. И зачем вы покидали пределы наших земель?  
      — Мы осмотрели осыпь за валунами, желая убедиться, что нападающих больше нет, — подал голос воин, стоящий рядом с Телумаром и глядящий также прямо перед собой.  
      — А если бы нападающие там были? — внимания владыки теперь удостоился и второй страж, осмелившийся заговорить, но замолчавший под пристальным взглядом. — Скажи мне, Бельтаур, сколько вас полегло бы ещё на тех камнях, окажись за ними орки?  
      Ответом была звенящая тишина.  
      Шевельнув покоящейся на карте рукой, владыка безошибочно очертил пальцем линию чуть в стороне от извилистой полоски порубежной реки:  
      — Отныне и до особого распоряжения всем стражам запрещено во время дозора выходить за границы леса. Отныне не должен пустовать ни один сторожевой пост на границах. И отныне любые вести должны быть сразу же переданы сюда, невзирая на исход событий или желание стражей. Я достаточно ясно выразился?  
      Владыка одарил замерших воинов очередным ледяным взглядом, наблюдая, как склоняются покаянные головы в молчаливом согласии. Один из стоящих у стены от него по левую руку, поклонившись и приложив ладонь к груди, произнёс:  
      — Прости, владыка Келеборн. Это моя вина, я не успел после боя остановить тех, кто желал осмотреть осыпь.  
      — Меру твоей вины, Орофин, мы рассмотрим завтра утром. Ступайте, — взмахом руки владыка отпустил стоящих справа воинов. У стены по левую сторону стола остались стоять лишь пятеро — двое тех, что заговорили первыми на упрёки владыки, Орофин и ещё двое воинов, не проронивших до сей поры ни слова.  
      Когда открылась дверь, выпуская из кабинета вздохнувших с облегчением стражей, Келеборн сцепил перед собой руки и, чуть повысив голос, позвал:  
      — Халлаурион!  
      На его зов тут же явился дежуривший у входа золотоволосый страж и остановился у порога, ожидая распоряжений.  
      Владыка немного помедлил, в очередной раз оглядывая всех оставшихся в комнате и о чём-то размышляя, затем обратил взгляд на вошедшего и заговорил:  
      — Возьмёшь два десятка опытных стражей и разведёшь по первой линии таланов вдоль реки. Безотлагательно. Оставайтесь на месте до моего приезда. Перед отъездом из города пришли сюда мастера Сарнгола.  
      Халлаурион, поклонившись, вышел. Келеборн снова повернулся к молчаливой пятёрке у стены, с явным удивлением слушавшей отдаваемые непривычные распоряжения:  
      — Ступайте, — он чуть качнул головой, указав на дверь, — вы исполнили свой долг и успешно отразили угрозу нашим землям. Сейчас отдыхайте.  
      Предостерегающий взмах руки заставил сникнуть собравшегося снова заговорить Телумара.  
      — На рассвете я уеду. — Келеборн поднялся со своего места и снова отчертил невидимую линию на расстеленной карте, привлекая к лёгкому движению внимание пятёрки стражей. — Через два дня я жду вас, — строгий внимательный взгляд упёрся в Телумара и Бельтаура, — у северного моста. Приведёте два отряда… но только опытных воинов.  
      Стражи согласно кивнули, в недоумении украдкой переглянувшись. Владыка оставил их взгляды без внимания и продолжил сыпать распоряжениями:  
      — К моему возвращению, Орофин, я надеюсь вся оставшаяся стража твёрдо усвоит, как нужно вести себя на границе.  
      Орофин благоразумно промолчал, и владыка приподнял руку:  
      — Румиль, будешь с Орофином на тренировочной площадке. И, наверное, пришло время помочь Истэраду собрать свой отряд. Оставляю это на ваше усмотрение. А теперь ступайте. Ваши семьи ждут вас.  
      — Владыка, — снова упрямо заговорил Телумар, вскинув голову и не пряча взгляда, — нам просто ждать у границ?  
      Келеборн чуть усмехнулся. Не одну тысячу лет эти воины хранят покой Золотого леса, не впервые им отвечать перед владыкой этой земли. И не зря каждый из них отвечает не только за собственную жизнь…  
      — Нет, мой друг, — негромко произнёс хозяин золотого леса. — Не стоит лишь ждать… После прибытия к месту, сразу же, разбирать мост.  
      Сказанные слова повисли в воцарившейся тишине, и мрачная тень легла на присутствующих, словно пригасив сияние глаз и яркие отблески фонарей тёплой и ясной ночи. Стражи, все прошедшие не одну битву и понимающие друг друга без лишних разъяснений, снова переглянулись и склонили перед владыкой головы в молчаливом согласии.  
      Келеборн вновь кивнул на дверь:  
      — Идите, я буду ждать вас здесь к рассвету, чтобы всё до конца обсудить.  
      Воины направились к выходу. Келеборн несколько мгновений молчал, а затем звучно произнёс им вслед:  
      — Всех, кроме тебя, Халдир.  
      Светловолосый страж остановился и обернулся. Не давая сказать ни слова при виде напряжённо сжавшихся губ и сверкнувших глаз воина, владыка спокойно договорил:  
      — С тобой мы поговорим после праздника. До того момента тебе лучше побыть под наблюдением целителей. Я распоряжусь сообщить…  
      — Благодарю, владыка, — процедил тот, — мне не нужна помощь лекарей. Я буду у себя.  
      — Стрела могла быть отравлена…  
      — Я принял противоядие. Беспокоиться не о чем.  
      — Как знаешь, — Келеборн взмахом руки отпустил всех, напоследок задержав взгляд на Орофине и получив молчаливый кивок…  
  


* * *

  
  
      Миновав подвесной мостик и остановившись перед дверью своего дома, Халдир повернулся к братьям:  
      — Румиль, не надо, не пришёл ещё тот день, когда я свалюсь с моста у собственного порога.  
      Брат ничего не сказал, но отпустил руку Халдира, которого подхватил на покачнувшемся под их шагами переходе. Орофин, настороженно наблюдая за ними, произнёс:  
      — С моста, возможно, и не свалишься, а вот за порогом — не уверен…  
      Халдир усмехнулся, хлопнул брата по плечу и повернулся к двери дома, взмахом руки отсекая сказанное вслед Румилем: «Давай мы тебе хотя бы с доспехом поможем…»  
      Проводив его взглядами, братья переглянулись.  
      — Можешь помочь мне, — Орофин протянул Румилю свой дорожный мешок.  
      — При условии, что сегодня я буду ужинать в твоём доме, а не в зале у стражи, — Румиль со смехом попытался взять вещи Орофина.  
      Тот тоже засмеялся, забрасывая на плечо мешок, и приобнял брата, увлекая с собой:  
      — Идём, тор. Ты же знаешь, что в моём доме найдётся для тебя и стол, и постель. — Посерьёзнев, он спросил: — Ты не проверял сейчас? Мать больше ничего не писала?  
      — Нет, Орофин, я успел заглянуть домой, вестей не было.  
      — Тогда идём ко мне. Всё равно на рассвете нам нужно быть у владыки. Вместе и будем с утра наставления получать.  
      — Я проверю чуть позже этого упрямца…  
      — Оставь, Румиль. Ему сейчас не до нас. Да и вообще не стоило идти в этот дозор. Я пошлю дочь, она передаст ему травы. А дальше пусть он поступает как считает нужным. Весь в отца…  
      Согласно кивнув, Румиль с грустью и тревогой взглянул напоследок на тёмные окна дома брата и направился к соседнему талану, где призывно сияли причудливые узоры из крошечных серебристых фонариков среди увившей стену дома яркой зелени.  
  
  
      Халдира встретила тишина. Даже входная дверь закрылась за его спиной тихо и мягко, без малейшего звука. Он сделал несколько шагов, поставил у стены дорожный мешок и остановился, скользя взглядом по комнате и одной рукой неспешно расстёгивая пряжки оружейных ремней.  
      Серебристый свет, проникая в окна снаружи, привычно дрожал светлыми бликами, играл тенями ветвей на стенах и на полу. Камин не горел. И ничто не нарушало обычного безмолвия, всегда встречающего стража на пороге этого дома.  
      Но всё же что-то было не так, как всегда — дом больше не казался ни мёртвым, ни покинутым. Едва уловимый запах мяты и мёда витал в приятно тёплом воздухе, а в глубине коридора к спальне из-под двери пробивался тонкий лучик света. Не отрывая от него потеплевшего взгляда, Халдир чуть улыбнулся уголком губ, глубоко вздохнул и сбросил оружие на стойку.  
      И быстро обернулся, заметив в темноте движение — в одном из кресел у камина шевельнулись тени, и страж едва успел выставить вперёд руку, чтобы остановить метнувшийся навстречу силуэт.  
      — Стой... стой, подожди, — Халдир удержал на расстоянии потянувшуюся к нему Эленью, отстраняясь подальше, — не надо. Не сейчас...  
      Девушка замерла, не делая больше попыток приблизиться и пытаясь рассмотреть в темноте пятна, чернеющие на серых одеждах.  
      — Ты ранен? — она накрыла ладонью его руку на своём плече.  
      Предательски дрогнувший голос сразу же выдал все сдерживаемые ею страхи.  
      — Ничего, всё в порядке, — он попытался успокоить девушку, погладив пальцем по щеке и ощущая под гладкой кожей у шеи неистовое биение сердца. — Всё хорошо, милая. Не волнуйся...  
      — Давай, я...  
      — Не надо, ничего не надо, — быстро произнёс страж. Поймав одной рукой потянувшиеся к нему руки, он легко коснулся губами её ладоней, отступая на шаг. — Лучше ложись. Я сейчас сниму всё это и приду. Ничего больше не надо, — наклонившись, он быстро поцеловал её в лоб, неуловимым движением обошёл сбоку и отступил в сторону, направившись к крошечной комнатке рядом со спальней.  
      Благополучно управившись с застёжками брони и избавившись от дорожной одежды, перепачканной алой и чёрной кровью, страж снова чуть улыбнулся, глядя на приготовленную для купания воду. Смыл с лица и рук грязь, бросил полный благодарности взгляд на прикрытую дверь спальни и с наслаждением погрузился в тёплую воду, не в силах отказаться от удовольствия. Прикрыв глаза, слегка откинул голову назад, найдя удобную опору и позволяя расслабиться напряжённому усталому телу...  
      — Халдир... Халдир!— ладонь, касавшаяся его щеки, соскользнула на плечо, сомкнулась сильнее и встряхнула, выдёргивая из полузабытья. — Халдир! Вот так, открой глаза! Не засыпай здесь. Ты слышишь меня?  
      Кивнув, он неожиданно погрузился в воду с головой и окончательно вернулся к действительности, хлебнув успевшей остыть воды.  
      — Давай же, Халдир, посмотри на меня... поднимайся, — повторила Эленья, удерживая над водой его лицо. — Я не смогу вытащить тебя отсюда...  
      Её изящный силуэт вырисовывался светлым пятном в комнатушке с успевшим погаснуть светильником, но ночная темнота не могла скрыть от эльфа мерцающие искорки встревоженных глаз.  
      — Иду, — хрипло выговорил он и попытался подняться, медленно подчиняя непослушное тело. Поморщился от вспыхнувшей боли, когда всё же случайно неловко взмахнул правой рукой, и выпрямился, найдя нежданную опору в подхватившей его Эленье.  
      Обняв хрупкие плечи, он опустил голову, прижимаясь губами к золотистой макушке, и повторил:  
      — Иду, милая. Не волнуйся...  
      Она потянула его за собой, не глядя толкнула дверь спальни и отпустила только у кровати, смахнув с лица и шеи последние капли воды. Халдир с трудом удержал стон, вытянувшись на мягкой постели, но Эленья не позволила ему снова провалиться в забытье.  
      — Нет-нет, нет... подожди, не засыпай, не сейчас, — приподняв его голову, она поднесла к губам стража кружку с отваром.  
      Резкий аромат заставил Халдира открыть глаза. Он отстранился и перехватил руку девушки:  
      — Откуда это? — недоверчиво принюхавшись, он пригубил кружку и скривился от знакомой горечи.  
      — Пей, — мягко подбодрила Эленья, касаясь его руки, — пей и ложись. Травы принесла дочь твоего брата. В этом доме, как обычно, ничего нет, — закончила она с облегчением в голосе, глядя на то, как Халдир одним махом осушил кружку и закрыл лицо рукой, переводя дыхание.  
      Она налила ему воды и осторожно коснулась окровавленной повязки, прикрывающей грудь и плечо. Страж перехватил её руку.  
      — Может быть, сменить? — тихо спросила Эленья.  
      — Нет, не сейчас. До утра ничего не надо.  
      — Хорошо, Халдир... ложись, — девушка отняла руку и передвинула подушку.  
      Широкий кружевной рукав мимолётно коснулся его щеки. Он снова поймал руку Эленьи и прижался губами к запястью:  
      — Ты вся промокла...  
      Наклонившись, она чуть коснулась губами его губ — горьких, как и только что выпитое противоядие, — ласково погладила по щеке и поднялась с постели. Сбросила мокрую сорочку и скользнула обратно в кровать, натянув одеяло на себя и Халдира. Осторожно тронула его левую руку и уткнулась лицом в предплечье, пытаясь обуздать бушующие в груди эмоции.  
      — Радость моя, не плачь, — прошептал он и шевельнулся, потянувшись к живому теплу у левого бока.  
      Она удержала его на месте, положила руку на грудь и прижалась всем телом, согревая дыханием:  
      — Тихо, Халдир, тихо. Я не плачу...  
      — Ну что ты, мэль...  
      — Кто просил... не закрывать сердце?  
      Эленья говорила отрывисто, неразборчиво, обжигая горячими губами прохладную кожу его плеча, и страж скорее угадал, чем услышал последние слова.  
      Он высвободил руку, обнял и прижал к себе прильнувшее тело, повернул голову, вдыхая сладкий запах её волос, и с сожалением произнёс:  
      — Прости... Я не хотел тебя испугать...  
      Она раздражённо фыркнула, заставив его почувствовать всю нелепость сказанных слов и замолчать. Затем немного повозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее в объятиях, и снова положила руку на его грудь. Под этим невесомым прикосновением Халдир ощутил, что без особых усилий удаётся выровнять биение сердца и дыхание, а исходящее от тела Эленьи мягкое тепло отодвигает боль куда-то далеко-далеко, за грань ощущений.  
      — Не надо... не надо этого делать, Эленья, — запротестовал он, догадавшись о причине столь быстрого улучшения самочувствия. — Мне просто нужно отдохнуть. Завтра всё будет по-другому…  
      — Конечно, мэлет, конечно... — прошептала она в ответ, не отпуская ни на миг и не позволяя отказаться от щедро льющегося дара жизни.  
      Улыбнувшись, Эленья снова сосредоточилась на мерном биении сердца под ладонью и прикоснулась губами к гладкой коже его груди, всё вернее обретающей привычное тепло. Прикрыла глаза, прислушиваясь и проверяя собственные ощущения — так похожие на те, что узнала когда-то в горах, держа на коленях голову полумёртвой птицы, и в то же время иные. Совершенно иные...  
  
  
      Яркое солнце топило спальню в золотом сиянии, но просыпаться Эленья не хотела, старательно пряча лицо в подушку и отворачиваясь от игривых тёплых бликов. И от взгляда. Того, что чувствовала уже всегда...  
      — Халдир, не смотри на меня так, — пробормотала она, упрямо не открывая глаз.  
      — Как «так»? — едва слышно прозвучал вопрос.  
      — Так, как сейчас...  
      Отвернувшись, она натянула повыше одеяло и уткнулась в подушку. Но покой и сон уже убежали.  
      — Только скажи — это результаты твоих сражений с Эльрохиром?  
      Не сразу уловив суть вопроса, Эленья повернулась к стражу и с трудом разлепила ресницы, щурясь от резкого света.  
      — Ты о чём?  
      Встретив ледяной взгляд синих глаз, она коснулась болезненной отметины, темнеющей на лбу, и попыталась отвернуться.  
      Он протянул руку и прижал девушку к себе, настойчиво заглядывая в глаза. Эленья тут же замерла, боясь потревожить раненное плечо стража.  
      — Ты знаешь, — он приподнял её подбородок и снова пристально всмотрелся в глубину зелёных озёр.  
      — Тогда знай и ты... — распахнув сознание, Эленья отпустила навстречу ему все мысли, что не давали покоя долгие месяцы — даже не с момента приезда в Лотлориэн, а дольше... намного дольше...  
      Тихий шёпот обрывистых фраз и лёгкие прикосновения губ вернули её к реальности. Вскинув голову, она взглянула на Халдира.  
      — Может быть, теперь ты больше не будешь хранить всё это только в своём сердце… — скользнув по влажной скуле, его губы приникли к её губам, и она ощутила солёный вкус собственных слёз. — Не плачь, мэль. Это прошло. Клянусь, я никогда больше не допущу такого. Только не плачь...  
      — Не клянись, Халдир, — взяв в ладони его лицо, опасаясь лишний раз шелохнуться и причинить боль, она отвечала на поцелуи. И остро чувствовала, как каждое мягкое прикосновение уносит из двух сердец часть сомнений, вины, боли, раздумий и страхов, оставляя на губах привкус надежды...  
      — Почему? Почему ты не желаешь слышать моих клятв? — прижавшись лбом к её лбу произнёс он.  
      Она с грустью усмехнулась:  
      — Как ты всегда любишь говорить: «Моё сердце тебе открыто. Найди ответ...»  
      — Ты настолько упряма, что я готов до конца своих дней искать эти ответы.  
      — Те, что хочешь услышать?  
      — Конечно, — он усмехнулся и поцеловал её в кончик носа, — каждый упорно ищет лишь то, что желает найти.  
      Эленья набрала в грудь воздуха и выдохнула, не находя слов. Халдир тихо засмеялся:  
      — К тому же, ты и так должна мне один ответ. Или лучше напомнить о желании?  
      Он нежно провёл тыльной стороной ладони по её скуле, подхватил прядь волос и заправил за ухо.  
      — Какой?.. каком? — едва выговорила Эленья, замирая от прикосновения его губ, проделавших тот же путь.  
      — Я же вернулся...  
      Вспоминая ночь перед отъездом Халдира к границе и свои обещания, Эленья спрятала лицо на его груди и тоже тихо рассмеялась.  
      — Так чего же ты желаешь? — настойчиво повторил страж.  
      — Позже...  
      — Что «позже»?  
      — Я не думаю, что сейчас самое время что-либо просить у тебя, — снова засмеялась она.  
      — И когда наступит удобный момент?  
      Она неопределённо пожала плечами, забавляясь.  
      Халдир подхватил её под спину и с лёгкостью перевернул. Пискнув от неожиданности, Эленья оказалась на груди стража, взмахнув руками и пытаясь выбраться из объятий в страхе зацепить его рану. Он прижал её к себе, успокаивая, и потёрся щекой о макушку. Эленья затихла, а затем приподняла голову:  
      — Давай договоримся, что о своих желаниях я скажу тебе на празднике. Конечно, если ты к тому времени не догадаешься сам...  
      Он на миг растерялся и озадаченно вскинул бровь, рассматривая пляшущие искорки радости в её взгляде. Затем согласно кивнул:  
      — Хорошо, как пожелаешь, моя...  
      Не дав договорить, Эленья накрыла губами его губы, возвращая двум сердцам неповторимое ощущение единения и восторг разделённых надежд.  
  


* * *

  
      Привычный вой ветра, подхваченный бродящей неподалёку волчьей стаей, разлетелся над выстуженными холмами. Но совсем не этот звук заставил эльфийку настороженно вскинуть голову и в очередной раз прислушаться.  
      Скрипнула дверь на втором этаже, и вскоре по лестнице спустилась в залу вторая лёгкая тень.  
      — Теперь ты слышала, Мэлле? — Эльмирет обернулась к сестре, стоя на приставной лестнице у стены и закрепляя над высоким окном пушистые ветки ели.  
      Просторная зала первого этажа заметно преобразилась и приобрела праздничный вид под умелыми руками сестёр. Заиненные окна комнаты в нарядных обрамлениях сочно-зелёной хвои сияли серебром, отражая свет очага, а рассыпанные на столе яркие цветные ленты и бусы ждали своего часа, чтобы украсить причудливыми узорами расставленные по комнате букеты елового лапника.  
      — Да, тэль, теперь слышала, — кивнула Мэллерин, подходя к входной двери. — Я не хотела тебе говорить, но я слышала это и в ту ночь, когда мы вернулись домой.  
      Эльмирет укоризненно взглянула на сестру, но не стала сыпать упрёками, снова попытавшись прислушаться к тому, что происходило за прикрытыми ставнями окон и высокой каменной оградой двора.  
      Мэллерин проверила засов двери, приблизилась к сестре и тоже выжидающе замерла, пытаясь разобрать то, что не заметили пока ещё даже чуткие кони, дремлющие в мирном тепле конюшни.  
      Два дня назад сёстры возвратились домой после прогулки к лесу и с увлечением принялись украшать дом к грядущему Йолю. Обе они за свою жизнь уже достаточно времени провели среди эдайн, чтобы узнать и понять их празднования, но всё же привычки дев ещё не стали настолько тесно связаны с людьми, как у отца и матери.  
      Нынешний год обеим девам казался особенным — их семья, долгое время метавшаяся по отдалённым уголкам Эннорат, впервые за многие годы собралась снова воедино. Пусть и на земле эдайн, в старом рассыпающемся доме, у границ древних руин. Но в какой-то момент этот полузабытый дом стал тем нежданным приютом, что снова связал воедино разрозненные нити родственных судеб. И присутствие скитальцев-дунэдайн среди обитателей этого прибежища уже несколько лет делало лишь крепче родственные узы, возрождая в сердцах обеих дев и память детских лет, и радости юности, и надежды...  
      Странный то ли скрежет то ли скрип, настороживший сестёр, больше не повторялся, и они вернулись к своим занятиям. Эльмирет спрыгнула с лестницы вниз и передвинулась к последнему окну, ещё не убранному по проёму зелёной пушистой гирляндой ветвей. Мэллерин, перебирая и подавая сестре ветви, смела со стола сухую хвою, прибавив к аромату жаркого неповторимый запах леса от разгоревшегося по-новому очага.  
      Закончив с комнатой, эльфийки с удовлетворением переглянулись и заулыбались — безусловно, итог их стараний не останется незамеченным ни дунэдайн, что должны были вернуться со дня на день, ни отцом с матерью, что против обыкновения уверенно обещали к празднику быть здесь...  
      Направляясь после ужина к лестнице наверх, Мэллерин остановилась у входной двери и задумчиво взглянула на развешанное оружие. Сняла со стены свой клинок и вынула сверкающую сталь из ножен. Усыпанная сапфирами рукоять привычно и удобно легла в ладонь.  
      — Ты всё же думаешь, что в этой глуши по этому тракту может бродить кто-то живой?  
      Обернувшись на голос Эльмирет, старшая дева пожала плечами:  
      — Не знаю, Мирэ. Но уверена, что мне будет спокойнее, если этот клинок будет ночью у моей кровати. — Она направилась к двери, за которой уходил тёмный коридор к конюшне, и добавила: — Я проверю коней и сейчас вернусь.  
      Эльмирет кивнула, поднимаясь на второй этаж. Сделав несколько шагов, она внезапно остановилась, вернулась назад к входной двери и сняла со стены один из кинжалов отца, изящный и узкий, с гладкой костяной рукоятью. Погладив вытравленные на кости узоры, эльфийка задумчиво взглянула на закрывшуюся за сестрой дверь и направилась следом, привычно сомкнув пальцы на оружии.  
      Когда сёстры вернулись в залу, очаг уже успел догореть, чуть потрескивая, уютно мерцая углями и храня тепло старого дома. По-прежнему серебрились узоры на стёклах, в воздухе висел смолистый аромат леса.  
      Направляясь к лестнице, они обе миновали входную дверь и не сговариваясь унесли с собой в спальню оружие, давно ставшее привычной и неотъемлемой частью их жизни...  


  
**Примечания:**

  
тор/тэль - брат/сестра (синд.)  



	11. Chapter 11

      Вынырнув из ласковых объятий чуткой дремоты, эльфийка резко села на постели и осмотрелась по сторонам, вслушиваясь в ночные звуки и пытаясь найти то, что нарушило покой. Северный ветер, притихший было днём, снова усилился к ночи, притянул тяжёлые снежные тучи и завёл заунывную песню среди холмов. Скребли обледенелые ветви по ограде, шелестела снежная пыль на плитах дороги. Словно старое, утомившееся от жизни существо, весь дом подрагивал под тяжёлым напором ветра, постанывал и жалобно дребезжал стёклами за неплотно подогнанными ставнями.  
      По полу скользнул лёгкий блик звёздного света, мелькнув из-за несущейся по небу серой завесы. Напряжённо глядя на дверь, эльфийка быстрым движением руки подобрала золотой водопад волос в тугой узел на затылке и сомкнула пальцы на холодной рукояти оружия.  
      — Мирэ... — она прошептала имя почти беззвучно, едва шевельнув губами, но её зов не остался без ответа.  
      Поднявшись со второй стоящей в комнате кровати, лёгкая тень тихо приблизилась к эльфийке и замерла рядом, склонив набок голову и напряжённо вслушиваясь.  
      — Я слышу, Мэлле, — коснувшись плеча сестры, Эльмирет чуть сжала пальцы. Взмахом указала перед собой и медленно повела рукой, отслеживая неясный звук, доносящийся с нижнего этажа дома.  
      Скрипнула половица под чьими-то шагами, и сёстры переглянулись, отбросив последние сомнения — в доме они были не одни. Лучик-гость снова скрылся в щели ставни, оставив комнату в непроглядном мраке. Эльфийка поднялась с постели, отчётливо ощутив пробежавший по полу сквозняк, и повернулась к сестре.  
      — В зале, — почти беззвучно произнесла Эльмирет, слушая разносящиеся по дому шаги.  
      — И у входной двери, — согласилась Мэллерин.  
      Негромко лязгнул засов внизу, новый вздох ветра качнул занавеску на окне, ощутимо повеяло холодом из-за приоткрытой в коридор двери спальни.  
      — Умертвиям не нужны двери... — в темноте блеснула белоснежная улыбка Эльмирет. — Наши гости, должно быть, вполне живые.  
      — Я спущусь первая, — Мэллерин сделала несколько шагов к двери и решительно толкнула дверь. Потянувшаяся за ней рука сестры поймала лишь воздух. — Подожди моего сигнала, прежде чем выходить.  
      — Мэлле... — запротестовала было Эльмирет, но сестра уже исчезла в темноте коридора.  
      «И пожалуйста, постарайся не устроить пожар...» — долетела напоследок насмешливая мысль, заставив младшую из сестёр упрямо насупиться, перехватить поудобнее рукоять кинжала и бесшумной тенью метнуться к окну.  
      Пытаясь рассмотреть что-либо в безлунной тьме узкой щели ставней, Эльмирет застыла напряжённой статуей у стены, ловя доносящиеся снизу неясные звуки в растянувшихся до бесконечности секундах вязкого времени...  
  
      Добравшись до лестницы, Мэллерин остановилась.  
      Тяжёлые незнакомые шаги раздавались сразу в нескольких местах залы, у входной двери и около лестницы. Скрипнула сдвинутая лавка, на которую налетели впотьмах, зазвенело стоявшее на ней ведро, и два голоса зашипели невнятные ругательства, отвечая друг другу. Кто-то третий, стоящий под лестницей около двери мастерской, громко шикнул на них.  
      Мэллерин прислушалась, размышляя. Что лучше — выйти сразу к незваным гостям или дождаться дальнейших их действий? Её сомнения разрешились неожиданно.  
      — Свет! — властно распорядился негромкий мужской голос у лестницы, и осмелевшие пришельцы, уже мало пытающиеся сохранить тишину, бесцеремонно зашуршали по углам.  
      «Словно крысы в мельничном амбаре...» мелькнула у эльфийки мысль, заставив скривиться от отвращения. Наблюдая с высоты второго этажа за шарящимися по полкам и шкафам теням, она сделала несколько шагов вниз по лестнице и снова остановилась.  
      В щели под ступенями вспыхнул неяркий свет, бросая на стены колеблющиеся тени от огарка свечи. Заскрежетал хитроумный замок на двери мастерской, хрипло насмехаясь над безуспешными попытками открыть доверенные ему тайны, захлопали тяжёлые крышки сундуков под дальней стеной, звякнула у очага посуда.  
      Возмущённая вторжением Мэллерин, более не намеренная терпеть бесцеремонность и наглость старательно обыскивающих залу «гостей», сделала ещё несколько шагов вниз. Положив руку на перила, она наклонилась вниз и окликнула:  
      — Могу я помочь вам в ваших поисках, друзья?  
      Чистый мелодичный голос, раздавшийся над головами, всколыхнул неясные силуэты в зале. Грохнула бутыль, осыпался звонкий дождь осколков, замерли на местах присутствующие. Эльфийка спустилась в полутёмную тишину и остановилась у двери мастерской, силясь рассмотреть тех, кто стоял под лестницей.  
      — Я же ясно приказал наблюдать за домом! — произнёс тот же властный голос, что требовал света.  
      — Но две ночи назад здесь было пусто… — попытался оправдаться кто-то за его спиной, затем резко замолчал и хрипло выдохнул, получив ощутимый тычок в живот.  
      Вспыхнули ещё свечи, потянуло морозом из открывшейся скрипучей двери к переходу в конюшню, и Мэллерин ощутила появление нового «гостя» за спиной, запоздало вспомнив о двух неприкрытых ставнями окошках в этом коридоре, сквозь стёкла которых закатное солнце всегда расчерчивало мелкими квадратами потемневшие от времени доски пола...  
      Более не таясь и не скрываясь, высокие мужские фигуры сходились к центру залы, сужая вокруг эльфийки кольцо. Ощущая своё превосходство и в количестве, и в силе, они на глазах смелели в чужом доме, посмеиваясь, перемигиваясь и перешептываясь. Мэллерин хмыкнула, надменно вскинула бровь и спокойно произнесла:  
      — Это не повод для того, чтобы пытаться добыть чужое добро.  
      — Я был бы не против поискать не только твоего добра, но и доброты, красавица, но у меня для этого слишком мало времени, — вкрадчиво и насмешливо произнёс хрипловатый низкий голос, и из тени лестницы к деве неспешно вышел мужчина. — К тому же мой опыт говорит, что несговорчивые красавицы больше любят тех, кто не просит, а сам берёт нужное.  
      Дрожащий свет упал на лицо мужчины, высветив чёрные волосы, аккуратную бородку, правильные черты лица. Ошеломлённая Мэллерин от неожиданности отступила назад и едва слышно выговорила:  
      — Кальбер… но…  
      Красавец-адан отвесил шутливый полупоклон и встретился взглядом с эльфийкой, сверкнув холодными серо-стальными глазами, в которых не было и тени безумия.  
      — Можешь звать меня Шардан, красавица. И я не теряю надежды, что наше недавнее знакомство продлится долго и доставит нам обоим немало радости… — Взглянув ещё раз на растерявшуюся деву, он криво усмехнулся и отрывисто обронил: — Жаль, нам больше некогда любезничать. Взять её!  
      Тяжёлая рука опустилась на плечо неподвижной Мэллерин, заставив чуть поморщиться от слишком крепкого сжатия. Черноволосый адан ожёг ледяным взглядом ретивого исполнителя и тот, тяжело засопев, слегка ослабил хватку.  
      — Что вам нужно? — произнесла эльфийка, не делая попыток вырваться или скрыться от окруживших её мужчин.  
      Кальбер-Шардан ответил с насмешливым удивлением:  
      — А на что это похоже, красавица? Мои друзья уже сейчас рады тому, что нашли в этой зале. — Посмеиваясь, он приблизился к Мэллерин почти вплотную и доверительно склонился к её уху. — Но мне, моя дорогая, всегда нужно больше. — По щеке эльфийки скользнуло тёплое дыхание человека, шепнувшего почти с нежностью: — Мне нужно то, что хранится за этой дверью. Открой этот замок, и у нас будет время, чтобы спокойно побеседовать до утра, пока мои друзья отдохнут в тепле этого гостеприимного дома. В противном случае мне придётся ломать дверь, и я буду в плохом настроении…  
      — А твои друзья слишком устанут, чтобы в должной мере насладиться всеми здешними удобствами, — донёсся с лестницы звонкий голос, заставив всех вскинуть головы.  
      Предводитель не шелохнулся, сверля неподвижную Мэллерин настойчивым взглядом.  
      — Я упустил из виду вторую красавицу… — развязно протянул он, медленно поворачиваясь к появившейся на лестнице младшей деве.  
      Эльмирет сделала шаг вниз и остановилась, повинуясь едва уловимому движению губ сестры. За спиной Мэллерин раздался негромкий шелест покидающего ножны оружия, длинная тень одного из стоящих у очага грабителя подползла ближе к лестнице. Но прежде, чем кто-либо из присутствующих мужчин успел что-либо сделать, эльфийка неуловимым движением освободилась от сжимающего плечо захвата и вскинула руку, явив спрятанный за складками юбки клинок. Холодная синева сапфиров сверкнула так же, как и её взгляд, заставив обернувшегося Шардана замереть на месте, с лёгким удивлением разглядывая направленное к собственному горлу остриё.  
      — Этот клинок мне тоже пригодится, к тому же он мне сразу понравился, — широко усмехаясь, разбойник попытался небрежно отвести лезвие. И тут же получил лёгкий удар плашмя по протянутой руке. Меч вернулся назад к горлу, а предводитель замер, недоверчиво наблюдая за Мэллерин, но не решаясь шевельнуться.  
      — У тебя ещё есть возможность уйти из этого дома, адан, и сохранить остатки света своей фэа, — негромко произнесла эльфийка, с жалостью глядя в стальные чуть прищуренные глаза.  
      Губы мужчины дёрнулись, красивое лицо исказила гримаса злобы, заставив деву с сожалением вздохнуть.  
      — Ты достаточно покопалась в моей душе, ведьма, чтобы узнать и мысли, и желания? — прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы Шардан.  
      — Мало радости читать сердца, подобные твоему, адан, — тихо ответила Мэллерин, — но след света можно найти даже там, где всё давным-давно покрыла тень.  
      При этих словах она невольно опустила взгляд вниз, на ширящийся круг наступающих теней у своих ног, и на миг ослабила внимание. Шардан неожиданно отклонился от нацеленного клинка и шагнул вперёд, попытавшись схватить эльфийку за горло. Мэллерин увернулась, её меч резко зазвенел, встретившись с оружием подкравшегося сзади разбойника, сделавшего пробный выпад. Отскочив в сторону, дева повела перед собой рукой с клинком, словно очерчивая невидимую границу, и снова взглянула на Шардана.  
      — Твой ответ, адан...  
      Серо-стальные глаза полыхнули ненавистью:  
      — Взять! — рявкнул предводитель, и по его команде в комнате воцарился хаос.  
      Не ожидая сопротивления от изящной эльфийки, напряжённо замершей в окружении вооружённых мужчин, разбойники самонадеянно бросились на Мэллерин. Но с таким же успехом они могли попытаться поймать солнечный блик на воде... Двигаясь нечеловечески быстро и тихо, она словно перетекала по комнате, исчезая, уворачиваясь и каждый раз оказываясь за спинами нападающих. Мужчины ярились всё сильнее, и вскоре сам Шардан вынул меч, с рыком кинувшись на неуловимую противницу.  
      Зазвенели, скрестившись, клинки. Град ударов звонкой дробью рассыпался по зале. Словно само по себе, ярко вспыхнуло в очаге полено, высвечивая самые дальние углы комнаты, и раздался первый громкий вскрик. Выронив оружие, один из нападающих отступил к стене, с удивлением рассматривая невредимую ладонь.  
      Отшвырнув ногой подальше его меч, Мэллерин снова повернулась к мужчинам, краем глаза заметив двоих, незаметно пятящихся к двери.  
      — Что толкнуло тебя, Кальбер, принести зло в тот дом, где тебе были готовы помочь? — тихо произнесла дева, спокойно стоя перед тяжело дышащим мужчиной. — Зачем тебе это?  
      — Меня!.. Зовут!.. Шардан! — хрипло выкрикнул он, и снова ринулся на юркую противницу, осыпая её яростными ударами, ни один из которых не достигал цели.  
      Эльмирет на мгновение отвела взгляд от кипящего в зале сражения и вскинула руку в упреждающем жесте — лестница под ней дрогнула от шагов поднимающегося вверх грабителя.  
      — Уходи, — негромкие слова явно поколебали уверенный напор мужчины — при виде сверкнувшего в руке эльфийки кинжала, он резко остановился, очевидно, не желая связываться с ещё одним врагом. — Просто уйди отсюда.  
      Адан в сомнениях глянул вверх, скользнул хищным взглядом по хрупкой деве, заступившей дорогу. И резко вздохнул, едва встретившись с ней взглядом. Внезапно побледнев, мужчина вцепился руками в перила и медленно отступил на несколько шагов назад:  
      — Дом колдунов... — неразборчиво пробормотал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Проклятие...  
      Резко развернувшись, человек без оглядки стремглав выбежал в открытую дверь, до конца жизни сохранив в воспоминаниях полыхающие изумрудным огнём яркие глаза...  
      Ещё один вскрик донёсся из залы, ещё один меч пролетел со звоном по полу и, задевая ножки стульев, приткнулся в дальнем углу. Хриплые вскрики, тяжёлое дыхание и ругань не стихали. Пригнувшись под занесённый меч Шаргата, Мэллерин отмахнулась назад, безошибочно отразив очередной удар из-за спины. Не слишком уверенно держащийся на ногах нападающий потерял равновесие, оступился и ухватился за стол, разразившись потоком отборной брани. Покачнулись горящие на столе светильники, бросая по сторонам рваные тени, опрокинулся и покатился фонарь, дребезжа бьющимся стеклом.  
      Пламя взвилось резко и невыносимо жарко, заставив сражающихся невольно отступить подальше от маслянистой лужи, натёкшей из разбитой впотьмах бутыли. Лизнув камни очага и в мгновение ока добравшись до колышущихся от ветра занавесей, огонь полыхнул в полную силу, украсив два окна багровым ореолом.  
      Оставшиеся в доме разбойники бросились врассыпную, стремясь покинуть охваченную огнём комнату.  
      — Стоять! Назад! — взвыл Шардан, ринувшись им наперерез.  
      Мэллерин попыталась отступить к лестнице, с ужасом наблюдая за тем, как ослеплённый яростью предводитель сцепился со своими же людьми. Когда три мёртвых тела глухо упали у входа в дом, Шардан обернулся к эльфийке. Лицо, освещённое пролёгшим между ними пламенем, исказил нечеловеческий оскал, и мужчина с почти звериным рыком бросился сквозь огонь на деву.  
      Ярко сверкнул металл, проложив в дрожащем от жара воздухе серебристый росчерк. Шардан внезапно остановился, так и не преодолев полосу пламени. Издав странно-удивлённый звук, он вскинул руки к затылку и рухнул на пол без движения. Огненная завеса вспыхнувших одежд скрыла под собой торчащую из его спины белую рукоять эльфийского кинжала.  
      Мэллерин взглянула вверх, задерживая дыхание и смаргивая набегающие от дыма слёзы. Закрывая рукавом лицо, Эльмирет протянула ей руку, помогая преодолеть полосу подобравшегося к лестнице огня, жадно пожирающего щедрое угощение рассыхающегося дома. Дышать становилось почти невозможно, даже оружие опасно горячило ладонь. Задыхаясь и кашляя, сёстры поспешили вверх по лестнице в ещё не затронутые пожаром комнаты, отчаянно пытаясь добраться до окна и глотнуть хоть один глоток свежего воздуха...  
  


* * *

  
      Распахнутые настежь массивные ворота обнесённого каменной оградой двора пахнули жаром, когда эльфийка вошла в них, увязая в липкой жиже из грязи и пепла. Обгорелые руины, бывшие ещё недавно домом, вздымали уцелевший дымоход каменного очага и три перекошенные опоры к алеющему рассветом небу. В опасной близости от раскалённого пепелища застыла на каменной скамье у колодца хрупкая фигурка, подтянув к подбородку колени и невидяще глядя перед собой.  
      Присев рядом, эльфийка ласково коснулась её поникших плеч и погладила тёмные пряди усыпанных серым пеплом волос.  
      — Мирэ, родная, пойдём...  
      — Куда? — безучастно спросила та, поворачивая к сестре застывшее лицо с тёмными от печали глазами. — Куда нам идти, Мэлле?  
      Обняв сестру и положив подбородок ей на плечо, Мэллерин протянула:  
      — Нуууу... у нас по-прежнему есть несколько возможностей...  
      Шевельнувшись, Эльмирет чуть обернулась и смерила сестру недоверчивым взглядом. Мэллерин невозмутимо кивнула, отряхивая её одежду. Младшая дева снова отвернулась.  
      — Боюсь, что у меня уже нет никаких возможностей...  
      — Не говори так, тэль, — старшая снова погладила сестру по голове и дождалась, когда та отзовётся на настойчивый взгляд. — И отец, и дед учили тебя, что возможности есть всегда.  
      — Ты не понимаешь, Мэлле. Я не могу исцелить это пепелище...  
      — Эти руины сейчас не под силу убрать даже владыке. Ты это знаешь и без меня, Эльмирет.  
      Младшая тяжело задышала, глотая переполненный гарью горячий воздух, а затем уронила голову на колени, пряча лицо.  
      — Я убила его, Мэлле... — глухо выговорила она. — Не орка, не паука, не порождение тьмы Мирквуда. Мэлле, я убила одного из эрухини... я забрала его жизнь и погасила его свет...  
      Мягко коснувшись склонённой головы, Мэллерин терпеливо подождала, когда сестра сама подастся в её объятия, и заговорила:  
      — Не ты толкнула его навстречу судьбе, не ты погасила в нём свет, и не тебе отвечать за его деяния, Мирэ.  
      Эльмирет снова тяжело вздохнула:  
      — Почему всё так?.. почему он тоже просто не ушёл?.. И поче...  
      Она внезапно осеклась, оборвав себя на полуслове. Её спина напряглась, ссутуленные плечи распрямились, и дева медленно подняла голову, глядя на сестру широко распахнутыми глазами.  
      — Он ведь должен был быть сейчас уже в Бри, — со страхом озвучила она запоздало промелькнувшую мысль. — Где же тогда дунэдайн?  
      Мэллерин молчала, с сожалением глядя на сестру. Эльмирет сжала её руку, сбрасывая своё оцепенение и возвращаясь к привычной решимости:  
      — Ты прочла... Что ты прочла в его сердце?  
      Старшая покачала головой:  
      — Он был уверен, что его люди перебьют дунэдайн, когда скрылся от Дарвунна.  
      Помолчав, Эльмирет спустила на раскисшую землю ноги и поднялась со скамьи.  
      — Мы должны попытаться пройти по их следам и найти отряд Дарвунна. Может быть, ещё можно что-то сделать.  
      — В любом случае, просто сидеть здесь не имеет смысла, — с одобрением произнесла Мэллерин, наблюдая за возвращающейся к жизни сестрой. — Вдруг отец с матерью задержатся...  
      — А к ночи сюда вполне могут наведаться волки, — подхватила Эльмирет. Бросив тоскливый взгляд на чёрные выжженные руины, она ещё раз вздохнула и повернулась к сестре: — Надеюсь, хоть в этот раз никто не будет упрекать меня в случившемся пожаре.  
      Мэллерин усмехнулась:  
      — Не волнуйся, муинтэль, в этот раз все управились и без тебя.  
      Взглянув на неё, Эльмирет неожиданно фыркнула и тут же снова посерьёзнела. Присев, она крепко обняла сестру.  
      — Знаешь, Мэлле, явись сейчас тот адан, я сделала бы то же самое... Даже если моя фэа больше никогда не найдёт покоя...  
      — Знаю, Мирэ, — тихо ответила Мэллерин, поглаживая пропахшие дымом шелковистые тёмные косы. — Знаю... В нашем мире никому из нас не найти покоя. В мире под тенью его нет...  
      — Но ведь и под тенью есть свет... — пробормотала младшая, уткнувшись в плечо сестры. — Так всегда говорит бабушка.  
      — И нужно пройти тень, чтобы увидеть свет, — почти беззвучно закончила старшая помнящуюся с детских лет фразу.  
      Девы ещё немного посидели рядом у медленно остывающего пожарища, прислушиваясь к журчанию растаявшего снега — мутные ручьи смешанной с жирной сажей грязи на ближайшее время отравят воды источника под склонившимися ветвями ивы. Холодный порыв ветра коротко дунул морозом, ненадолго унеся запах огня и смерти и напомнив о царящей за оградой зиме. Раскалённое светило медленно поднималось над землёй, разливая алые лучи над чёрной безжизненной пустыней былой жизни.  
      Переглянувшись, эльфийки разом поднялись. Эльмирет с сожалением взглянула на то, что когда-то было конюшней, отгоняя воспоминания о сестре, успевшей открыть ворота и уйти с пути обезумевших от страха животных.  
      — Не волнуйся, с конями будет всё в порядке. С моим Ориконом не пропадут даже брийские лошади, — уловив настроение и мысли младшей, утешила её Мэллерин.  
      Девы вышли со двора. Обернувшись, Эльмирет немного поколебалась, а затем толкнула тяжёлую створку ворот, закрывая от взглядов с дороги чёрную пустошь двора. Мэллерин мягко усмехнулась и ободряюще коснулась её плеча.  
      Повернувшись, они направились к сваленным у расколотого дерева вещам, которые, задыхаясь, успели наспех похватать в рушащемся доме. Тёплые плащи, один на двоих дорожный мешок, всегда стоящий наготове, и меч Мэллерин... Взглянув на нехитрые запасы, Эльмирет бросила на плащ небольшой кошель, в последний момент вытащенный ею из мастерской матери. Мэллерин присела и высыпала из него яркую горку сияющих камней, украсивших вылинявшую ткань цветной мозаикой. Удивлённо ахнув, Эльмирет села рядом, встретив задумчивый взгляд сестры.  
      — Ну что же, — медленно произнесла Мэллерин, разглядывая сверкающие сокровища, — думаю, наш путь сам указывает, куда нам идти.  
      Не в силах ничего произнести, Эльмирет лишь молча кивнула, соглашаясь.  
      Поверх разноцветных камней, отражая алые лучи рассветного солнца, ослепительно играла бликами серебристая звезда...  


  
**Примечания:**

  
Орикон - вереск (квен.)  
эрухини - дети Эру, общее название людей и эльфов - народов, сотворенных по указанию и под руководством Илюватара (Эру)  



	12. Chapter 12

      Тихие голоса, вплетаясь в остатки сновидений, всё же достигли сознания Эленьи, заставляя открыть глаза и прислушаться к невнятному разговору где-то за стеной. Протянув руку и найдя рядом с собой лишь пустоту, она повернула голову, взглянула на смятую соседнюю подушку и села на постели, окончательно просыпаясь.  
      Говор за стеной стал отчётливее, и Эленья поспешила выбраться из кровати. Натянула платье, вышла в коридор и уже там различила слова:  
      — …Разве я так много просил?.. — холодно обронил Халдир.  
      Ему ответил негромкий женский голос, полный вины и сожаления:  
      — Нет… прости…  
      — Не надо… — резко замолчав и не договорив, стоящий в коридоре страж обернулся к Эленье.  
      У входной двери за его плечом показалась понурая Келеглим, так и не осмелившаяся пройти дальше придверной скамьи первой комнаты. Заметив девушку, эльфийка склонила голову, пряча едва уловимую ласковую улыбку, скользнувшую по опечаленному лицу. Эленья перевела недоумевающий взгляд на Халдира:  
      — Что?..  
      Страж отвернулся, а Келеглим произнесла:  
      — Владыки шлют вам это, — она опустила на скамью свёрток и прикрытую тканью корзинку, — и будут счастливы видеть вас завтра у величайшего из мэллирн Карас-Галадона.  
      Поклонившись, эльфийка вышла из дома, а Эленья устремила задумчивый взгляд на напряжённую спину Халдира.  
      — Что это значит? — негромко спросила она, так и не дождавшись ни малейшего движения стража.  
      — Знак внимания от владык. Нам с тобой. К завтрашнему...  
      — Халдир! Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю! — оборвала его Эленья. — О какой просьбе шла речь? И почему Келеглим так и осталась у двери?  
      — Я... — Халдир осекся и медленно повернулся к Эленье — нахмуренные брови, упрямо сжатые губы. — Каждый страж, покидая дом, вправе рассчитывать, что в его отсутствие о его семье позаботятся, — отрывисто произнёс он, скользнув взглядом по девушке и чуть задержавшись на всё ещё не сошедшем со лба следе.  
      — И о чём ты просил? — настойчиво повторила Эленья, вспоминая причитания встревоженной Келеглим тем злополучным утром, отказы и отговорки Эльрохира от посещения тренировочной площадки, любезных галадрим, оставляющих у двери каждое утро подобную корзинку с тёплым, только из печи, хлебом...  
      Вопросительно приподняв бровь, Эленья ждала ответа. Халдир молчал. Девушка качнула головой и недоверчиво усмехнулась в ответ на его упрямство.  
      — Может быть, мне следовало на время твоего отсутствия перебраться отсюда в гостевые? — наконец, произнесла она. — Это было бы проще и вызвало бы меньше тревог у всех вокруг. И уж точно избавило бы многих от твоего недовольства...  
      Сделав несколько шагов, Эленья попыталась пройти мимо молчаливого Халдира и взглянуть на то, что оставила на скамье Келеглим. И тут же оказалась прижатой к его груди, отчётливо ощущая гулкое неровное сердцебиение.  
      — Не уходи... — хрипло произнёс Халдир. Опустив голову, он осыпал беспорядочными поцелуями плечи Эленьи и замер, обжигая дыханием. — Я сейчас догоню её и принесу извинения, только не уходи.  
      — А до двери я могу дойти? — язвительно поинтересовалась Эленья, пытаясь перевести дыхание в кольце сильных рук.  
      Халдир снова промолчал, но чуть отпустил девушку, скользнув рукой по её спине к затылку и запуская пальцы в распущенные волосы. Эленья попыталась поднять голову и взглянуть ему в лицо. Затем осторожно уперлась рукой в грудь стража и слегка отстранилась, с удовлетворением успев отметить, что повязка, мелькнувшая в вырезе рубашки, этим утром уже полностью чистая, без малейших следов крови.  
      Поймав взволнованный взгляд синих глаз, она привстала на цыпочки и мягко коснулась губами его губ.  
      — Я никуда не собираюсь отсюда уходить. Только не нужно обращаться со мной, как с неразумным ребёнком. — Выждав, когда страж успокоит дыхание и ответит таким же лёгким поцелуем, она обняла его за шею одной рукой, мягко поглаживая по груди второй: — И не стоит из-за меня винить в чём-то других.  
      Он снова крепче сомкнул кольцо рук вокруг неё и отвёл взгляд:  
      — Я не могу спокойно смотреть на тебя с мечом против Эльрохира, — невнятно произнёс Халдир, едва касаясь губами лба Эленьи.  
      — Эльрохир терпеливый и хороший учитель, — улыбнулась девушка.  
      — Это так, — вздохнул страж.  
      — Но ты можешь и сам многому научить меня. Я видела тебя в сражении...  
      Халдир оборвал её:  
      — Нет. — Он отрицательно покачал головой и снова приник осторожным поцелуем к её лбу. — Ты сама тогда, в Имладрисе, сказала, что это не лучшее решение. К тому же сейчас это выше моих сил. Я не смогу...  
      Эленья вскинула голову, ткнувшись в его подбородок:  
      — Тогда не злись и оставь всё как есть.  
      — У меня есть выбор? — скользнув губами по её скуле, он ненадолго встретился со снисходительным взглядом Эленьи и стёр прозвучавшее «Наверное, нет...» требовательным поцелуем.  
      Сорвав сладкий вздох с податливых губ, он поднял голову.  
      — Нам обязательно идти завтра к маллорну владык? — не открывая глаз выговорила девушка, невольно потянувшись следом за ускользающим дыханием.  
      — Почему ты так противишься этому? — он чуть коснулся её щеки кончиками пальцев, с тревогой вглядываясь в запрокинутое лицо с мечтательно прикрытыми глазами.  
      В ореоле мягкого и тёплого солнечного света, разлитого по комнате, отчётливо видна была матовая бледность её кожи. Неестественная, как и серые тени вокруг глаз, появившиеся в последние дни. Даже сияние волос, отливающих обычно золотом, потускнело и не играло сейчас яркими бликами.  
      — Твоя рана едва затянулась. — Приоткрыв один глаз, Эленья взглянула на стража, заставив его невольно улыбнуться и ненадолго отбросить беспокойство. — А я так и вовсе красавица...  
      — Ты прекрасна, — Халдир оборвал её слова поцелуем, снова сжимая объятия.  
      Эленья засмеялась:  
      — Неужели я почти так же прекрасна, как при нашей первой встрече?  
      — Тогда ты вообще была ослепительна... — произнёс Халдир и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь скрыть вновь колыхнувшуюся в душе тревогу. А ещё нежность, надежду и страх. Страх ослабить руку на тонкой талии и больше никогда не почувствовать у своей щеки лёгкого вздоха…  
      — Ещё бы, — фыркнула Эленья, опуская голову и пряча лицо на его груди.  
      Но едва их мысли соприкоснулись, делясь воспоминаниями о пережитом на том перевале, как плечи стража дрогнули от сдерживаемого смеха, а девушка прижалась губами к его шее, отчаянно краснея и пытаясь урезонить собственное сердце.  
      — Пойдём, — наконец произнёс Халдир, отпуская Эленью. — Отнеси к столу завтрак Келеглим, а я догоню её и поговорю. Ты же не против рыбы, сыра и вина? Поблагодарю! — тут же усмехнулся он, упреждая любые слова или возможные упрёки.  
      Коснувшись напоследок коротким поцелуем её щеки, он направился к двери.  
      — Я надеюсь, тебе понравится подарок владык, — обернулся он уже у самого выхода из дома, взмахнув в сторону свёртка на скамье. — И ещё одно... — Его лицо приняло серьёзное выражение, а в голосе проскользнула тревога. — Моя рана не опасна и вскоре исчезнет без следа. Но если бы ты не пыталась её залечить, отдавая собственные силы, тебе не пришлось бы сейчас размышлять, как скрыть след на лбу.  
      Он многозначительно взглянул на пожавшую плечами Эленью и прибавил:  
      — Не делай больше так... Прошу...  
      Сделав шаг навстречу приблизившейся девушке, он снова быстро обнял её и резко выдохнул, отпуская:  
      — Я сейчас вернусь.  
      Эленья кивнула вслед закрывшейся двери, подняла со скамьи корзинку и с любопытством заглянула под прикрывавшую её ткань — ещё тёплая рыба, запечённая с душистыми травами, горячий хлеб, яблоки, сыр и закупоренная бутылка тёмного вина. Усмехнувшись то ли прозорливости Халдира, то ли чутью эльдар, она направилась к кухне, забыв про свёрток и так и не сумев избавиться от навязчивых мыслей по поводу предстоящего праздника...  
  


* * *

  
      Остановившись и взглянув на переползшее к закату холодное солнце, темноволосая эльфийка оглянулась назад, перестегнула потуже капюшон тёплого плаща и поправила на плече лямку дорожной сумки. Её сестра молча ободряюще коснулась её руки и снова заспешила вперёд вдоль отмеченного полуразрушенными столбами древнего тракта. Промчавшиеся здесь ночью кони сделали дорогу удобной и утоптанной, да и ветер, как обычно, услужливо смёл снег с гладких старых плит.  
      Путь двух эллет лежал на юг по Зелёному тракту, пустынному и покинутому даже в летние дни. Несмотря на плодородные земли с ныне одичавшими садами, знавшими когда-то хозяйскую руку, и сочными пастбищами, способными прокормить тучные стада скота, сейчас среди эдайн почти не находилось желающих селиться в этой глуши. Слишком уж много опасностей поджидало здесь фермеров, слишком много водилось свирепых хищников и слишком нехорошие слухи бродили о тех туманах, что наползали ночами с севера.  
      Стремясь уйти подальше от пожарища до наступления ночи, сёстры прошагали более десяти миль, временами сворачивая с тракта и разглядывая уходящие в поля следы. И каждый раз останавливаясь у вытоптанной тропинки, что убегала куда-то в заснеженную безлюдную даль, они удивлённо переглядывались — им не ясны были цели разбойников, так старательно испятнавших полотно нетронутого зимнего покрова.  
      До ближайшего жилья эдайн, где можно было бы поискать ночлега, оставалось ещё немало миль, и Мэллерин попыталась припомнить все упоминания об укрытиях дунэдайн из разговоров отца и матери. Глубоко задумавшись и оставив безуспешные попытки понять помыслы человека, так легко переступавшего через жизни своих же собратьев, она миновала очередное ответвление цепочки шагов, прекрасно зная, что нигде в окрестностях не найти приюта. А вечер всё близился, грозя обрушить на землю вместе с быстрыми зимними сумерками выстелившие небо хмурые тяжёлые тучи.  
      — Мэллерин!.. Мэлле!!  
      Голос сестры ворвался в её раздумья.  
      — Стой! — громко окликнула остановившаяся позади Эльмирет, пытаясь докричаться до сестры сквозь вязкие мысли и стенания ветра. — Смотри!  
      Взмахом руки младшая дева указала на смазанный след окровавленной ладони, оставленный кем-то на вертикальной поверхности придорожного столба.  
      Приблизившись, Мэллерин рассмотрела и то, что ускользнуло поначалу от её рассеянного внимания — более широкую и неровную тропу, отпечатки рук у обочины, алые капли крови, чуть присыпанные мёрзлым снегом. Долго не раздумывая, Эльмирет сбросила с плеча сумку и побежала по неверному следу, скрывающемуся за обрывом неглубокого оврага рядом с дорогой. Мэллерин поспешила следом.  
      Первое тело они нашли ещё до оврага — светловолосый мужчина лежал лицом вниз, и его одежда, сплошь облепленная снегом, делала его похожим на обычный наметённый над кочкой сугроб. Эльмирет опустилась рядом с ним на землю, осторожно перевернула, явив натёкшую под телом лужу крови, и с удивлением перевела взгляд на сестру. Лицо молодого русоволосого человека было им не знакомо.  
      Кивнув на овраг, куда уводил след, старшая дева последовала дальше. Она молчала, не в силах разобраться до конца в охвативших неясных ощущениях и почему-то опасаясь потревожить царящую над полями тишину, — то ли чуя смутную опасность, то ли просто не находя слов для ненужных объяснений.  
      Добравшись до обрыва и обнаружив у края новые кровавые отметины, эльфийка осторожно заглянула в низину.  
      — Мирэ, — тихонько позвала она сестру.  
      Ощутив её присутствие за спиной, Мэллерин спрыгнула вниз и сразу же наткнулась на ещё одно тело, кое-как присыпанное ветками, камнями и снегом. «Линтар…» — беззвучно выдохнула дева при взгляде в заледеневшее безжизненное лицо одного из следопытов, сопровождавших Кальбера до Бри. Эльмирет тронула её плечо, указывая новую цель, и Мэллерин, проглотив горечь, последовала дальше…  
      Ещё три тела нашли сёстры среди осыпей и разбросанных по дну оврага камней. Но никто из них не был ни Дарвунном, ни ушедшими с ним следопытами. И лишь единственный след уводил ещё дальше, за овраг, через поля, теряясь у горизонта.  
      День уже клонился к вечеру, до обжитых мест было по-прежнему далеко, с небес посыпали тяжёлые хлопья снега. Эльфийки вернулись на дорогу, подобрали оставленные вещи и снова спустились в низину, отойдя подальше от места боя и собираясь встретить ночь под прикрытием склона.  
      Они уже готовы были развести огонь, завернуться в плащи и дождаться рассвета, когда Эльмирет, присевшая над собранным для костра хворостом, вскинула голову и принюхалась.  
      — Мэлле, ты ничего не замечаешь?  
      — Не знаю, Мирэ… Мне кажется, что тянет запахом дыма. Но в последние дни мы слишком часто слышали только его…  
      Эльмирет поднялась, ещё раз повела носом и взглянула вверх, на склон.  
      — Я сейчас, — бросила она сестре, выбираясь из оврага.  
      Через некоторое время донёсся её негромкий оклик:  
      — Мэлле, мы не ошиблись! Чуть дальше к северу есть какой-то отсвет! — Вернувшись снова вниз, она подхватила мешок и свой плащ: — Прямо по оврагу, здесь недалеко. Проверим?  
      Мэллерин кивнула, и девы бесшумно направились в указанном младшей направлении, напряжённо вглядываясь в сгущающиеся сумерки и мельтешение усиливающегося снегопада.  
  
  
      Замерев в тени крупного валуна, эльфийки наблюдали за мужской фигурой у разведённого огня, — старательно, но не слишком умело замаскированного в склоне оврага. Они не ощущали никакой враждебности от человека, но не спешили являть ему своё присутствие. Мэллерин хотела сначала проверить его намерения, но не имела желания напрямую вторгаться в мысли и мир адана.  
      Когда неверный отсвет упал на лицо человека, высветив свисавшую на лоб тёмную прядь волос и гладкое, не поросшее волосами лицо, старшая дева молча пожала руку сестры. Поднявшись во весь рост, они не скрываясь направились к огню. И хотя эльфийки больше не хранили тишины и не стремились сделать шаги бесшумными, их появление всё равно стало неожиданностью для адана. Он вскочил и судорожно сжал в руке оружие. Капюшон плаща от резкого движения упал с головы, открыв юное лицо и широко распахнутые светлые глаза.  
      — Добрая встреча, Дерен, — негромко поприветствовала Мэллерин, остановившись в некотором отдалении от взволнованного юноши и давая ему время успокоиться и рассмотреть явившихся к огню гостей.  
      — И пусть твоя ночь будет спокойной и ясной, — добавила Эльмирет.  
      Человек шумно с облегчением выдохнул и опустился на своё место. Затем резко вскочил, приложил руку к груди и поприветствовал эльфиек, краснея и смущаясь.  
      — Я… простите… добрая встреча… — запинаясь произнёс юноша и взмахом пригласил дев к огню. Запоздало заметив в своей руке меч, он ещё сильнее смутился. Покачал головой, словно осуждая сам себя, и отложил оружие. — Простите…  
      Сестры приблизились.  
      Эльмирет опустилась у костра, сбросив с плеча лямку сумки и протянув к огню озябшие руки. Мэллерин сделала несколько шагов в сторону, обходя сестру, и внезапно остановилась, услышав неясный звук.  
      — Это Дарвунн, — произнёс Дерен в ответ на вопросительный взгляд эльфийки. И отчаяние, прозвучавшее в его голосе, заставило Мэллерин отвернуться от тепла и света костра, направившись к смутной тени под противоположным склоном.  
      Растянувшись поперёк оврага, упираясь затылком в склон, с подсунутыми под спину какими-то вещами, Дарвунн полусидел поодаль от костра, цепляясь за камень. Мэллерин присела рядом с ним и скользнула внимательным взглядом по окровавленной одежде, бледному лицу и судорожно сжатым пальцам мужчины.  
      — Я рад… — прохрипел дунадан, — рад напоследок увидеть… — приступ кашля сотряс его тело, не давая договорить, — о чём ещё мечтать…  
      — Помолчи, Дарвунн, — оборвала его эльфийка, рассматривая кое-как перетянутую окровавленной повязкой грудь под курткой. Приложив руку к его шее, она ненадолго прикрыла глаза, а затем снова подняла взгляд на лицо с горящими лихорадкой глазами и запёкшимися губами. — Успеешь ещё и помечтать, и увидеть.  
      Подхватив с помощью Эльмирет следопыта под руки, она переместила его ближе к свету, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки высвободиться и срывающиеся с губ протесты: «Жар… нет…» Бессвязные слова быстро утихли. Дарвунн замолчал и успокоился под едва уловимый шёпот Мэллерин. И вскоре к запаху дыма примешался резкий запах трав, вскипевших в котелке Дерена.  
      С момента появления эльфиек, юноша не произнёс ни слова, беспрекословно выполняя их распоряжения, не осмеливаясь ни о чём спрашивать и ни в чём перечить. Безоговорочно доверившись, приняв и признав их верховенство.  
      Первые слова в крошечном лагере прозвучали лишь через несколько часов, когда Дарвунн открыл посветлевшие глаза и вполне осознанно взглянул на эльфиек.  
      — Что вы здесь делаете?  
      — Лечим твою рану, адан, — Эльмирет хмыкнула и лучезарно улыбнулась. — Или ты желаешь уйти дорогой звёзд прямо сейчас, посреди этого оврага?  
      — Почему вы не дома? — настойчиво переспросил следопыт.  
      — Дома больше нет, — отрезала Мэллерин. И Дарвун замолчал, поперхнувшись словами и упрёками, устремив невидящий взгляд в огонь.  
      — И что теперь делать? — тихо спросил Дерен.  
      Некоторое время все молчали, раздумывая и переглядываясь. Наконец, Дарвунн произнёс:  
      — Линтар и Тарон скоро должны вернуться…  
      — Линтар уже не вернётся, — дрогнувшим голосом произнёс юноша, опережая эльфиек. — Я нашёл его вчера в овраге…  
      Снова воцарилась тишина, которую первым осмелился нарушить Деренн, отвечая на выжидающие взгляды обеих эльфиек. Он глубоко вздохнул, быстро взглянул на юношу и хрипло, с натугой заговорил:  
      — По дороге до Бри мы потеряли слишком много времени, проверяя следы, отходящие от тракта. К ночи мы не успели добраться до убежища. На нас напали. Кальбер скрылся…  
      — Шардан, — холодно бросила Эльмирет.  
      — Шардан… — послушно поправил себя следопыт и продолжил: — Я был ранен. Мы укрылись здесь, в овраге. И разбойники отступили.  
      Он замолчал, тяжело дыша и пытаясь перевести дыхание. Мэллерин молча протянула ему кружку с отваром.  
      — Куда уходили Линтар и Тарон? — спросила она.  
      — Здесь, — Дерен неопределённо кивнул головой к северу, — летом поселилась семья фермеров. Они ушли ко второй ночи, когда Дарвунн потерял сознание. Они знали хозяина и хотели попросить там помощи. Мы не знали, здесь ли ещё разбойники, и они ушли вдвоём — проверить дорогу. Я остался…  
      На последних словах его голос снова дрогнул, и фраза прозвучала слишком беспомощно. Юноша в очередной раз смутился, резко замолчал и лишь развёл руками. Эльфийки переглянулись.  
      — Где эта ферма? — спросила Мэллерин.  
      — Миль восемь-девять на восток отсюда, — ответил Дарвунн.  
      — Ты знаешь хозяина?  
      — Да, он молодой, светловолосый…  
      — А над правой бровью у него шрам? — договорила Эльмирет.  
      Следопыты разом вскинули на неё взгляды. Дарвунн кивнул.  
      — Его тело лежит почти у самой дороги, — ответила за сестру Мэллерин.  
      Дарвунн прикрыл глаза, и Мэллерин отвернулась, прочтя ярко вспыхнувшее в его мыслях воспоминание о семье погибшего, оставшейся в маленьком домике над тихой заводью ручья.  
      — А тело Шардана сгорело вместе с нашим домом, — холодно и безлико произнесла Эльмирет и поднялась на ноги, отходя от костра и не желая дальнейших расспросов.  
      — Так что же мы будем делать? — переспросил юный Дерен, переводя взгляд с командира на эльфиек.  
      — Переживём ночь, похороним тела и пойдём к этой ферме, — ответила за всех Мэллерин. — Она ближе любого жилья, а Дарвунну сейчас нужно тепло и крыша над головой.  
      — Я не смогу, — покачал головой Дарвунн. — Я не дойду. Заберите Дерена и…  
      — Хватит! — раздался резкий раздражённый окрик за кругом света. Вернулась Эльмирет и устремила на следопыта пылающий изумрудным огнём яростный взгляд. Он замолчал, почуяв скрытую в хрупком теле силу и неожиданно осознавая всю бездну опыта и возраста между собой и юными на вид девами. Эльфийка склонилась к Дарвунну и с нажимом произнесла: — Отдавать команды, адан, ты будешь своим людям, если доберёшься до них. А сейчас ты допьёшь этот отвар и постараешься пережить ночь, чтобы усилия моей сестры не пропали даром.  
      Дарвунн выдержал её обжигающий взгляд, чуть прищурился и склонил голову:  
      — Хорошо, эллет. Как скажешь.  
      Наблюдавшая за ними Мэллерин негромко рассмеялась, разрядив обстановку, и с укором покачала головой, глядя на сестру. Эльмирет развернулась и ушла в тень, а Дарвунн спрятал лицо за кружкой. Потрясённый Дерен молча смотрел в огонь.  
      — Сколько лет твоей сестре, Мэлле? — тихо спросил Дарвунн.  
      — Она ещё слишком молода, чтобы в полной мере владеть и своими способностями, и своим характером, — уклончиво ответила старшая и примиряюще улыбнулась. Протянув руку, она забрала у следопыта кружку, подтянула повыше плащ на его груди. — Постарайся уснуть, Дарвунн. И ты тоже, Дерен. Завтра у нас будет нелёгкий день. Мы посторожим ваш покой. Отдыхайте…  
      Уставшие и измученные мужчины заснули сразу же после её слов…  
  
  
      Наутро погода благоволила скитальцам, разливая солнечные лучи над заснеженными полями. Ветер улёгся, небо очистилось, но мороз лишь усилился, укрепляя права царствующей над пустынными землями зимы.  
      Тела убитого следопыта и молодого фермера, решившегося помочь дунэдайн, похоронили у дороги, укрыв камнями от разрушенных столбов. По другую сторону тракта легли тела их убийц — вдоль той дороги, что так и не вывела их ни к богатству, ни к славе, ни к счастью…  
      Нагрузив Дерена вещами и оружием, Мэллерин и Эльмирет слаженно подхватили Дарвунна с двух сторон под руки и медленно направились по дну оврага, в обход обрывистых склонов, на восток. Прекрасно понимая, что их путь будет гораздо длиннее, чем упомянутые девять миль…  



	13. Chapter 13

      Крытый соломой аккуратный домик с зелёными ставнями и новой добротной дверью, примостившийся на пригорке над неглубокой замёрзшей заводью, был точь-в-точь как в воспоминаниях Дарвунна. Четыре яблони над узкой тропинкой, уходящей к ручью из-за невысокой каменной ограды двора; палисад густых кустарников от калитки до нависающих над водой деревянных мостков; покосившийся сарай и разбитый на склоне пригорка огородик. Две старые кадки у входа во двор, грубо сколоченный цветочный ящик и скамейки вдоль белёных стен дома.  
      Оторвавшись от созерцания нехитрого хозяйства поселенцев, Мэллерин взглянула на едва живого следопыта. Слабо улыбнувшись бескровными губами, он хрипло выговорил:  
      — При...шли...  
      И безвольно осел, повиснув в руках эльфиек и подоспевшего на помощь Дерена. Мысли Мэллерин лихорадочно заметались — всю нелёгкую дорогу сюда она пыталась сложить возможный разговор с обитателями этого так необходимого им крова. И с каждым шагом всё сильнее понимала, что не найдёт сейчас сил причинить боль страшными известиями. Но и смолчать они не смогут...  
      Осторожно переложив руку Дарвунна на шею подставившего плечо юноши, Эльмирет оставила троицу на тропинке и решительно направилась к дому.  
      Зелёная дверь резко распахнулась ещё до того момента, как она приблизилась, и на пороге появилась молодая женщина — миловидная и худощавая, с непокрытой темноволосой головой, чуть вздёрнутым носиком и яростным огнём в голубом взгляде.  
      — Стойте! — выкрикнула хозяйка. — Что вам нужно?!  
      Эльмирет остановилась и насторожилась, с удивлением глядя на зажатый в руке женщины тяжёлый колун.  
      — Нам нужна помощь, — склонив голову и приложив руку к груди произнесла дева, краем глаза следя за взволнованной хозяйкой.  
      Бросив быстрый взгляд на вооружённых гостей у ограды, женщина перевела взгляд на эльфийку и в её глазах мелькнуло сомнение.  
      — Кто вы? — отрывисто спросила она, по-прежнему не выпуская из рук топор.  
      — Я и моя сестра жили здесь неподалёку, — Эльмирет качнула головой, указывая на север, — до той поры, пока на наш дом не напали разбойники. — При этих словах хозяйка вздрогнула, побледнела и испуганно забегала взглядом по окровавленным следопытам в поношенной одежде. Эльмирет успокаивающе вскинула руки и быстро заговорила: — Нет-нет, не бойтесь! Мы не причиним вам вреда. Наш друг ранен. Нам нужно пристанище для него на несколько дней. Потом мы уйдём. Мы могли бы переночевать в сарае и не стеснять вас. Но ему нужно тепло... — она на мгновение остановилась, переводя дыхание и закончила, глядя ей в глаза: — Прошу...  
      Хозяйка растерянно вздохнула, опустила голову и еле слышно произнесла дрогнувшим голосом:  
      — Моего мужа нет сейчас дома. Он скоро вернётся и решит...  
      — Он не вернётся...  
      В повисшей ледяной тишине оглушительно грохнул топор, выпавший из рук женщины. За её спиной раздался чей-то невнятный стон и громкий плач. Эльмирет быстро шагнула к оцепеневшей хозяйке, опасаясь вспышки отчаяния, криков или ярости, и повторила едва слышно:  
      — Прошу вашей помощи.  
      Взглянув на деву невидящим взглядом пустых потемневших глаз, женщина развернулась и молча ушла в темноту проёма за спиной, бросив дверь открытой. Поколебавшись, Эльмирет направилась следом, слыша позади шаги приблизившихся спутников.  
      — Мы можем войти? — крикнула эльфийка в пустоту, прислушиваясь сквозь несмолкаемый детский плач к неясным звукам, доносящимся из дома.  
      — Делайте, что пожелаете... — На пороге снова появилась хозяйка, обхватила себя рукам, дрожа от холода в одном платье. Постояв немного, чуть покачиваясь, прерывисто хрипло дыша и с ужасом глядя на гостей распахнутыми глазами, она громко выкрикнула: — Что пожелаете!! — И, выбежав наружу, бросилась куда-то в сторону ручья, увязая в наметённых вдоль дорожки сугробах.  
      Детский плач в доме не стихал.  
      Дерен приблизился к Эльмирет и переложил на её плечо руку Дарвунна.  
      — Идите в дом, — произнёс он, складывая у стены сумки и часть снаряжения. Оставив лишь своё оружие, он направился по следам скрывшейся за косогором женщины. — Я догоню её.  
      — Но... — начала было возражать Эльмирет.  
      Сестра остановила её, чуть покачав головой:  
      — Оставь, он лучше нас сейчас сможет ей помочь.  
      Младшая эльфийка замолчала и направилась в дом, а Мэллерин ещё раз тряхнула головой, пытаясь отогнать яркое видение, выхваченное из сердца юноши, о холодной зиме пять лет назад, когда подобные вести осиротили и его с матерью дом...  
  
  
      Первая крошечная комнатушка за входной дверью — тёмная, пропахшая мышами, заваленная садовыми инструментами и старым хламом, — несмотря на всю неприглядность исполняла своё назначение и хранила тепло остального дома. За второй дверью обнаружилась ещё одна комната — светлая и чистая, с печкой у дальней стены и большим, почти в полкомнаты, столом у окна. Справа от печи виднелся ещё один проход, полуприкрытый выцветшей старой занавеской, из которого и доносился надрывный детский плач.  
      Войдя в дом, эльфийки резко остановились, заметив ещё чьё-то присутствие, помимо плачущего ребёнка, в дальней комнате. Осторожно опустив Дарвунна на длинную скамью у стола, сёстры переглянулись, и рука Мэллерин легла на рукоять меча.  
      — Мир дому, что готов принять путников под свой кров, — мелодично произнесла старшая дева слова приветствия и замерла в напряжённом ожидании.  
      Занавеска резко отдёрнулась. Появившийся за ней мужчина радостно вскрикнул, вызвав у эльфиек не меньшее ответное удивление.  
      — Добрая встреча! Не верю своим глазам! — первым заговорил высокий темноволосый воин, напряжённо сжимающий одной рукой занавеску, а второй — сияющий холодной сталью добротный клинок.  
      — Для нас это тоже в радость, Тарон, — с искренним изумлением и облегчением выговорила Мэллерин при виде следопыта, которого в глубине души уже считала погибшим, как и оставшегося навеки у дороги Линтара.  
      За спиной дунадана что-то шевельнулось, маленькие ручки вцепились в ткань занавески, и из-за ноги воина выглянула темноволосая девочка, с любопытством уставившись на эльфиек ясными синими глазами. Тарон тяжело перевёл дыхание, согнулся, опираясь на оружие, и медленно сполз на пол спиной по двери. Девочка вцепилась в его плечо, затормошила, заглядывая в глаза и что-то неразборчиво говоря, добавляя ещё шума к разносящемуся по дому плачу.  
      Эльмирет зажмурилась, ошеломлённо помотала головой и растерянно взглянула на сестру. Мэллерин мягко улыбнулась:  
      — У нас будет много работы и немало забот, Мирэ...  
      Не найдясь с ответом, младшая дева молча последовала в дальнюю комнату, где в колыбельке заходился плачем младенец, мимо склонившейся к Дарвунну сестры и пытающегося собраться с силами и встать на ноги Тарона...  
  


* * *

  
      — Нынешняя зима особо яростна и беспощадна к этим землям... — негромко и с тоской в голосе произнёс Тарон, невидяще глядя перед собой на стиснутые в кулаки руки.  
      Он сидел за столом на той самой лавке, где до этого лежал Дарвунн. С трудом поднявшись с пола и сильно хромая, он всё же помог эльфийкам разместить командира на одеялах, что служили ему постелью в последние дни. В дальней комнатушке была лишь одна кровать, колыбелька младенца и сундук под окном, на котором сидела и с любопытством таращилась на гостей маленькая синеглазая девочка.  
      — Не более, чем в иные годы, адан, — негромко отозвалась Эльмирет, укачивая в объятиях утихшего младенца. Украдкой бросив взгляд на безучастную женщину напротив следопыта, она снова отвернулась, разглядывая растрескавшуюся кладку печи и местами потемневшие балки у потолка. — На моей памяти случались и более сильные снегопады.  
      — Он говорит сейчас не о снеге, эллет, — колко заметил из угла очнувшийся Дарвунн. Полусидя на расстеленных на полу одеялах и тяжело привалившись спиной к стене, он тем не менее не спускал глаз с напряжённо сидящей хозяйки. — И в моей памяти тоже хранятся гораздо более светлые дни, чем нынешние. Хоть она и не сравнится с вашей.  
      Обернувшись, Эльмирет собралась было ответить, но наткнулась на предостерегающий взгляд сестры. Дева промолчала и отошла к окну, за спину тихо стоящего позади хозяйки Дерена.  
      — Не стоит объяснять очевидное, Дарвунн, — негромко ответила за сестру Мэллерин, сунув под голову следопыту ещё одно одеяло и вынуждая лечь. — Лучше помолчи, пока будет говорить Тарон. Думаю, ему есть что рассказать.  
      — Ошибаешься, Мэллерин, — оторвался от своих мыслей следопыт, — мне нечего сказать, кроме того, что лучше бы я ушёл отсюда назад к дороге с Линтаром...  
      — И куда бы ты добрёл с такой ногой? — оборвала его Эльмирет. — Или ты так сильно желаешь присоединиться к ним?  
      — Я добрёл бы туда, где смог бы отвести направленный в друзей удар, — горько выговорил на эльфийском дунадан.  
      — Или лёг бы рядом, — тихо произнесла Эльмирет на том же языке, трогая губами горячий лоб младенца.  
      — Или так, — упрямо повторил Тарон и бросил быстрый взгляд на юного родича. — Но на моём сердце не лежало бы сейчас этой боли.  
      Эльмирет обернулась:  
      — Тогда она легла бы на сердца твоих друзей и родичей. Не стоит безрассудством множить и без того растущую тьму. — Помолчав, она прибавила на всеобщем: — Благодари судьбу, что отвела от тебя удар. Храни в сердце память о них. И будь счастлив, адан, что твоя память не может сравниться с нашей.  
      Незнакомая речь, звучавшая в комнате, и последние тихие слова, произнесённые ясноглазой девой, вывели из безучастного состояния хозяйку дома. Она окинула взглядом комнатушку, заполненную неизвестно откуда явившимися бродягами, принёсшими чёрные вести, закрыла руками лицо и зарыдала — громко, в голос, горько и безутешно.  
      Сидящая на сундуке девочка сорвалась с места, юрким зверьком скользнула мимо попытавшегося остановить её Дерена и прижалась к коленям матери, вторя её рыданиям. Юноша растерянно остановился и беспомощно глянул на Мэллерин, ища совета или помощи.  
      Вместо слов эльфийка оставила своё место на полу около Дарвунна и подошла к столу. Она присела на скамью рядом с хозяйкой и ласково коснулась склонённой головки девочки и плеча женщины. Спустя некоторое время рыдания стали стихать. Малышка вскинула голову и уставилась на красавицу-незнакомку, от рук которой словно исходило тёплое сияние, вытесняющее из комнаты настырно клубящиеся по углам чёрные тени.  
      — Мы попытаемся помочь вам, — мягко произнесла Мэллерин, поглаживая хозяйку по плечу. — Всем, что в наших силах.  
      — Вы можете вернуть мне моего мужа и отца моим детям? Который ушёл из-за вас! — зло бросила женщина сквозь слёзы. — Мне не нужна иная помощь!  
      — Мы можем помочь вам перебраться ближе к городу. Там тебе будет легче с детьми и безопаснее, — подал голос Дарвунн и добавил, пытаясь успокоить и утешить хозяйку: — У вас будут средства на жизнь в городе, и…  
      — И во сколько монет ты оцениваешь жизнь моего мужа! — выкрикнула хозяйка, вскидывая голову и сверля следопыта яростным взглядом.  
      Дарвунн замолчал и беспомощно взглянул на Мэллерин. Та лишь укоризненно качнула головой и снова обратилась к хозяйке:  
      — Ни во сколько, его жизнь бесценна. И он прекрасно это понимает. Как твоё имя, добрая аданет? — неожиданно спросила дева, пытаясь сгладить промашку следопыта.  
      Женщина не обратила на эльфийку внимания, по-прежнему сердито глядя на непрошенных гостей и срываясь на крик:  
      — Вы ничем не можете помочь мне! Я потеряла мужа, а скоро потеряю и сына! Что остаётся мне?! Что? Ответьте!  
      Мэллерин и Эльмирет обменялись удивлёнными взглядами и младшая дева лишь отрицательно качнула головой.  
      — С твоим сыном будет всё хорошо, — мягко произнесла Мэллерин, всё также пытаясь отогнать чёрные мысли, захватившие женщину. — Он скоро будет здоров, его болезнь не опасна. И он вырастет, возмужает, станет тебе опорой и помощником… Тебе нужно отдохнуть, отдохнуть и успокоиться, добрая…  
      — Фиона, — выпалила малышка, не сводившая с эльфийки восторженного взгляда. — Маму зовут Фиона. А меня Феалин.  
      Мэллерин улыбнулась девочке и посадила её себе на колени:  
      — Очень красивые имена, как и ты, и твоя мама.  
      — Дайте мне моего сына, — неожиданно жалобно произнесла женщина, ища взглядом Эльмирет.  
      Всхлипнув и прижав младенца к груди, она поднялась со скамьи и не оглядываясь ушла в дальнюю комнату, задёрнув за собой занавеску.  
      Девочка проводила мать растерянным взглядом и потянулась было за ней. В синих глазках, опушенных мокрыми чёрными ресницами, снова заблестели слёзы, а губки обиженно задрожали. Мэллерин чуть приобняла её и прошептала на ухо:  
      — Подожди немного, милая. Пусть мама успокоится.  
      Девочка повернулась и уткнулась лицом в деву. Мэллерин погладила мягкие чёрные кудряшки и вздохнула:  
      — Всё будет хорошо, дитя. И пусть Валар сделают эти вести самыми горькими в твоей жизни…  
  
      В тот вечер ещё долго доносились сдавленные рыдания из дальней комнаты. Девочка тихо сидела за столом рядом со следопытами, прижавшись к Тарону и неотрывно наблюдая за тем, как Мэллерин хозяйничает у печи. Поужинав и выпив приготовленный эльфийкой отвар, она уснула прямо за столом, свернувшись на скамье, словно котёнок.  
      Устроив девочку на ещё одном одеяле и не тревожа притихшую хозяйку, эльфийки ушли ночевать в сарай, оставив тесную комнатушку в распоряжение следопытов. Дерен подбросил пару поленьев в затухающий огонь, выгреб угли из печи в жаровню и поспешил догнать дев, надеясь прихваченным из дома теплом хоть немного разогнать холод предстоящей ночи.  
  


* * *

  
      Весь следующий день ни Мэллерин, ни Эльмирет не стремились пересекаться с хозяйкой. Они приготовили завтрак, перевязали раны следопытов и снова ушли в сарай ещё до того, как Фиона появилась из своей комнатки. Не желая использовать припасы несчастной фермерши, Эльмирет ушла на охоту. Дерен, промаявшись всё утро от безделья и наколов дров на неделю в запас, увязался с ней. Вернулись они лишь к вечеру, и юноша был отправлен свежевать принесённых зайцев, а Эльмирет присоединилась к сестре, собирающей в дорогу вещи.  
      Ещё прошлой ночью, сидя на охапках соломы у жаровни с углями и разогретыми камнями, завернувшись в плащи, слушая ветер и тихое посапывание спящего Дерена, эльфийки раздумывали над дальнейшим. Возвращаться назад к сожжённому дому в надежде дождаться приезда отца и матери было бессмысленно — неизвестно, как долго могло продлиться их путешествие. Искать пристанища среди поселений эдайн они не хотели, оставаться на этой ферме и видеть осиротевшую семью было выше их сил. А лежащее в кошеле сокровище словно звало, тянуло и толкало в путь. И девы решили продолжать идти на восток, к землям эльдар, чтобы доставить украшение тому, кому оно было предназначено — как собирались поступить отец с матерью по возвращении. Поскольку с утра самочувствие Дарвунна уже не вызывало сомнений в его выздоровлении, сёстры решили воспользоваться установившейся на время ясной погодой и уйти, заручившись обещанием следопытов передать все вести отцу и матери.  
      Их сборы были недолгими — необходимые в дороге вещи по-прежнему заняли лишь одну на двоих сумку, а припасы следопытов эльфийки не тронули, позаимствовав у них лишь лук, к которому Эльмирет успела за день привыкнуть, и принадлежащий погибшему Линтару кинжал.  
      Остановившись за спиной сестры, колдовавшей над камнями в жаровне, Мэллерин проводила взглядом уплывшее за горизонт солнце, виднеющееся сквозь крошечное окошко под потолком. Дождавшись, когда погаснут последние краски в небе, она обняла Эльмирет:  
      — Вот и пришла в мир ещё одна долгая ночь…  
      Младшая ответила на объятия:  
      — Не так я думала проводить в этот день солнце…  
      Мэллерин молча кивнула и протянула сестре флягу:  
      — Вспомним всех, тэль.  
      При виде плотно укупоренного серебристого сосуда, Эльмирет удивлённо изогнула бровь:  
      — Откуда это?  
      — Она всегда со мной, и лежала в нашем мешке ещё с моего приезда из Линдона, — пожала плечами Мэллерин, первой делая глоток и передавая сестре напиток.  
      Эльмирет пригубила вино — сладкое и тёрпкое одновременно, как и те воспоминания, что всколыхнулись в её сердце с наступлением нынешней ночи — и обернулась на звук открывшейся двери. Приковылявший с Дереном Тарон с порога поприветствовал эльфиек и тяжело опустился на расстеленное одеяло. Юноша подсыпал углей в жаровню и поставил на пол тарелку с тушёной зайчатиной. Мэллерин чуть усмехнулась, глядя на мужчин:  
      — Как ваш командир, дунэдайн?  
      — Он уснул. Хозяйка тоже, — коротко ответил Тарон. — Вы не против, если мы проведём эту ночь здесь?  
      — Добро пожаловать, мэллон, — ответила Эльмирет, протягивая ему флягу. — Вам не меньше нашего есть что вспоминать сегодня.  
      Следопыт отпил и тяжело вздохнул. Кивнув Дерену, Эльмирет пригласила его последовать примеру родича. Затем обернулась к сестре и попросила:  
      — Спой, Мэлле…  
      Старшая присела у жаровни и прикрыла глаза. Бушующий ураган эмоций, изматывающий её в последние дни, никак не желал утихать — обрушившиеся горести множили и растили в её сердце боль и тоску. А изливать это здесь, на и без того почти отчаявшихся слушателей, она не могла себе позволить. Им нужны были сейчас надежда, радость и свет. Но где их взять, если всех её умений и сил уже едва хватало, чтобы сдерживать обступившую всех печаль?  
      Снова открылась дверь. Вместе с порывом ветра в сарай влетел маленький темноволосый вихрь и приземлился между Мэллерин и Тароном, едва не опрокинув вовремя подхваченный следопытом фонарь.  
      — Я тоже буду с вами, — бесцеремонно заявила малышка, устраиваясь на одеяле.  
      Мэллерин улыбнулась, и девочка перебралась на колени к эльфийке, прижавшись к ней холодной с мороза щекой. Снова закрыв глаза и слушая дыхание всех собравшихся, дева попробовала пропеть первые слова песни — той, которую сложила когда-то давно у залитого золотым светом озера и с той поры пела в каждую долгую ночь.  
      Поначалу её пение было едва уловимо, заставляя присутствующих замирать, прислушиваться и всё сильнее тянуться к чарующим звукам голоса менестреля. Открывать сердца и мысли, отдавать скопившуюся боль, повинуясь необъяснимой и непреодолимой силе. Вскоре к её голосу присоединилась Эльмирет. Песня окрепла, распустила крылья и взлетела ввысь, унося к загорающимся на чёрном небе звёздам горести, тоску, тревоги и страхи слушателей — словно не было больше ни покосившегося сарая, едва освещённого слабым светом фонаря, ни потемневших от времени балок над головой скитальцев, ни усталости и горечи потерь, ни самой длинной ночи…  
      С последними словами затихающей песни Мэллерин открыла глаза. Девочка смотрела на неё огромными синими глазищами, чуть приоткрыв от восторга рот. Эльмирет мечтательно прикрыла глаза, пряча всколыхнувшиеся воспоминания. Дерен сидел, уставившись на мерцающие угли. Тарон даже не пытался скрыть влажные дорожки на щеках. Мягко улыбнувшись, менестрель замолчала, позволяя слушателям совладать с эмоциями и успокоиться.  
      Скрипнула дверь сарая, впустив новый поток морозного воздуха. Все в удивлении обернулись.  
      — Мамочка! — воскликнула девочка, вскакивая на ноги и подбегая к стоящей у порога хозяйке. — Ты слышала волшебную песню?  
      — Слышала, маленькая моя, — сквозь слёзы произнесла Фиона, подхватывая дочь на руки. Спрятав лицо за её тёмными кудряшками, она с трудом выговорила: — Прошу вас, пойдёмте в дом. Этот Йоль я не смогу пережить одна…  
  
  
      В ту ночь ещё долго горел свет в окнах маленького домика над замёрзшей заводью. И волшебный голос уносил из сердец собравшихся за столом боль — медленно, по крупицам возвращая надежду, заживляя раны и растворяя тьму. Когда утром Фиона проснулась в своей постели, она не сразу поняла, что удивительные гостьи уже покинули её дом.  
      Феалин вихрем влетела в комнату и запрыгнула к матери на кровать.  
      — Смотри мамочка, что мне подарила волшебница, — затараторила она, показывая висящий на шее шнурок.  
      Фиона присмотрелась и изумлённо выдохнула — на шее её дочери висел крупный синий самоцвет в ажурной оплётке из тонкого шнура. Переливчато-синий, как глаза её девочки.  
      — А это мне сказали отдать тебе, — не умолкала малышка, подпрыгивая от восторга на месте. Сунув матери в руки небольшой сверток, она унеслась в соседнюю комнату на зов Тарона, гремевшего у печи посудой.  
      Женщина развернула тряпицу и остолбенело уставилась на тускло блеснувшее золото. Четыре монеты — больше, чем она видела когда-либо в своей жизни…  
      Снова прибежавшая Феалин нашла мать в слезах — опустив голову, женщина тихо плакала, глядя на нежданно обрушившееся богатство. Настойчиво дёргая юбку матери, девочка дождалась её внимания.  
      — Мама, та волшебница мне сказала, что плакать не всегда плохо.  
      — Она права, родная моя, — опустившись на колени, Фиона обняла дочь, чувствуя, как затопившая сердце нежность к детям вытесняет холод одиночества.  
      — Мама, только ты всё равно не плачь! — не умолкала маленькая непоседа. Потянув мать за собой к кровати, Феалин уселась поудобнее: — Хочешь я расскажу тебе сказку, которую мне ночью рассказала волшебница?  
      — Хочу, конечно хочу, — прошептала женщина, беря на руки проснувшегося сына и присаживаясь рядом с дочкой.  
      — Тогда слушай! Далеко-далеко отсюда, за землями, где никто не живёт, есть высокие-превысокие горы. А ещё река — синяя, как мои глаза и огромная, как сто наших ручьёв! На её берегах растёт лес — старый-престарый, старше даже чем сад за ручьём. На одном берегу лес весь чёрный, а на другом — весь золотой. Там золотые деревья, золотой воздух и золотая вода…  
      Вполуха слушая её щебетание, Фиона бросила растерянный взгляд на сияющую россыпь монет, оставшуюся на подоконнике, и впервые нашла в себе силы подумать без раздирающей сердце боли о будущей жизни…  



	14. Chapter 14

      Вспыхнув красным золотом под прощальным поцелуем закатного светила, густая крона раскидистого маллорна резко потемнела на фоне фиолетовых переливов неба. Сорвавшийся от неосторожного прикосновения ветра крупный золотой лист медленно и плавно закружил в воздухе, словно повинуясь разлитой вокруг мелодии и не спеша закончить у земли свой танец. Вслед за ним от вершины огромного дерева заскользил вниз поток переливчатого сияния, очерчивая крошечными огоньками вьющуюся вокруг ствола лестницу и многочисленные этажи настилов среди густого переплетения ветвей. Ночь под деревьями осветилась серебром, когда в руках эльдар один за другим вспыхнули яркие фонарики, словно долетевшие до земли искры разгорающихся над головой звёзд.  
      На поляне вокруг маллорна владык собрались, наверное, все обитатели Карас Галадона — по крайней мере, именно так казалось Эленье, растерянно оглядывающей нарядных галадрим, расположившихся у корней гигантского дерева. Тихий говор мелодичных голосов и журчание ручья вторили мелодии невидимых музыкантов, скрытых среди ветвей и листвы — серебрились переборы струн арф, пела голосом леса одинокая флейта. Тени и блики мешались, скользя по поверхности тёмной воды, играя с немногими осыпавшимися листьями, пытаясь укрыться от ярких светлячков-фонарей и прячась среди потемневших крон. Эльфы выжидали, ловя последние отблески света перед наступлением длинной ночи.  
      Украдкой взглянув на стоящего рядом Халдира, Эленья снова отвела взгляд. Никогда прежде не видела она стража таким — одетый в богато расшитые серебром и жемчугом серо-синие одежды, с непривычно перевитыми серебристо-синим шнуром волосами он стоял, вскинув вверх лицо, сосредоточено разглядывая темнеющий небосвод. Спокойный и уверенный, безупречный и холодный. Как и все вокруг… Ощутив укол разочарования при виде его отстранённости, Эленья чуть шевельнула пальцами и попыталась высвободить ладонь из его руки.  
      В тот же миг взгляд стража обратился к девушке:  
      — Что случилось, моя радость?  
      Негромкие слова, ставшие уже привычными, участливое внимание в голосе и что-то непонятное, старательно скрываемое в синей глубине его глаз, остановили Эленью. Она промолчала, не ответив, а Халдир крепче сжал её ладошку и поднёс к губам прохладные пальчики:  
      — Что с тобой, милая? Что тебя тревожит? — Протянув руку, он поправил на девушке прикрывающую плечи короткую накидку, отороченную белым пушистым мехом, и убрал с её лица прядь волос.  
      Эленья мотнула головой, пытаясь увернуться от его осторожных прикосновений и не желая открывать всем взглядам темнеющий на лбу след. Высвободив руку из его руки, она попыталась передвинуть удерживающий косы венок из крупных белых цветов, переплетённых серебряными нитями — подарок дочери Орофина, довершивший присланный накануне владыками наряд. Расшитое жемчугом и серебром мерцающе-серое платье и мягкая тёплая накидка, что были в принесённом Келеглим свёртке, как нельзя лучше подходили для ночного празднования, но, глядя на них, Эленья впервые по-настоящему задумалась о приглашении владык.  
      Все долгие дни в отсутствие стража, занимая себя любыми делами в попытке отогнать тяжёлые мысли и тоску, она ни разу не помышляла о развлечениях и не стремилась к ним. И лишь сегодня утром, растерянно взглянув на лежащие рядом наряды — свой и Халдира, — поняла, что не знает о предстоящем вечере ничего. Лихорадочно пытаясь восстановить в памяти прожитые в Имладрисе месяцы, она осознала, что вся прошлая зима была для неё чередой серых дней, обрывками невнятных сновидений и зыбучей пустыней памяти, безвозвратно поглощающей короткие дни от рассвета до заката. Пустыней, из которой её настойчиво вытащил «отец»… Но это не прибавило ей знаний о тех днях кипевшей вокруг жизни, что затерялись среди отрешённой серой пустоты. Обрывки мыслей, осколки воспоминаний и пустота...  
      Она не помнила и не знала о предстоящем празднике ничего… Кроме того, что Халдир отчего-то упрямо желал привести её сюда…  
      Снова поймав руку Эленьи, Халдир крепко сжал подрагивающие пальчики:  
      — Что с тобой? — настойчиво повторил он.  
      — Не знаю... — подняла девушка взгляд.  
      Прочтя в зелёных глазах почти испуг и уловив среди взметнувшегося вихря её мыслей растерянное непонимание, страж на мгновение удивился:  
      — Ты ведь была прошлой зимой в Имладрисе, а в Каминном зале празднуют...  
      — Я почти не помню, что было той зимой... и не была до весны нигде...  
      Он обнял её одной рукой, тотчас же позабыв при виде дрогнувших ресниц о старательно расправляемой накидке, и прижал к себе, не выпуская из второй руки её ладонь.  
      — Что мне нужно делать? — глухо спросила она, уткнувшись в его плечо.  
      — Ничего. — Он поднёс к губам её руку, переплетая пальцы, и попытался утишить вихрь испуганных мыслей. — Ничего не нужно делать. Просто будь рядом.  
      — И всё? — она подняла голову, пытаясь заглянуть в его глаза.  
      — И всё, — кивнул Халдир, отпуская Эленью, но всё равно ощущая её взволнованное сердцебиение, отдающееся даже в ладони. — Ничего не бойся, мэль. Я ведь с тобой, и я обещал показать тебе Лотлориэн...  
      Его последние слова растворились в звуках заигравшей громче музыки, и взгляды всех собравшихся обратились к ведущей на маллорн лестнице, где появились в сопровождении нескольких галадрим владыка Келеборн и владычица Галадриэль. Их высокие величественные фигуры в белоснежных, расшитых серебром одеждах, освещённые фонариками приближённых, казалось, сами источали яркий свет. При первых же словах звучного голоса Келеборна все разговоры разом стихли, и, направляясь по его приглашению в торжественной тишине к лестнице под руку с Халдиром, Эленья запоздало узнала в стоящей за спиной владыки фигуре Элладана. Так и не найдя нигде поблизости второго Эльрондиона, девушка с удивлением взглянула на темноволосого эльда, отвлёкшись на время от своих волнений. Тот мягко улыбнулся уголком губ, чуть вскинул бровь и едва заметно склонил голову, вежливо приглашая следовать вверх, игнорируя и отметая вспыхнувшие в мыслях Эленьи любопытство, вопросы и интерес.  
      Халдир чуть пожал руку Эленьи, первым ступая на бесконечную извилистую лестницу и делая вид, что не заметил её отвлечённой рассеянности и взглядов, бросаемых на Элладана.  
      Музыка смолкла, а отзвуки льющейся над лесом мелодии подхватил одинокий голос — голос владычицы Галадриэль. Не спеша поднимаясь вверх по лестнице под руку с владыкой во главе длинной процессии следующих за ними галадрим, она останавливалась у каждого из множества таланов на пути к вершине дерева и зажигала расставленные фонари. Ослепительное сияние ширилось и разливалось по ветвям древнего гиганта, ночь беспомощно отступала перед рукотворным светом эльдар, а песня владычицы крепла и летела к звёздам, сплетая в переливах звучания множество чистых звонких голосов...  
  


* * *

  
      Тихий напев одинокого голоса был едва слышен, заглушаемый и шумом шепчущейся листвы, и плещущейся далеко внизу водой. Но всё же взгляд темноволосого эльда безошибочно нашёл среди сплетения тонких ветвей изящную девичью фигурку в дрожащих тенях, сидящую на широкой ветке над пропастью золотого леса. Свесив ноги в бездну и чуть покачивая в такт напеву зажатым в руке кубком, она шептала-напевала что-то неразборчивое. Ветер трепал светлые распущенные волосы, взметал почти до колен подол лёгкого, не по зиме, платья, срывал и кружил золото листвы. Но она неподвижно сидела, подняв лицо к мерцающей над головой бесконечности, словно высматривая что-то в длинной веренице видений среди сияющих звёзд.  
      Ветер вздохнул в очередной раз, и до молчаливого слушателя донёсся тихий вздох: «Келебриан...» Шевельнув вытянутой вперёд рукой, сидящая эллет перевернула кубок, и алые слёзы оросили под ней листву, смешавшись где-то далеко внизу с быстрой водой.  
      Уже не скрываясь и желая привлечь внимание к своему присутствию, эльда направился к деве, намеренно качнув по пути несколько тяжёлых ветвей.  
      Вздрогнув и выйдя из своей задумчивости, эллет резко обернулась, с удивлением встретив приблизившегося воина в тёмных одеждах.  
      — Осторожнее, эрниль Эльрондион, эти ветви сегодня влажные, — насмешливо бросила она, узнав явившегося гостя и пытаясь скрыть удивление и недовольство собой при его незаметном появлении. Она стряхнула с рук и лица мелкие капли росы, брызнувшие с дрожащего полога листвы над головой, и добавила: — Они не только с лёгкостью расскажут всем о твоём появлении, но и могут помочь быстро спуститься вниз помимо твоей воли.  
      Не обращая внимания на её насмешки, сын Эльронда приблизился и остановился рядом, молча наблюдая за поблескивающим кубком в её руках.  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — так и не дождавшись ни слова ответа, дева равнодушно отвернулась.  
      — Не самое лучшее время, чтобы **_так_** вспоминать о живых, — наконец тихо произнёс эльда, присаживаясь рядом.  
      — В моём мире её больше нет, — прозвучал холодный ответ золотоволосой красавицы, отозвавшись горечью и болью в другом сердце.  
      — В твоём мире уже никого нет, — не сдержался он.  
      — Да, Эльрондион, ты прав, — пожала дева плечами. — Зачем ты пришёл сюда? И как нашёл меня?  
      — Твой отец сказал, где тебя найти, — солгал эльда. Зачем ей знать, что для него уже давно не секрет то место, где она сидит ночами, ведя молчаливые разговоры со звёздами? И к чему сейчас говорить, что в его сердце её молчание звучит громче криков? — Я пришёл, потому что люблю тебя, Маллениэль.  
      Кубок выскользнул из дрогнувших пальцев. Эльда подхватил его на лету, бесшумно поставил рядом с приткнутым у ствола кувшином и накрыл обеими руками холодные руки эллет:  
      — Я пришёл в надежде...  
      — Уходи, Эльрохир, — глухо выговорила дева, выдёргивая руки и отстраняясь. Не глядя на гостя, она отодвинулась подальше, крепко вцепившись дрожащими пальцами в ветку под собой. — Уходи по-хорошему. А то ведь путь вниз может оказаться намного короче, чем к вершине. — Последние слова всегдашней насмешки прозвучали с едва уловимой угрозой, но всё же фальшиво и почти беспомощно. Дева резко замолчала.  
      Эльрохир нарочито медленно повернулся к ней лицом, устроился поудобнее на краю бездны, подогнув под себя ногу, и наполнил вином кубок:  
      — Ну что ж... Вино ещё есть, значит и у тебя есть возможность вылить его за меня. — Он пригубил напиток и поставил его между собой и девой. — Или выпить со мной. Ночь только началась. И я не уйду отсюда никуда, пока она не закончится. Для меня одного или для мира — уже не важно, — жёстко закончил он, неотрывно глядя на побледневшую собеседницу.  
      Та вскинула голову, и её взгляд вспыхнул вызовом, скрестившись с холодным и острым, как клинок, взором сына Эльронда.  
      — Давай, Маллениэль, — криво усмехнулся эльда, подзадоривая, как всегда во время их поединков на мечах, — тебе решать.  
      Она протянула руку, подняла кубок и молча устремила в него взор, не замечая, что всплеснувшее от резкого движения вино стекает по ребристым граням сосуда, пачкает её руку — алое, тёмное, как кровь.  
      — Моя мать вчера сказала отцу, что желает покинуть эти земли. — Запрокинув голову, Маллениэль махом осушила кубок, не глядя на Эльрохира, и замолчала. Когда она снова заговорила, её голос подрагивал от напряжения, словно натянутая до предела струна, а лицо полностью скрыли разметавшиеся от ветра волосы. — Она не желает больше жить здесь. И не желает видеть меня такой. И просит уехать с ней. Но я никуда отсюда не уйду. Мой дом здесь, я останусь с отцом и братьями. И я поклялась защищать границы этих земель до поры, пока здесь живёт мой народ...  
      Она подняла наконец голову и взглянула на Эльрохира:  
      — Ты не можешь любить меня, эрниль Эльрондион. Любви нет, это мираж, видения и обман, — хрипло выговорила она и прикрыла помутневшие глаза. — Моя мать клялась в любви отцу, а сейчас желает уйти. Твоя мать покинула и вас, и свой народ и тоже ушла, а твой отец не остановил её. Хотя мог, я чувствовала, что мог... Но не захотел. Наш народ поёт о любви к этим землям — а потом уходит. Ты тоже уйдёшь, — горько усмехнулась она и прикусила губу, пытаясь удержать непрошенные эмоции. — Уйдёшь, как и все, когда поймёшь, что во мне давно осталась лишь пустота...  
      — Ты же сама знаешь, что это не так, Маллениэль! — перебил её эльда. — И не нужно осуждать тех, кто выбрал свой путь. — Он осторожно забрал у девы пустой кубок, чуть коснувшись дрожащей руки, отставил его в сторону и придвинулся ближе. Протянул руку, поддавшись желанию коснуться гладкой бархатистой щеки, и на миг задержал пальцы у её лица. — Что бы ты ни выбрала, что бы ни сказала сейчас, я всё равно буду тебя любить. И в моём сердце всегда будет надежда. Пока оно бьётся. Разве не так?  
      Маллениэль вздрогнула от его слов и подняла голову:  
      — Я говорила это твоему отцу, а не тебе...  
      — А услышал я. — Пальцы Эльрохира скользнули по щеке девы мимолётной лаской. — И моя надежда живёт уже слишком давно, чтобы и дальше молчать. Я не хочу видеть твою тоску и боль. Я мог бы попытаться вернуть прежнюю Маллениэль...  
      — Её больше нет, — отрезала дева, тряхнув головой. — А та, что перед тобой, видела и пережила слишком много, чтобы дать тебе счастье, Эльрохир.  
      Он усмехнулся и пробормотал вполголоса:  
      — По крайней мере, я уже не Эльрондион.  
      Маллениэль подняла на него усталый тоскливый взгляд:  
      — Уходи...  
      — Нет, — он покачал головой. — Моё сердце ещё стучит. — Он взял её руку и приложил к своей груди. — И ты всё же выпила со мной тот кубок.  
      Всхлипнув, Маллениэль отвернулась, пытаясь спрятать лицо. Эльрохир тихо приобнял её за плечи и привлёк к себе.  
      — Я клялась защищать твою семью... — услышал он неразборчивый шёпот. — Защищать, а не губить. И не сумела сберечь...  
      Накрыв ладонью её руку на своей груди, он опустил голову и выдохнул в чуть влажные золотые волосы:  
      — Защищай. Я не собираюсь мешать твоей клятве.  
      Эллет снова всхлипнула и ткнулась лбом в его грудь:  
      — Сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы говорить о будущем. Ты же сам видишь, что творится за границами наших земель. Я не могу сейчас думать о...  
      — Тогда ничего не говори, — тихо ответил он, обрывая неуверенные слова и едва касаясь её подрагивающих плеч. — Я буду ждать...  
      Она отстранилась и чуть отодвинулась, не поднимая головы и не глядя на собеседника. Села, свесив ноги вниз, и кивнула на кувшин:  
      — Налей мне вина, эрниль Эльрохир.  
      Он молча наполнил и протянул ей кубок. Выразительно кивнув, она заставила его выпить первым. Затем протянула руку и вопросительно приподняла тонкую бровь. Он взял её правую ладонь, стёр алые капли пролитого напитка, взглянул в хмурое лицо и накинул ей на спину свой плащ.  
      Маллениэль приняла кубок, упрямо дёрнула продрогшим плечом, ощущая тепло чужой одежды, и сделала глоток. Так и не высвободив пальцы из руки молчаливого, всепонимающего и терпеливого гостя...  
  


* * *

  
      Рука Эленьи, потянувшаяся к кубку, остановилась на полпути к вину, прижатая к столу рукой Халдира.  
      — Поешь, мэль, — почти неслышно произнёс страж, повернувшись к девушке.  
      Та взглянула на наполненную едой тарелку перед собой и едва удержала готовый сорваться тяжёлый вздох. Поёжилась под холодным порывом ветра, пробравшимся под накидку, и перевела умоляющий взгляд на Халдира.  
      Есть не хотелось. Необъяснимая растерянность и нервная дрожь от присутствия перед множеством незнакомых эльдар не проходила. Но вино согревало и понемногу расслабляло, придавая уверенности и вызывая ощущение тепла на продуваемом ветром талане. Горящий в центре площадки огонь в огромном очаге, вокруг которого были расставлены столы, казалось, совсем не давал жара. И Эленья уже не первый раз с момента начала торжества успела порадоваться тёплому и мягкому подарку владык, согревающему плечи. А ведь она, глядя на Халдира и семью его брата, собиралась идти сюда в одном платье! Хороша бы она сейчас была, сидя со стучащими от холода зубами.  
      Но есть всё же не хотелось…  
      — Поешь… — снова тихо повторил Халдир. И Эленья неохотно ковырнула полуостывший ужин, втайне надеясь, что страж вскоре отведёт озабоченный взгляд.  
      Пир у горящего огня под светом звёзд шёл своим чередом. Но не слышны были обычные застольные шутки, весёлые голоса или смех захмелевших от щедро льющегося вина гостей. Эльфы в основном молчали, слушали менестрелей, обменивались наполненными кубками и время от времени подходили к горящему очагу в центре талана. Замерев на некоторое время, словно ведя беседу с кем-то невидимым, они плескали вино в огонь и возвращались к своему месту. И печален был их взгляд, полный памяти, боли и времени.  
      Эльфы вспоминали. Вспоминали тех, кого уже не было среди собравшихся за круговыми столами, вспоминали друзей, близких и родичей. И времена, что делили когда-то с ушедшими. Деля долгую ночь, они делили и груз — памяти, потерь, вечности.  
      Встав из-из стола, Румиль чуть тронул плечо Халдира и направился к центру талана. Орофин и Халдир переглянулись, разом поднялись и последовали за братом. Эленья проводила их растерянным взглядом и ощутила лёгкое прикосновение незаметно приблизившегося виночерпия. Вложив в руки девушки наполненный кубок, он мягко улыбнулся её смущению и чуть кивнул, поощряя присоединиться к стоящим в центре стражам.  
      Судорожно стиснув ребристый сосуд, Эленья резко выдохнула. Чего от неё ждут? Как себя повести? «Будь рядом...» — вспомнились слова Халдира, и она задумалась, глядя на молчаливых братьев у яркого огня. Их единят утраты, и они способны помочь друг другу, облегчить боль, развеять тоску, разделить мысли. А она? Ничего не помнящая, ничего не терявшая безвозвратно — чистый лист, пустота, зов безысходности... Тряхнув головой, Эленья решительно отмела непрошенные мысли и ещё сильнее стиснула в руках кубок. Перед глазами встала Эллотмериль — в свадебном венке с потемневшим от давней печали лицом; промелькнул Халдир — как в тот вечер в Каминном зале, когда на смеющемся лице ярко сияли льдом замёрзшие глаза... Может быть что-то и она сможет. Или хотя бы попытается...  
      Решительно приблизившись к центру талана, Эленья встала рядом с Халдиром. «Тинтиэль» — отчётливо выговорила девушка, выплёскивая вино. Отставила кубок на край очага, по прежнему не чувствуя жара, и словно во сне направилась к своему месту. Обострившимися до предела чувствами она отчётливо ощущала взгляды замерших у огня братьев-стражей — и изумлённые, и недоверчивые, и встревоженные. Гул приглушённых голосов и печальные напевы менестрелей, потрескивание очага и шёпот ветра смешались для неё в один неразличимый звук, перебиваемый лишь громко стучащим сердцем. Своим или чужим — она уже не знала и не хотела разбирать. Заметив на губах наблюдающей за ней владычицы ласковую ободряющую улыбку, Эленья почтительно склонила голову, осушила до дна стоящий у своей нетронутой тарелки кубок и отвернулась от стола, собираясь отойти и побыть наедине с обрушившимися мыслями.  
      — Всё верно, отойдём к мосту, — неслышно приблизившийся Халдир поймал её руку, крепко стиснул и потянул за собой.  
      Они быстро миновали столы, уходя всё дальше от ярко освещённой площадки, обошли ведущую на талан лестницу, достигли края, откуда убегал в темноту один из множества переходных мостов. Халдир остановился.  
      — Скажи мне, что с тобой происходит, Эленья?  
      Девушка промолчала, наблюдая в полутьме за взволнованным стражем. Он выпустил её руку и взял в ладони лицо, склонился ниже, вглядываясь в глубину глаз.  
      — Почему? Почему ты не доверяешь мне и не желаешь слышать?  
      — Я всё слышу Халдир. Но я живу словно на чужом месте... не меня ты видел рядом, когда делал выбор. Это есть в твоём сердце, эта боль жива. И я, если смогу...  
      Халдир со стоном припал к её губам, пытаясь остановить сбивчивые слова.  
      — ...не меня ты выбирал... — невнятно договорила Эленья сквозь настойчивый поцелуй.  
      — Но супружеские клятвы я принёс тебе! — оторвавшись от её губ он снова заглянул в зелёные глаза, удерживая в ладонях лицо и едва касаясь кончиками пальцев бледных щёк. — Тебе... И с тобой мы делим жизнь, как муж и жена. Тебе открыты и мои мысли, и моё сердце. И я не знаю, что ещё мне сделать, чтобы ты до конца поверила и приняла мои обеты.  
      Он помолчал, скользя пальцами по её скулам, очерчивая дрожащие губы и ощущая биение сердца на нежной шее. Эленья коснулась рукой его щеки и слабо улыбнулась.  
      — Я верю, Халдир.  
      — Веришь, но ревнуешь! К прошлому, к тому, чего никогда не было! И не желаешь слышать или говорить о будущем, и принуждаешь давать невыполнимые обещания! — Он тяжело вздохнул и заговорил спокойнее: — Не в моих силах изменить то, что было. И вина за прошлое, за _её выбор_ судьбы, всегда будет в моём сердце. Владыка Эльронд оказался мудрее меня — он отпустил ту, что любил... и сохранил жизнь. Я же считал, что смогу сам стереть боль воспоминаний, не слышал её просьб и не воспринимал отказы — и сгубил Тинтиэль. Я шёл против её желаний, был уверен, что смогу стать ей хорошим мужем, слушал доводы разума, а не сердца. И она выбрала за нас двоих... выбрала иное... — Он снова помолчал, чуть повернул голову и прижался губами к холодной ладошке, поглаживающей его щеку. — Мы никогда не говорили о любви. Мы оба желали брака не сердцем... И ни разу за всю жизнь я не слышал тех слов, что сказала мне ты...  
      — Халдир... — Эленья попыталась обнять его, но он не отпустил её руку.  
      — Не в моих силах здесь что-либо изменить. Это всегда будет со мной.  
      — Халдир, послушай! — Эленья с усилием высвободила руку и обвила его шею. Он склонил голову и прижал девушку к себе. — Я знаю это! И в моём сердце нет ревности. Я лишь хочу видеть тебя счастливым. Хочу, чтобы ушла твоя боль. И чтобы ты перестал винить себя за...  
      — Тогда будь со мной, — перебил её Халдир. — Будь рядом, прими мои клятвы, надень кольцо на палец... Если желаешь, давай соберём гостей и объявим перед всеми...  
      — Халдир! — Эленья в свою очередь оборвала его речь, накрыв ладонью губы. Он разочарованно застонал и мотнул головой, пытаясь договорить. Она привстала на цыпочки, убрала руку и сомкнула его уста поцелуем. — Мне ничего этого не надо, — еле слышно выдохнула девушка, с трудом оторвавшись от его губ. — Ничего не хочу — ни праздников, ни даров. Кроме одного...  
      Он выжидающе замер, почти забыв дышать, а она усмехнулась:  
      — Подарить тебе детей.  
      Едва взглянув на ошеломлённого неожиданными словами стража, Эленья не удержалась от смеха:  
      — Я не имею в виду сей же момент.  
      Он резко выдохнул и опустил голову, осторожно прижимая к себе девушку, пряча лицо в золоте волос:  
      — Больше всего на свете я хотел бы быть уверен, что уходя из дома вернусь назад и смогу обнять тебя... и наших детей. Но сейчас... я каждый раз не знаю, вернусь ли вообще. И как?.. как мне уходить с мыслями, что могу оставить...  
      — А как быть мне? Как жить с мыслями, что однажды уйду навсегда, ничего не оставив тебе? — перебила его Эленья, отстраняясь и заглядывая в глаза.  
      Он нежно провёл ладонью по её щеке до изгиба шеи, тронул губами висок:  
      — Однажды всё будет, моё сокровище. Я уверен, что однажды у нас с тобой будет **_всё_**. Пусть лишь хоть чуть-чуть отодвинется тьма от наших границ, и наступит то время, что я смогу спокойно провести с семьёй.  
      Он крепче сомкнул объятия, стараясь одновременно и успокоить биение собственного сердца, и согреть холодные ладошки у своей шеи. Она прильнула к нему, не чувствуя больше ни холода, ни усталости, ни тревог. И лишь перемигивающиеся среди золота листвы звёзды с одобрением глядели на застывшую у края талана пару, ловя обрывки слов…  
      Ветер усилился, зашумел в кронах, стряхнул с ветвей хрупкую листву и капли влаги. Халдир поднял голову, бросил беглый взгляд на поблекшие светлячки звёзд и снова утонул в зелёном омуте любимых глаз — манящем и пьянящем сильнее самого крепкого вина.  
      — Ты так ничего и не съела, — прошептал он в хмельную бездну. — А ведь уже заканчивается ночь…  
      — И что? — счастливо улыбнулась она.  
      — Наступает рассвет…  
      — Для меня он уже наступил.  
      Страж улыбнулся:  
      — Пойдём, вряд ли ты знаешь, от чего пытаешься отказаться.  
      Эленья с вызовом вскинула бровь, но получила лишь лёгкий поцелуй:  
      — Падо, хэрвэс нин мэлетриль.*  
      Засмеявшись от непривычного обращения, Эленья сжала руку стража и поспешила следом за ним к виднеющемуся за стволом маллорн размытому свету.  
  
  
      Огонь догорал. Угасал вместе с заканчивающейся ночью, временами недовольно шипя, потрескивая, выбрасывая искры и взметая к сереющему небу яркие язычки пламени. Ветер разыгрался сильнее, кружа почти настоящим листопадом и осыпая собравшихся росой. Эльфы покинули свои места за столами и стояли у восточного края талана, устремив взгляды к небу.  
      Халдир и Эльнья встали чуть поодаль от общей шеренги гостей, между затухающим очагом и бездонной пропастью, стараясь не привлекать к своему появлению внимания. И всё же от владык их долгое отсутствие не укрылось — Эленья ощутила насмешливый взгляд Элладана и сочувствие владычицы сразу же, как вышла к кругу угасающего света. Владыка Келеборн лишь чуть кивнул головой и снова повернулся к супруге. Владычица Галадриэль запела.  
      И снова её голос набирал силу постепенно — теперь уже вместе с разгорающимся над лесом новым днём. И на сей раз ему вторили уже не только эльфы, но и птицы, встречающие новый рассвет. А ночь уходила, теснимая розовой дымкой зари, пряталась в сумраке чащи и растворялась в бесконечности неба. Эленья закрыла глаза и откинула голову назад, прижавшись затылком к плечу Халдира. Ей хотелось петь — как птице, как воздуху, как новому рассвету. Песня росла и билась в груди, рвалась на волю, навстречу утру и новым надеждам.  
      — Спасибо, что согласилась, — услышала Эленья над ухом тёплый вздох, — разделить со мной эту ночь…  
      Обернувшись к Халдиру, девушка открыла глаза, едва удерживая жгучие слёзы необъяснимой радости и волнения. И лишь сейчас заметила, что на залитой яркими лучами солнца площадке кружатся в танце владыки, увлекая всё больше пар гостей в чарующий танец.  
      Халдир положил руку на талию Эленьи и взглядом спросил согласия. Она улыбнулась сквозь слёзы и коснулась его плеча. И тут же испуганно отпрянула, боясь потревожить недавнюю рану. Он улыбнулся, вернул её ладонь на своё плечо и накрыл рукой, сплетая пальцы. Сделал первый шаг… и мир растворился, исчез в головокружительном водовороте счастья, сиянии глаз и сладком напеве рождающегося дня.  
      Выпитое ли вино было тому причиной, усталость ли долгой ночи, пережитые волнения или обрушившиеся с рассветом эмоции, но после Эленья могла с трудом сложить ясную картину ослепительно-прекрасного утра. Кружась в танце среди множества гостей, она не видела уже никого, кроме того, чья рука лежала на её талии. И не было больше ни холода, ни ветра — синие глаза грели лучше раскалённых углей и горящего пламени. А когда завершился праздник, угас очаг и опустел талан владык, скованная неимоверной усталостью Эленья поняла, что находится уже в спальне дома Халдира. Держа её на руках и с улыбкой наблюдая, как в затуманенных глазах появляется осмысленное выражение, страж осторожно опустился на постель.  
      — Как я устала… — неразборчиво пробормотала Эленья, с удовольствием зарываясь лицом в мягкую подушку.  
      Халдир тихо засмеялся, стаскивая с неё накидку, туфли и пытаясь выпутать из волос цветы. Не совладав до конца с одеждой, он оставил в покое платье и укрыл девушку одеялом, приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы.  
      — Ты нарушил обещание? — сонно пробормотала она, с усилием приоткрывая глаза.  
      — Какое? — он лёг рядом и заключил её в объятия, трогая губами непослушный завиток у виска.  
      — Что не будешь больше усыплять меня чарами…  
      Он снова тихо рассмеялся:  
      — Не-е-ет, это обещание я не нарушал. Но другое обязательно нарушу.  
      — Какое? — неразборчиво произнесла Эленья, делая слабую попытку повернуться к нему.  
      Он опустил голову, пряча лицо в золотой макушке, и удержал её на месте:  
      — Спи, мэль. И знай, что я никогда тебя не отпущу, какие бы обещания не давал.  
      Тихие слова жаром обожгли Эленью, но хлынувшее в сердце счастье запечатало на губах готовое сорваться возмущение. Она лишь вздохнула и крепче прижала к груди его руку. Халдир ещё раз приподнял голову, внимательно вгляделся в лицо засыпающей Эленьи, улыбнулся и в очередной раз мысленно возблагодарил мудрость владык, настоявших на их присутствии на сегодняшнем празднике, — гладкая кожа щеки девушки более не отдавала сероватой бледностью, исчезли тени из-под глаз, а сияющий золотой локон небрежно спадал на чистый лоб.  
      Вздохнувший за окном ветер стряхнул последнюю росу, заискрившую радугами в утреннем свете. И взошедшее светило залюбовалось своим отражением в бесконечном множестве разбрызганных по лесу капель, оставив безуспешные попытки заглянуть под занавеси окна спальни притихшего дома на небольшом талане…  


  
**Примечания:**

  
* Идём, моя возлюбленная жена.  



	15. Chapter 15

      Лес, хоть и заметённый сугробами, и выстуженный непрекращающимися уже несколько недель морозами, всё же обещал более уютный ночлег, чем овраг у дороги. Зима — не лучшее время для путешествий, а нынешняя ещё и не баловала северные края оттепелью. Преодолев за день немалое расстояние от фермы до леса, Мэллерин и Эльмирет надеялись завтрашним днём выбраться через Четвуд и замёрзшие болота к Восточному тракту и, пользуясь приутихшей погодой, как можно быстрее добраться до земель эльдар удобной хоженой дорогой. Благо, путь им был прекрасно знаком, а после гибели главаря разбойников и более-менее спокоен. Вряд ли уцелевшие члены его шайки сейчас рискнут взяться за старый промысел. Пустынные малолюдные земли за Комариными топями некоторое время наверняка будут безопасны...  
      Сумерки сгущались, и путницы спешили обустроить лагерь до наступления полной темноты. Огонь они разожгли не таясь. Некого было опасаться в безжизненном замёрзшем лесу — за весь прошедший день они не встретили присутствия человека ни в засыпанных снегом холмах, ни под пологом белого леса. Для ночёвки сёстры выбрали небольшую поляну на пригорке, где россыпь древних камней — память былого величия королевства эдайн — давала и защиту от ветра, и удобное место для костра. Но от Эльмирет не укрылся озабоченный взгляд, брошенный сестрой на стену густого кустарника у тропы, за которым скрывался край редколесья и двойная цепочка их следов на нетронутом снегу. Когда Мэллерин отвернулась от выползающей из чащи ночи, в раздражении подтолкнула ногой покосившуюся горку заготовленного для подстилки лапника и вернулась к разложенному над костром зайцу, младшая дева лишь тихонько вздохнула и укоризненно покачала головой, но благоразумно промолчала. Младшая всегда знала, когда не стоило лишний раз играть на терпении сестры.  
      Не сдержалась она уже много позже, в очередной раз взглянув на невозмутимо сидящую у костра Мэллерин, разделяющую на порции готовый ужин.  
      — Мэлле, может быть не стоит так? — произнесла она негромко, словно в сторону.  
      Мелькающий в руках сестры нож на мгновение замер, но вскоре снова задвигался с удвоенной быстротой, аккуратно отделяя от костей и нарезая мясо.  
      — Мэлле... — В ответ молчание. — Мэллерин, ты ведь сама потом будешь себя корить, случись что...  
      Старшая эльфийка резко выдохнула и поднялась на ноги:  
      — Мирэ, я его не звала и следить за его благополучием...  
      Не закончив, дева резко замолчала, прислушиваясь к звукам за пределами лагеря, куда не достигал свет костра, и где колыхались густые тени дрожащих от ветра кустов. Младшая метнула встревоженный взгляд в ту же сторону, замерла, прислушиваясь, но не разобрала среди привычных лесных звуков ничего необычного. Наконец Мэллерин недоверчиво фыркнула, ослабила хватку на рукояти ножа и вознамерилась вернуться к своему занятию.  
      — Нет, Мирэ. Не буду. Я...  
      В этот раз её прервал отчётливый хруст ветвей и резкий вскрик человеческого голоса. Звуки борьбы... громкое рычание... полный боли и страха крик какого-то существа. Не сговариваясь, девы тотчас же вскочили со своих мест и исчезли за колючими зарослями, ограждающими поляну непроходимой стеной.  
      За вторым от их поляны холмом они остановились, прислушиваясь. Жалобный, полный боли плач-крик всё звучал, не стихая, из-за поваленных у косогора деревьев, но рассмотреть что-либо среди бурелома и чёрных зарослей было невозможно. Мэллерин крепче сжала рукоять клинка и бесшумно шагнула влево, обходя завал. Эльмирет согласно кивнула молчаливому приказу сестры и свернула вправо, держа наготове лук.  
  
  
      Свист стрелы оборвал крики, далеко несущиеся в тишине ночного леса. Бьющееся на снегу окровавленное тело дёрнулось в последний раз и осталось недвижимо. Вслед за стрелой массивный ствол поваленного дерева перемахнула лёгкая тень и остановилась перед растерянным юношей, зажатым телом крупной рыси между буреломом и спасительным проходом из завала. Юноша чуть повернулся; рука, сжимающая меч, неуверенно дёрнулась в сторону явившейся тени.  
      — Неужели Тарон не учил тебя, что если взял в руки меч, то нужно быть готовым ударить? — прозвучал мелодичный голос, и тень откинула капюшон, сердито сверкнув изумрудным взглядом.  
      Юноша открыл рот, но лишь шумно втянул в грудь воздух, не решаясь ответить разъярённой эльфийке и беспомощно переведя взгляд за её плечо, где из тени дерева вышла вторая дева с серебристым клинком в руке. Окинув холодным взглядом залитую кровью тропинку, изломанные заросли и растерянного юношу, она сердито бросила:  
      — Зачем?  
      Ответить юноша не успел. У его ног шевельнулись ветви, взметнулся снег, и к телу мёртвой рыси бросился тёмный комок, шипя и утробно рыча. Юноша отпрянул, а лучница присела на корточки у тела зверя.  
      — Мэлле, подойди, — негромко позвала она.  
      Мэллерин приблизилась к сестре и, едва взглянув, отвернулась от немого упрёка Эльмирет — только мощный капкан, зажавший и раздробивший заднюю лапу мёртвой рыси, не позволил хищнице добраться до укрывшегося за стволом юноши.  
      — Зачем ты пришёл сюда, Дерен? — вскинула взгляд Эльмирет, не обращая внимания ни на раздражённую сестру, ни на злобное рычание у тела зверя.  
      — Я надеялся переночевать за прикрытием этих деревьев, — едва слышно выговорил юноша, опуская дрогнувший меч.  
      — У логова рыси?.. Зачем ты сюда лез?.. — хором ахнули девы и разом замолчали.  
      Наконец Мэллерин заговорила, первой совладав с эмоциями:  
      — Зачем ты покинул ферму? Зачем последовал за нами? Что ты задумал, мальчик, и куда собирался идти? Ты должен был сейчас быть со своим родичем, а Дарвунн хотел, чтобы ты вернулся домой...  
      — А кто спросил меня? — перебил её юноша, заставив эльфиек удивлённо переглянуться. — Я уже не мальчик! Я буду воином, следопытом — как Дарвунн, как Тарон, как Эстель... как отец... — с трудом добавил он, отворачивая голову от двух пар прожигающих насквозь глаз. Уронив руку с оружием и крепко зажмурившись, он упрямо договорил: — Я хочу, чтобы они... чтобы он мог мною гордиться! Не время сейчас мужчине сидеть дома. Я смогу... — Его голос сорвался почти до крика, задрожал, по-детски зазвенел слёзой.  
      Юноша резко смолк, кусая губы, отвернулся и крепче стиснул меч. Девы переглянулись.  
      Непрошеного попутчика они обнаружили ещё утром, поднимаясь по склону холма за ручьём и бросив последний взгляд на оставленную до рассвета ферму. Тёмная фигурка в тёплом плаще отчётливо виднелась меж заметённых снегом холмов, пробираясь на юго-восток — туда же, куда лежал и путь эльфиек. Эльмирет тогда показалось, что она узнала походку Дерена, прошагавшего рядом с ней день пути до фермы и день охоты. Но она с усмешкой отмела это предположение — в тот момент ей даже в голову не могло прийти, что юноша решился бы покинуть раненых дунэдайн на несчастную вдову и последовать за ними. Позже, уже днём, устроившись на короткий отдых на краю редколесья у реки и издалека наблюдая некоторое время за упрямо бредущей по их путаному следу фигурой, девы с растущим изумлением убедились — юный неразговорчивый родич Тарона решился на невообразимое.  
      Это открытие не на шутку разозлило Мэллерин. Дерен ей нравился. Умный, собранный, молчаливый и не по годам серьёзный юноша обещал со временем превратиться в прекрасного следопыта, видного мужчину и надёжного друга. Стать опорой и своему народу, и своей семье. Если не лишить его этого будущего опрометчивыми деяниями... Потому и встретила Мэллерин с облегчением решение Дарвунна вернуть мальчика домой. И проводила следопытов в путь с лёгким сердцем. Хоть и недалеко... Едва взглянув на бредущего по их следам Дерена, она раздражённо хмыкнула, всё ещё сомневаясь в увиденном, и решительно направилась вглубь леса, не слушая уговоры сестры подождать юношу. Втайне дева надеялась, что мальчик одумается и повернёт назад, но с каждым оставшимся позади фарлонгом эта надежда всё таяла, пока к ночи не исчезла без следа в яростном рычании и криках угодившего в капкан зверя...  
      Рычание не смолкало, временами переходя в вой и обрываясь на высокой ноте. Эльмирет отвела от насупившегося Дерена взгляд и бесстрашно протянула ладонь к мертвому хищнику, что-то беззвучно прошептав одними губами. Раздался последний громкий рык, и в наступившей тишине от тела рыси несмело отполз тёмный комок. Потоптавшись на окровавленном снегу, он подобрался ближе к протянутой руке эльфийки и обнюхал ладонь.  
      — Падо, нибэн,* — негромко позвала Эльмирет, шевельнув пальцами и погладив мягкую шёрстку.  
      Зверёк чуть посомневался, недоверчиво наблюдая за девой, а затем прикрыл блестящие глазищи и ткнулся в протянутую руку, жалобно вякнув. Эльмирет подхватила дрожащее тельце и прижала к себе пушистого детёныша — уже не младенец и вполне способен охотиться, но без помощи матери и неизвестно куда подевавшейся семьи нельзя с уверенностью сказать, переживёт ли он эту зиму. Поднявшись, эльфийка отвернулась от мёртвого тела и направилась к проходу из завала ветвей.  
      — Моей вины в этом нет! — громко крикнул ей вслед Дерен. — Я не хотел убивать её! И не я расставлял здесь ловушки!  
      — Я знаю, — приостановившись, бросила Эльмирет через плечо, успокаивающе почёсывая рысёнка за ухом. — И никто тебя ни в чём не винит, адан.  
      — Лишь в том, что ты оставил своих родичей, — холодно произнесла Мэллерин, — и едва не расстался с жизнью по собственной глупости.  
      — Возьмите меня с собой, — неожиданно взмолился Дерен.  
      — Куда? — изумилась дева.  
      — Я слышал, как вы говорили о долине Имладриса, — несмело и тихо произнёс юноша, но взгляд его вспыхнул уверенностью. Он немного помолчал, затем вскинул голову и голос его зазвучал твёрже: — Я не вернусь к матери до той поры, пока не стану настоящим воином! Я не хочу, вернувшись, получить насмешки соседей и не желаю видеть их сочувствие. Единственное моё желание — защищать свои земли и свой народ, как отец. Он отдал жизнь, а я смогу продолжить... и хочу... хочу увидеть, как над нашим народом наступит рассвет. Мне известно, что в долине эльдар часто бывают дунэдайн. И может быть, кто-то из них согласится... а не отправит меня домой, как Дарвунн...  
      Захлебнувшись непривычно-длинной речью, Дерен замолчал, а эльфийки снова обменялись взглядами. Мэллерин вздохнула и укоризненно покачала головой, всё ещё противясь даже мысли вмешаться в чужую жизнь и поддержать юношеский пыл — наивный, неопытный, восторженный мальчик...  
      Эльмирет скользнула по юноше оценивающим взглядом и чуть усмехнулась, вспомнив проведённые вместе дни. Он сделал свой выбор, и не им вмешиваться в его решения и его жизнь. А уйти сейчас без него своей дорогой — почти то же самое, что обречь на смерть ещё одного детёныша... Эльфийка решительно повернулась к Дерену:  
      — Мы доведём тебя до Имладриса. Но не ищи у эльдар поддержки и защиты от гнева твоих родичей. И мы не станем прикрывать тебя или выгораживать перед Дарвунном или Тароном.  
      Юноша, не сразу поверив услышанному, удивлённо моргнул, а затем поспешно склонил голову и прижал руку к груди:  
      — Я никогда не стану искать подобного и сам разберу с ними любые разногласия! Благодарю тебя, бренниль...  
      — Зови меня просто по имени, Дерен, — оборвала его Эльмирет и скользнула мимо сестры за дерево. — И будь добр, забери мою стрелу, — донёсся из темноты её голос до растерянного юноши.  
      Мэллерин отступила на шаг назад за сестрой. Чуть прикрыла яркие глаза, пытаясь успокоить мысли, и ровным голосом обронила:  
      — Наш лагерь дальше к югу, на холме. Надеюсь, ты сможешь туда добраться без приключений, когда закончишь здесь. — Кивнув на труп зверя, эльфийка шевельнула рукой, и в ствол дерева у ног юноши вонзился небольшой нож.  
      Дерен коснулся рукой своего пояса с оружием:  
      — Не беспокойся, бренниль Мэллерин. У меня есть...  
      Не слушая его объяснений, дева отвернулась и, не оглядываясь, последовала за сестрой.  
  
  
      Лагерь эльфиек Дерен нашёл без труда. Выбрался на тропу из чащи, обошёл колючую ограду кустов и приблизился к молчаливым девам у ярко пылающего костра. Мэллерин подвинулась ближе к сестре, освобождая место, а Эльмирет протянула руку, вопросительно выгнув бровь.  
      Юноша отдал ей стрелу и присел у огня, протянув замёрзшие руки к горячим язычкам пламени. Немного отогрев пальцы и шевельнув плечом, он сбросил на землю свой дорожный мешок. Запах жареного мяса заставил его невольно сглотнуть и попытаться сдержать урчание в пустом желудке — по примеру эльфиек, он не взял с собой припасов в дорогу с фермы, а всех его умений и навыков едва хватило сегодня, чтобы не сбиться с путаного и едва заметного следа дев и не увязнуть в непроходимых сугробах меж холмов. Об охоте, которой он намеревался прокормиться в дороге, речь даже не шла. И к вечеру его силы, ещё утром казавшиеся безграничными, сильно поуменьшились вместе с самоуверенностью. Но одна лишь мысль о том, какую встречу устроит ему Тарон в случае возвращения или каким взглядом наградит Дарвунн, подстёгивала решимость юноши довести задуманное до конца и гнала всё вперёд, несмотря на преграждавшие дорогу сугробы, почти утратившие чувствительность пальцы и заплетающиеся ноги.  
      — Садись, Дерен, — услышал он мягкий голос, и Мэллерин взмахом указала ему на расстеленный у огня плащ.  
      Юноша сел. Лапник приятно спружинил под ним, разом дав почувствовать скопившуюся за день усталость. По-прежнему стараясь не смотреть на эльфиек, он невнятно пробормотал слова благодарности, пряча взгляд и смущаясь.  
      — Дай руку, — почти скомандовала дева, и юноша послушно протянул ей ладонь.  
      Горячая волна тут же прокатилась по его заледеневшей руке, обжигая болью и покалывая. Дерен невольно вскрикнул, словно коснулся огня, но Мэллерин не отпустила его. Не обращая внимания на закусившего губы юношу, она быстро зашептала что-то, растирая холодные пальцы, и вскоре молодой адан вздохнул с облегчением при виде вернувшей привычный цвет руки, с радостью ощущая тёплые прикосновения быстрых изящных пальцев.  
      — Спасибо, — прошептал он, но его благодарности снова были прерваны. Эльмирет протянула ему порцию мяса, и Дерен не нашёл сил заставить себя отказаться от угощения.  
      Глядя на то, как новый попутчик смущаясь, обжигаясь и пытаясь не выказать голода торопливо ест, Эльмирет лишь покачала головой.  
      — Как думаешь, что скажет нам Дарвунн при встрече? — с серьёзным видом поинтересовалась она у сестры.  
      — Я бы не хотела встречаться с ним ближайшее время, — ответила Мэллерин ни к кому не обращаясь, словно говоря сама с собой.  
      Дерен на миг остановился, с трудом удерживая палочку с мясом и не замечая, как горячий жир капает на пальцы. Он набрал в грудь воздуха и собрался ответить с упрямой надеждой сохранить остатки достоинства. Но встретил сияющий взгляд Эльмирет и онемел. Рядом с девой шевельнулись складки плаща, наружу высунулась пушистая мордочка с большими острыми ушами и тоже выжидательно уставилась на юношу. Под пытливыми взглядами трёх пар глаз он лишь тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову, с облегчением услышав негромкий переливчатый смех оттаявших эльфиек.  
      Той ночью, коротая время у пылающего жаром костра, все трое были заняты каждый своими мыслями. Но их всех единила общая надежда — через две недели они встретят ночь не в овраге, древних руинах или посреди раскисшего болота, а у гудящего огня Каминного зала белоснежного Имладриса...  
  


* * *

  
      Дни летели. Неслись, торопились, мелькали. Шелестели золотом листвы за окном, опадали ночными дождями и росами, рассыпались брызгами радуг. Скользили в проблесках голубого неба над завесой леса и сливались в сплошную вереницу рассветов и закатов. Но Эленья этого не замечала. Она была счастлива — бездумно, безоглядно, бесконечно счастлива.  
      С того утра, когда Халдир принёс её домой с праздника, время словно перестало существовать, а мир стал иным. Нет, вокруг по-прежнему кипела жизнь, находились неотложные дела и вопросы, требующие внимания и участия. Беседы, прогулки, дом, эльдар, владыки, Митрандир... Всё это было. Но отныне лишь одна мысль неотвязно владела Эленьей — _он её любит_. И от этой мысли те минуты, когда она не видела стража, растягивались до бесконечности, мечтательная улыбка не сходила с губ, внезапно обрывая случайных собеседников, а сердце трепыхалось обезумевшей птицей при малейшем воспоминании. Келеглим, родичи Халдира, сыновья Эльронда вскоре оставили попытки развлекать девушку в отсутствие стража, наблюдая её нетерпение и выслушивая ответы невпопад. Последним отступился Митрандир — во время очередной беседы, так и не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, он тихо поднялся со скамьи и ушёл, пряча в седой бороде усмешку, оставив Эленью наедине с мечтами и нетронутой книгой. И с того дня ничто уже не отвлекало её от безграничной радости и любви, смывшей, словно тёплый ливень, все сомнения, тревоги и печали. Им не было больше места ни в нежных объятиях, ни в уютном доме на небольшом талане, ни в потоке ослепительного сияния счастливых глаз.  
      Несмотря на то, что после ранения владыка освободил Халдира от патрулирования границ и не обременял какими-либо обязанностями, стража редко можно было найти дома после полудня. Он много времени проводил с братьями на тренировочной площадке, восстанавливая боевые навыки и наравне с Румилем и Орофином наставляя молодых воинов только-только собранного под командование Истэрада отряда. Эленья старалась не мешать ему днём, иногда издалека наблюдая, с каким неудержимым напором Халдир обезоруживает одного за другим соперника. И как может нежданно рявкнуть на зазевавшегося юношу, опрокинуть наземь или отчитать за нерасторопность. В такие минуты она молча радовалась его отказу от сражений с ней и мысленно благодарила лорда Глорфиндэля и Эльрохира. Это был иной мир — мир битв, боёв и войн. Мир мужчин и воинов, где она явно была лишней. Мир, в который она и не стремилась.  
      Ничто теперь не могло умалить её упоения жизнью, затмить радость и восторг существования. Просыпаясь и засыпая в кольце сильных рук под ровное дыхание стража, она с каждым днём всё сильнее осознавала, что по-другому быть уже не может, иного её сердце не желает. Больше всего Эленья полюбила вечера — когда страж возвращался домой, смывал усталость дня и неуловимо менялся, превращаясь из грозного сурового воина в нежного возлюбленного. Вечер скатывался в ночь, звуки леса затихали, вспыхивали огни на соседних таланах, звучали переливы мелодий. И ничто уже не могло поколебать уверенность Эленьи в том, что при пробуждении первым её видением будет счастливый синий взгляд...  
  
  
      В тот вечер Халдир вернулся немного раньше обычного. Задержавшись у входа в дом, он не сразу оглянулся на звук шагов вышедшей наружу Эленьи. Но когда всё же повернулся, девушка заметила в его руке один из листьев маллорн, всё чаще покидающих кроны и оседающих на серой сырой земле, золотящих воды реки и уплывающих по течению.  
      — Скоро весна… — прошептал страж, притягивая к себе Эленью и зарываясь лицом в её макушку.  
      — Странно слышать такие слова при виде того, что ты держишь в руках, — усмехнулась девушка, с удивлением отмечая встревоженный взгляд и настойчивые объятия Халдира.  
      Уже давно она привыкла к выносливости эльдар и перестала задаваться поиском источника их неугасимой активности. Перестала спрашивать себя, спит ли вообще неугомонный страж. И что тревожит беспокойных менестрелей, соперничающих голосами с птицами над землями эльдар по обе стороны Мглистого хребта. Но сейчас и слова, и тон стража, и явно ощущаемое в нём сдержанное напряжение, и требовательный поцелуй не могли не привлечь её внимания. Что-то было не так. Что-то снова не давало ему покоя и заставляло сердце замирать в ожидании ответов на самые простые вопросы, гнало к воинам на площадку и звало в то же время домой.  
      — Что стряслось, Халдир? — произнесла Эленья, пытаясь высвободиться из крепких рук и заглянуть в его глаза.  
      — Скоро весна… — повторил он.  
      — И что? — Эленья смотрела с непониманием, лишь сейчас осознавая, что уже не первый день в синих глазах живут тревога и сомнение.  
      Халдир выпрямился, заложил лист ей за ухо, полюбовался результатом и усмехнулся при виде выражения лица Эленьи — с грустью, словно сожалея о чём-то, размышляя и пытаясь скрыть раздумья за маской привычной невозмутимости.  
      — Скоро приедет лорд Глорфиндэль, — тихие слова повисли в воздухе, а Эленья озадаченно нахмурилась, пытаясь связать воедино озвученные события.  
      — И что, Халдир? — повторила девушка.  
      — Месяц, может быть чуть больше… — словно не слыша вопросов произнёс страж. — А потом… Что ты решишь потом?  
      — А я должна что-то решить?  
      Словно ринувшись с обрыва в водоворот, он сдавленно выдохнул:  
      — Ты можешь решить уехать с ним в Имладрис. Твой визит в Лотлориэн по приглашению владык будет окончен…  
      Эленья слушала его, не веря собственным ушам. Глядя на неё и читая растущее изумление на лице, Халдир запнулся, но всё же договорил:  
      — Я не могу предложить тебе ту жизнь, которой окружил тебя лорд Глорфиндэль, к которой ты привыкла в Имладрисе. Я иногда ловлю и твои мысли, и твои желания. И чувствую, что ты скучаешь — по лорду, по друзьям, по оставшемуся за горами дому. Не в моих силах развеять эти мысли. Не в моих силах всегда быть рядом. Но скажи… Скажи, что выберешь ты? Я пойму…  
      Эленья привстала на цыпочки, обвила руками его шею и с улыбкой прижалась губами к его губам.  
      — Разве ты… уже не предложил мне… иную жизнь? И разве… я уже не выбрала? — едва слышно прошептала она, мягко щекоча дыханием, глотая в поцелуях слова.  
      Он протяжно вздохнул и зажмурился:  
      — Тебе хорошо со мной, мэль?  
      Она рассмеялась:  
      — А как ты думаешь?  
      Стиснув руки на тонкой талии, страж спрятал лицо у её шеи.  
      — Мне нужно будет поговорить с лордом.  
      — Если хочешь, Халдир.  
      — Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, Эленья.  
      — Надеюсь, что знаю, — снова усмехнулась она. — Но если я не угадала, то ты ведь мне скажешь?  
      Он не ответил, увлёкшись поцелуем. И лишь позже тихонько произнёс:  
      — Я завтра разбужу тебя рано.  
      — Зачем?  
      — Узнаешь, — отрезал он без лишних объяснений, рассыпая по её щекам поцелуи. И, помолчав, добавил: — Буду исполнять обещания. Хоть и с опозданием…

  
**Примечания:**

  
* Идём, маленький  
бренниль (синд.) - леди, госпожа  



	16. Chapter 16

      Он разбудил её действительно рано — под сводом леса ещё бродили ночные сумраки, и дневные птицы только-только пробовали голоса. Дразня и щекоча поцелуями, безошибочно находящими цель среди беспорядка разворошенной постели, он дождался осмысленного взгляда вынырнувшей из-под подушек недовольной Эленьи и со смехом произнёс:  
      — Просыпайся, радость моя, время не ждёт. — Легко ускользнув от потянувшихся к нему объятий и читая на сонном лице озадаченное выражение, Халдир снова засмеялся. — Вставай, мэль. Вставай и пойдём.  
      — Куда?!  
      — Увидишь! — отозвался страж уже из коридора, оставив девушку в удивлении.  
      Накануне они засиделись заполночь. День выдался тёплый, сухой, и ужинать решили остаться на талане, под небольшим зелёным навесом у входа. В просветах крон замелькали крупные яркие звёзды, от реки полилась песня менестреля, а Халдир принёс вино, фонарь и любимый плед Эленьи. Случился тот редкий вечер, когда обычно молчаливый и сдержанный страж разговорился, сыпля воспоминаниями о юных годах братьев. И звонкий смех Эленьи то и дело разносился над расцвеченным огнями таланом, когда в рассказах угадывался другой герой, на время примолкающий от её догадок и с чуть смущённой улыбкой жмурящий яркие синие глаза. В дом они перебрались лишь тогда, когда Эленья окончательно продрогла даже под тёплым пледом, а поднявшийся ветер принялся путать и трепать их волосы, грозя опрокинуть фонарь. Вина в бутылке оставалось ещё немало, от горящих в камине дров шёл хвойный дух, и девушка быстро согрелась, перебравшись из своего кресла на колени к Халдиру... Поэтому и не ждала настолько раннего пробуждения.  
      Разочарованно хмыкнув, она встала и, подгоняемая любопытством, поспешно оделась. Халдир ждал её в кухне у окна, попивая горячий напиток. И лишь Эленья появилась на пороге, тут же протянул ей вторую кружку и щедро политый мёдом хлеб:  
      — Завтрак будет быстрым.  
      — Ты можешь объяснить, куда мы так торопимся? — недовольно проворчала Эленья, но, наткнувшись на обезоруживающую улыбку, только вздохнула и безропотно откусила кусок.  
      Халдир наклонился стремительно, — она едва успела отвести руку с кружкой в страхе окатить его кипятком, — и поймал её лицо в ладони. Скользнул пальцами по щекам, ловко собрал на затылке золотые пряди и быстро поцеловал сомкнутые губы.  
      — Тебя ждёт Тиннар, мы едем на прогулку, — произнёс он, отступая и унося на губах сладкий вкус мёда. — Надень что-нибудь поудобнее этого платья, я подожду тебя у конюшни, иначе вообще не удастся никуда выбраться...  
      — Но...  
      Но спрашивать что-либо или возражать было бесполезно. Звякнув оружием у входной двери, страж исчез за порогом дома, и ни доски подвесного мостика, ни лестница талана не отозвались на его лёгкие бесшумные шаги.  
  
  
      Тиннар встретил Эленью недовольным фырканьем. Едва завидев её на освещённой фонарями дорожке, гордый красавец дёрнул головой, резко развернулся и вознамерился вернуться под крышу своего временного дома. Конюший негромко засмеялся, а стоящий рядом с ним Халдир вскинул руку, ловя шелковистую гриву. Тиннар с шумом выдохнул и недовольно покосился на стража, но стерпел его прикосновение и остановился, старательно отворачиваясь от приблизившейся хозяйки. Взглянув на замершего белоснежной статуей скакуна, Эленья испытала раскаяние и острый укол совести — за последние недели она была редкой гостьей в конюшнях, предоставив Тиннара уходу и заботам эльдар. Да и с самого приезда в Лотлориэн девушка почти не покидала пределы Карас Галадона, обретя более влекущие интересы в границах зелёных стен. Тиннар, привыкший к привольным вересковым плоскогорьям вокруг Имладриса и оставленный в чужих стенах, имел полное право быть недовольным и держать обиду на нерадивую хозяйку.  
      Скользнув ладонью по напряжённой белоснежной шее и не ощутив ни ответного игривого толчка в плечо, ни прикосновения мягких тёплых губ, Эленья расстроенно и покаянно вздохнула, избегая насмешливых взглядов конюшего и Халдира. Обхватив Тиннара за шею, она прижалась щекой к его морде:  
      — Прости... ну прости меня, мой хороший, — пробормотала девушка, запуская пальцы в сияющую серебром гриву. — Я... я виновата, — резко выдохнула она и опустила голову, пряча лицо.  
      Жеребец тряхнул головой, пытаясь высвободиться, и снова недовольно фыркнул, скосившись на эльфов, словно ожидая от них поддержки. Халдир покачал головой и с усмешкой потрепал его по шее:  
      — Гордец... — услышала Эленья тихие слова стража.  
      — Ещё какой, — эхом откликнулся конюший. — Что будете делать? Может быть, возьмёте кого другого? С Рованом неплохо ладит Тэлиэн. Могу сейчас оседлать её, раз уж этот упрямец...  
      — Я никуда не поеду, — воспротивилась Эленья, возмущённо фыркнув не хуже Тиннара. — Без него я не поеду!  
      Конь зыркнул на хозяйку и отвернулся, демонстрируя равнодушие. Направившийся было в конюшню галадрим приостановился и вопросительно взглянул на Халдира.  
      — Погоди, не надо, — отозвался Халдир, — сейчас...  
      Он снова уронил руку на шею Тиннара и потрепал распущенную гриву.  
      — И что ты решишь, упрямец? — с ласковой насмешкой обратился он к жеребцу. Тиннар запрял ушами, мотнул головой, высвобождаясь из рук Эленьи, и обиженно ткнулся Халдиру в плечо. Тот засмеялся, согласно кивнул и похлопал мускулистую холку: — Конечно, но ведь... — потянувшись к подставленному уху, он зашептал что-то, слышимое лишь им двоим, и Тиннар зафыркал, одобрительно закивал головой, явно соглашаясь с понятливым эльфом и изредка недовольно поглядывая на хозяйку.  
      Эленья стояла, затаив дыхание, наблюдая за их «разговором», хмурясь и мучаясь угрызениями совести. Наконец Халдир отпустил Тиннара, сделавшего шаг назад и снова обратившегося в роскошную статую. Конюший коротко обронил:  
      — Я приведу Рована. — И скрылся в широко распахнутых дверях.  
      Страж повернулся к Эленье и не удержался от смеха при виде выражения её лица:  
      — Тебя тоже нужно уговорить? — Он раскрыл объятия, и девушка шагнула к нему, чуть не плача, спрятав огорчённое лицо на плече. — Мэль, ну что ты, всё в порядке, всё уладится.  
      Она обхватила его талию и крепче прижалась, боясь глупо расплакаться от нахлынувших эмоций. Он мягко погладил её по голове:  
      — Всё уладится, счастье моё...  
      И, словно в подтверждение его слов, конь легонько толкнул Эленью, требуя внимания. Девушка протянула в ответ руку, не в силах оторваться от плеча стража, чтобы взглянуть на верного друга.  
      — Прости Тиннар, это больше не повторится. И я никогда тебя ни на кого не променяю, — пробормотала она.  
      Конь коротко заржал, затряс головой, поймал тёплыми губами её ладонь. Халдир довольно рассмеялся, опустил лицо к золотистой макушке.  
      — Мужчины всегда между собой договорятся, не так ли? — приподняв голову, она зажмурилась от яркого слепящего света фонарей.  
      — Нам с ним нечего делить, — с улыбкой шепнул страж, оставляя на лбу Эленьи поцелуй. — У меня и Тиннара разные интересы к его хозяйке.  
      Ответив лёгким смешком, Эленья снова прижалась к плечу Халдира и вздохнула, всё ещё ощущая жгучую вину при одном только взгляде на Тиннара, стоящего с гордо вскинутой головой и укоризной во взгляде. Заслышав за спиной шаги, она разжала объятия и отступила на шаг назад, ожидая появления конюшего.  
      Тот явился в сопровождении нетерпеливо приплясывающего серебристо-серого Рована. Взмахом руки отправив коня к Халдиру, конюший взглянул на разливающуюся по светлеющему небу бирюзу и кивнул стражу:  
      — Восход совсем скоро. Вас ждать к вечеру?  
      — Конечно, — отозвался Халдир, подсаживая Эленью в седло Тиннара и легко взлетая на спину Рована, — спасибо, Тологиль. Я боялся, что это займёт больше времени.  
      Конюший снова рассмеялся, махнул на прощание и хлопнул Тиннара по крупу, отступая с дороги нетерпеливо рванувших к воротам города коней. Вылетев за зелёные стены и даже не пытаясь сдержать бег резвого скакуна, Эленья лишь крикнула: «Так куда мы едем?!» «Держись вдоль берега на восток!» — долетел уже сзади ответ стража, когда Тиннар одним мощным рывком оставил позади Рована и понёсся по подсвеченной фонарями дороге к реке. Эленья склонилась к шее коня и невольно засмеялась, глотая восторг подзабытых ощущений, пряча лицо от встречного ветра и краем глаза ловя следующую по пятам серую тень второго всадника.  
      Опоясывающий город ручей остался позади, мощёная камнем дорога сбежала с холма, пересекла открытое пространство перед городом и снова ушла под покров золотых деревьев, где царствовали предрассветные сумерки. Став на ровную тропу, повторяющую изгибы Келебрант по высокому обрывистому берегу, кони пошли медленнее, и Халдир поравнялся с Эленьей.  
      — Ты ради этого вытащил меня из постели? — улыбнулась она ему. — Признаю, я давно никуда не выезжала, но разве нельзя было выбраться чуть позже?  
      — Нельзя, — пряча улыбку, качнул головой страж. — К рассвету мы должны успеть добраться до Андуина.  
      — Но зачем?  
      — Я ведь обещал тебе показать Лотлориэн, — он чуть приподнял бровь, дожидаясь кивка девушки, и широко улыбнулся: — Поэтому просто езжай по этой дороге, если желаешь увидеть все до единого чудеса этого леса.  
      Эленья недоверчиво хмыкнула, но возражать не стала — первое недовольство ранним пробуждением уже исчезло без следа, вытесненное радостью от нежданной прогулки. А несмелые ещё трели птиц и растекающееся под кронами сияние нового утра дарили сладкое предвкушение неизведанного.  
  
  
      К Андуину они выбрались с первыми лучами солнца.  
      Здесь бурлящее пенными порогами русло лесной реки расширялось, стремительный бег её немного утихомиривался и, огибая небольшую пристань с белоснежными лодками, Келебрант выносила свои воды к Великой реке. Словно поток расплавленного золота, она вырывалась из-под тени леса и выплёскивала искры устилающих свою поверхность листьев в глубокую синеву Андуина.  
      Взглянув с высокого пригорка на полыхающие огнём рассвета воды двух рек, Эленья смогла лишь поражённо ахнуть и на некоторое время застыла, любуясь раскинувшейся вдоль берега зелёной равниной. И не сразу заметила появление приотставшего на последнем повороте тропы Халдира.  
      Подъехавший следом страж усмехнулся её восторгу:  
      — Вижу, что Эгладиль тебе понравился, — произнёс он, протягивая Эленье небольшую корзинку. — Я прощён?  
      Девушка с удивлением принюхалась к вкусному запаху горячего хлеба. Она могла поклясться, что при отъезде из Карас Галадона при Халдире не было ничего, кроме неизменного оружия. Да и на неосёдланном Роване некуда было крепить какие-либо вещи. Её изумление и растерянность не укрылись от стража:  
      — Ты согласишься позавтракать здесь?  
      — Но откуда...  
      — Можно сказать, что Эгладиль, — он неопределённо махнул рукой, в сторону кромки леса и теряющейся в речной туманной дымке яркой зелени приречья, — моя родная земля. Когда-то здесь, у реки, жили мои отец и мать — давно, ещё до тех времён, как их домом стал холм владык. Возле этих рек я родился и вырос... и уж точно не позволю голодать тебе... — неожиданно закончил он речь и соскользнул на землю со спины коня, отвернувшись от внимательного взгляда Эленьи. Когда он протянул к ней руки, помогая спешиться, на его губах играла спокойная полуулыбка, и девушка не заметила ни тени волнения, почудившегося в сказанных словах.  
      Они позавтракали неподалёку от пристани в укромной беседке под виноградными лозами. И, разглядывая с высоты пригорка снующие вдоль берега лодочки занятых своими делами галадрим, Эленья внезапно поняла, что за все прожитые здесь зимние месяцы узнала слишком мало о той жизни, что бурлила за пределами городских стен под сенью золотых деревьев.  
      Дальнейший путь их лёг вверх по Андуину. Неутомимые кони то рысью то шагом шли вдоль берега, а Эленья лишь поражённо молчала при виде ярко зеленеющих луговин, укромных садов и виноградников, похожих на заросли низкорослых деревьев. И старалась не бросать взор на пугающе-пустынный, серый и холодный противоположный берег, рядом с которым словно бы даже утихала стремнина Великой Реки и исчезала сочная синева неба. Чёрный лес... Таур-э-Ндаэдэлос... Лес Великого страха... Не таким представлялся он ей после услышанных рассказов, и ни одной книге из библиотеки Имладриса не хватило бы красок и слов, чтобы описать поток ужаса, хлынувший на Эленью при первом же взгляде на восток. Она молчала. Молчала и отворачивалась, пытаясь как-то совладать с животным страхом, расползающимся по телу. Цеплялась похолодевшими пальцами за серебристую гриву Тиннара, сжимала коленями тёплые бока коня и надеялась скрыть своё состояние от Халдира, не желая омрачать льющийся из его сердца свет.  
      Заметил ли страж что-то, или же попросту задуманный им путь свернул снова вглубь леса, но вскоре берег реки скрылся за стеной серебристых стволов, и Эленья украдкой перевела дух. Окончательно тиски ужаса разжались лишь в домике виноградаря, где молодой хозяин завёл о чём-то разговор с Халдиром, а его жена вынесла всем по кубку вина — светло-розового, ароматного, сладкого, снявшего и остатки страха, и усталость.  
      Мелькающие в кронах птицы, синева неба над просеками, залитые солнцем лужайки и душистый воздух чистого леса вскоре окончательно развеяли воспоминания о чёрном береге. И остановившись у высокого зелёного холма, на вершине которого виднелось белое кольцо тесно стоящих друг к другу деревьев, Эленья уже и думать забыла о недавних ощущениях. Взглянув на вершину и покрытые травой склоны с золотистыми цветами-звёздочками, она несколько мгновений с недоумением осматривалась по сторонам, пытаясь определить направление, а затем просияла улыбкой:  
      — Постой-постой! Но ведь это же холм Амрота! Так ведь? — обернулась она к приблизившемуся Халдиру. — И значит, мы уже недалеко от Карас Галадона?  
      Он согласно кивнул:  
      — Да, недалеко, — в словах проскользнул лёгкий смешок. — Тебя сюда приводил Митрандир, как я знаю? А с ним иногда дороги кажутся не тем, чем есть в действительности...  
      Эленья тоже кивнула и спешилась. Мягкая сочная трава, как и прошлый раз, вызвала у неё удивление.  
      — Но ведь зима! Сейчас же зима... — пробормотала девушка, поглаживая гибкие стебли. — Как это возможно?! Весь край зелёный, словно весной...  
      — Наши земли всегда были плодородны, а зимы мягкими. Но с той поры, как владыки благословляют Лотлориэн, этот лес не знает увядания. Силы владычицы — неоценимый дар для всех нас... — Спешившись и простелив на траве плащ, Халдир сел на землю в тени ветвей небольшого дерева у подножия холма, оперся спиной на ствол, согнул в колене ногу, расслаблено откинул голову и от удовольствия прищурил глаза. Наблюдая за Эленьей, сбросившей туфли и трогающей босой ногой мягкую траву, он чуть улыбнулся: — Но всё же ты права, и сейчас зима — не самое лучшее время для того, чтобы бродить босиком.  
      Эленья приблизилась, ступила на расстеленный плащ и остановилась рядом с Халдиром. Он протянул руку и коснулся её ступни, накрыл тёплой ладонью, шевельнул пальцами, пробираясь под край одежд, едва ощутимо погладил щиколотку. Вскинул снизу вверх взгляд на возвышающуюся девушку:  
      — Замёрзнешь, мэль, сейчас не лето.  
      Она опустилась на колени рядом с ним и припала поцелуем к приоткрытым губам стража. Скользнула ладонями по его груди, обвила шею, ощущая сжимающееся кольцо рук на талии и участившееся горячее дыхание. Лишь получив тихий полувздох-полустон, она чуть отстранилась и легонько тронула его висок, убирая прядь растрепавшихся волос:  
      — Что случилось, мэлетэн? Ты правда думаешь, что я ничего не замечаю?  
      Он отрицательно покачал головой, переводя дыхание, и криво усмехнулся. Попытался поймать губами пальчики у своей щеки, но Эленья не позволила, удержав в ладонях его лицо и настойчиво вглядываясь в самую глубину глаз.  
      — Что случилось, Халдир?  
      — Ничего, счастье моё. Ничего не случилось. И я знаю, что не в силах скрыть что-либо от тебя. — Он крепче сжал объятия, притягивая девушку к себе. Повёл головой, высвобождаясь из ласкового плена, и всё же нашёл губами одну из её ладоней. Заговорил сбивчиво и негромко: — Я ничего не скрываю. Просто не знаю, как сказать...  
      — О чём? Что сказать? — Эленья попыталась заглянуть ему в лицо, но Халдир лишь крепче прижал её к себе, не давая такой возможности.  
      — Я должен буду скоро уехать, мэль...  
      Она замерла и напряглась от услышанного, не отвечая ни на слова, ни на ласки. Затем сделала безуспешную попытку отстраниться, но в конце концов лишь опустила руку на его затылок и погладила шею.  
      — Снова к границе?  
      — Нет. В этот раз дальше... намного дальше...  
      Девушка промолчала, не решаясь задавать вопросы. Лишь перебирала в пальцах серебристые пряди его волос, не вырываясь больше из объятий и стремясь совладать с болью от обрушившихся известий. Конечно, она и не мечтала, что любимый всегда будет рядом, но так внезапно... Наконец Халдир поднял голову и ласково заговорил, пытаясь уменьшить лёгшую на её сердце тяжесть:  
      — Выслушай меня, мэль. Выслушай сначала всё, а потом рассуди. Я сделаю так, как ты решишь.  
      Она встрепенулась и с надеждой заглянула ему в лицо. Затем поддалась настойчивым объятьям и пересела ближе, устроившись на коленях и положив голову ему на грудь. Халдир обнял худенькие плечи и заговорил, склонившись к золотистой макушке:  
      — Я расскажу тебе всё как есть, а ты решай... Прошлым летом мать сообщила нам о своём решении покинуть Лотлориэн и уйти за море. Это случилось как раз в день моего отъезда в Имладрис — она собрала всю семью и объявила эту новость. Я узнал о её планах немного раньше, когда заходил проститься перед отъездом. Но не мне отговаривать её от подобного... её сердце уже давно желало этого... И жила она здесь только ради нас с братьями, из года в год откладывая момент расставания и томясь желанием встречи с отцом...  
      Эленья вскинула голову, слушая Халдира.  
      — И где же она сейчас? — не удержалась девушка от вопроса, поразившись мыслью о том, как много ей ещё неведомо о жизни стража. — Она уплыла?  
      Халдир покачал головой и вздохнул.  
      — Она сейчас не здесь, не в землях эльдар... Но и не уплыла... — Взглянув на недоумевающую Эленью, он продолжил: — Прошлым летом она сообщила нам, что желает перед уходом повидать те места, что разлучили её с супругом.  
      Он ненадолго замолчал. Пальчики девушки осторожно коснулись дрогнувшего уголка его губ, и страж снова заговорил:  
      — Мой отец пал в битве при Дагорлад, во время войны Последнего союза. Вместе со своим владыкой. Мы с Орофином пережили ту битву, а он... он не вернулся с нами домой. И остался в тех болотах... Мать пересилила утрату и долгие годы желала видеть лишь жизнь нас, детей, забыв о себе и своей боли. Она много раз заговаривала об отъезде в гавани, но каждый раз что-то случалось — сначала Румиль решил вступить в ряды стражи границ, потом женился Орофин... родилась его дочь... Многие уплыли после того, как в горах пробудилось древнее зло, но мать тогда не пожелала уходить, оставляя нас в опасности... А после ухода владыки Амрота почти никто уже не покидал эти земли, где надолго установились мир и процветание. Наш народ жил тихо и счастливо. Но сейчас снова многие заговорили об уходе. И тут стало ясно, что дорога на Запад знакома очень немногим, а путь к южным гаваням почти утрачен и забыт.  
      Прошлой осенью к югу отправился отряд разведчиков, чтобы попытаться отыскать старые поселения эльдар у моря. Моя мать изъявила желание уйти с ними...  
      — Куда?! — едва слышно ахнула Эленья.  
      Халдир взглянул в широко распахнутые глаза и слегка усмехнулся:  
      — Уж конечно, не к морю в неизвестность и не прямиком к Черным Вратам.  
      Она и ещё несколько галадрим, собравшихся уплыть из Эннорат, решили идти с разведчиками, чтобы вместе добраться до Мёртвых болот, где остались их родные и близкие... проститься... Время от времени мать, случалось, странствовала до тех мест, но всегда её сопровождал кто-либо из нас. На сей раз ни я, ни Орофин не смогли проводить её, Румиль не знает тех земель, а ждать она не пожелала. Мы узнали, что они миновали Сарн Гебир и переправились на левый берег. Разведчики ушли дальше. Но тут случилось несчастье — разразившаяся ночью буря уничтожила все оставшиеся лодки. И отрезанные от дома галадрим решили остаться на зиму в холмах Эмин Муиль, дождаться возвращения разведчиков, не рискнув отправляться через опасные земли до отмелей Андуина. Да и не так просто перебраться через те воды даже летом.  
      Вести об этом дошли до нас лишь к началу зимы — иногда и птицы не могут долететь к нам с того берега... В письме, что мы получили, мать сообщала, что у них всё благополучно и просила не срываться на поиски немедля. Мы решились ждать. Но как только чуть улягутся воды Андуина — нужно плыть...  
      Скажи теперь, мэль, что мне делать? — Взглянув ещё раз на хмурящуюся Эленью, Халдир чуть тронул губами её руку. — Я поступлю согласно твоим желаниям.  
      — Чем дольше я живу рядом с тобой, Халдир, тем больше убеждаюсь, что моё появление здесь сильно осложнило твою жизнь и смешало многие планы, — с грустью выговорила Эленья и тут же прижала к губам стража ладонь, не давая высказать полыхнувшее во взгляде возражение. — Как ты можешь спрашивать меня о подобном?  
      — Эленья…  
      Она снова остановила его:  
      — Конечно ты должен! Должен плыть туда! И не вздумай больше никогда ставить меня перед таким выбором!  
      Он сгрёб её в объятия и прижал к своей груди, гася возмущение поцелуями:  
      — Тише, мэль, тише! Не сердись! И никогда больше не говори подобных слов, — проведя ладонью по раскрасневшейся щеке Эленьи, он мягко коснулся губами её лба. — Не говори так. Ты не помеха и не сложность. Ты свет моей жизни, ант нин элуи… Антэлен…*  
      В последнее слово он вложил столько значимости, что девушка вскинула голову и невольно улыбнулась:  
      — Тебе не нравится то имя, что вы дали мне на перевале?  
      — Не я его тебе дал…  
      Она привстала, приблизила лицо к его лицу, закрыла глаза и прижалась лбом к его лбу:  
      — Ты можешь звать меня, как пожелаешь. Никакое имя не изменит моей любви к тебе, Халдир. Иногда мне кажется, что я знала тебя всегда… Каждый миг не только своей памяти, но и существования…  
      — Может быть так и было, Антэлен, — прошептал он, накрывая поцелуем её губы. — Очень немногие ныне могут рассказать о том, что ждёт за границами жизни…  
      — Тогда я хочу, чтобы этот миг жизни длился вечно.  
      Он ответил с лёгким смешком:  
      — Это значит, что ты будешь со мной?  
      — А должно быть иначе?  
      — Даже, когда приедет лорд Глорфиндэль? Даже в том случае, если я уеду на несколько недель, если не месяцев?  
      — Я буду ждать тебя в нашем доме, что бы ни случилось.  
      — Тогда я вернусь к тебе, и ничто меня не остановит, Антэлен…  
      Пришёл черёд Эленьи ответить таким же негромким смешком:  
      — Мы уже говорили о клятвах, Халдир.  
      Он поймал отголоски бушующего в её душе урагана:  
      — Тогда, может быть, пришло время исполнять их?  
      Она промолчала, а страж снова нежно погладил её по щеке:  
      — Если лорд приедет в моё отсутствие, просто дождитесь моего возвращения. Хорошо? Я очень желаю поговорить с ним.  
      Эленья согласно закивала, не в силах ответить, а Халдир снова прижал её к груди, поглаживая золото волос.  
      — Можно, я прогуляюсь до вершины холма?  
      Вопрос Эленьи заставил стража удивлённо вскинуть бровь:  
      — Конечно, гэлен, но я проведу тебя.  
      — Митрандир в прошлый раз не позволил мне этого, — бросила Эленья, вставая.  
      Халдир тоже поднялся и протянул ей руку:  
      — Пойдём…  
      Они легко преодолели кажущуюся издалека непроходимой крутизну зелёного холма, зашли за круги-стены белых деревьев и поднялись по ступеням лестницы, ведущей на талан возвышающегося в центре гиганта-маллорна.  
      Отпустив Эленью, Халдир присел на выводящую к талану ступень. Девушка нерешительно выпустила его ладонь и прошла дальше по настилу, замирая от охвативших разом впечатлений. Удивление, восторг, тепло, настороженность… Когда она повернулась к востоку, в лицо словно ударил порыв ледяного ветра. Покачнувшись, она издала лёгкий вскрик, пытаясь избавиться от хлынувшего головокружения и тошноты. Неловко взмахнула руками, безотчётно отмахиваясь от волны наваждения и настойчивой воли чужого болезненного присутствия, и наткнулась спиной на подлетевшего сзади Халдира. Он удержал её на ногах и с нескрываемым страхом вгляделся в побелевшее лицо.  
      — Всё в порядке, мэлетэн, — пробормотала она, коснувшись подрагивающими пальцами его щеки. — Просто закружилась голова… Отсюда непередаваемый вид.  
      Он молча закинул её руку себе на шею и подхватил ослабевшее тело.  
      — Халдир, поставь меня на землю, — пробормотала Эленья, находя силы в подхвативших её руках и пытаясь нащупать ногами опору.  
      — Поговорим на земле, — почти беззвучно отозвался он, спускаясь по кажущейся бесконечной лестнице и удерживая перед собой безвольную ношу.  
      Ощутив под собой мягкую траву а на лице пряное дыхание леса, Эленья открыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула. Тошнота и головокружение исчезли, мир снова играл ослепительными красками, тело с лёгкостью подчинялось её желаниям. Сделав шаг, она неуверенно приподняла руку, разглядывая чуть онемевшие пальцы, ощущая в душе разливающееся тепло и наслаждение, словно от счастливого пробуждения. Поймав настороженый взгляд Халдира, смущённо улыбнулась:  
      — Как-то раньше у меня не было головокружений от высоты…  
      Он ничего не ответил, молча притянул её к своему плечу и осыпал беспорядочными поцелуями. Лишь подрагивающие губы и сбивчивое дыхание могли выдать охватившие Халдира мысли, но всё это было спрятано в сияющем водопаде золотых волос.  
      Вернувшись к вечеру в Карас Галадон, они и словом не обмолвились между собой о том, что было днём. Эленья по-прежнему тихо улыбалась, несмотря на известия о скором отъезде стража. Халдир был предупредителен и нежен. И засыпая в привычном кольце его рук, девушка успела подумать лишь о том, что во всём мире вряд ли есть хоть кто-то счастливее неё в нынешний момент существования…  


  
**Примечания:**

  
*Ant nin elui... Antelen... (синд.) - мой звездный дар... Дар моей звезды (сформированное имя)  



	17. Chapter 17

      Две недели, за которые Мэллерин и Эльмирет рассчитывали добраться до Имладриса, плавно перетекли в три. Когда перед измученными холодом и снегами путниками раскинулась скрытая долина эльдар, сёстры остановились на краю плато, поджидая подотставшего Дерена, и переглянулись. Почти двадцать дней и ночей. Ледяной ветер, глубокие вязкие сугробы, наметённые безжалостными метелями, короткие дни в сиянии холодного солнца, света которого едва хватало на переход от одного подходящего места ночёвки до другого — всё, к счастью, осталось позади. И хоть путь с юным спутником занял больше времени, чем можно было ожидать путешествуя вдвоём, девы улыбались.  
      Дерен проявил себя за эти дни более чем достойно. Да сёстры и не ждали иного, часто находя в характере юноши отпечаток влияния наставников-дунэдайн. А к концу пути даже Мэллерин перестала хмуриться при взгляде на неразговорчивого спутника, пытающегося не отставать от легконогих эльфиек. Последней каплей, примирившей её с присутствием мальчика, стал переход через топи за Четвудом, где Дерен, неотступно следуя по следам дев, всё же провалился почти по пояс в присыпанную снегом незамёрзшую полынью. Когда на привале юноша упрямо попытался заняться обустройством лагеря наравне со всеми, несмотря на пробивавшую тело дрожь и отчётливый стук зубов, Мэллерин лишь вздохнула и подтолкнула его поближе к разгорающемуся костру. Всю ночь она просидела у огня, колдуя над крошечным котелком и отпаивая юношу целебными отварами. А к утру, устало прикрыв глаза для короткого отдыха, ощутила мазнувшее по лицу тепло. И изо всех сил постаралась скрыть улыбку, украдкой наблюдая из-под ресниц за усевшимся на место Дереном, подбросившим в угли хвороста…  
      Эльфийская долина, обласканная лучами полуденного солнца, сияла белизной сторожевых башен, чистотой мраморных террас, аллей, мостов. А поросшие лесами склоны гор покачивали под порывистым ветром густо-зелёной хвоей и сеяли лёгкое марево, стряхивая с разлапистых ветвей искристое серебро. Каминный зал Главного дома вздохнул уютным теплом, принимая в ласковые объятия вошедших в сопровождении дежурного стража гостей. И все невзгоды, тревоги и даже усталость долгого пути остались за порогом мягко закрывшейся тяжёлой двери, оградившей замёрзших путников от ледяного сияния зимы.  
      Направляясь к жарко растопленному камину, Мэллерин ободряюще кивнула робеющему Дерену, старающемуся приглушить звук своих шагов по узорчатому полу под высокими сводами зала, и указала на невысокую скамью. Юноша не заставил просить себя дважды и, чуть поколебавшись, воспользовался предложенным отдыхом, украдкой взглянув на темноволосого стража-провожатого. Тот не возражал и не выразил никакого недовольства действиями гостей. Дерен успокоился, негромко кашлянул, с удовольствием вдыхая тёплый чистый воздух эльфийской обители, и прикрыл глаза, ожидая появления хозяина дома. Мэллерин подошла ближе к огню, погладила резьбу на каминной полке и вскинула взгляд на эльфа-стража, приветливо улыбнувшегося ей в ответ.  
      — Добро пожаловать, бренниль Мэллерин, — негромко произнёс страж и замолчал, замерев позади гостей.  
      Владыка Эльронд не заставил себя ждать, спустившись быстрым шагом в зал по лестнице из внутренних покоев второго этажа дома. Приблизился к нежданным гостьям, склонившим головы в почтительном приветствии, скользнул внимательным взглядом по вскочившему на ноги юному адану. Протянул руки навстречу девам и произнёс:  
      — Мэллерин, Эльмирет, давно не пересекались наши пути. Но вы всегда желанные гости в этих землях. Я рад нашей встрече. И надеюсь, что смогу помочь разрешить ваши трудности… — Взгляд владыки остановился на лице Мэллерин, и Эльронд не сразу совладал с удивлением от хлынувших в его сознание мыслей девы, высоко вскинув бровь и напрягшись от новостей.  
      Мэллерин быстро полконилась, сдерживая эмоции, а владыка обратил взгляд на Эльмирет. За спиной Эльронда на лестнице послышались лёгкие шаги, и в зал вышла темноволосая эллет в расшитых серебром тёмных одеждах. Поклонившись хозяину и гостям, она жестом позвала с собой юношу, едва уловимо приветливо кивнула Мэллерин и скрылась в одном из коридоров, ведущих к Каминному залу. Дерен неуверенно глянул на эльфиек и хозяина.  
      — Ступай, мальчик, Аннуньяр отведёт тебя отдохнуть. Мы поговорим позже, — слегка рассеянно обронил владыка, размышляя о причинах появления нежданных гостей.  
      Юноша быстро последовал за домоправительницей, поспешно подхватив с пола вещи и своё оружие. Поравнявшись с Мэллерин, он на миг приостановился, потянулся к висящему у пояса ножу, полученному от девы в ночь встречи, и осёкся. Эльфийка снова едва заметно кивнула юноше на выводящий из зала коридор и повернулась к хозяину дома.  
      Дождавшись ухода Дерена, Мэллерин произнесла:  
      — Мы принесли… — её рука нырнула в кошель и развернула на ладони перед взором владыки серебристо-алмазное сияние.  
      Эльронд нахмурился, разглядывая переливы искристых граней чудесного украшения. Несколько мгновений он молчаливо наблюдал за девами, переводя проницательный взгляд с одной на другую, и наконец выговорил:  
      — Других посланцев ждал я с этим…  
      — Но пришли мы, — подала голос Эльмирет и тут же умолкла, хоть и упрямо сверкнула изумрудным огнём глаз в ответ на внимание повернувшегося к ней владыки.  
      — И я рад вас видеть, бренниль. В Имладрисе вы всегда найдёте то, чего лишены за пределами родного дома, — мягко ответил Эльронд, повёл рукой в сторону одного из выходов и обратился к молчаливому стражу: — Будь добр, Артар, проведи леди в отведённые покои.  
      Страж почтительно поклонился и повернулся к двери, ожидая гостей. Мэллерин растерянно взглянула сначала на покоящееся в ладони украшение, затем на владыку. Эльронд чуть усмехнулся:  
      — Лорд Глорфиндэль сейчас не в Имладрисе, Мэллерин, как и его дочь. Будет лучше, если эта вещь сразу попадёт к тем, кому предназначена. — Он на миг замолчал и задумался, любуясь чистым сиянием на ладони девы, затем утвердительно кивнул каким-то своим мыслям: — Да, так будет лучше всего… Надеюсь, вы погостите здесь до его возвращения? — быстро произнёс владыка, спохватившись и выходя из задумчивости.  
      — Мы хотели оставить здесь то, с чем прибыли, — через силу выговорила Эльмирет под взором хозяина, осеклась, но всё же твёрдо договорила: — И хотели бы уйти…  
      — Прости, дитя, я не могу отпустить вас сейчас из Имладриса, — с лёгкой насмешкой произнёс Эльронд, наблюдая за вспыхнувшей девой. — Зима — не лучшее время для путешествий. А ваши отец и мать вряд ли поблагодарят меня за подобные действия и решения. И уверен, они будут рады знать, что вы в безопасности. Артар, поставь в известность стражу ворот, что Имладрис с радостью предоставит отдых и покой этим девам по меньшей мере до весны. Если они не пожелают погостить дольше…  
      Эльмирет, бледнея от полученой отповеди, опустила глаза и подчёркнуто почтительно поклонилась.  
      — Надеюсь, вы проявите благоразумие, бренниль, — словно невзначай заметил Эльронд и посторонился, пропуская гостей к выходу.  
      — Без сомнений, так и будет, хир Эльронд. Благодарим за гостеприимство, — ответила за сестру Мэллерин. — Мы не доставим лишних забот ни страже, ни жителям Имладриса.  
      Владыка усмехнулся. Сёстры направились было к гостевым комнатам, но внезапно хозяин дома окликнул выходящую последней старшую деву:  
      — Бренниль Мэллерин! — та остановилась, а Эльронд взмахом руки указал на дверь к внутренним покоям: — Всего пару слов…  
      Мэллерин кивнула сестре, безмолвно приказав следовать за стражем, и направилась с владыкой вглубь дома. Когда за её спиной закрылась дверь хозяйского кабинета, она глубоко вздохнула, предчувствуя нелёгкий разговор. Эльронд остановился у массивного стола и отвернулся к забитому свитками шкафу:  
      — Присядь, Мэлле, — не глядя обронил он, отбросив церемонии и официальные обращения, но словно не решаясь заговорить о чём-то важном.  
      Мэллерин опустилась в глубокое кресло у камина и снова вздохнула, в этот раз расслабляясь и невольно погружаясь в воспоминания, — ведь не так и много времени прошло с тех пор, как она последний раз сидела в этом кресле, обсуждая с владыкой те записи, что грудились на полке за его спиной…  
      — Что произошло с вами, девочка? — сдержанный вопрос Эльронда вернул деву к действительности. — Что случилось с твоей сестрой? — Владыка немного помолчал, давая гостье время собраться с мыслями, и снова заговорил: — У твоей сестры всегда был непростой характер, но сейчас… Сейчас в ней ощущается надлом и боль, и это не та боль, с которой она появилась здесь в последнюю нашу встречу. А воспоминания, что я успел прочесть в твоих мыслях…  
      — Эльмирет спасла мне жизнь, хир Эльронд, — быстро произнесла Мэллерин, упреждая расспросы. Чуть поколебавшись, она резко выдохнула: — Сестра убила человека, владыка… Убила, защищая меня.  
      Эльронд приблизился к взволнованной деве и остановился рядом. Мэллерин вскинула взгляд и тут же отвернулась, прочтя на лице владыки сочувствие. Он протянул руку и осторожно погладил склонённую золотоволосую голову:  
      — Это счастье, милая, что вы добрались до этих земель. И я безмерно рад видеть вас снова. Я не хотел бы стать тем, кто вынужден был бы доставлять вашим отцу и матери горестные вести.  
      — Я знаю, хир Эльронд, — едва слышно выговорила дева, ощущая навалившуюся усталость.  
      — Ваши беды здесь развеются, Мэлле. — Он снова ласково, как ребёнка, погладил деву по волосам и добавил: — Обещаю, милая. Я помогу…  
      — Спасибо, владыка, — с благодарностью прошептала Мэллерин, действительно ощущая, как с сердца одна за другой слетают тёмные птицы воспоминаний и боли, — те, что были неподвластны ей самой на протяжении всего пути сюда, — а мир расцвечивается прежними красками. — Но я хочу помочь и Эльмирет.  
      — Обязательно, милая, — Эльронд прикрыл глаза, пряча грусть и сожаления от увиденного в мыслях Мэллерин. — Мы постараемся, вместе постараемся. Но это будет не так быстро, как хотелось бы…  
      — Я знаю… — Мэллерин порывисто поймала руку владыки, с надеждой вскинула на него взгляд: — И готова для неё на всё…  
      — Для начала, милая, нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы твоей сестре не пришло в голову бежать из этой долины, — Эльронд едва заметно усмехнулся, а Мэллерин смутилась. — И чтобы она не чувствовала себя здесь в заключении…  
      — Она не убежит, хир Эльронд, — твёрдо произнесла дева, тряхнув головой. — Я позабочусь об этом.  
      — Это было бы весьма неплохо… — протянул владыка уже не пряча насмешки. — Мне не слишком хотелось бы после подобного беседовать с вашими родителями или дедом.  
      Мэллерин удивилась, а Эльронд кивнул, подтверждая её догадки:  
      — Браннон Сигильтаур был здесь прошлым летом и спрашивал о вашей жизни. — Взглянув на задумавшуюся деву, владыка склонился ниже и чуть пожал её плечо, ободряя и обнадёживая. Затем отстранился и выпрямился: — Давай поговорим об этом позже, Мэлле. Сначала вам лучше отдохнуть. Пойдём, я провожу тебя в гостевую.  
      — Владыка, я хотела бы делить одну комнату с Эльмирет, — произнесла дева, вставая и принимая протянутую руку Эльронда.  
      — Как пожелаешь, милая. — Владыка повёл её к выходу. — Ужин в общей зале, как обычно. Если пожелаете, попросите…  
      — Аннуньяр… — устало договорила за него Мэллерин, чувствуя себя почти что дома.  
      Эльронд мягко улыбнулся и не стал доводить до конца пояснения, и без того прекрасно известные гостье, что провела в долине немало лет своей долгой жизни…  
  


* * *

  
      Яркий свет солнца отразился, словно в зеркале, в чистой глади синей воды, рассыпался ослепительными бликами по поверхности, омыл сиянием невысокую женскую фигурку на берегу. Обернувшись, девушка улыбнулась и придержала взметнувшийся от ветра полупрозрачный рукав богато расшитого золотом платья — тёмно-зелёного, как и блеснувший под тенью ресниц взгляд. Светлые волосы в переливах игривых лучей заискрили брызгами драгоценных камней, вплетённых в изысканную причёску.  
      По-прежнему радостно улыбаясь, она отошла от воды и взглянула прямо на наблюдателя, считавшего себя незаметным в тени раскидистого дерева. Осознав, что узорчатые тени больше не дают укрытия от пронзительно-манящего взгляда, он тоже широко улыбнулся и сделал шаг ей навстречу. Прекрасная, неуловимо-изменчивая и знакомая до малейшего жеста… Каждый взгляд, поворот головы, неслышное движение губ — всё в ней было понятным, родным и близким. Даже роскошный наряд, именно тот, в котором она однажды предстала перед гостями в Каминном зале Имладриса, помнился ему до малейших деталей. Он поспешил ей навстречу — обнять, вдохнуть сладкий запах волос, ощутить лёгкое касание тонких пальчиков у щеки и тёплое дыхание на губах. Остановился на миг, жадно разглядывая каждую чёрточку лица, ловя малейшее движение и взмах ресниц. Словно не веря своим глазам, протянул руку, осторожно касаясь золотисто-сияющей кожи щеки. И разочарованно застонал. Его ладонь скользнула мимо, не ощутив желанной бархатистой мягкости. Дрогнув, словно от порыва ветра, девушка чуть отстранилась, ещё ярче полыхнув в свете солнца драгоценной вышивкой наряда и дивными украшениями. Он попытался сомкнуть объятия, удержать ускользающую красавицу. И поймал только пустоту.  
      Уже понимая нереальность происходящего, он всё же рванулся к ней и зачерпнул лишь пригоршню холодной воды.  
      — Осторожней, Халдир! — ворвался в видение голос Румиля.  
      Царапнув по невысокому борту, белое весло гулко стукнуло о край лодки, соскальзывая в воду. Страж быстро перехватил его, не отдавая бурному потоку, и перевёл смущённый взгляд на сидящего рядом Орофина. Отклонившись в сторону противоположного борта, брат ловко удержал равновесие их судёнышка, не давая ему ни черпнуть воды от резкого движения Халдира, ни сойти с курса в коварном и стремительном течении реки.  
      — Сворачивай к берегу, Румиль, — скомандовал Орофин сидящему на носу лодки брату. — Впереди Сарн Гебир, нам лучше отдохнуть.  
      Халдир снова зачерпнул ледяной воды и плеснул себе в лицо. Несколько бессонных ночей и неутихающая тревога, гложущая его всю последнюю неделю и не дающая ни на минуту расслабиться и получить хоть какой-то отдых, всё же дали о себе знать. Так некстати, перед самым сложным участком водной дороги… Он пригубил новую пригоршню воды, окончательно возвращаясь к действительности, повернулся к братьям, тряхнул головой, смахнул с лица капли.  
      — Мы можем отдохнуть уже за порогами, — прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям, он попытался скрыть досаду на себя и неутихающее волнение за вполне уверенными словами.  
      — Мы отдохнём сейчас, — отрезал Румиль, выгребая со стремнины в более спокойные воды у пологого болотистого берега.  
      — Завтра нам понадобятся все силы, — поддержал его Орофин, пристально глядя на Халдира.  
      Тот не ответил. Лишь согласно кивнул, оглядывая серые безжизненные берега с низкорослыми зарослями у синей кромки Андуина, в очередной раз пытаясь отмахнуться от разливающегося по сердцу холода и безуспешно отрешиться от зовущего в мыслях золотого сияния.  
  
  
      А под сенью золотых деревьев всё также играли узорчатые тени ветвей. Всё больше листвы оседало на лесных тропах, покидая раскидистые кроны древних гигантов. Ночи становились теплее, солнце дольше и ярче сияло над Лотлориэном, возвещая скорый расцвет весны в хранимых галадрим землях. Вскоре стражи границ доставили спешные вести, что с севера приближается небольшой отряд эльдар во главе с золотоволосым воителем на белоснежном жеребце.  
      Когда эти воины неспешно и не скрываясь от приграничной стражи добрались до неусыпно хранимых рубежей, их встретил сам владыка Келеборн, проведя едва приметными тропами к мощёной белым камнем дороге на Карас Галадон. Первые слова, которыми обменялись наедине владыки золотого леса и главнокомандующий Имладриса, остались скрытыми от постороннего слуха за серебристо-зелёными стенами приёмного зала талана владык. Но едва в зал поднялась золотоволосая девушка в сопровождении двух темноволосых эльдар, неразличимых на вид, беседа изменилась.  
      Обнимая воспитанников и оставляя на лбу Эленьи лёгкий поцелуй, прибывший гость уже не выглядел тем могучим несокрушимым воителем, что одним своим появлением наводил ужас на всех обитателей тьмы, так и не осмелившихся заступить дорогу его небольшому отряду на протяжении всего пути. Пронзительно-колкий взгляд лорда Глорфиндэля потеплел, а в отточенных движениях появилась расслабленность и ленивая грация. Едва взглянув на сияющую от радости Эленью, он склонился к её уху и не сдержал довольной усмешки:  
      — Надеюсь, я был прав, и ты нашла здесь то, что искала? — Девушка растерялась, подыскивая подходящий ответ, а лорд тихо рассмеялся: — И надеюсь, что твой супруг в полной мере оценил доставшееся ему сокровище?  
      Эленья залилась краской и окончательно смутилась. Лорд приобнял её за плечи, уводя из зала подальше от посторонних глаз, ощущая её смятение, нетерпение и хаос смешавшихся чувств. «Тише, малышка, тише…» — коснулась Эленьи его привычно-уверенная мысль. — «Мы поговорим обо всём вечером, а сейчас дай мне немного времени передать вести владыкам». Она согласно кивнула, покидая зал, лихорадочно пытаясь подготовиться к предстоящему разговору и в волнении подобрать нужные для объяснений слова.  
      Но ни слова, ни объяснения не понадобились. Лорд Глорфиндэль, как обычно, знал намного больше того, что было сказано вслух. И об отъезде Халдира ему было известно едва ли не больше, чем самой Эленье. Сидя под открытым небом на талане гостевого дома и смакуя вино, он долго беседовал с девушкой — о её впечатлениях о Лотлориэне, о землях за границами леса, о своём путешествии и о наступающей весне. А прощаясь перед сном, мягко коснулся её руки, ободряюще сжал ладошку и ласково поцеловал в лоб:  
      — Не тревожься, малышка. У нас достаточно времени до отъезда.  
      — Отец…  
      — Мы поговорим обо всём после возвращения Халдира.  
      Эленья вскинула на лорда быстрый взгляд, различив за его фразой много больше того, что было сказано вслух. Лорд ласково улыбнулся:  
      — Сопроводишь завтра нас с Митрандиром до пристани? — И читая на её лице нескрываемое удивление, добавил: — Я не против прихватить с собой в Имладрис здешнего вина.  
      Эленья рассмеялась, вспоминая прогулку с Халдиром, радушного виноградаря с его говорливой улыбчивой супругой, и согласно закивала. Волнение и тревоги отступили, радость снова завладела её сердцем — как и всегда в присутствии могущественного золотоволосого лорда, излучающего неизменную силу и уверенность.  
  
  
      Это счастье, уверенность и покой не покидали Эленью ещё долгие дни, скрашивая тоску от отсутствия Халдира и гася тревогу, изматывающую её сердце до появления лорда.  
      Время текло медленно, удручающе-медленно и бесконечно — ночь, утро, день, вечер… И лишь на закате, когда ладья Анур уплывала за горизонт, Эленья отворачивалась от розовеющей тонкой ниточки неба над землёй, представляла себе синюю ленту реки с крошечной лодочкой, несущейся по течению, и пыталась дотянуться до неё. Это удавалось с каждым днём всё хуже, требовало всё больших усилий.  
      А однажды не удалось совсем.  
      Она сидела в беседке на берегу Андуина с лордом Глорфиндэлем и Митрандиром, а воды реки тихо шелестели у их ног, перекатывая мелкую цветную гальку и отражая неуловимый свет небес. Но в тот миг ей показалось, что рассвет уже никогда не разольётся над головой.  
      И тогда Эленья, забыв и об осторожности, и о сидящих рядом, всем сердцем рванулась к югу — почти так, как делала всегда, почти так, как однажды подметила в действиях Элладана… Мир открылся, понёсся ей навстречу. Она словно летела над водной гладью — быстрее птицы, стремительнее стрелы, увереннее мысли. И уже с восторгом заприметив желанную цель, потянувшуюся к ней из необозримой дали, резко остановилась.  
      Чёрная тень, вспучившись мутным пузырём над противоположным берегом Андуина, разлилась густой пеленой вдоль реки и выбросила к воде полупрозрачное щупальце. Воздух вокруг с шипением сгустился, и Эленья ощутила ошеломляющий удар, словно со всего маху врезалась в непроходимую стену. Ослепнув от накатившего ужаса и тьмы, она распахнула глаза и закричала что было сил.  
      Но только немой крик с едва слышным хрипом вырвался из её груди, раздирая болью горло, выжимая из лёгких воздух, не давая вздохнуть. Девушка вскочила со скамьи, неловко взмахнула руками и закачалась, утрачивая контроль над собой, пытаясь найти опору в осыпающемся к ногам мире. Рухнув без сознания в руки Митрандира, она уже не слышала ни плеска волн, ни шелеста гальки, ни взволнованных окликов эльдар.  
      Лишь далеко-далеко, за гранью восприятия, яростно полыхало белоснежное пламя, ослабляя сжимающиеся объятия тьмы и даря надежду на ещё один вздох… 

  
**Примечания:**

  
Хир - (синд. Hir) лорд, владыка. Соотв. женскому обращению "хириль" - леди владычица.  



	18. Chapter 18

      Ослепительно-белый огонь, очертив у земли ровный круг, взметнулся высоко вверх непреодолимой стеной. Вздыбленная волна густой чернильной тьмы, не успев сдержать стремительный бег, с силой ударилась о возникшую внезапно преграду и отхлынула — глуша беззвучным воем, старательно подбирая расползающиеся во все стороны сгустки темноты и уродливые бесформенные ошмётки мутного сумрака. Шипя и бессильно грозя из-за бело-огненной границы, чёрные щупальца втягивались в общую Тень. «Словно кружева на оборвавшемся подоле», — мелькнула несвязная мысль, и, резко вздохнув, Эленья распахнула глаза.  
      После непроглядной тьмы свет нескольких фонарей, расставленных по комнате, ослепил, и она снова зажмурилась, смаргивая выступившие слёзы. Но всё же успела заметить совсем рядом расплывчатый силуэт в ореоле серебристого сияния.  
      — Я вполне справлюсь, голвэн настадрэн*, — раздался знакомый мелодичный голос, и от виска медленно потёк приятный жар. Разливаясь по лицу — от виска до скулы, по щеке к губам, вниз до подбородка — он словно плавил ледяную корку, не позволявшую шелохнуться, возвращал чувствительность коже.  
      Когда тепло спустилось к горлу, лежащая на постели Эленья дёрнулась, с хрипом втянула воздух и зашлась сухим кашлем, судорожно комкая простыни. По лицу скользнуло что-то влажное и мягкое, разнося сильный пряный запах трав, губ коснулся тёплый ободок чаши.  
      — Сого, сэль,** — властно скомандовал кто-то, и Эленья послушно попыталась проглотить влитый в рот отвар.  
      Тело снова на некоторое время скрутила судорога, от волны нахлынувшей тошноты перехватило дыхание, спазм кашля выдавил новые слёзы из её глаз. Но сознание немного прояснилось, металлический привкус крови во рту исчез, и сердце забилось ровно, разгоняя добравшееся до груди тепло по всему заледеневшему телу.  
      Эленья снова приоткрыла глаза.  
      Она лежала на неширокой койке в уже знакомом доме целителей, куда её приводила владычица Галадриэль после злосчастного ушиба. Три фонаря — у кровати, у входной двери и на столе под распахнутым окном — разливали ровный серебристый свет по просторной и чистой, пропахшей травами комнате. Склонившийся над постелью лекарь с чашей в руках выпрямился во весь рост, открывая обзор, и Эленья чуть повернула голову в сторону, осматриваясь. Две пустые койки неподалёку, высокий стеллаж с мерцающими разноцветными склянками, взволнованная Келеглим рядом с небольшим теплящимся очагом. У дальней, слабо освещённой стены виднелись ещё чьи-то высокие тёмные силуэты, но размытое зрение не позволяло в полной мере разглядеть их.  
      Тяжело и рвано дыша, девушка с усилием попыталась разомкнуть онемевшие губы.  
      «Тихо, малышка, не надо ничего говорить. Лежи тихо», — успокаивающе коснулась её мысль лорда Глорфиндэля, и Эленья затихла, не напрягая больше ни зрение, ни саднящее горло. Лишь сознание непрерывно шуршало осколками мыслей и воспоминаний, лихорадочно восстанавливая картину случившегося. В момент отчётливо всплывшей в памяти стены мрака она снова ощутила леденящий кровь ужас и беспокойно шевельнулась, но тотчас же почувствовала ласковое тёплое прикосновение к виску. «Тихо... тихо, малышка. Всё прошло». Повернув голову в другую сторону, девушка встретила внимательный взгляд лорда и глубоко вздохнула, уже от облегчения.  
      — Всё хорошо, — вслух повторил Глорфиндэль, не отнимая руки от её лица и по-прежнему даря невыразимо приятное тепло замёрзшему телу, — всё уже позади.  
      Она слабо шевельнула головой, ткнувшись лбом в его ладонь, устало прикрыла глаза. Сил не было даже на мысли, что трепыхались и заполошно метались вопреки вливающейся извне уверенности и ровному сиянию белого огня, надёжно оградившему от уползающей тьмы. «Спи, малышка. Спи спокойно».  
      Густой туман забвения чуть колыхнулся где-то совсем рядом, предлагая отдохнуть в мягких уютных объятиях, и Эленья потянулась на баюкающий зов, страстно желая забыть всё пережитое и открыть глаза только в золотом сиянии Анор. В ставшей привычной спальне, в кольце тёплых рук...  
      В последний миг край плывущего сознания зацепился за дрогнувший голос Келеглим:  
      — Что с ней?.. Что происходит?..  
      — Не могу с уверенностью сказать, но очень схоже с Чёрным Дыханием, — негромко ответил целитель, и Эленья напряглась, изо всех сил пытаясь уловить суть разговора эльдар.  
      — Здесь? Ты уверен? — откуда-то издалека произнёс невидимый Митрандир.  
      Чуть помедлив с ответом, целитель вздохнул:  
      — Нет. Не уверен. И я никогда не встречал ничего подобного. Даже тогда, у Дагорлад...  
      — Мы под защитой владык! — воскликнула Келеглим, громко звякнув чем-то у очага и на миг возвращая к себе расплывающееся внимание Эленьи. — Откуда оно может быть здесь?!  
      — Не мне напоминать тебе, Келеглим, **что** стоит на другом берегу реки, — Глорфиндэль властно положил конец разгорающемуся спору.  
      — Но она не покидала Лотлориэн! — упрямо стояла на своём Келеглим. — Клянусь вам! Ни разу с момента приезда к нам её нога не ступала за границы оберегаемых земель...  
      Резким взмахом руки лорд остановил порывистые слова отчаявшейся эллет и слегка шевельнул пальцами у лба Эленьи, откинув с её лица прядь спутавшихся волос.  
      — Не стоит спорить, — негромко произнёс он в сторону эльфийки и тут же добавил, словно желая сгладить повисшую неловкую тишину: — Твои слова не вызывают сомнений, Келеглим. Но всё же будь добра, передай владыкам то, что сказал целитель.  
      Лёгкий шелест платья сопроводил уход эллет, из приоткрывшейся двери пахнуло прохладой, и Эленья с наслаждением полной грудью вдохнула сладкий воздух, уже не ощущая ни боли, ни удушья.  
      — Значит, не покидала... — многозначительно протянул целитель недоверчивым тоном, заставляя Эленью встрепенуться.  
      Переведя взгляд на лекаря, девушка попыталась отрицательно качнуть головой, но лорд удержал её от резких движений.  
      — Лежи тихо, малышка, не дёргайся. Закрывай глаза и спи. Тебе надо отдохнуть. — Слова лорда всё дальше уводили сознание Эленьи, но пугающей тьмы за границей реальности больше не было. Как не было и гнетущего тошнотворного ужаса, и густых тягучих мороков. Яркий свет безжалостно выжигал любые порождения ночи, а рука у лба дарила тепло и уверенность.  
      Смежив веки, Эленья ощутила падение — с высоты, в глубину... в бездну. Она ещё попыталась противиться увлекающей за собой власти и силе, но это становилось всё сложнее и сложнее. И наконец проваливаясь в навеянный травами и чарами сон, её напряжённый до предела слух уловил последние обрывки разговора оставшихся в комнате эльдар.  
      — Не покидала... ни пешком, ни верхом, — в раздумьях бормотал Митрандир. — Возможно...  
      — Но есть и другие способы пересечь рубежи, — голос лорда плыл за ней следом, словно лодочка — мягко покачиваясь на глади моря, рождённого напевными и уже неразличимыми словами целителя.  
      — Я не учил её этому... — образ кивающего головой озадаченного Митрандира возник перед её глазами, вызвав непрошеную улыбку.  
      — Это моя вина, — Элладан ответил сдавленно и глухо, отделяясь от тех силуэтов, что неразборчивыми пятнами вырисовывались всё это время на дальней стене комнаты. — Я показал этот способ. Однажды... — Сын Эльронда подошёл ближе к лорду Глорфиндэлю, и словно новая капля света влилась в окружающую Эленью стену сияния. — Моя вина...  
      — Хватит, Элладан, ни к чему сейчас ни подобные разговоры, ни сожаления, — оборвал его покаянную речь Митрандир.  
      И тотчас же замолчал сам, остановленный лёгким смешком лорда:  
      — Похоже, что кто-то взялся за наставление ученицы не с того конца. И не теми вопросами занимался две зимы. — Митрандир неразборчиво хмыкнул, не оспаривая его слова. Глорфиндэль продолжил: — И наверное стоило начинать ваши занятия не с огненных развлечений со светильниками.  
      — Хорошо-хорошо, мой друг, — быстро произнёс маг, — я всё исправлю, обещаю. Признаю, что ошибся…  
      Всплеснув руками, Митрандир зацепил прислонённый к своему стулу посох. Тот гулко стукнул по столу, царапнул подоконник, едва не вышибив оконное стекло, но так и не грохнул о пол, подхваченный целителем. Маг смущённо заворочался на своём месте, бормоча в бороду невнятные извинения.  
      — Курить можешь только за пределами этих комнат, почтенный истар, — не меняя напевного тона строго выговорил целитель, и Митрандир зашуршал одеждами, направляясь к выходу.  
      — Обещаю, мэллон, — донеслось уже из-за открывшейся двери, — я найду решение. И постараюсь сделать всё, от меня зависящее…  
      — Посмотрим, Митрандир, — отозвался лорд, — мы все во многом были неправы. Но я думаю, что ещё не поздно всё исправить. Нужно только не пропустить тень…  
       _Не пропустить тень… не допустить… Нельзя допустить, чтобы живущий за рекою мрак накрыл эту землю — ласковую, цветущую, вечно юную… Никогда…_  
      Протянув полупрозрачную невесомую руку, Эленья насторожено коснулась бело-огненного защитного круга и усмехнулась ощущениям — мерцающее сияние игриво лизнуло пальцы, обволокло ладонь и мягко потянуло за собой, закруживая. Бережно и в то же время настойчиво, приглашая к неведомому танцу и вызывая яркие воспоминания о долгой чарующей ночи на талане владык…  
      Не допустить…  
      Сделав шаг, другой, девушка соскользнула в забытьё, всем существом сливаясь с волнующимся белым светом, черпая в нём надежду и покорно отдавая себя непреодолимой силе, закрывающей дорогу бессильно ёжащемуся и скалящемуся мраку за защитной стеной…  
___________________________  
* мудрый целитель  
** пей, девочка  
  


* * *

  
      — Это невозможно, сестра! — обычно мелодичный голос лорда Глорфиндэля прозвучал чуть более резко и громко, выведя Эленью из состояния полусна-полубеспамятства, в котором она пребывала — несколько последних часов, дней или же недель, она не смогла бы с уверенностью сказать. — Невозможно... — уже тише добавил лорд, приближаясь к постели Эленьи.  
      — Это так, брат. Я уверена, — бархатисто-низкий голос владычицы Галадриэль звучал успокаивающе, но с нотками лёгкой укоризны. — Абсолютно уверена. Я почувствовала и поняла это только сегодня ночью. Да и не только я... Почему тогда, ты думаешь, все наши усилия вернуть её к жизни пропадают зря? Талгарас — лучший целитель в наших землях, — и тебе ли не знать о его способностях? — но и он не в силах сейчас что-либо изменить. И ответ кроется только в одном...  
      Владычица резко оборвала фразу, не договорив, при одном только взгляде на тихо лежащую в постели девушку.  
      Эленья была бледна и слаба, дышала неглубоко и часто. И выглядела непривычно — обычно светлая кожа, казалось, еще сильнее побелела и истончилась, глаза ярко горели лихорадочным блеском то ли восторга, то ли радостного возбуждения, и казалось, что вся её хрупкая фигурка источает слабый серебристый свет.  
      Владычица приблизилась к молчаливо наблюдающей за присутствующими девушке и присела на край её койки.  
      — Дитя, зачем? Что ты делаешь? — прошептала она, вглядываясь в бесконечную глубину зелёных глаз, где, казалось, кружили серебристые метели ослепительно-ярких искр. — Остановись...  
      — Я не могу, — почти беззвучно выдохнула Эленья. Её голос безлико прошелестел, почти как осыпающиеся за окном золотые листья, и слабая улыбка скользнула по бескровным губам. — Это... это мне не подчиняется... и это выше моих сил. Я не властна уже...  
      — Я ведь просил тебя! — подлетевший справа лорд резко опустил ей руку на плечо и, хмурясь, всмотрелся в лицо, убеждаясь в правоте владычицы. Кому до конца открываются те силы, что хранят покой этих лесов? Кому подчиняются? И кому, как не мудрой Галадриэль, понять, что происходит с выстроенными ею же защитными рубежами... — Я предупреждал тебя не ввязываться в то, о чём не имеешь представления! Не играть с теми силами, что выше твоих знаний и понимания!  
      — Я не играла, отец, — тихо ответила Эленья на его отповедь. — Это вышло случайно... Но пусть... пусть лучше будет так. И пусть мои силы тоже помогут...  
      — О бессмысленной помощи тебя просили меньше всего! — воскликнул лорд.  
      Эленья устало прикрыла глаза, не желая видеть его пугающий кипящий гнев, и подняла руку, стирая снова появившуюся на лице кровь. Её губ коснулся ободок чаши, и она безропотно отпила поднесённый целителем отвар, на время заглушающий болезненную пульсацию в висках.  
      — И меньше всего мы здесь желаем видеть тебя в таком состоянии, — донеслось от входной двери, и вошёл Митрандир.  
      Ощутив, как в комнате словно сгустился воздух, Эленья приоткрыла глаза. Маг, лорд и владычица явно вели о чём-то беззвучный разговор, и девушка заподозрила неладное. Шевельнулась в постели, прилагая усилия, чтобы приподняться на подушках, но её опередил громкий оклик лорда:  
      — Элладан! — Глорфиндэль стремительно выпрямился и, едва на пороге мелькнула тень Эльрондиона, скомандовал: — Распорядись конюшим седлать Тиннара! — Едва заметно кивнул в ответ на вскинутую в вопросе бровь принца и отрывисто бросил: — Самое позднее, через час...  
      Сын Эльронда скрылся за дверью, а Эленья изумлённо выдохнула:  
      — Что?!  
      — Мы уезжаем, немедленно! Пока ещё не поздно, и пока есть возможность и время, — жёстко отрезал лорд.  
      — Я никуда не поеду! — запротестовала девушка, не веря услышанному. Но Глорфиндэль уже покинул комнату, и отрывистые распоряжения посыпались снаружи дома целителей, поднимая суету спешных приготовлений. Эленья недоверчиво повернулась к всё также сидящей рядом владычице: — Но... Прошу... прошу... это невозможно... позвольте мне остаться...  
      — Так будет лучше, дитя. Лучше для всех, — мягко ответила Галадриэль, ласково поглаживая ошеломлённую Эленью по щеке. И, не в силах противиться ни её взгляду, ни голосу, ни прикосновению, девушка умолкла, с ужасом осознавая бесполезность любой мольбы.  
      Лишь крупные слёзы, как яркие чистые адаманты, покатились из глаз, прокладывая блестящие дорожки по неестественно-бледному, осунувшемуся лицу...  


* * *

  
      Резвые неутомимые кони стремительно летели по каменистой долине, отмеряя мили полуразрушеной дороги подгорного народа, что терялась вдали за вырастающими из тумана отрогами и зубцами Хитаэглир. Только-только просыпающаяся от зимней спячки земля дышала сыростью, не успевая прогреваться за короткий ещё день, но кое-где на пригорках и древних курганах уже зеленела юная трава — ещё почти невидимая, колючая и блёклая, но всё же разбавляющая красками тоскливо-серый пейзаж долины Нандухирион. На горизонте всё выше поднимался укрытый вечно белой шапкой Карадрас. А вскоре на склонах гор замаячили и сверкающие серебристыми водопадами ступени Димрил.  
      Лорд Глорфиндэль торопился. Он едва дождался спешно собраных мастеров-галадрим, которые навели временный мост через Келебрант, и покинул Лотлориэн кратчайшей дорогой, выбрав перевал Карадрас.  
      Эленья ехала с ним, — и отнюдь не добровольно, — Тиннар рысил рядом, временами бросая на хозяйку укоризненные взгляды и терпеливо дожидаясь от неё хоть какого-то ответа. Эленья молчала. Замкнувшись в своих эмоциях, она боялась любого вопроса со стороны эльдар, боялась не удержаться от криков, слёз или опрометчивых слов — но они молчали. Даже Элладан. Временами бросая взгляды назад, сын владыки ехал рядом с лордом, ни словом, ни мыслью не выдавая своё настроение. Но Эленья и без того знала, чего эльда ищет и ждёт — Эльрохира не было с ними. Второй Эльрондион умчался на юг, к границам Лориэна, пообещав нагнать отряд лорда в пути.  
      Ночь перед самым перевалом, куда вывела гигантская лестница, отряд лорда провёл на небольшом пятачке перед узкой тропинкой, жмущейся к краю склона над бездной гулкого ущелья. Небольшое углубление в стене скал, которое едва ли можно было назвать пещерой, не могло дать приюта всем стражам и их лошадям, но всё же с ледяными порывами ветра немного справлялось.  
      Было холодно, пугающе холодно. И воспоминания о снежных вершинах не давали Эленье покоя. Она не пыталась уже ни храбриться, ни изображать гордое безразличие — слёзы хлынули из глаз непрерывным жгучим потоком, горяча замёрзшие щёки, сразу же, как лорд снял её с коня и усадил у разведённого воинами огня. Мягкое тепло скользнуло на плечи, и она закрыла лицо руками, утирая солёные дорожки мехом накинутого Элладаном плаща.  
      — Эленья… — негромко позвал эльда, выбрав момент, когда всхлипывания чуть утихли, — Эленья, позволь сказать тебе несколько слов.  
      — Не нужно мне ничего говорить, Элладан, — глухо отозвалась девушка, не открывая спрятанного в плаще лица. — Ты не сможешь открыть мне ничего нового. Уже не сможешь…  
      Он не отступился. Присел рядом, ковырнул в костре веткой, рассыпая искры и жар разломившегося полена.  
      — Ну что ж, зато ты заговорила, — негромко обронил он. — И к тому же явно избавилась от влияния тех сил, с которыми не смогла совладать…  
      Эленья промолчала, а Элладан усмехнулся:  
      — Ты ведь и сама понимаешь, что не нужно было…  
      Она не дала ему договорить:  
      — Не нужно? А что нужно? И кому?! Мне нужно было остаться там!  
      Эльда промолчал, а Эленья вскинула голову и резко заговорила, выбрасывая скопившиеся в сердце обвинения:  
      — Вы спасли меня тогда, помогли сейчас, вы заботитесь обо мне и предупреждаете малейшие желания. Но я не прошу!.. не прошу ни о чём… Я хотела всего лишь… — не договорив, девушка всхлипнула и уронила голову на скрещенные руки: — Зачем?! Зачем мне всё, если нет главного?  
      — Эленья, у тебя всё есть…  
      — У меня всё **было** , Элладан! Теперь… зачем мне теперь жизнь, в которой ничего нет?  
      — Ты не знаешь, что говоришь сейчас, сэль, — спокойно отозвался эльда. — Это не ты... это голос твоего гнева, усталости и тоски.  
      — А что говорит в тебе, Элладан? — девушка вскинула голову, сверля собеседника пронзительно-проницательным взглядом. — Или ты думаешь, я не замечаю, как ты оглядываешься в поисках брата? А где он сейчас? И что говорит в нём?.. — Она выждала несколько мгновений, наблюдая за эльфом, и насмешливо скривилась: — И когда это же «что-то» заговорит в тебе? Когда оно потребует твоих усилий? И на что, на какие жертвы, ты будешь готов пойти?..  
      Элладан молчал. Эленья вскочила на ноги и сверху вниз взглянула на него:  
      — Легко жить, слушая голос разума. И твоё счастье, Элладан, что голос сердца для тебя всё ещё молчит. Наверное, я ошиблась в тот наш разговор… Твоё сердце с тобой, как и всегда. Хотя… ты ведь можешь и подождать… Что для тебя сотня-другая лет, если не йен?  
      Он по-прежнему молчал, а она склонилась ближе, вглядываясь в холодную глубину серых глаз:  
      — Но у меня их нет. Для меня важен не только каждый день, но даже каждый удар сердца. Я — не эльдэ. И я не могу ждать…  
      Круто развернувшись, Эленья отошла в тень — тяжело дыша, глотая непролитые слёзы. Невесть откуда появившийся Тиннар ласково ткнулся ей в плечо, и она в ответ потрепала шелковистую гриву, кроша в пальцах кусок дорожной лепёшки, незаметно подсунутый Элладаном.  
  
  
      Ночь расплывалась над миром. Цеплялась чернильными облаками за зубцы гор, тонула тенями в бездне озера на дне долины у подножия Хитаэглир, серебрила звёздами купол небес.  
      Эленья не спала, слушая напевы эльдар, грея у огня руки, рассеянно покусывая хлеб. И всей душой стремясь дотянуться до невидимого её взору Золотого леса — притихшего, спокойного, не отзывающегося ни на мольбы, ни на желания… Как и обнимающая его Великая река.  
      Эльрохир объявился под утро. Перекинулся парой скупых фраз с братом и лордом Глорфиндэлем и встал рядом с ними в строй воинов, въезжающих на узкий карниз над пропастью.  
      Эленья верхом на Тиннаре безучастно ехала рядом с лордом, уже не пытаясь достучаться до онемевших лесов Лаурелиндоренана…  



	19. Chapter 19

      Белый шпиль первой сторожевой башни Имладриса, пронзая сумрак лесистого склона, возносился к ярко синеющему весеннему небу. Чистую лазурь чертили быстрые соколы, охотящиеся и играющие у луговины Бруинен. Воздух над долиной чуть подрагивал от тающих туманов и тёрпко пах хвоей. Гул водопадов, подзабытый за время жизни в Лориэне, слышался даже здесь, на развилке едва заметной тропы над обрывом.  
      Остановившись рядом с лордом Глорфиндэлем, Эленья бросила на долину равнодушный взгляд. Втайне она надеялась, что при виде волшебно-прекрасной земли поселившаяся в сердце боль отпустит, а тяжесть растает — растворится в гуле воды, улетит вслед за порывами горного ветра, смоется быстрыми струями холодных ручьёв. Но так не случилось. Фэа не встрепенулась, не сбросила оковы тоски, и сердце молчало. Оно словно не слышало призывного голоса весны, не хотело замечать расцветающей жизни и не подпевало ни воде, ни траве, ни ветру. Оно желало слышать только голос леса — но не этого, зелёного и просыпающегося от зимней спячки, а другого — древнего, золотого... и внезапно онемевшего...  
      — Элладан!.. послушай... — голос Эльрохира проник сквозь ватную пелену тоскливых раздумий Эленьи.  
      Оглянувшись, девушка удивлённо моргнула несколько раз, пытаясь понять происходящее: сыновья Эльронда о чём-то быстро и тихо говорили, остановившись на развилке тропы и пропуская вперёд воинов лорда. Элладан упрямо мотнул головой, криво усмехнулся и положил руку брату на плечо, отвечая на взволнованный взгляд. Лорд Глорфиндэль завернул своего коня и направился к близнецам, сделав знак воинам продолжать путь. Несколько коротких фраз, лёгкий кивок, и сыновья Эльронда слаженно свернули на уводящую из долины тропу.  
      — Сыновья владыки не едут в Имладрис? — Эленья отвлеклась от своих мыслей и бед и, когда лорд поравнялся с ней, не удержалась от вопроса.  
      — По словам Элладана, у него есть неотложные дела. — Глорфиндэль взмахом указал на дорогу, приглашая продолжать путь. Она тронула Тиннара, послушно выезжая на тропу к крепости и рассеянно оглядываясь на скрывшихся за поворотом дороги близнецов. — В землях эдайн за северными холмами, — словно издали донеслись до неё слова лорда сквозь хлынувшие потоком мысли сына владыки.  
      «Ты была права в тот наш разговор, Эленья. И права сейчас, — Элладан как обычно легко нашёл пути к сознанию девушки, даже несмотря на её подавленное и замкнутое состояние. — Есть то, что не может ждать. И то, что не следует откладывать на неопределённое время. В моём присутствии здесь и сейчас нет необходимости. Я хочу уехать... ненадолго. Мы скоро вернёмся, сэль. И я надеюсь, что к нашему возвращению твоя фэа обретёт покой. Эти земли лечат, Эленья. Просто слушай…»  
      «Счастливого пути, Элладан, — остановила Эленья мысленный разговор. — Надеюсь, твои неотложные дела разрешатся благополучно». Придержав Тиннара, она оглянулась на лорда:  
      — Могу я проехаться до берёзовой рощи?  
      Глорфиндэль согласно кивнул, и Эленья вихрем сорвалась с места — конь взвился на дыбы, круто разворачиваясь по требованию хозяйки, и понёсся по склону вверх, где шумели зеленеющие молодой листвой кроны и негромко журчал среди камней ручеёк. Сожаления и сочувствия в проводивших её взглядах она уже не видела.  
      Лорд задумчиво потрепал гриву своего Асфалота и продолжил путь к перекинутому над обрывом узкому мосту, попутно отправив следом за Эленьей одного из молчаливых, неуловимых словно тень воинов.  
  
  
      Долгая прогулка в одиночестве сильно утомила девушку. Утомила, но так и не принесла желаемого успокоения ни сердцу, ни мыслям. За три часа Эленья объехала почти все любимые места поблизости крепости — поднялась до истоков ручья, посидела у осыпи над обрывом, прошлась по обновлённой роще, слушая, как играет с крошечными, еще липкими листочками сладкий ветер. Но так и не решилась повернуть на восток, к пещерам — слишком сильно рвалось сердце от тоски и воспоминаний.  
      Конечно, ей не удалось совсем незамеченной въехать в крепость — стража у ворот никогда не теряла из виду ни окрестные леса, ни дорогу, — но всё же шумной суеты и множества встречающих избежать удалось. Спешившись и отвечая на приветствия эльдар у ворот, Эленья погладила шею довольного Тиннара и передала его в руки поджидающего конюха.  
      — Хорошо, хоть кто-то счастлив сегодняшним днём, — пробормотала она невнятно и медленно побрела по аллее к восточной части парка.  
      Странные ощущения обуревали её. Всё вокруг было знакомым до мелочей, и в то же самое время казалось далёким, позабытым и ненужным — цветы, семена которых она собирала пол лета в горах и рассеяла осенью у дорожки, дали дружные всходы и тянулись к солнечному теплу, обещая вскоре укутать плотным ковром валуны у тропы. Подрезанный ею розовый куст — слабая попытка повторить искусство садовников Имладриса — успешно перезимовал и уже покрылся свежей зеленью, вопреки её опасениям и усмешкам Эллотмериль. Даже на опоре беседки трепыхалась от ветра тонкая ленточка, которой она подвязала всегда спадающий в оконный проём вьюнок...  
      Эленья вздохнула. Тишина парка начинала тяготить, не давая ожидаемого успокоения, да и в дом идти не хотелось. Она немного поколебалась и свернула к ажурной беседке у дорожки. Отвела в сторону прикрывающие вход лозы, вошла в полутёмный проём и присела на скамью. Фонтанчик в центре весело журчал, по-прежнему расплёскивая жемчужные струи на синие переливчатые плитки. Пахло дождём, землёй и зеленью. Уронив голову на скрещенные руки, Эленья снова тяжело вздохнула.  
      — Мне кажется, я имею полное право сейчас обидеться, — раздался знакомый звонкий голос, и на Эленью упала тень.  
      — Не нужно, — выговорила девушка, не поднимая головы.  
      — А по-моему, нужно, — капризно и настойчиво повторил тот же голос, и Эленья невольно усмехнулась, представив лицо подруги с упрямо сжатыми губами и надменно вскинутыми бровями.  
      — Прости, Эллотмериль, прости. Я... — Эленья встала и тут же оказалась в её объятиях.  
      — Я скучала, Эленья, — отбросив шутки, прошептала эльфийка, цепким взглядом целителя разглядывая бледную и осунувшуюся девушку. — Ужасно! Ты выглядишь ужасно! — воскликнула она, усаживая Эленью назад на скамью.  
      Та нервно засмеялась и хмыкнула:  
      — Спасибо. Но я могу...  
      — ...порадовать меня как целителя... — непререкаемым тоном перебила её Эллотмериль. — И выпить отвар, который я тебе принесу. Надеюсь, за эти месяцы ты не забыла, где самые лучшие целители?  
      — В Имладрисе... — послушно согласилась Эленья, втайне радуясь нарочито-беззаботной болтовне подруги. Меньше всего ей сейчас хотелось серьёзных разговоров, расспросов или сочувственных взглядов.  
      Эллет ушла, а Эленья снова опустила голову на скрещенные на столе руки, вслушиваясь в журчание воды. И сама не поняла, как провалилась в тяжёлый сон.  
      Разбудил её тихий шорох неподалёку, и она резко вскинулась, едва не опрокинув стоящий под рукой бокал. Беседку заливало ярким светом переползшее к закату солнце, знакомый розоватый отвар Эллотмериль переливался золотистыми искрами в резном стекле, а плечи и спину Эленьи согревал накинутый поверх собственного ещё один плащ. Лорд Глорфиндэль со вторым бокалом в руках сидел напротив, вытянув ноги и откинувшись на спинку скамьи.  
      — Твоя комната давно готова, Эленья. И я слышал, что отдыхать удобнее в кровати, — без тени улыбки произнёс он, наблюдая за девушкой.  
      Эленья закусила губу, стараясь не кривиться от боли в онемевших руках, и попыталась перевести дыхание, борясь с головокружением. Лорд встал.  
      — Почему?.. почему мне так плохо?.. — Эленья закрыла лицо руками, не в силах выдержать его пристальный взгляд.  
      — Потому, что удар, под который ты подставилась, был слишком силён — вообще чудо, что ты осталась жива, Эленья! Потому, что не стоит вмешиваться в то, в чём не разбираешься. И потому, что ты влюблена, малышка, — уже мягче закончил он, протягивая ей руку, — а любовь никогда не несёт одни лишь радости.  
      Девушка поднялась на ноги, воспользовавшись предложенной помощью, и смягчившийся лорд раскрыл ей объятия. Она подалась вперёд, спрятав лицо на его плече, и глухо выговорила:  
      — Прости... не сердись на меня и прости, адар...  
      — Мы уже говорили с тобой когда-то об этом, Эленья. Ты помнишь? — Она кивнула в ответ и тяжело вздохнула. Лорд поправил на её плечах плащ и потянул к выходу: — Идём. Я распорядился принести нам ужин в дом. Тебе нужно нормально поесть и спокойно отдохнуть.  
      — А потом?.. — с горечью и тоской переспросила она, представляя бесконечную череду одиноких дней и ночей в просторной спальне с полупрозрачными занавесями на окнах и перемигивающимися в арочном проёме звёздами. — Что будет потом?  
      — А потом нужно разобраться в твоих возможностях, воспоминаниях и путешествиях, в том числе и за границы Лотлориэна. — Глорфиндэль вышел из беседки и направился к возвышающемуся в конце аллеи дому, ведя за собой притихшую Эленью. — И тебе необходимо усвоить некоторые правила...  
      Он приостановился, окинул девушку задумчивым взглядом и снова пошёл вперёд.  
      — Митрандир вряд ли объявится раньше осени. Элладан сейчас тоже не помощник... Владыка Эльронд и без того имеет достаточно сложностей, требующих его участия. Поэтому, думаю, я сам разъясню тебе кое-что из того, с чем можно столкнуться в Незримом. Но, — он чуть повысил голос, безошибочно различив встрепенувшийся в девушке интерес, и строго закончил: — до этого ты должна восстановить силы и ни в коем случае — ты слышишь меня?! — ни в коем случае не делать никаких самостоятельных попыток вмешиваться в то, чего не понимаешь!  
      — Хорошо, отец, — тихо ответила Эленья.  
      Лорд недоверчиво взглянул на неё, нахмурился и снова остановился, словно вспомнив о чём-то важном:  
      — Возьми, это тебе. — В протянутой ладони лорда-командующего ослепительно сверкнули радужные брызги шлифованных алмазов, переливчато заиграла на солнце паутинка невесомого звёздного шлейфа, между пальцев скользнула змейка тонкой цепочки, продетой в изящную подвеску.  
      — Но...  
      — Это не украшение, Эленья, — отмахнулся Глорфиндэль от любых её возражений. — Вернее, не совсем украшение. И ты со временем поймёшь это сама. Носи и никогда не снимай, — добавил он, застёгивая цепочку на её шее. Придирчиво взглянув на засиявшую поверх запылённой дорожной одежды звезду, он негромко добавил: — Никогда не снимай. Может быть, если бы эта вещь попала к тебе до поездки, всё сейчас было бы по-иному...  
      Эленья недоумённо взглянула на него и осторожно коснулась звезды. По груди растеклось ласковое щекотливое тепло, проникло под кожу холодных рук, пробежалось вверх и расцвело горячим цветком где-то у сердца. Она опустила голову и с удивлением вгляделась в разливающееся из-под руки сияние — словно удивительно-прекрасное изделие внезапно ожило на её груди и зажило собственной жизнью, подчиняя свой ритм биению её сердца...  
  


* * *

  
  
      Опустевшие и обезлюдевшие холмы северного королевства эдайн тоже встречали свою весну — очередное возвращение жизни и тепла в уставшие от снегов и морозов земли. Ночи ещё дышали холодными испарениями и туманами, утренние заморозки облизывали склоны, но всё же молодая трава упрямо пробивалась к свету и теплу, а болота вокруг Четвуда медленно но верно превращались в непролазные топи, оглашаемые лишь комариным звоном и лягушачьими концертами.  
      Элладан и Эльрохир свернули с тракта на север и углубились в дикие земли сразу за Последним мостом. Они торопились, стремясь избежать окончательного таяния болот и разлива рек. Здешние места были им прекрасно знакомы; ни в припасах, ни в ночлеге под крышами редких ферм нужды у них не было. И близнецы дали волю резвым коням, стремясь поскорее достичь затерянного у дороги старого дома, куда так рвался в последние недели Элладан. Эльрохир лишь искоса поглядывал на брата, но молчал — не препятствовал в его стремлении и не перечил, прекрасно ощущая и настроение, и мысли, и тревоги близнеца. Не часто доводилось видеть его таким. Чем меньше миль оставалось до цели, тем сильнее мрачнел, хмурился и уходил в себя Элладан, словно ведя незримый спор и разбирая неясные противоречия.  
      Высокая ограда одинокого дома с расколотым деревом напротив ворот предстала взорам эльдар уже к рассвету четвёртого дня пути — они спешили, а старая дорога благоволила братьям, не чиня препятствий и ровно стелясь под копыта скакунов. Поначалу сыновья Эльронда не обратили особого внимания ни на близкий волчий вой среди холмов, ни на спугнутую стаю ворон, ни на отсутствие малейших проблесков огня вдоль дороги. Лишь когда вместо покатой крыши двухэтажного дома из-за ограды выглянули покосившиеся балки и обнажённая труба очага, они в изумлении переглянулись.  
      Элладан первым слетел с коня и устремился к прикрытым воротам. Тяжёлая, разбухшая за зиму створка неохотно заскрипела, поддаваясь его рукам, и сдвинулась, увязая в раскисшей земле. Эльда издал сдавленный звук, исчезая в глубине пожарища. За зиму запах гари приутих, зеленеющая ива стыдливо прикрыла ветвями почерневший колодец и каменную скамью, кое-где сквозь покрывшую двор сажу пробивалась молодая трава. Но в руинах уже успели похозяйничать и вороньё, и волки, растащив останки мёртвых по пепелищу. И нельзя уже было с уверенностью сказать, кто именно нашёл свой конец за высокой оградой выжженного двора…  
      Выкатившееся из-за горизонта солнце в полной мере явило братьям картину разыгравшейся трагедии, расчертило чёрный двор ещё более густыми тенями. Заглянувший за ворота ветер стряхнул пригоршню золы с остатков лестницы, под поваленной балкой что-то ярко блеснуло. Эльрохир осторожно приблизился, выверяя каждый шаг и старательно обходя обезображенные останки, и вытащил из пожарища кинжал — работы наугрим, великолепно сбалансированный, острый, лёгкий и тонкий, с украшенной резьбой костяной рукояткой. В последний раз виденный братьями на оружейной стойке у входа в дом…  
      Элладан взял найденное оружие из рук Эльрохира, отвернулся от сгоревшего дома и медленно направился к воротам. Остановился у колодца, поднял вверх лицо, с явным отвращением вдыхая тяжёлый воздух, прикрыл сверкающие ледяным серебром глаза. Брат тихо тронул его плечо:  
      — Элладан...  
      Резко взмахнув рукой, Элладан швырнул кинжал — молниеносно, почти без замаха. Сталь со свистом взрезала воздух, зазвенела и почти по самую рукоять вонзилась в ворота. Эльрохир проводил бросок взглядом, но не двинулся с места, оставаясь рядом с братом.  
      — Элладан, поехали отсюда...  
      Тот лишь хмуро кивнул, не размыкая плотно сомкнутых губ, и быстро зашагал к оставленному за воротами коню. Эльрохир догнал его уже на дороге:  
      — Здесь, милях в десяти-пятнадцати, есть убежище дунэдайн, и к западу несколько ферм. Можно попытаться выяснить там, что случилось с...  
      — Мы и так знаем, что здесь случилось! — процедил в ответ Элладан. — Случилось то, чего я боялся с самого отъезда отсюда! — Он хлопнул коня по шее, направляя его движение, и во весь опор рванул по дороге к югу.  
      — Элладан, ты куда?! — окликнул его брат, спешно разворачивая своего скакуна и пытаясь предугадать действия замкнувшегося в себе Элладана. — Стой! Нам в другую сторону!  
      — Возвращайся домой, Эльрохир, я должен ехать в Митлонд. Там их дом. Куда им ещё идти?  
      — Давай сначала...  
      — У меня нет времени проверять окрестные фермы, я хочу убедиться сам!  
      — Хорошо же, как пожелаешь! — в сердцах воскликнул Эльрохир, кляня обуявшее брата глупое упрямство и втайне надеясь всё же уговорить его одуматься и прислушаться к голосу разума.  
      Но когда Элладан, кроша копытами скакуна старые плиты, скрылся за холмом в тучах пыли, второй Эльрондион лишь скрипнул зубами и пустил коня в галоп, стремясь догнать близнеца.  
      Они снова спешили. Летели молча, не сходя с ровного пути и не скрываясь от чужих глаз, оставляя за спиной фермы, поселения и деревушки людей. И долго потом ещё по тавернам селяне передавали друг другу сплетни, а менестрели слагали песни о звездооких эльфах с чёрными как ночь волосами, носящихся наперегонки с ветром по древним дорогам пустынных земель...  
  
  
      Двухэтажный дом с двумя башенками по углам фасада, притаившийся в роскошном саду у подножия южных отрогов Эрэд Луин, молча встретил приезд двух нежданных гостей. Не звенел молот в кузне под навесом мастерских, не вился над крышами дымок очагов, и никто не вышел к крыльцу на настойчивый стук в закрытые массивные двери. Лишь тени старых дубов гуляли по аллее, шелестела прошлогодняя листва в беседке позади дома, и приглядывающие за конюшней соседи сообщили, что никто из бродяг-хозяев так и не объявлялся с отъезда Мэллерин.  
      В Митлонде тоже не нашлось никаких известий — выслушав вопросы Эльрондионов, владыка Кирдан лишь сокрушённо покачал головой. Мэллерин не видел никто с прошлой весны... От её родных вестей не было ещё дольше... Глубокая тень сожаления разливалась в душе Элладана, глуша доводы разума, и мастер-корабел с грустью проводил в новый путь не пожелавших задержаться гостей.  
      Уезжали они на закате. Покидали неприветливый берег, где бушевала разыгравшаяся стихия, и волны яростно вгрызались в пляж под несмолкаемый плач чаек. Задержавшись на вершине утёса, напряжённо вглядываясь в тёмное беснующееся море у прикрывающих бухту скал, Элладан не видел ничего — ни косых секущих струй дождя, ни разрывающих небо молний, ни алых переливов воды у горизонта... ни сочувствия на лице владыки Митлонда.  
      Подъехавший Эльрохир тронул плечо брата, привлекая внимание:  
      — Может быть, теперь ты готов выслушать меня, тор?  
      Элладан закрыл лицо рукой, стирая долетающие даже сюда солёные брызги моря, и глухо отозвался:  
      — Я слушаю тебя, Эльрохир.  
      — Едем домой, Элладан. — Получив молчание вместо ответа, он настойчиво продолжил: — Едем в Имладрис, сей же час. Если и есть какие-то вести, то дунэдайн донесут их отцу. Если же нет — мы сделаем то, что я предлагал сразу. Осмотрим каждый дом и каждое убежище в холмах и пустошах. Ничто не может исчезнуть бесследно...  
      Элладан снова промолчал, тронул коня и направился за братом, бросив последний взгляд на вздыбленное море — чёрное и безумное, как угнездившаяся в сердце боль.  



	20. Chapter 20

      Выйдя на поросшую ежевикой поляну, южный край которой занимали мшистые валуны, а северный упирался в узкий и высокий, с земли похожий на шпиль, утёс, Эленья остановилась и внимательно прислушалась. Не первый раз уже за последнюю неделю её бесцельные прогулки-блуждания по долине приводили к этому месту. И не первый раз какое-то странное ощущение заставляло насторожиться, прислушаться и отбросить тоскливую задумчивость.  
      Чуть больше двух недель прошло с её возвращения в Имладрис. Чуть больше двух недель жизни в доме лорда военачальника, подчинённой отныне жёсткой дисциплине и распорядку — ранний подъём, тренировки на клинках с Фэрэдиром или его отцом, завтрак, время, которое лорд Глорфиндэль выкраивал для бесед, обед, отдых… В глубине души Эленья была даже рада — меньше времени оставалось для одиночества, настойчиво скребущегося в двери комнаты. И лишь когда солнце переползало к закату, она оставалась наедине с мыслями и тоской. Общий зал и садовые фонтаны, где собирались эльдар и всегда звучала то музыка, то напевы менестрелей, она старалась обходить дальней дорогой — словно боялась, что чарующие слух мелодии приглушат и развеют все лелеемые в душе тревоги, противоречия и обиды. Эллотмериль несколько дней наблюдала за Эленьей — молча, без упрёков и утешительных бесед, — а потом стала ненавязчиво и незаметно уводить на прогулки. Почти как раньше… но для Эленьи разница была уже слишком разительна. И совсем не хотелось забирать у эллет минуты, которые могли бы принадлежать Глирдану. Эллотмериль со смехом отмахивалась от невнятных отказов Элленьи, заявляла, что их жизни с супругом и без того связаны настолько тесно, что лишние часы свободы никому не помешают. Но девушка упорно стояла на своём.  
      Так и случилось, что в послеобеденное время она стала всё чаще покидать крепость — то с Тиннаром, то пешком — и бродить в одиночестве по расцветающей долине. И всё чаще почему-то выбирала именно тропу вдоль скального навеса до обрамлённой ежевикой поляны.  
      Потоптавшись в очередной раз у валунов и не обнаружив ничего странного, Эленья взглянула на солнце и призадумалась — стоит ли идти по тропе дальше, к водопаду, или же лучше вернуться назад и спуститься к ручью? Вспомнив, что у ручья уже расцвели фиалки, а дорога к водопаду наверняка вся мокрая и скользкая от разносимых ветром брызг, она подхватила подол платья, вскарабкалась на один из валунов и собралась спрыгнуть вниз, сократив петли извилистой тропы. И резко остановилась, вскрикнув от неожиданности при виде стоящей под собой эльфийки.  
      Приветливо улыбнувшись и помахав рукой, незнакомка взбежала по тропинке вверх и вскоре появилась на поляне рядом с насторожившейся Эленьей. Не так много было в долине эльфов, чтобы не запомнить всех жителей, но эту эллет девушка видела впервые — зеленоглазая, высокая и гибкая, с роскошными тёмно-каштановыми волосами, перевитыми у висков чёрными шнурами, одетая в тёмно-зелёную тунику, расшитую серебром серую безрукавку и высокие охотничьи сапоги. Оружия при ней не было, лишь у пояса висел небольшой, вышитый цветными узорами кошель. Выбираясь из-за валуна, эллет потянулась, и в вырезе туники блеснуло на груди украшение — переливчато-радужный плоский камень в форме капли, отполированный до зеркального блеска и сплошь изрезанный какими-то письменами.  
      — Ле суилон... — первой поздоровалась эллет. Скользнула взглядом по замершей на камне девушке и добавила: — ...бренниль Эленья, — чем вызвала ещё большее смятение и удивление.  
      — Разве мы знакомы? — Эленья недоверчиво взглянула на протянутую руку эльфийки.  
      Та тряхнула рукой, улыбнулась:  
      — Прости, я лишь хотела поздороваться. Тебе не нужна помощь? — Эленья отрицательно покачала головой, самостоятельно спускаясь с камней на поляну, и эллет опустила руку. — Нет, мы не знакомы. Но я тебя знаю. Ты Эленья, дочь лорда Глорфиндэля. А меня зовут Эльмирет, — добавила она в ответ на немой вопрос.  
      Имя темноволосой эллет показалось Эленье смутно знакомым, но внешность не вызывала никаких воспоминаний, и девушка лишь вежливо кивнула.  
      — Прости, если помешала, — повторила эллет, скользя взглядом по колючим зарослям. — Я люблю это место и часто прихожу сюда.  
      — Не помешала, я уже ухожу, — пожала плечами Эленья и направилась по тропе вниз.  
      Эллет чуть усмехнулась, отходя в сторону и уступая дорогу. Пройдя несколько шагов, девушка всё же решила прояснить возникшие при встрече вопросы и оглянулась:  
      — Если ты живёшь в Имладрисе, то почему мы никогда не встречались раньше?  
      Эльфийка рассмеялась — звонко и беззаботно:  
      — О, нет! Не живу... вернее, не всегда. Я здесь только в гостях. Мой дом — лес, по другую сторону гор...  
      — Тогда откуда ты меня знаешь?  
      — Потому что ты — единственная, кто мне здесь не знаком, дочь лорда Глорфиндэля.  
      Не желая продолжать пустой разговор, Эленья склонила голову и продолжила спуск.  
      — До встречи, бренниль Эленья! — крикнула ей вслед новая знакомая.  
      — До встречи, — с безразличием отозвалась та.  
      И, отойдя на несколько витков дороги, снова ощутила странное внимание к себе со стороны поляны. Обернулась. Но ни лист, ни тень не шелохнулись позади. Эльмирет уже добралась почти до поворота к водопаду, не оглядываясь и шагая быстрым, размеренным, лёгким шагом.  
      Эленья снова прислушалась. Голоса птиц и шум воды эхом разносились вдоль дорожки, шелестели кроны деревьев и пищал где-то неподалёку мелкий зверёк. Но ничего необычного не было.  
      Пожав плечами и отбросив лишние мысли, она поспешила назад в крепость, отложив ручей и фиалки до следующего раза.  
  
  
      Следующим же днём ноги снова, словно нарочно, вывели задумавшуюся Эленью на ту же поляну. Темноволосая эльфийка сидела на камнях, тихонько напевая и разглядывая что-то среди переплетения кустов. Едва заслышав шаги, она быстро оглянулась, оборвала песню и соскочила на землю, почти загородив узкую тропу.  
      — Маэ гованнен, бренниль Эленья. И наша встреча произошла раньше, чем ты вчера думала, — она рассмеялась и подмигнула, бросив быстрый взгляд через плечо назад. Затем сдвинулась, уступая дорогу, и снова забралась на камни. — Полюбила гулять среди здешних скал?  
      — Не знаю, — неожиданно даже для самой себя произнесла Эленья, — меня словно тянет сюда... — она замялась и замолчала, удивлённая случайной откровенностью перед малознакомой девой.  
      Та согласно кивнула, ни выказав ни тени недоумения или сомнения в услышанном:  
      — Бывает... — Её взгляд упал на букет фиалок в руках Эленьи: — Красивые цветы. Это у ручья?  
      Эленья кивнула, снова теряясь в пустых словах бессмысленного разговора. Эльмирет протянула руку:  
      — Можно? — И добавила в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Эленьи: — Несколько цветков...  
      Девушка вложила в протянутую ладонь весь сорванный букет. Эллет рассыпала цветы на камне рядом с собой. Её изящные пальчики быстро замелькали, собирая и сплетая тонкие стебельки, и спустя несколько мгновений она добавила к удержавающим волосы шнурам небольшой полувенок цветов. И снова занялась букетом.  
      Теряясь в смутных ощущениях, Эленья украдкой разглядывала её. Странная дева — юная на вид, болтающая без умолку, словно сотни лет знает собеседника, смеющаяся губами... одними лишь губами. А в глазах — бездна лет и что-то ещё, неуловимое и старательно укрытое в аванир*.  
      — Бывает... бывает... — промурлыкала эллет, словно говоря сама с собой, не отрываясь от цветов и не поднимая глаз.  
      — Что бывает? — переспросила Эленья, в очередной раз озадаченная словами собеседницы.  
      — Зов Арды бывает. — Эльмирет протянула девушке второй сплетённый веночек и собрала с камня остатки цветов. — И ты слышишь его, и лучше, если следуешь ему... — произнесла она и подняла на Эленью полыхнувший изумрудным огнём взгляд. — И нет ничего удивительного, что он тебе сейчас слышен.  
      — Почему? — окончательно запуталась Эленья.  
      Эльфийка скользнула взглядом по её фигуре и остановила взгляд на груди. Девушка непроизвольно коснулась висящей на шее звезды. Эльмирет улыбнулась:  
      — Значит, ей нужна ты... — Эльфийка спустилась с камня и собралась уходить.  
      — Постой! — Эленья приблизилась и едва не попыталась поймать эллет за руку, но вовремя остановилась. — Подожди. Объясни подробнее. Ты знаешь меня? Знаешь что-то обо мне? О... о моей жизни?..  
      — Я вижу тебя во второй раз. Первый был вчера, — эллет рассмеялась и снова влезла на камень, пригласив с собой и Эленью.  
      — Тогда объяснись, — разочаровано и сдержано обронила та, пристраиваясь рядом.  
      — Это просто. На тебе амулет, — она кивнула в сторону звезды, — который призван усиливать связь. Значит, тебе подвластны какие-то силы.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь?  
      Эльмирет снисходительно улыбнулась:  
      — В детстве у меня было что-то подобное. Когда я родилась, моя родня быстро выяснила способности моей фэа. — Она искоса взглянула на заинтригованную собеседницу, усмехнулась каким-то мыслям и продолжила: — Моя мать изготовила для меня подобный амулет. А мой дед взялся обучать меня владеть выявленным даром...  
      — И что это за способность?  
      — Я слышу голос камней. — Она равнодушно пожала плечами и подняла с земли небольшой камешек. Подкинула его в ладони. Накрыла другой рукой. — Иногда они тоже меня слышат и готовы ответить.  
      Эльфийка раскрыла ладони, и брови Эленьи взлетели вверх — камень в руках Эльмирет блестел и подрагивал, словно живой, а обращённая вверх грань начала опасно нагреваться.  
      — Иногда это очень полезно. — Эллет улыбнулась и снова подкинула камень — уже совершенно обычный, как и те, что во множестве устилали тропу. Затем развязала висящий у пояса кошель и спрятала находку — явно не первую, как возвестил глухой стук внутри. — А ты? Что слышишь ты?  
      — Не знаю, — растерялась Эленья, во все глаза разглядывая эллет. — Обычно у меня происходит так...  
      Она подняла раскрытую ладонь и шевельнула пальцами, выпуская на волю крошечный синий огонёк. Описав в воздухе дугу, он упал на камень, зашипел, срывая с поверхности мох, и разорвался с громким треском, оставив тёмное пятно. Эльмирет проворно вскочила и отпрыгнула в сторону, едва завидела приподнятую руку Эленьи.  
      Девушка подняла на эллет виноватый взгляд.  
      — Да уж... — пробормотала Эльмирет, приходя в себя, — чудесная возможность... Ты хоть понимаешь, что сейчас делала?  
      Эленья промолчала, а эльфийка приблизилась и склонилась к девушке, внимательно заглядывая в лицо. Медленно заговорила, выбирая слова:  
      — Ты отдала частицу себя, своей фэа. А чтобы восполнить даже эту крошечную искру, необходимо время. — Она немного помолчала, собираясь с мыслями и искоса поглядывая на притихшую собеседницу, и продолжила: — Так иногда делают целители, чтобы спасти жизнь. Иногда. Очень редко. И очень аккуратно, чтобы не расстаться со своей. Но чтобы вот так... Мы, эльдар, используем силу Арды, мы ищем с ней связь — каждый по-своему, в соответствии со своими возможностями, знаниями или способностями. И она отвечает… Я показала тебе, как это происходит. И подобное умеют многие. Для нас это естественно... Ты же сейчас отдала себя...  
      Эленья слушала очень внимательно, пытаясь разобрать путаные пояснения, ловя обрывки разбегающихся догадок и мыслей. Наконец она произнесла:  
      — Если всё так просто, то почему мне об этом не говорил Митрандир?  
      Эльмирет скользнула по Эленье оценивающим взглядом и хмыкнула:  
      — Митрандир... Митрандир сам по себе одна из тех сил, что сотворили Арду. И он способен на то, что недоступно нам, эльдар. Ему не обязательно искать помощи Арды, он может черпать силу прямо в себе — это проще, быстрее и действеннее. Этому же он учил и тебя...  
      — Зачем?  
      — Спросишь при встрече у него, — засмеялась Эльмирет, — а не у меня. Мне не ведомы помыслы и дела истар.  
      Взволнованная Эленья в задумчивости сделала круг по поляне. Эльмирет проводила её взглядом. Остановившись у колючих зарослей и теребя подвернувшийся лист, девушка спросила:  
      — Скажи, откуда ты об этом знаешь? И так подробно... Мне Митрандир не объяснял всё так...  
      — От деда, — пожала плечами Эльмирет и усмехнулась, — он объяснял... — Бросив быстрый взгляд на небо, она повернулась в сторону крепости. — Мне пора. Сестра уже, должно быть, ждёт. Да и... не хочу волновать стражу у ворот. Я возьму? — Эленья в недоумении несколько мгновений смотрела на эллет, прежде чем заметила в её руках остатки сорванных фиалок и поняла смысл последнего вопроса. Молча кивнула.  
      Помахав на прощание рукой, Эльмирет заспешила вниз по тропе. Спохватившись, Эленья бросилась к валунам и перегнулась вниз:  
      — Постой! — окликнула она деву. — А кто твой дед?  
      — Браннон Сигильтаур, — отозвалась уже из-за поворота Эльмирет, — если это тебе о чём-то скажет.  
      Она исчезла в словно сомкнувшемся за её спиной лесу, а Эленья ещё долго расхаживала по поляне, то раздумывая о случившемся разговоре, то почему-то вспоминая надменного высокого гостя с холодным и строгим взглядом полупрозрачных глаз.  
  
  
      В третий раз девушка оказалась у поляны спустя два дня. Теперь уже намеренно. Выбрав время, в которое происходили прошлые встречи с Эльмирет, она направилась сразу по дороге к водопаду и не ошиблась. Эльфийка уже сидела на камнях, поглядывая в сторону кустов.  
      Как и в прошлый раз, при приближении Эленьи она вскочила и поприветствовала девушку на тропе, словно прикрывая собой поляну. Но в этот раз Эленья была более внимательна и успела заметить, как у северного края, почти под скалой, шевельнулись зелёные ветви. И снова ощутила чьё-то присутствие.  
      — Я хотела с тобой увидеться, Эльмирет, и поговорить, — сразу же перешла к делу Эленья, решив не обращать ни на что внимания. Она обошла деву и шагнула на поляну. — Ты многое знаешь о...  
      Девушка не договорила. Шелохнулись ветки, у подножия скалы сверкнул ярко-жёлтый взгляд, и из глубины зарослей раздался раздражённый рык. Взвизгнув от испуга и неожиданности, Эленья вскочила на камни и потянулась к поясу, ища несуществующий клинок.  
      — Нет! Нет... не надо! — вскинув руки, Эльмирет встала перед ней. — Не делай ничего! И не бойся. Он не причинит тебе вреда!  
      — Кто он? — едва совладав с голосом, спросила девушка.  
      — Он мой друг. Не бойся, — повторила Эльмирет, чуть отступая к кустам. — Он и сам испугался тебя.  
      Она издала хриплый звук, и на её зов снова шевельнулись заросли у скалы, открыв скрывающегося обитателя. Мягко бесшумно ступая, к Эльмирет подошла рысь.  
      — Он пришёл со мной сюда ещё зимой, немного пожил и ушёл к сородичам за каньон, — быстро заговорила Эльмирет, пытаясь успокоить всех. Наклонившись к зверю, она погладила блестящий мех и подняла на Эленью взгляд. — Сейчас он иногда навещает меня, правда, всё реже и реже. А скоро я уйду отсюда, а он найдёт себе семью. Я надеюсь...  
      Внезапно зверь выгнулся, ощетинил загривок, прижался к ногам Эльмирет и непрерывно утробно зарычал. Эленья в страхе отпрянула подальше, а на поляну упала тень, хлестнув по земле порывом ветра.  
      Взглянув вверх, Эльмирет удивлённо ахнула — на вершине нависающего над поляной пика сидел огромный орёл. Ошеломлённая событиями Эленья лишь молча перевела на скалу испуганый взгляд.  
      Отделившись от вершины, вниз спикировала ещё одна тень. Орёл. Скорее даже орлёнок, если сравнить его с тем, что остался сидеть на скале, наблюдая за всеми сверху. Гость тихо опустился в центре поляны, распахнул крылья и щёлкнул клювом, издав неразборчивый хриплый звук.  
      «Прости, итрон, и ты, эллет, — коснулась обеих девушек чужая мысль. — Мой сын ещё не слишком хорошо умеет говорить на вашем языке».  
      — Приветствую тебя, сын небесного народа, — первой пришла в себя Эльмирет и вежливо склонила голову, приложив к груди ладонь.  
      Эленья повторила её жест, лихорадочно ища причину нежданного визита.  
      — Ханнад, итрон, — хрипло произнёс сидящий на поляне орлёнок.  
      — Мой сын хотел принести благодарность той, что спасла его жизнь. И выразить готовность всегда отплатить любой помощью, — донеслись торжественные слова с вершины скалы, перекрывая хриплое рычание неумолкающей рыси.  
      Эленья наконец-то сообразила, что за гости появились перед ней так внезапно, и спустилась с валуна. Приблизилась к орлёнку и протянула вперёд руку:  
      — Твой сын, Хэринтаэн, — очень кстати вспомнила она услышанное однажды имя, — сильно вырос. И его трудно теперь узнать. — Эленья с трудом улыбнулась, пытаясь сохранить вежливое выражение лица, и невольно бросила взгляд на свой рукав, сравнивая того птенца, что однажды разорвал ей куртку и исполосовал плечо, с сидящим на поляне гигантом. Теперь она не отделалась бы одними царапинами...  
      — Я Лагорсул, — старательно и медленно выговорил орлёнок, — моя жизнь — твоя…  
      — Твоя жизнь только твоя, — перебила его Эленья, несмело касаясь жёстких перьев на голове. — И я рада, что смогла быть полезной вам тогда.  
      Орлёнок не стал прилагать новых усилий для беседы, лишь наклонил голову и потёрся клювом о протянутую руку девушки. Затем снова распахнул крылья и поклонился.  
      — До встречи, итрон, — попрощалась за него с утёса мать. — И тебе доброй дороги, эллет.  
      Поднятый ими порыв ветра встряхнул ветки, зашумел листьями и осыпал со склона каменное крошево. Когда улеглась поднятая пыль, Эленья взглянула на Эльмирет:  
      — Наверное, нужно рассказать владыке и лорду…  
      Эльфийка в очередной раз звонко рассмеялась при виде растерянного лица девушки:  
      — Ты думаешь, они об этом не знают?  
      — Да, ты права. Это была глупость…  
      Неуверенно покосившись на всё ещё не успокоившуюся рысь, Эленья сделала несколько шагов, стараясь обойти стороной взбудораженного зверя. Эльмирет присела на корточки, взяла в ладони морду рыси и что-то ласково зашептала.  
      — Интересные у тебя друзья, — выдавила Эленья, пытаясь тоже успокоиться и разрядить тишину.  
      Эльмирет вскинула на неё сверкнуший изумрудом взгляд, вгляделась внимательнее и снова засмеялась:  
      — По отношению к твоим друзьям это будет более верным.  
      Эленья промолчала. Эльмирет погладила напоследок остроухую морду и шепнула:  
      — Беги, малыш. До встречи.  
      По её слову рысь исчезла в сомкнувшихся за ней зарослях, а эльфийка поднялась во весь рост, прислушиваясь к доносящемуся от крепости сигнальному рогу.  
      — Кто-то приехал. Я, пожалуй, пойду. Вдруг сегодняшний день приготовил мне ещё приятные встречи.  
      — Постой! — воскликнула Эленья. Эльмирет остановилась, спокойно ожидая вопросов. Эленья снова растерянно забегала по поляне: — Я пришла сюда потому, что надеялась встретиться с тобой. Мне нужно спросить… я… я должна…  
      Её остановил смех Эльмирет.  
      — Почему ты искала меня здесь, если каждый вечер могла увидеть в Каминном зале? Неужели тебе даже в голову не пришло спросить ни о чём там? Ты живёшь в доме того, кто способен дать ответы на многие вопросы, но вместо этого ищешь подсказки со стороны. Зачем ты создаёшь себе трудности? Зачем старательно хранишь бессмысленные обиды и боль? — Она приблизилась к Эленье, взяла за руку и склонилась ниже, глядя прямо в глаза. — Ты ищешь опору в других, поддержку и ответы на стороне. А нужно всего лишь заглянуть в себя. Ни друзья, ни отец, ни супруг не помогут тебе найти свой путь. Ты должна сделать это сама.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь? — прошептала Эленья, в волнении поймав её локоть.  
      — Однажды я тоже стояла на подобном пересечении путей. И я свой выбор сделала… — Мягко высвободив руку, Эльмирет повернулась к тропе: — А если ты про супруга — то не видеть этого нельзя, — усмехнувшись, она взмахнула на прощание. — Я пойду. Если пожелаешь — гостевой дом и общий зал больше подходят для долгих бесед. И не волнуйся — никто из моих друзей не потревожит больше тебя на прогулках, — произнесла она, упреждая любые вопросы Эленьи.  
      Эльмирет бесшумно растворилась в лесу, а девушка ещё долго бродила по тропе, обдумывая разговор и приходя в себя после нежданных встреч. Лишь когда заходящее солнце расчертило лес густыми тенями, а от ручья потянулся сырой туман, она поспешила домой, приняв решение провести оставшийся день в общем зале. А по возвращении лорда Глорфиндэля от северных рубежей принести, наконец, ему должную благодарность за спасённую жизнь…  
  


* * *

  
      — Ночь вошла в Эннорат, уронив тьму с небес…  
      — Разливая серебряный свет…  
      — И ладья Ариэн завершила свой путь…  
      — Оставляя в волнах алый след…  
      Пропев свою фразу, золотоволосая эллет замолчала и выжидающе замерла, прикрыв ладонью вибрирующие струны арфы. Обратила на стоящего рядом эльда насмешливо блеснувший синий взгляд и вызывающе выгнула бровь, ожидая его ответа.  
      Он отложил свою арфу и вскинул руки вверх под раздавшиеся аплодисменты зрителей:  
      — Всё, Мэллерин, всё на сегодня. Пусть и другие менестрели порадуют слушателей песнями.  
      — Значит ли это, Линдир, что ты признаёшь искусство моей сестры? — раздался звонкий голос у камина, заставив золотоволосую эллет повернуться и укоризнено взглянуть на сестру.  
      — Разве я когда-либо ставил под сомнение её умения? — певец беззаботно рассмеялся и взял Мэллерин за руку, пытаясь привлечь внимание девы.  
      Слушатели, наслаждавшиеся искусством сразу двух певцов, старающихся превзойти друг друга и одновременно сложить общую балладу, поначалу попытались настоять на продолжении шуточного сражения. Но убедившись, что баллада на сегодня закончена, оставили их для беседы, вознаградив благодарностями и улыбками. Виночерпий поднёс певцам по бокалу вина с пряностями, и Мэллерин, принимая напиток, отставила свою арфу на камин рядом с инструментом Линдира.  
      — Ты делаешь огромные успехи, Мэлле, — произнёс Линдир, увлекая деву с собой к открытому окну.  
      — О тебе можно сказать то же самое, Линдир, — бесцеремонно вмешалась Эльмирет, подходя к сестре.  
      — Я всего лишь хочу сказать несколько слов твоей сестре, Мирэ, — подчёркнуто вежливо ответил менестрель.  
      — Боюсь, твои слова, Линдир, пропадут понапрасну, — Эльмирет не думала отступать, попивая вино и с вызовом глядя на собеседника. — Мы не останемся здесь дольше, чем это необходимо. И, боюсь, с расцветом весны этого времени остаётся всё меньше.  
      — Мирэ…  
      Эльмирет оборвала речь сестры, кивнув в сторону входной двери:  
      — Мэлле, мы долго пользовались гостеприимством Имладриса, и я не перечила тебе. А сейчас, думаю, тебе самой не захочется тратить время на лишние беседы.  
      Мэллерин стремительно обернулась, ощутив скользнувший по спине взгляд и ловя усмешку в глазах сестры. В распахнутых дверях Каминного зала стояли два темноволосых эльда в доспехах и дорожных плащах. На первый взгляд неразличимые, но всё же такие разные…  
      Упрямо сверкнув взглядом, один из них шагнул в зал и направился прямо к стоящим у окна Линдиру и сёстрам. Эльмирет взяла менестреля под руку и потянула в сторону, одобряюще улыбнувшись Мэллерин:  
      — Пойдём, Линдир. Я конечно не смогу в полной мере обсудить с тобой звучание вашей баллады, но о времени пребывания здесь смогу кое-что рассказать.  
      Мэллерин стиснула в руках бокал, наблюдая за приближающимся воином.  
      — Добрая встреча, Элладан, — произнесла она, скользнув взглядом по серебристой броне и с трудом выдержав такой же обжигающе-серебристый взгляд.  
      Сын владыки не глядя взял протянутый виночерпием бокал и поднял в приветствии, не отводя от девы глаз:  
      — Добрая встреча, бренниль Мэллерин. Особенно после того, что предстало перед нами на месте вашего дома.  
      Мэллерин нахмурилась.  
      — Вы были в землях Артэдайна? Или в предгорьях Эред Луин? — быстро переспросила она, теряясь в предположениях. На миг её сердце сжалось при мысли о затерянном у подножия гор доме, оставленном на попечении друзей, но она всё же спросила: — Есть вести от наших родных? Когда?.. Вы сегодня вернулись?  
      — Мы были везде, — сдержанно ответил Эльрондион и пригубил вино, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и отвлечься от сияющих лазурью глаз. — О ваших родных в Митлонде не слышали ещё дольше, чем о тебе. А дом у тракта…  
      Мэллерин порывисто остановила его, подавшись вперёд и коснувшись руки. Элладан замер. Затем накрыл тонкие пальчики второй рукой.  
      — Я рад, что случившееся там обошло вас с сестрой стороной.  
      — Не обошло, Элладан…  
      Он несколько мгновений молча рассматривал опустившую голову эллет, а затем осторожно сжал её ладонь.  
      — Всё позади, Мэлле…рин… Вы в безопасности, и ваши отец с матерью скоро получат об этом весть.  
      То, как эльда произнёс её имя, заставило эллет вскинуть на него взгляд:  
      — Мы с сетрой не намерены долго пользоваться гостеприимством Имладриса. И владыка Эльронд позволил нам здесь пожить до весны.  
      — Владыка Имладриса не будет против того, чтобы вы задержались здесь дольше.  
      — Зачем?  
      — Затем, что так будет лучше. Для всех.  
      — Ты не можешь решать это за нас, — усмехнулась Мэллерин при виде плотно сжавшихся губ и сверкнувших льдом глаз. — Ты не отец нам, не брат, не родич и не супруг…  
      — Одну из этих причин несложно устранить… — холодно выговорил Элладан, ожидая лавины возражений и возмущения упрямой эллет.  
      Но в ответ лишь мягкая улыбка расцвела на нежных губах Мэллерин, и тонкие пальчики дрогнули на его руке, даря желанное тепло даже сквозь рукава одежд…

  
**Примечания:**

  
*аванир - (квен.) нежелание. Волевое усилие для закрытости сознания в мысленном общении  
  
истар - знающий  
итрон - волшебница, маг  
  
Имена:  
Хэринтаэн - госпожа горных вершин  
Лагорсул - быстрый ветер  



	21. Chapter 21

      По Имладрису шагала весна. Кружилась на склонах гор, оставляя яркие первоцветы, умывала леса росой водопадов, разливала тепло по долине и в сердцах эльдар. Имладрис готовился к встрече и новой весны, и нового года*, и новых надежд, поселившихся под крышей владыки Эльронда после возвращения домой всех его детей.  
      Имладрис готовился к празднику. И хотя в этот год никто не ждал высоких гостей из дальних земель, охотникам, домоправителям и швеям работы хватало. Среди эльдар царила суета и радостное предвкушение праздника, музыка и смех не смолкали ни днём, ни ночью, жизнь кипела во всех залах дома и аллеях парка, а предоставленная своей тоске Эленья всё глубже уходила в раздумья. Снова и снова пыталась она понять сказанные эллет слова: «Найди свой путь…», но пути не видела. Вновь и вновь пыталась отвлечься, приходя вечерами в общую залу, но каждый раз, переступая порог, ощущала только разочарование — среди собравшихся не было того, кто занимал все помыслы. Она чувствовала себя опустошённой, смятой и ненужной среди возрождающейся от зимней спячки долины, и втайне оплакивала рухнувшую в одночасье жизнь. Месяц Гваэрон истекал для неё не только звонкими ручьями, но и ночными слезами, и их следы она даже не пыталась скрывать от проницательного лорда.  
      За несколько дней до праздника Аннуньяр принесла ей новый наряд — бледно-зелёный, расшитый изумрудными листьями, сверкающий бериллами по вырезу, рукавам и подолу. Эленье всегда нравились подобные оттенки, но сейчас, взглянув на себя в зеркало, она ужаснулась — платье было велико, свисая на исхудавшей фигуре неровными складками, в обрамлении драгоценных вырезов торчали острые кости ключиц и локтей, а нежный цвет наряда бросал отчётливые зелёные блики на осунувшееся лицо с опухшими покрасневшими глазами. Аннуньяр придирчиво оглядела Эленью, но ничего не сказала, опустившись на пол рядом с ней и доставая коробку булавок. Заметив в зеркале тихо подошедшего лорда, Эленья склонила голову:  
      — Благодарю, адар. Наряд прекрасен. Мне обязательно присутствовать среди гостей владыки?  
      — Только если пожелаешь, — отозвался он.  
      Эленья невесело усмехнулась — другого ответа она не ждала, прекрасно успев изучить и привычки лорда, и его желания — но спорить не стала. Всё лучше, чем очередная ночь одиночества наедине с собой...  
      Эллет закончила с подгонкой платья, поднялась с колен и ещё раз осмотрела Эленью, одёргивая на ней юбку и поправляя лиф.  
      — Всё будет готово к завтрашнему вечеру, лорд Глорфиндэль, — произнесла она, разглаживая невидимые заломы ткани у талии девушки.  
      Лорд согласно кивнул, а Эленья повернулась к ним.  
      — Могу я помочь чем-нибудь? — Устав от безделья и пожирающей беспросветности, она в очередной раз попыталась занять себя хоть частицей той жизни, что кипела вокруг. И в очередной раз получила отказ:  
      — Отдыхай, Эленья, — бросила Аннуньяр, выпроваживая её из комнаты и направляясь следом, чтобы помочь переодеться, — у меня достаточно помощников, не грозящих упасть в обморок от голода или слабости.  
      Эленья вспыхнула, но промолчала. Бледное подобие живого существа с тусклыми поблёкшими волосами, глянувшее из зеркала, вряд ли могло дать уверенность в возможности справиться даже с самым простым поручением. Нужно бы найти Эллотмериль и попросить какой-нибудь отвар, чтобы не пугать гостей владыки на предстоящем празднике...  
      Девушка первой покинула комнату, задумчиво разглядывая знакомый до мелочей ковёр на полу, а Аннуньяр задержалась, подбирая несколько выпавших булавок.  
      — Скажи, Аннуньяр, — негромко окликнул её лорд Глорфиндэль, — это платье сшито по старым меркам?  
      — В точности по тем, что и прошлой весной, — в голосе домоправительницы слышалось сожаление, но обычной невозмутимости она не потеряла. — Мы исправим всё, лорд Глорфиндэль, не стоит беспокоиться об этом. Только постарайтесь проследить, чтобы она съедала хотя бы половину того, что присылаю я, — добавила она уже почти за порогом.  
      Лорд согласно кивнул:  
      — Я прослежу. А у этого платья, будь добра, перемерь длину.  
      — Конечно, лорд Глорфиндэль. Всё будет сделано. Но кто же знал, что девочка за год подрастёт...  
      — Ступай, — произнёс лорд, — и пришли ко мне Истэлен с дочерью.  
      Аннуньяр ушла, а Глорфиндэль в задумчивости некоторое время молча стоял, скрестив на груди руки и глядя на закрывшуюся дверь. Затем прошёлся от окна до камина, хмыкнул, рассеянно шевельнул висящий на стене гобелен и усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям. Повернувшись на звук шагов входящих к нему целительниц, он потёр подбородок, пряча результаты раздумий и готовясь задать скопившиеся за последние недели вопросы...  
  
  
      Послеобеденная прогулка Эленьи в этот раз окончилась у ручья.  
      Спешившись и ступив на ещё мокрый после ночного дождя каменистый берег, она сделала всего два шага по направлению к весело журчащему потоку, как её взгляд зацепился за промелькнувшее в луже отражение. Дрожащий в воде серо-зелёный призрак, искажённый рябью и бликами света, выглядел ещё хуже, чем в гостиной дома лорда Глорфиндэля. С отвращением взглянув на заострившиеся черты и глубокие, в пол лица, глаза, Эленья подняла руку и потрогала щеку: кожа была сухая на ощупь и казалась тонкой, как пергамент. Девушка отшатнулась от лужи и в ярости топнула ногой, разбрызгивая явившееся из глубины памяти видение — чуткие пальцы еле ощутимо скользят по её щеке, очерчивая скулу, нос, подбородок. Затем тот же путь проделывают губы — напряжённо подрагивающие, тёплые, способные в один миг подарить новое дыхание и вознести к звёздам. И она тает, тает от горячей и сладкой нежности, купается в бесконечном потоке счастья, едва успевая глотать воздух в сокрушающем сиянии синих глаз. Нет больше этого! Нет, словно и не было! Да и не будет! Как можно без содрогания взглянуть на облезлое чудовище из глубины отражения?! И как можно такой явиться в зал владыки, в круг излучающих свет эльдар?  
      Она рванула прочь от ручья не разбирая дороги, закусив ладонь, чтобы заглушить истеричные рыдания. И пробежала по мокрым камням даже не поскользнувшись. Когда за её спиной сомкнулись густые заросли, ошеломлёный Тиннар коротко заржал. Сунувшись сначала в один куст, затем в другой, но так и не обнаружив нигде исчезнувшей в лесу хозяйки, конь повернул к крепости и галопом пошёл по тропе к дому.  
      Остановилась Эленья только на краю обрыва, глядящего на крепость через шумный поток Бруинен, и со злостью откинула с лица волосы. Скреплявшая их лента осталась где-то далеко позади, среди цепких ветвей леса, и холодный ветер стегал прядями по щекам, стряхивая с ресниц слепящие слёзы. Сердце оглушительно стучало в ушах, грудь не вмещала дыхания. Она сжала кулаки и громко закричала, выливая скопившуюся тоску, горечь, боль и воспоминания.  
      — Не могу!.. Я не могу! — разнесло эхо её вопль. — Не могу без него... — прошептала она едва слышно, сама испугавшись своих криков.  
      — Я тоже не могу без тебя, мэлетриль, — прозвучал из-за спины до боли знакомый голос. — Иди ко мне...  
      Эленья резко обернулась на голос, махнув подолом платья в опасной близости над обрывом. Стоящий в нескольких шагах позади неё воин бросил на землю серый тяжёлый плащ и протянул руку.  
      — Иди сюда, Антэлен, — повторил он.  
      Делая шаг ему навстречу и не веря своим глазам, она беззвучно выдохнула:  
      — Халдир...  
      — Ты жива... Счастье моё, ты жива, — прошептал он, крепко сжимая объятия и отступая назад.  
      Онемевшая Эленья послушно сделала несколько шагов и спрятала лицо у него на груди, не веря в реальность происходящего. По её спине до затылка скользнула знакомая рука, взъерошила и без того спутанные волосы.  
      — Я думал, что сойду с ума, когда узнал... — горячее дыхание защекотало макушку, мешая неразборчивые слова и поцелуи. — Ты жива... жива... Ох... как же ты пахнешь....  
      — Ты тоже... — едва слышно прошептала она, вдыхая всей грудью родной, ни с чем не сравнимый, запах.  
      Он засмеялся, откинув голову назад, и попытался отстраниться:  
      — Я догадываюсь...  
      Но она не отпустила. Сцепив руки на его талии и привстав на цыпочки, повозила щекой по колючему плечу грязных дорожных одежд, потянулась губами к шее. Прядь распущенных волос зацепилась за застёжку ремня висящего за его спиной колчана, но боли Эленья не ощутила — утонула в близком дыхании, повторяя каждое движение сладких губ, сначала осторожных, а затем всё более настойчивых и требовательных.  
      Забурлившее в крови желание заставило её опомниться, а воспоминания об увиденном сегодня в зеркале стегнули по спине подобно струям холодного дождя. Она вздрогнула и, тяжело дыша, отстранилась. И впервые решилась взглянуть на эльфа.  
      Тревога и страх плескались в синих озёрах глаз, свежая царапина пересекала мраморно-гладкую щеку, а на лбу ещё виден был след от глубокой то ли ссадины, то ли раны.  
      — Ты ранен? — испуганно встрепенулась Эленья, вглядываясь в бледное осунувшееся лицо.  
      — Со мной всё в порядке, мэль, не плачь. — Он стёр струящийся из её глаз поток и коснулся губами мокрой солёной щеки. — Не плачь, радость моя. Всё в порядке.  
      Она замотала головой, отворачиваясь от ласковых губ.  
      — Нет, Халдир! Нет, не в порядке. Я... я не смогла... Не смогла сдержать даже самое простое обещание, данное тебе! Я...  
      — Обещала ждать меня дома, — оборвал он её, крепко стискивая объятия. — Значит, это был не тот дом или не те земли. Но ты жива! Я могу обнять тебя! И мы вместе найдём место, где будет _**наш дом**_. — Он приподнял её подбородок и прошептал в приоткрытые влажные губы: — Не плачь, радость моя, мы найдём решение. Обязательно...  
      Эленья попыталась отвернуться:  
      — Не смотри на меня, Халдир.  
      — Почему? — не отпуская её, он опустил голову и потёрся щекой о мокрую от слёз щеку.  
      — Я выгляжу ужасно...  
      Он издал сдавленный звук, и его плечи дрогнули от сдерживаемого смеха.  
      — Ты жива, я с тобой, а в твоих мыслях лишь разорванное платье и потерянная лента?  
      Эленья шевельнулась, высвобождаясь, и подняла вверх заполненные слезами глаза:  
      — Что ты видишь перед собой, Халдир?  
      Он коснулся её лица обеими руками, едва ощутимо погладил бледные щёки, стёр неглубокую царапину с виска.  
      — Я вижу свет, Антэлен, свет всей жизни. И до конца своих дней буду благодарить лорда Глорфиндэля за то, что сохранил его.  
      Со всхлипом Эленья подалась к нему, не чувствуя уже ни холодного ветра, ни стыда за свой вид — нежные объятия согревали лучше мехового плаща, ставший родным запах далёкого леса кружил голову, а в синих глазах плескался бесконечный океан счастья.  
      Застывший во времени мир раскололся от звука — за спиной Халдира громко всхрапнул конь. Воин обернулся, не выпуская из объятий медленно приходящую в себя Эленью. Серебристо-серый Рован тряхнул головой и зафыркал, привлекая внимание. Ниже по склону, на выводящей к обрыву тропе, из леса появились две эллет.  
      — Вот ты где! — воскликнула одна из них, добравшись наверх скалы. — Тебя ищет отец. Твой конь переполошил всех, и владыка отправил отряд стражи проверить лес!  
      Эленья виновато потупилась, не находя слов. Халдир поймал её руку, погладил раскрытую ладонь.  
      — Добрая встреча, Халдир, — приветливо произнесла вторая эллет, склоняя в приветствии голову. — Какие вести из Лотлориэна?  
      — На сей раз никаких, Мэллерин, — с улыбкой отозвался он, отвечая на приветствие. — Сейчас я не вестник владык и могу говорить только от себя. — Золотоволосая менестрель с пониманием улыбнулась, а Халдир повернулся к её спутнице: — И тебе доброго дня, Эльмирет.  
      — Вы знакомы? — не успела удивиться Эленья, как получила утвердительный кивок.  
      — Я родилась во владениях лорда Келеборна и леди Галадриэль, — спокойно пояснила Мэллерин. — А наши отец и мать хорошо знают не только родные места.  
      Молчаливо стоявшая рядом с сестрой Эльмирет повернулась, собираясь уходить, и напоследок окинула Эленью смешливым взглядом:  
      — Ты всё же решила не слушать мой совет?  
      — Как раз наоборот, — ответила та, выступая вперёд. Эллет приостановилась и с интересом изогнула бровь в ожидании пояснений. — Я следую именно ему. Но у каждого в жизни свой путь. И то, что помогло одному, не обязательно станет спасением для всех. Не спрашивай у эльфа совет...  
      Эльмирет звонко рассмеялась, Халдир бросил на Эленью непонимающий взгляд, Мэллерин улыбнулась и одобрительно кивнула.  
      — Мы сообщим лорду Глорфиндэлю и владыке Эльронду, что стража может спокойно возвратиться в крепость, — произнесла старшая, собираясь уходить.  
      Эльфийки сделали несколько шагов к лесу, когда их окликнул Халдир:  
      — Ваша мать тоже здесь?  
      Девы приостановились:  
      — Нет, ни мать, ни отец не давали о себе знать с зимы, — ответила Эльмирет.  
      — Дунэдайн обещают передать им вести, — добавила Мэллерин и нахмурилась, не желая сейчас вдаваться в подробности зимних событий в диких землях. — Ты что-то хотел?  
      Халдир уловил её настроение и не стал ни о чём расспрашивать.  
      — Да. Хотел напомнить ей о том обещании, исполнение которого откладывалось долгое время не по её вине и желанию. — Он усмехнулся при виде одинаковых недоумённо-заинтересованных взглядов, которыми обменялись сёстры. — Просто при возможности передайте ей, что время пришло.  
      — Хорошо, мы в точности передадим, — Эльмирет чуть поколебалась, но лишних вопросов задавать не стала.  
      Попрощавшись, эллет скрылись в лесу. Халдир за спиной Эленьи мягко обнял её плечи и опустил голову к уху:  
      — Пойдём, мэль, надо найти лорда Глорфиндэля.  
      Эленья вздохнула и коснулась руки воина, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением близости и всё ещё не до конца веря в его присутствие рядом:  
      — Хочешь, я попытаюсь позвать лорда? Правда, он в последнее время не желает говорить со мной в Незримом.  
      — Нет! Не вздумай! — Развернув девушку лицом к себе, Халдир погладил её по щеке, вглядываясь в глубину глаз. — Он бережёт тебя, как ты не понимаешь!  
      — Понимаю…  
      — А я не понимал многого… Владыки тогда смогли восполнить те силы, что ты бездумно растратила на меня. Я должен был догадаться и позаботиться о том, чтобы подобное больше не повторилось. А вместо этого каждый раз пытался найти тебя, позвать, ощутить присутствие.  
      — Я хотела того же, Халдир!  
      — Но это опасно, сокровище моё, опасно для тебя!  
      — Лорд сказал, что сможет многому меня научить.  
      — Научись, мэль, научись… — Наклонившись, он мягко поцеловал её губы, останавливая разговор. — А сейчас пойдём.  
      — Постой! — удержала его на месте Эленья. — Как ты нашёл меня здесь? Если ни лорд, ни владыка не смогли или не пожелали… то… Откуда ты знал, что я на этой скале?  
      Девушка в волнении взглянула на стража, с болью отмечая и бледность, и следы усталости, и тени тревог, и тронувшую губы слабую улыбку. Проделанный им путь явно был нелёгким, но задавать вопросы Эленья так и не решилась.  
      Он взял её руку и молча приложил к своей груди — туда, где ясно чувствовался гулкий стук сердца.  
      — Халдир… — на выдохе прошептала она, привставая на цыпочки и обнимая его шею второй рукой.  
      — Только так, радость моя, только так…  
      Она прижалась губами к его губам; и лишь спустя несколько минут, когда Рован снова дал знать о своём присутствии, они смогли разжать объятия и направились к мосту в крепость, не разнимая сцепленных рук.  
  


* * *

  
      И снова перемигивались холодные звёзды в чёрном небе, заглядывая в арочный проём окна спальни. Чуть шевельнулась полупрозрачная занавесь ведущей на террасу двери, впустив с едва уловимым порывом ветра и неслышную тень, тут же поспешившую вглубь комнаты к широкой кровати. Стоящая на столике свеча уже догорела и потухла, как и огонь в камине. Лишь мерцание углей мешало неверные искры света с блеском звёзд, вырисовывая смутные силуэты спящей в постели девушки и бесшумно проникшего в комнату мужчины.  
      Он приблизился к кровати и остановился, вглядываясь в спящую — напряжённо и взволнованно, словно пытался навсегда сохранить в памяти малейшую деталь увиденного. Золотистые пряди волос, разметавшиеся по подушке, покоящаяся у бледной щеки ладонь, глубокие тени под подрагивающими ресницами, след улыбки на губах, отброшенная в сторону книга... «О влиянии фэа и связи хроа с...» бросился в глаза обрывок заголовка. Он невесело усмехнулся, присел на постель и поднёс ладонь к её щеке — осторожно, не касаясь кожи, словно боясь ожечь своим прикосновением. _Лорд прав, бесконечно прав... Нельзя этого не видеть... невозможно..._ Мысли неслись, лихорадочно сменяя друг друга, чередуя воспоминания, указывая на очевидное. На то, что взбудораженное состоявшимся с Глорфиндэлем разговором сознание лишь сейчас признало в полной мере, убедившись воочию, отсеяв шелуху слов, самообмана и убеждений. «Сокровище...» — сказал лорд. Да, невозможное... и такое реальное. И едва не утраченное. Едва...  
      — Я не допущу этого, мэль. Не допущу, — одними губами прошептал он и тут же ощутил, как тонкие пальчики сомкнулись на его руке, прижимая ладонь к прохладной гладкой щеке..  
      — Я уснула, не дождавшись конца вашей беседы, — неразборчиво пробормотала она, скользя губами по руке, щекоча тёплым дыханием. — О чём вы говорили так долго?  
      — О тебе, Антэлен, — откровенно признался он, пытаясь в темноте заглянуть в её лицо, разглядеть глубину глаз. Но они были плотно закрыты, не давая увидеть мерцание золотистых искорок в бурлящих зелёных омутах.  
      «Я не великий мудрец, но и не слепец...» — бросил он три часа назад лорду в ответ на простой вопрос. Слепец... полный слепец... Как можно было всё это время не видеть и отрицать очевидное, хотя в глубине души ведь чувствовал, замечал ...  
      Он прилёг рядом с Эленьей и притянул её к себе.  
      — Так чего ты не допустишь, Халдир? — она тут же прижалась к его груди, зарываясь лицом в вырез туники, заставляя вскипать кровь от каждого прикосновения мягких губ.  
      — Открой глаза, радость моя, — пытаясь сдержать дыхание, прошептал он. Запустил руку в золото волос, чуть отстранился и осыпал поцелуями запрокинутое лицо, покрывая румянцем бледные скулы и приоткрывшиеся губы. Но ресницы Эленьи так и остались сомкнутыми. — Открой глаза, счастье моё. Моё сокровище...  
      Она отрицательно покачала головой и снова ткнулась в его грудь.  
      — Нет... Нет, не хочу...  
      — Почему?..  
      — Не хочу... Что, если это сон? Если тебя здесь нет?  
      — Я здесь, с тобой.  
      — Надолго ли?  
      — Пока есть возможность. Но если пожелаешь, то навсегда. Лишь прими мои клятвы...  
      Она вымучено засмеялась:  
      — Халдир, ты опять...  
      — Да. Да, мэль, я буду повторять тебе это опять и опять. Пока ты не решишься.  
      — Как ты не можешь понять...  
      — Постой, Антэлен, не говори ничего, — перебил он и крепче сжал объятия, словно пытаясь удержать. — Не оставляй меня.  
      Она подняла голову и впервые за время разговора широко распахнула глаза — удивлённые, глубокие, сияющие.  
      — Просто обещай, что не оставишь меня, — горячо зашептал он, не отрывая взгляда от её лица, — обещай.  
      — Я...  
      — Я сделаю для тебя всё... всё, что пожелаешь. И буду безмерно счастлив, если Илюватар позволит исполниться тому, чего пожелала ты.  
      Она вспыхнула, вспоминая откровения зимнего праздника, и потянулась к его губам.  
      Он с готовностью ответил на поцелуй и ослабил объятия, распутывая ленты и кружева её одежд, уступая кипящему в крови желанию. Нависнув над Эленьей, услышал глухой стук упавшей на пол книги. «...Фэа мирроанви** со временем всё сильнее нуждается в хроа и исполнении его потребностей. Но сильнее всего связывают зачатие и рождение...» — слова лорда бились в мыслях, растекались от сердца по венам, отзывались в каждой частичке тела.  
       _Я не позволю тебе уйти, моё сокровище... Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах. И пусть будет так..._  
      Старательно укрыв в глубине сознания обрывки состоявшегося разговора с лордом и всё ещё не осмеливаясь до конца увериться его словам, Халдир снова заглянул в манящие глаза. Осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к бархатисто-гладкой коже щеки, поймал поцелуем сорвавшийся с губ вздох и дал волю трепещущей от предвкушения фэа, жадно рвущейся навстречу второму серебристо мерцающему огоньку...  
  


* * *

  
      В струях фонтана играла радуга. Парк звенел голосами эльдар и птиц, песни, музыка и смех не смолкали с самого рассвета. На лужайке за распустившейся клумбой справа от фонтана танцевали несколько юных пар. И солнце смеялось от радости, наблюдая за ними сквозь подёрнутые зеленью кроны, рассыпая жаркие поцелуи по расцветающим аллеям волшебной долины.  
      Владыка Имладриса пригубил бокал вина и отвернулся от распахнутого высокого окна, за которым кружился праздник. Стоящий у камина золотоволосый лорд сделал по кабинету несколько шагов, встал рядом у окна и тоже отпил вина. Его взор устремился на террасу, где веселились эльдар, окружив Линдира кольцом и со смехом подхватывая незамысловатые мелодии, что напевал юный дунадан Дерен.  
      — Праздник — не лучшее время, чтобы говорить о серьёзных делах, мой друг, — негромко обронил лорд. — И к тому же, владыке иногда тоже не мешает разделить веселье своего народа. Бери пример со своих детей, Эльронд.  
      Владыка рассеянно кивнул и перевёл взгляд на нижнюю террасу слева от своего окна. Арвен, Элладан, Эльрохир — три оставшиеся радости и гордости его сердца, три родные судьбы. Арвен… опираясь на руку Эльрохира, она стояла у перил, чуть склонив голову и слушая песню Мэллерин. После возвращения домой дочь изменилась — словно обрела душевное равновесие и неугасимую надежду, безвозвратно решив свою судьбу. Дни и ночи просиживала за шитьём, жадно ловила приносимые дунэдайн вести. И носила не скрываясь сверкающее изумрудами кольцо, наследие древних королей. Эльрохир… в глазах сына читалась грусть. И часто хмурая тень ложилась на высокий лоб. Но в то же время он стал спокойнее, твёрже, увереннее — словно разрешил терзающие долгое время сомнения и готов ко всему. Элладан… сын не сводил глаз с Мэллерин, тенью вырастал на её пути, часто бродил у гостевого дома. И горящий в его сердце жар не был уже секретом ни для кого.  
      — Знаешь, мой друг, — негромко произнёс Эльронд, разглядывая детей, — а ведь я боялся, что мой сын решит повторить судьбу сестры.  
      — Ты об Элладане? — лорд перевёл на воспитанника внимательный взгляд и усмехнулся. — Мальчик влюблён. Как и его брат.  
      — Кого выбрал Эльрохир? — в голосе владыки дрогнул затаённый страх.  
      Лорд искоса взглянул на него:  
      — Странно, что тот, кто часто провидит судьбы других и славится мудростью во многих землях не знает судьбы своих детей.  
      — Или не желает их знать… — с грустью прошептал Эльронд.  
      — Эллет, Эльронд. Он выбрал дочь народа эльдар, если ты это имел в виду. И пусть тебя не тревожат сомнения.  
      Эльронд коротко глянул на лорда и снова перевёл взгляд на детей.  
      — А ведь я опасался... опасался, что кто-либо из них изберёт твою дочь. — Он немного помолчал и добавил: — До того, как мы поняли и узнали…  
      — Я догадался об этом, Эльронд, — перебил его лорд с усмешкой. — Твои сомнения и раздумья я уловил ещё до отъезда. Теперь они прошли?  
      — Теперь прошли, — улыбнулся владыка в ответ. — Но им на смену пришли другие…  
      Он отвернулся от окна и ушёл вглубь комнаты. Зазвенели бокалы, скрипнул сдвигаемый стул, и владыка налил себе и лорду ещё вина. Вернулся к окну, протянул Глорфиндэлю полный бокал и снова устремил взгляд на детей.  
      — Значит, она сказала «рассвет»? — негромко заговорил Эльронд, явно настойчиво пытаясь продолжать разговор.  
      Лорд кивнул:  
      — Рассвет новой эпохи.  
      Взяв из рук владыки бокал, он сделал глубокий глоток. И оба они взглянули на стоящую рядом с детьми Эльронда пару. Эленья мечтательно улыбалась, заслушавшись песней Мэллерин, а Халдир ни на шаг не отходил из-за её спины, держа за руку и время от времени крепче сжимая пальцы.  
      — Может быть, так и должно быть, Глорфиндэль, — задумчиво произнёс владыка. — Наше время уходит. Грядёт эпоха людей.  
      — И народ эдайн получит свою звезду, Вечернюю Звезду эльдар... В этом ты прав, Эльронд, — уловил лорд гложущие владыку невысказанные мысли. — Но среди нас тоже есть те, кто достоин получить свою. И во власти Эру пролить надежду даже под тень.  
      Владыка Эльронд вздохнул, отбрасывая невесёлые мысли, и снова взглянул в окно. Халдир чуть тронул талию Эленьи, притянул её к себе. Она засмеялась, вскинула голову вверх и погладила стража по щеке. Элладан наполнил бокалы и протянул один из них закончившей петь Мэллерин. Та приняла вино, улыбнулась и задержала руку в его руке чуть дольше, чем это было необходимо. Арвен заговорила, и её улыбка озарила лица присутствующих светом. Эльмирет что-то ответила ей, и до окна кабинета долетел взрыв смеха, радостного и искристого, как пляшущие по подоконнику солнечные блики.  
      Взгляд владыки вернулся к Эленье.  
      — Как думаешь, когда она осознает всё? Всё до конца.  
      — Не знаю, Эльронд. Кто может с уверенностью об этом сказать? — Лорд Глорфиндэль пожал плечами и отставил свой бокал. — Пока что с ней немного побеседовала Эльмирет.  
      — На твой взгляд, она справилась с поручением?  
      — Вполне, — кивнул лорд. — В некоторых вопросах она весьма рассудительна и мудра. Да я и не ждал иного от внучки Сигильтаура.  
      Пришёл черёд владыки согласно кивнуть:  
      — Да, ты прав, этого нельзя отрицать. И беседа явно пошла на пользу им обеим.  
      Лорд коснулся плеча владыки, отвлекая от мыслей и созерцания террас.  
      — В любом случае, Эльронд, у нас ещё есть время. И мы попытаемся использовать его до конца.  
      Владыка отставил свой бокал и скрестил руки на груди:  
      — Ты прав, мой друг. Ты прав.  
      — Тогда пойдём, поприветствуем эльдар и гостей долины и встретим очередную весну этих земель.  
      — Земель, так давно не получавших благословения владык.  
      — Что ж поделать, мой друг... Возможно, они ещё узнают этот дар.  
      Эльронд повернулся к лорду, с благодарностью стиснул его плечо и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из кабинета навстречу буйствующей за порогом весне.  
  
_месяц Гвирит (апрель)_  
3010 год т. э.  


  
**Примечания:**

  
* в отличие от других народов Средиземья, эльфы отмечали наступление нового календарного года весной, в первых числах апреля.  
месяц Гваэрон - март  
месяц Гвирит - апрель  
**мирроанви - "воплощённые", буквально 'те, кто облачен в плоть (хроа)' (см. Осанвэ Кента)  



End file.
